La Musa de Edward Cullen
by CinnLuna06
Summary: Bella es una joven frágil que ha tenido un pasado difícil y ha tratado de olvidarlo yendo a Estudiar a Nueva York, todo cambia hasta que conoce al atractivo Edward Cullen, un joven que estudia Artes plásticas que esta enfermo de Cáncer y que se ha propuesto a estar cerca de bella, quien lo ha llenado de inspiración para sus obras de arte. Juntos descubren lo inesperado, el deseo.
1. Capitulo 1

*_Nota de la escritora:_

_Los nombres que aparecerán en esta novela son de la magnífica e increíble Stephenie Meyer y de la saga Twilight, excepto la historia, esta es mía y original, igual que el nombre. Pido que si utilizan cualquiera de las dos cosas me avisen por favor, es un trabajo que me ha costado y me gustaría que lo valoraran __ (Advertencia: agregue algunos nombres nuevos que no tienen que ver con la saga) Disfruten, den Review. Thanks _

Miro hacia el horizonte, con la ventanilla abajo dejando que todo el aire me alborote el cabello, apenas pude sujetarlo esta mañana con una liga para el cabello, esta algo más largo desde que visite a mi padre a un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, Charlie vive solo, después de que mi madre Renee le pido el divorcio hace más de cinco años él decidió dejarse en la soledad un tiempo hasta que conociera a una buena mujer, por lo que se esta saliendo con una mujer llamada Sue Clearwater, la conoció en su trabajo, de vez en cuando lo llamo para saber que tal la esta pasando, él dice que todo va bien y que intenta no estropear las citas que ha llevado con ella, cada día le ruego a dios porque pueda ser feliz otra vez, a pesar de que me dice que no hay mejor alegría que aquel día que llegue a su vida. Renee se caso con Phil, un hombre casi de su misma edad (rondando los treinta y ocho) es vendedor de artículos para construcción, le va tan bien que ha logrado pagarme dos semestre en una universidad cerca de Nueva York, así que por ello debo mudarme, he vivido tres años con mi madre en Seattle, me siento tranquila con ella, sabe cocinar, me da consejos cada vez que le solicito uno y siempre esta ahí para mí, en cambio mi padre, bueno, es algo reservado y callado, como yo, por ello intentamos siempre cambiar de personalidad algún día.

Phil estando dando vuelta hacia el carril derecho, directo hacia el aeropuerto, llevo mis dos maletas debajo de mis pies, recostada sobre el asiento trasero esperando encontrar algo interesante en Nueva York, exacto, me voy a la universidad, mañana estaré estudiando leyes, una carrera que Charlie y Renee siempre han querido que estudiara, lo cual me deja sin ánimos, odio las leyes, mi futuro y deseo es poder ir a la carrera de Literatura inglesa, lo he estado esperando por años y ahora al parecer tendré que olvidarla. Renee tuvo la amabilidad de rentarme un apartamento en un barrio cerca de Brooklyn, no puedo esperar a verlo, a pesar de que le he dicho que yo prefería los apartamentos del campus.

-¿A que hora sale el avión de Bella? –le pregunta Phil a Renee

Renee saca una pequeña libreta con estampado floral, esa libreta se la he regalado yo en su pasado cumpleaños treinta y siete, lleva su nombre en dorado.

-A las tres de la tarde –Renee verifica su reloj –Tenemos el tiempo exacto.

Sin duda extrañare Seattle, tanto como Forks, no se si podré empezar una vida sola en Nueva york con tan solo veintiún años, tendré que buscar empleo sin duda alguna. Phil se estaciona en un espacio del estacionamiento, me ayuda a bajar mi poco equipaje mientras yo me quedo con mamá, ella me abraza con fuerza mientras avanzamos hacia el aeropuerto, creo que le esta costando trabajo dejarme.

-¿Por qué me has querido mandar tan lejos? –le pregunto cuando intento respirar de sus indestructibles brazos

Ella trata de sonreír, pero sus labios tiemblan mientras solapa un sollozo.

-Porque quiero lo mejor para ti preciosa, siempre he querido que tengas las mejores educaciones, una madre siempre terminara dando lo que sea por el bienestar de un hijo.

-Mamá, lo entiendo pero solo mírate –tiene los ojos rojos y lágrimas rebotando de sus mejillas –Lo mejor que hubieras hecho era inscribirme en una universidad aquí en Seattle, hay muchas muy buenas.

Niega con la cabeza, sigue abrazándome tan fuerte que no puedo evitar sentirme ahogada, aprecio el esfuerzo de darme lo mejor pero ni ella ni yo vamos a poder dormir tranquilas, no deseo irme, apenas puedo ver a mi padre y ahora ni ambos podré ver, no estando lejos. Después de una hora de espera mandar llamar a mi vuelo, saco mi boleto y mi pasaporte, estoy tan nerviosa y no por el avión, realmente estaré viviendo sola en Nueva york ¡Una verdadera locura! Mama me aprieta la mano tan fuerte que quiero arrancarme el brazo, le doy mi boleto a la mujer que me sonríe con un elegante uniforme, comprueba mi pasaporte y boleto y me da la entrada.

Es hora de entrar al llano frenético de Renee.

-Mamá, tengo que subir –susurro.

Mi madre retuerza su nariz en un pedazo de servilleta, Phil mantiene sus brazos sobre los hombros de mi entristecida madre, la gente nos mira al caminar, Renee no puede ser más expresiva.

-Tengo que relajarme ¿verdad? Oh por dios, es que, es imposible, mi pequeña bella se va, ¡Oh! –y sigue rompiendo en llanto.

Phil y yo nos miramos con una media sonrisa, a decir verdad también extrañare a Phil, siempre ha querido mucho a mi madre, tanto que termino por entender que el divorcio entre mis padres ha sido como una bendición. El me ofrece la mano, nos damos un saludo corto y me inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla, se ruboriza y me sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-Te deseo lo mejor Bella, eres una chica inteligente, no nos dejes de llamar. Sabes que te amamos.

Asiento.

-No lo hare Phil, gracias por todo.

Sin percatarme Renee se me hecha encima, derramando lágrimas sobre mis hombros, la consuelo abrazándola con fuerza, escucho su llanto por detrás de mi oreja que me da mucha impotencia.

-¡Te quiero tanto bella! No nos dejes de llamar por favor, quiero saber como va todo y como te sientes ¿De acuerdo? Cada semana, tan solo una llamada por favor –me pide

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, nuca podría olvidar llamarla, quiero quedarme aquí pero creo que es hora de partir. Nos miramos a los ojos, su rostro se ha hinchado, me inclino y le doy un beso en su mejilla húmeda, ella me acaricia los pómulos y me da una temblorosa sonrisa.

-Te quiero mamá.

Eso solo inunde sus ojos de más lágrimas.

-Te amo mi pequeña Bella. Suerte –me da un beso en la frente.

Me aprieto los labios ¡Oh por dios! Quiero aferrarme a ella y quedarme ¿Por qué demonios me ha mandando tan lejos? Les doy un rápido abrazo a los dos y corro hacia el interior del avión, la mujer del elegante uniforme cierra las puertas por detrás de mí. Dentro del avión hay demasiada gente que aun no consigue su asiento, me veo apretada entre un montón de personas que me impiden respirar, una azafata rubia me ayuda a encontrar mi lugar, le agradezco a dios por ponerla a mi lado y auxiliarme.

Ella me entrega mi boleto y mi pasaporte una vez verificado mi número de asiento.

-¿Desea un aperitivo antes de despegar, señorita Swan?

Mi boca esta seca, esta semana ha hecho un calor tremendo en Seattle, asi que una buena soda no me vendría mal.

-Una coca cola fría, por favor

Ella asiente con una sonrisa y camina por el largo pasillo entre los asientos, yo espero a que regrese mientras saco de mochila mi i_pod_ y por supuesto mi libro de "cumbres borrascosas" que aun no termino de leer, es un regalo, mi maestra de literatura en preparatoria me lo ha obsequiado, me ha dicho que tengo futuro en la escritura después de leer mi trabajo final, una novela romántica del siglo XVll de más de quinientas páginas, dice que tiene un estilo contemporáneo, un nuevo estilo combinado con _Orgullo y prejuicio. _Mis recuerdos de la preparatoria son los que menos me gustan recordar y no precisamente por ser la menos popular de entre todos, más que nada por lo que me ha pasado antes de todo esto, ni siquiera se lo he contado a mi madre o a Charlie, es un secreto que llevo muy dentro de mí desde ese entonces.

La azafata me hace saltar de mi asiento cuando me interrumpe con mi coca cola en la mano, le agradezco con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-¿Desea algo de comer?

Tendré que comer algo si no quiero que la coca cola me quite lo cansada que estoy, pienso en algo que de verdad pueda gustarme.

-Hum… ¿Ensalada de pollo?

Me sonríe.

-En seguida, señorita Swan.

Tengo la suerte que encontrarme en el asiento de la ventana, veo que aun no despegamos y ansió de verdad que mi lugar de junto siga vacio hasta el despegue, no me gusta estar cerca de la gente desconocida, es algo que no puedo evitar y más si son hombres. Me distraigo comiendo mi ensalada de pollo y leyendo mi libro, el tiempo se pasa cada vez más lento hasta que al fin logramos despegar, me pongo mis audífonos y lo único que termino por escuchar son las indicaciones del capitán, me pongo mi cinturón de seguridad y me recuesto mi cabeza sobre el respaldo, parece que será un largo y exhausto viaje.

Una ligera sacudida me hace abrir los ojos de golpe, mis audífonos cae por el movimiento inesperado, me froto los ojos y es otra azafata quien esta parada a un lado mío, observo a mi alrededor, la gente esta sacando sus equipajes de los compartimientos, todo indica que hemos aterrizado.

-Hemos llegado señorita Swan.

Sonrío somnolienta

-Gracias

¿Cuándo me he quedado dormida? ¿Hace dos horas? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? El tiempo se ha pasado más corto de lo que pensé, me levanto y guardo todo, saco mi equipaje y salgo junto con las demás personas. No se a donde ir, ni a donde llegar, lo único que se es que estoy sola en esta gran cuidad llamada Nueva York sin mis padres, confundida y aterrada. Rápidamente saco la dirección que Renee ha escrito de mi nuevo departamento, solo veo el nombre de una calle y varios números. Cielos, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé, tendré que pedir un maldito taxi. Salgo con mis maletas y mi mochila colgada sobre mi espalda, ay una fila llena de carros amarillos, no se realmente cual escoger, un hombre regordete y calvo me hace una señal con las manos, señala su taxi, avanzo hasta donde esta y me ayuda con mis maletas, me subo a la parte trasera y enciende el auto.

-Buenos días ¿A dónde la llevo?

Saco el papel con la dirección y se la entrego.

-No se donde queda esta dirección realmente, ¿Podría llevarme hasta ahí por favor?

Me mira desde el espejo retrovisor y me da una ligera sonrisa.

-Claro, se donde queda –me observa -¿Es su primera visita a Nueva york, señorita…?

-Si, es mi primera visita –contesto sin mirarlo.

Avanza entre un montón de autos hasta llegar a la calle, miro por la ventana sin esperar a que me sigua preguntando, no me gusta hablar con gente desconocida y más cuando se tratan de hombres mucho mayores que yo. El silencio me hace sentir mucho mejor, solo el pequeño ronronear del motor y el sonido de los neumáticos al frenar con brusquedad.

El hombre mira hacia el frente hasta que notó otra vez que me mira por el espejo retrovisor.

-Le encantara estar aquí señorita, es un lugar muy concurrido por turistas, estoy segura de que usJamesviene por eso ¿O no es así?

Trago con dificultad, perfecto, el hombre quiere sacar platica, lastima que yo no estoy muy dispuesta.

-No –respondo son serenidad –Vengo a estudiar.

Se queda boquiabierto mientras frena en una parada de alto.

-Valla, entonces le deseo la mejor de las suertes ¿Señorita…?

-Swan –susurro.

-Swan –repite con una sonrisita.

Lo ignoro mientras sigue conduciendo, me concentro en el paisaje de afuera, la gente, el cielo, las risas y el sonido suburbano de lo que es mi nuevo hogar. El hombre regordete sigue parloteando, al principio sigo ignorándolo y la verdad no es normal que yo me concentre en escuchar historias de un extraño, no es de mi interés, no es hasta que me repite la pregunta y es cuando se que me ha atrapado ignorándolo.

-¿Perdón? –le digo desconcentrada.

-¿Qué viene a estudiar señorita Swan?

Me incomoda demasiado que utilice mi nombre.

-Leyes

-Eso es fantástico, hay muy buenas universidades aquí en Nueva york para estudiar leyes, estoy seguro de que le van a encantar

Hago una mueca, dudo que me guste mucho estar sentada en una butaca aprendiendo algo que no me interesa.

-Eso espero –mascullo.

-Sus padres deben estar orgullosos de usted, es una carrera bastante complicada.

-¿Y usted como lo sabe?

Se encoge de hombros

-Mi hijastro la estudió, pero la dejo, dice que no es lo suyo.

Valla, siento una ligera envida por aquel chico desconocido, debe saber que es lo que realmente quiere.

-Si yo tuviera…

-¿Disculpe?

-Es una gran carrera –admito.

Asiente.

-Si que lo es.

Entramos a un calle llena de autos, miro por la ventana, hay niños jugando, personas caminando con tranquilidad sobre la acera y arboles grandes y verdes decorando los rincones, parece ser un barrio tranquilo y se ve bastante caro, para mi sorpresa el hombre se detiene frente a un edificio grande color escarlata, no hemos avanzado mucho y me sorprende que se detenga aquí, quizá solo esta verificando la dirección, santo cielo, no puedo vivir aquí ¿O sí? El hombre apaga el taxi frente al edificio y abre la puerta.

-Aquí es señorita Swan

Veo claramente el edificio, es grande, elegante y por supuesto debe costar una fortuna, santo cielo, Renee y Phil debieron haber gastado mucho en el alquiler, de verdad tendré que trabajar para pagarlo. Me bajo, tomo mis maletas y le pago al hombre, me siento de nuevo sola cuando veo que el taxi deja la calle ¿Y ahora que? Avanzo hacia el edificio, hay un intercomunicador con varios botones, oprimo el primero y espero a que alguien conteste.

Me pongo nerviosa cuando una mujer habla.

-Buenas tardes ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

-Am…Hola Soy Isabella Swan, soy la nueva inquilina –rápidamente le echo un vistazo al papel de la dirección.

Apenas estoy a punto de hablarle de nuevo hasta que ella me interrumpe.

-¡Ah si! Isabella Swan, habitación 1869. Bienvenida, pase por favor.

Se escucha un crujir de la puerta, giro la perilla y se abre, no me encuentro con nada más que en una elegante recepción, una mujer castaña de ojos claros me saluda con una sonrisa, le regreso el gesto mientras avanzo.

-Aquí tienes sus llaves señorita Swan, espero que haya tenido un buen viaje –me entrega las llaves, me pide firmar unos papeles y me vuelve a sonreír.

-Gracias, disculpe ¿Cuándo es mi siguiente depósito?

Consulta su computadora, tarda unos minutos hasta que me vuelve a contestar.

-En tres semanas, sus padres han pagado el alquiler ¿Quiere adelantar algún pago?

-No por el momento, gracias –bajo la mirada.

-Las escaleras están a la izquierda, sexto piso a la derecha. Que tenga buen día.

Tomo mis maletas y me dirijo hacia las escaleras, mis maletas no se sintieron tan pesadas hasta hora que tengo que subir varias escaleras, llego a un ascensor hasta que por fin llego al sexto piso, busco entre el número de puertas el 1869, hay como quince puertas a lo largo del pasillo, tardare minutos en buscar mi habitación, camino hasta llegar con triunfo mi habitación, inserto la llave y entró, dejo mis maletas en el vestíbulo y miro con indignación la gran habitación, lo acogedora y grande que es, todo esto para mi sola. Wow, si tan solo Renee pudiera ver esto, daría lo que fuera para poder compartirlo con ella y Phil. Examino cada rincón de la habitación, es perfecta, tiene una vista a la cuidad y el trafico del día, debo decir que es más que perfecta, sin duda disfrutare mi larga estancia en Nuevo york. Recuerdo que debo llamar a Renee antes de que se preocupe, corro hacia el teléfono y marco, no espero más de dos bip cuando es ella quien toma la llamada.

-¡Bella, cariño! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Has llegado bien?

-Si mamá, el viaje estuvo muy corto, acabo de llegar al departamento, es realmente hermoso, gracias.

Ríe entre dientes, escucho en un murmuro la voz de Phil.

-Me alegro demasiado, espera, Phil dice hola.

Sonrió.

-Agradécele de mi parte, esto es realmente bello.

-Oh mi cielo, por supuesto que sí, me alegro tanto que estés bien, lo que más queremos es tu bienestar, me da gusto por ti.

-Mamá ¿Has hablado con Charlie? ¿Sabe que ya llegue?

-Sí, lo llame hace unas dos horas, Sue tomo el recado, me dijo que estaba en el super mercado, estoy seguro de que quiere que le llames.

Suspiro, me es difícil encontrar a Charlie, trabaja casi todo el día siendo repartidor, se gana la vida para él solo y creo que su trabajo lo tiene ocupado y satisfecho.

-Sí, lo llamare esta tarde.

Mi madre nota la debilidad en mi voz y sabe a que me refiero.

-Cariño, se que tu padre no esta siempre en casa, pero créeme, desea saber como esta su pequeña.

-Lo sé, dile que lo amo de mi parte si llama ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro.

-Adiós.

-Adiós hija.

Cuelgo, me siento sobre la cama y respiro, bueno al menos estoy aquí, sana y salva, lo he logrado. Me quito los tenis y los dejo a un lado, me recuesto sobre la cama, estaré los próximos tres años y medio aquí sola, hasta graduarme de la universidad, regresar a casa como una profesional abogada y enorgullecer a mis padres siendo algo que no quiero ser. Es algo tarde, el reloj de pared marca las 10 de la noche y yo tengo que desempacar y acomodar mis útiles para mañana, empiezo por sacar mi ropa y acomodarla en el armario, luego acomodo mis libretas nuevas en mi vieja mochila (que adoro con locura) es tan anticuado como yo y me encanta lo resistente que es, podré sobrevivir los nueve semestres que llevare con esta preciosura. Mi estomago empieza a rugir, la ensalada de pollo y la coca cola que comí en el avión debió haber sido hace unas siete horas atrás así que tendré que buscar algo en la nevera y si no, tendré que ir a algún lugar a comprar, por suerte encuentro leche fresca y cereal Cherrio´s con canela, me sirvo un plato y como sin escuchar ningún ruido, quien lo diría, nuca me imagine estando sola en un gran departamento, al menos el sonido de afuera me hace compañía, es mejor que escuchar mi propia respiración, lavo lo que ensucie y me pongo mi pijama, tendré que dormir bien si quiero levantarme temprano y encontrar un taxi que me lleve a la universidad a tiempo, por lo que se, no queda muy lejos de donde vivo pero que va, no es bueno confiar siempre en todo.

Me acuesto en la cama y apago la luz, lo único que tintinea desde mi ventana es una señal de neón que parpadea lentamente.


	2. Capitulo 2

*****_Nota de la escritora: (chicas, gracias por leer la novela, les agradezco sus Reviews! Y si tengo faltas ortográficas disculpen un montón, es que a veces no me da tiempo de verificar el archivo y lo subo, perdonen, como siempre opinen que les pareció en capitulo y si quieren que siga, los quiero!) Gracias por todo, de nuevo. Disfruten, Thanks._

Capitulo 2

Necesito encontrarme a mi misma en estos momentos, hay demasiada gente aquí que me siento realmente enferma, no puedo permitirme respirar porque me siento exactamente como en el avión, tan impotente que tengo ganas de llorar. Miro por todos los lados a mi alrededor, chicos riendo, otros corriendo, gritando, inclusive perdidos como yo con tan solo el horario en mano y un croquis del campus. _Mierda. _No hay nadie que pueda auxiliarme y si lo hay deben estar tan ocupados que no pueden tener tiempo para mí. Tengo la suerte de ver a una mujer informando a unos jóvenes perdidos, al parecer les esta explicando donde quedan sus aulas y el campus al que pertenecen, yo creo estar en el correcto ¿No? Bueno, debe ser así, me he pasado más de una hora buscándolo y aquí estoy.

Me acerco a ella y le explico que estoy demasiado perdida.

-Disculpe ¿Este es el campus oeste? No se si estoy en el correcto, necesito llegar a mi primera clase en media hora.

Ella toma mi croquis y le echa un vistazo rápido, asiente.

-Así es, esta en el campus correcto y su siguiente clase queda al final del pasillo.

Doy un suspiro de alivio, lograre mi primer día sin ningún solo error, espero no equivocarme de aula o al menos equivocarme de materia, corro por el pasillo verificando cada aula, es la número 22 y en efecto es la del extremo final, tomo fuerzas para entrar y preparar este día tan agotador. Antes de dar por comienzo mi día perfecto una chica choca contra mí, dejando caer sus libros al piso y un montón de papeleo al aire, ella suelta un gritito cuando me agazapo y sin intención la golpeo con mi cabeza.

-¡Auch!-exclama con el gesto torcido.

-¡Disculpa, disculpa! –me tiemblan las manos.

Ella recoge todo en un solo montón y se levanta acomodándose su moño casi deshecho, me echa un vistazo de pies a cabeza, yo me ruborizo, debo haberle arruinado el día también.

-No te sientas mal, fue mi culpa, yo era la que corría por el pasillo –añade tranquilamente y luego alza su mano –Soy Jessica, recién ingresada

Le muestro una sonrisa en disculpa y le tomo la mano.

-Is…Bella Swan. Hola

-¿Te toca clase en esta aula?

Asiento

-Sí, hubiera llegado aquí antes si no fuera por el retraso que tuve para encontrarla.

Se encoje de hombros, la miro con atención, lleva puesto un vestido corto a la medida, zapatos de ligero tacón y el pelo castaño rizado, maquillaje y accesorios, si que se lucio para verse bien el primer día, yo visto con mis simples vaqueros azul pálido, mi sudadera de cuadros y mis tenis.

-Bueno, eso hubiera evitado que nos encontráramos –Sonríe.

Me muerdo el labio.

-Tienes razón, fue un gusto conocerte.

-Oye espera ¿Te sientas a mi lado? Ya sabes, siempre es agradable tener con quien platicar el primer día. ¿Sí?

-Claro.

Sonríe de oreja a oreja y comienza a platicarme sobre su llegada al campus, tenemos unos quince minutos para conocernos mientras llega el profesor, es interesante, dice que ha vivido con su madre aquí en Nueva york desde que era una bebe, su padre murió en un accidente y ahora su madre piensa casarse con el hombre que le trae el correo, no puedo evitar contarle mi historia también, sobre que viví casi toda mi vida en Forks y me fui un tiempo a Seattle con mi madre y su esposo, le cuento sobre el amorío de Charlie con Sue, esperando que él pueda ser feliz también. Su familia es pequeña, tiene dos hermanos mayores que se han ido a estudiar a España y ella desea ser una mujer de negocios algún día.

-¿Te gustan las leyes entonces? –me pregunta cuando le cuento lo que pienso planear de mi vida.

Me miro los dedos, este plan de vida no es el mío, es el de mis padres, mi sueño es poder estar sentada en la carrera de literatura inglesa, no aquí.

-Eso creo, la verdad no es algo que yo haya deseado –susurro.

Me mira con cautela

-¿Entonces si no te gusta, porque estás aquí?

Eso es lo que yo mismo quisiera saber ¿De verdad quiero que mis padres me vean fingir cuando me sienta orgullosa saliendo como una gran abogada?

Me encojo de hombros.

-Creo que nuca lo sabré, el día en que quiera salir de aquí ya será demasiado tarde.

-Oh no –me da una palmada en el hombro –No piensas así, aun tienes tiempo, dime ¿Qué quieres estudiar?

Me aclaro la garganta, nadie excepto yo ha sabido cual es lo que más me gustaría estudiar, espero que después no rompa a reír.

-Literatura inglesa.

-¿Literatura? –repite extrañada -¿No me digas que te gustan los libros?

A juzgar por su tono de voz se que a ella no le parece bonito que hable acerca de libros y lo sé ¿A cuanta gente de ahora le gusta leer? Me vuelvo hacia ella y le dedico una media sonrisa, los libros con mi pasión, mi compañía cada noche que no puedo dormir o pensar.

-Sí, no puedo vivir son ellos –admito con un ligero suspiro.

Arruga la nariz y niega con la cabeza, suelto una risita, es más que cierto que ella los odia.

-Wow, debes ser toda una intelectual –alza las cejas.

-No soy tan lista como piensas, me gusta leer novelas y algunas biografías.

-Hum…Yo me volvería loca.

Reímos juntas, nuca me había divertido con alguien que odiara tanto los libros.

-Pues Bella no te haría mal pasar por la biblioteca del campus, estoy segura de que para ti sería un manjar, cuando quieras podemos ir, estoy segura de que te encantara.

¿Biblioteca? ¿Aquí? Estoy ansiosa porque acabe el día para ir corriendo hacia allá, sacar algunos libros interesantes y echarme a leer entre tanta soledad de mi departamento, sin duda Jessica ha tenido más tiempo de indagar por el lugar que yo, no me extraña que sepa donde están los baños. Nuestra conversación se ve interrumpida por el maestro, es cuando decidimos guardar nuestra charla para el almuerzo, rápidamente nos pone a trabajar, saco mi libreta y me pongo a apuntar, parecer ser que estos primeros días serán de mucho trabajo, hay tanto que ver que terminare agotada. Salgo corriendo de mi primera clase hacia la segunda, no sin antes despedirme de Ángela, ha sido la primera persona que conozco y la verdad es que ha sido muy agradable. Las clases se pasan tan lento cuando miro el reloj, mi estomago gruñe otra vez y debe ser a causa de olvidar desayunar esta mañana, muero por un jugo de naranja y un pan tostado con crema de cacahuate y un dona glaseada. Doy gracias a dios cuando el timbre del almuerzo retumba por los pasillos, salgo y me encamino con la demás gente, todos vamos por el mismo camino asi que todos vamos hacia el comedor. Cuando llego no puede extrañarme encontrarme con tanta gente, es peor que estar apretada hace unas horas en el pasillo tratando de encontrar el aula 22, siento mi cuerpo estremecer cuando la gente pasa demasiado cerca de mí y los chicos me miran perturbados para evitar que rosen con mis brazos. Corro en busca de aire y rápidamente alguien me toma del brazo, me gira completamente que me aturdo.

-¡Bella! ¡Aquí! –escucho la voz aguda de Jessica.

Dejo escapar el aire por la boca y le miro, me lleva hacia una mesa hacia el rincón, alejada de toda la tertulia que se acumula en la barra de comida. Me siento tranquila mientras recupero la compostura.

Ella se da cuenta de mi estado y me mira preocupada.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Asiento, la cabeza me da ligeramente vueltas y mi estomago me gruñe.

-Sí, es solo que olvide desayunar –miento, la gente me produce malestar.

-Debes tener hambre –acepta con tono cortés –Te puedo traer algo ¿O prefieres venir?

Mis ojos se dilatan y mi cuerpo se encoge repentinamente, imaginarme entre tanta gente a mi alrededor me hace sudar, niego rápidamente, saco dinero de mi bolso y se lo entrego.

-No por favor, solo te pido una limonada y un plato de ensalada.

Toma el dinero y asiente, me echa una mirada llena de escepticismo y se va, estoy segura de que esta creyendo que soy una loca claustrofóbica. Espero a que traiga lo que le pedí, tomo calma, los chicos siguen mirándome y uno que otro se detiene y me da una sonrisa, cierro los ojos e intento no pensar. _No otra vez, por favor._ Los recuerdos me embargan, intento desaparecerlos y es cuando Jessica regresa con mi pedido.

-¿Bella? Dios, estas pálida –me dice.

Los oscuros recuerdos desaparecen de mi mente cuando veo que tiene mi ensalada y mi limonada en mano, le agradezco y empiezo a comer con velocidad, de verdad debe pensar que soy una loca, como sin mirar a nadie más que a los pequeños trozos de tomate que mastico con lentitud.

Sé que me mira inquisitivamente y no puedo evitar levantar la mirada para comprobarlo.

-¿No te gusta la gente? ¿Eres claustrofóbica?

No se que pensar, la única cosa para salir bien librada es darle la razón, no odio a la gente en general, solo a los chicos y a los hombres y es que a decir verdad ella no conoce mi oscuro y doloroso pasado.

Trago limonada y hablo.

-Tengo complejos, es todo, es como la mayoría de la gente se siente y a decir verdad no salgo mucho.

Veo que le brillan los ojos y se que se le ha cruzado una gran respuesta, espero que no piense que obligarme Salir será una gran solución porque no es así, salidas nocturnas no son lo mío, para nada.

-Te invitare un día de estos a mi departamento, de hecho estoy viviendo en uno de los del campus, la mayoría de los estudiantes viven aquí, podemos pasarla bien nosotras ¿Te parece?

Parece ser una idea inocente, además no habría chicos más que nosotras, discutiendo sobre nuestras vidas y conociéndonos más, Jessica parece ser una chica bastante comprensible, tal vez con el tiempo pueda darle a conocer mi verdad.

Asiento

-Me parece una idea genial –coincido

De repente Jessica cruza los ojos hacia el otro extremo del comedor y saluda con la mano a un chico que esta parado en la entrada con un montón de libros, él le dedica una gran sonrisa y corre hacia nuestra mesa, mi temperamento vuelve a fallar y no puedo evitar congelar y contraer mis músculos cuando esta cerca y abraza con fuerza a Ángela.

-¡Donde has estado, cariño! –le dice y le da un gran beso en los labios.

¿Cariño? Oh dios, deben ser su novio. No, no más chicos por favor. Se sonroja, le da un asiento vacío y el deja sus libros sobre la mesa.

-Yo también te he estado buscando mira –apunta a mi dirección –Ella es mi nueva amiga Bella, Bella él es Mike Newton, mi novio.

El chico de pelo rizado y rubio me saluda con una sonrisa, lo miro y de repente no puedo evitar sonrojar, desvío mi mirada hacia un lado cuando se inclina y me da la mano, la tomo con rapidez evitando sentir el tacto de su mano sobre la mía.

-Hola, bella, un placer –murmura

Me aprieto los labios, vamos Bella, debes controlarte.

-El mío también –mascullo.

Jessica le acaricia el cabello y le da en la boca un pedazo de pan, él lo mastica mientras la mira con ternura, debo permitirme borrar cada recuerdo que me viene a la mente, debo controlarme…eso debo hacer.

-Estoy segura de que Jessica te ha abrumado con su loca actitud Bella –me dice Mike–Se le da por desaparecer de mí.

Jessica se echa a reír y le da un golpe a Mike en el hombro, yo hago todo lo posible para no mirar, contemplo como rosa su mano sobre el rostro de Jessica y me pregunto ¿Cómo puede soportar su contacto sin estremecer?

-¡Cállate Mike! Me avergüenzas –le saca la lengua y el la ataca a besos.

_¡Quítenle a ese salvaje de encima!._ Pienso, estoy segura de que ella no puede defenderse. Ríen ignorando que me encuentro frente a ellos, no hago otra cosa que ocultar mi rostro entre mis hombros, carraspean cuando la mitad del comedor observa su divertida presentación de amor.

Jessica me mirada avergonzada.

-Perdón Bella, no queremos incomodarte

Mike la interrumpe

-¿Dónde Esta Alice, Jessica? ¿Te quedaste de ver con ella esta mañana?

¿Alice? ¿Quién es ella? Debe ser su hermana o alguna prima, el hecho es que no es varón.

Jessica se encoje de hombros dándole una mordida a su pan y un trago a su café

-Debe estar ocupada, creo que tiene tres clases extra esta semana. Al parecer nuestra noche de compras quedara anulada –asegura con tono bajo.

-¿Y Su hermana Rosalie? –agrega Mike

-Debe estar en Praga

Mike suelta un bufido.

-¿Te llevas bien con ellas, no?

Jessica asiente.

-Claro, hemos estado juntas desde la Secundaria –se da cuenta que yo estoy ahí –Oh Bella, debemos estar aburriéndote nosotros dos

Sonrió.

-¿Ellas también estudian leyes? –murmuro.

Niega

-Alice estudia Medicina y Rosalie Arquitectura pero no aquí, de vez en cuando viene en vacaciones y salimos.

-El único raro de la familia es ese tal Edward, siempre parece tener una pena de vida detrás de la espalda –Mike se carcajea y Jessica le da un codazo en el abdomen. El parpadea. –Es la verdad, es el único de la familia que no estudia una carrera "brillante"

-¿Qué estudia? –pregunto.

-Artes plásticas, pero trabaja medio tiempo en la biblioteca, creo que asi gana para pagar un departamento donde realiza sus obras. La verdad Alice y Edward siempre están juntos, siempre le pregunto si su hermano esta bien pero nuca me responde –admite Jessica

-Sí, creo que Edward tiene algo raro –concluye Mike

-¿Raro? –Aventuro -¿Cómo que?

Ambos se encogen de hombros.

-Nadie lo sabe.

Seguimos comiendo mientras yo pienso en el tal Edward y Alice, deben ser personas reservadas, me pregunto que puede estar ocultando ese tal Edward, es un chico ¿A que le puede temer? Nuestro timbre de entrada toca, necesitamos retomar nuestras clases, mi siguiente clase queda en el cuarto piso, esta vez no tardo tanto en encontrar las escaleras, creo que seguir a la mayoría de la gente en manada me ha servido mucho. Todo va de maravilla, las clases parecen ser interesantes, la teoría es bastante agradable, si tengo suerte puede llegar a gustarme si me lo propongo, no hay nada que puede interferir. Solo me faltan tres clases para acabar el día, el reloj marca la una de la tarde y yo aun siento el estomago lleno por la ensalada y la limonada del mediodía, si no sigo comiendo como antes, Renee se dara cuenta que estoy bajando mucho de peso, si tenerme cerca siempre le he parecido irresponsable con mi alimentación, lejos debo estar matándola de preocupación. En un receso de veinte minutos me como una barra de granola y un yogurt natural, esto podrá darme algo de energía también para acabar las clases

Al salir me despido de Jessica y Mike, bueno solo si le llamas despedir a un ligero apretón de manos, Jessica me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Te veo mañana ¿Tienes auto?

Niego, me agotare todo mi dinero en taxis antes de que encuentre un trabajo de medio tiempo.

-No, pero no vivo lejos de aquí, me es fácil tomar un taxi.

Jessica niega con la cabeza y me pide anotar mi dirección en un pedazo de papel.

-Claro que no, yo te recogeré, así no tendrás que pagar más en taxis, tómalo como un inicio de nuestra amistad, además no tendré que llegar sola a la universidad.

Le sonrió, me da un cálido abrazo y se despide.

-Nos vemos Bella

-Adiós Ángela.

Tengo que caminar un extremo para conseguir un taxi, no tardo más de cinco minutos, le pido al chofer llevarme a casa, tengo cosas que hacer de sobra esta tarde, tarea e investigaciones, me alegra sentirme ocupada, no tendré que pensar nada en la solead de mi departamento. Saco mi móvil, tengo diez llamadas perdidas de mi padre, tal vez se le olvido recordar que hoy era mi primer día en la universidad, prometeré llamarlo en cuanto llegue, no sin antes dejarle un mensaje de texto corto diciéndole que me le pasado bien y que no se preocupe por mí, el chofer se detiene frente a la puerta del edificio, le pago y me bajo, maldigo para mis adentros cuando recuerdo que debo ir al super mercado a comprar cosas para la cena de esta noche, tal vez pueda sobrevivir un día más comiendo cereal, ahora no tengo mucho tiempo.

Entro y me encuentro con la recepcionista, le deseo buenas tardes y ella hace lo mismo, llego a mi habitación y en seguida tomo el teléfono, llamo sin dudar a mi padre, con un solo timbre me contesta.

-¡Bells! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Todo en orden?

Sonrió para mis adentros, eso definitivamente lo llamo un "Charlie angustiado"

-Estoy bien papá, acabo de llegar, no te preocupes por mí.

Escucho que resopla al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Qué no me preocupe? Valla Bella parece que no me conoces lo suficiente, soy tu padre, es más que obvio que este preocupado, solo espero que me estés diciendo la verdad.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Lo estoy haciendo, jamás te mentiría, además se cuidarme sola, gracias por tu preocupación.

Escucho que gruñe.

-No me des las gracias por ser tú padre angustiado y preocupado Bells, sabes que soy así.

Ahora yo resoplo y no puedo evitar dar una sonrisita.

-Lo sé, por algo eres mi padre

-Amen –recita

Suelto una carcajada, aquí viene el carismático Charlie.

-Te quiero papá, mándale saludos a Sue de mi parte, por favor.

-Claro, ella pregunta por ti, le diré tus saludos y por favor Bella, cualquier cosa que necesites, solo llámame, yo también soy parte de tu vida.

Sabía que en cualquier momento terminaría con aquella declaración, Charlie es una persona especial para mí, es mi padre, pero normalmente no recurría a él cuando se trataba de mis gastos universitarios, sabía que ganaba poco y yo no deseaba abrumarlo con mis problemas, necesitaba mantenerse solo y sin duda sabía que tenia planes nupciales con Sue.

Se que es tarde y que el tiempo vale más para él que para mí y yo sin duda necesito hacer mis deberes.

-Sabes que si papá, te adoro, te llamare lo más próximo que pueda.

-Esta bien hija, te quiero mi chiquilla, cuídate mucho –se escucha demasiado nostálgico, no siempre habla mucho conmigo y sí lograba estar en contacto conmigo era por teléfono.

Escucho que cuelga, dejo el teléfono donde esta y me preparo para hacer mi primer deber: La tarea. Saco rápidamente mis cuadernos, mi libreta de notas y los libros que me han entregado esta mañana, oh dios, ahora que veo todo expandido sobre mi cama se que tengo trabajo que hacer. Enciendo mi Laptop y comienzo a hacer mi investigación, tengo que buscar un diccionario_, Mierda, _No tengo diccionario aquí en el departamento, tendré que buscar uno mañana en la biblioteca de la Universidad, mi pluma parece encender fuego sobre él papel, apenas logro verme escribir, me duelen los nudillos y me tiembla como gelatina y es solo el comienzo.

Logro terminar mi trabajo antes de las once de la noche, me da tiempo para cenar un cereal como ayer, así que saco mi cereal (o más bien el único que ha en la alacena) y la leche que aun conserva el litro, le agrego un plátano entero y me siento sobre una de las sillas que están en la barra de la cocina, de nuevo solo escucho el sonido de afuera, esta vez se escucha más fuerte, debe haber un carnaval o algún feria cerca. Sea lo que sea no me hace sentir tan sola, tal vez si enciendo el televisor…Es algo tarde, quizá mañana, por ahora parece sentarme bastante bien el sonido de afuera, tal vez pueda acoplarme bien a esta ciudad, siempre y cuando no me encuentre mi oscuro y viejo destino.


	3. Capitulo 3

_Nota de la escritora: (Chicas como siempre agradeciéndoles el apoyo, ya saben que cualquier cosa pueden consultarme, estoy aquí para su disposición de nuevo si tengo errores disculpen __ den review! Disfruten. Thanks _

Capitulo 3.

El auto de Jessica me espera afuera del edificio, es una furgoneta en buenas condiciones, plateada y con neumáticos reforzados, perfecta para sus necesidades, deseaba tener una como esas para poder pasarme un rato en mis tiempos libres por la cuidad. Le saludo cuando me subo y me coloco mi cinturón de seguridad, enciende el auto y comenzamos a andar por las calles hasta la avenida principal.

-¿Cómo amaneciste Bella? –me pregunta mientras se inclina hacia la radio, tratándola de hacerla funcionar.

Evito mirar el pequeño problema que tiene con la radio y pongo en orden mi trabajo de ayer en una simple carpeta de plástico para entregarla a primera hora.

-Bien gracias, ¿Qué tal tú?

Tuerce la boca en un gesto, nos detenemos en una luz roja y saca de su bolsa un lápiz labial rosado, se pinta los labios haciendo un raro ademan.

-Fue cansando, hice el trabajo de hoy hasta la madrugada, me quede dormida –alza las cejas –Fue un tormento, debí haberle pedido a Mike que me ayudara.

La observo cuando se pone mascara de pestañas y rubor en las mejillas, hasta que un hombre detrás de nosotros hace sonar el clarkson y Jessica maldice en voz alta. Me río entre dientes.

-¡Hijo de…!

La detengo antes de que pueda completar.

-Gracias por traerme, me ahorraste tomar un taxi

Con tanto que los odio. Me sonríe con dulzura y avanza.

-Para mí fue más que un placer Bella, es bueno tener a alguien con quien platicar rumbo a la escuela, Mike tiene su propio auto así que me queda un asiento libre.

Recuerdo el momento de ayer en la cafetería, la forma en la que él la miraba, como la besaba y ella se sentía tan cómoda y feliz, parece no tener intención de hacerle daño.

-Lo quieres mucho, por lo que veo –añado con voz apacible.

Suspira y se ve que le brilla el rostro con tan solo recordárselo.

-Sí, en tres meses cumplimos ocho meses, es un lindo, aunque a veces puede ser un pedazo de imbécil –remarca con voz lenta.

Suelto otra risita, me agrada la mentalidad de Jessica

-¿Tú tienes novio? –me pregunta de repente.

Me quedo inerte ¿Yo? ¿Novio? Eso tiene referencia a estar cerca de los chicos, tocarlos y hablar con ellos asi que definitivamente ¡No!

-No – respondo de inmediato –Jamás

Me mira, se que mi tono no fue nada agradable ¿Y como? Si tan solo pensar en hombres es repugnante.

-¿No me digas que aun piensas que los chicos son asquerosos como en el jardín de infantes? –se carcajea –Eso sería algo tonto.

No me vuelvo, trago saliva y sigo mirando hacia el frente.

-Algo así, no trato mucho con chicos, eso es todo

-Bueno te tengo noticias, en la universidad tendrás que convivir con chicos, no puedes escapar de ellos.

Bajo la mirada

-Lo sé –susurro con voz baja.

Sigue mirándome hasta que observa hacia la calle cuando vamos a pasar por la avenida hasta llegar al estacionamiento.

-No te preocupes, si un chico te rompió el corazón, yo te ayudare a encontrar a tu príncipe. Me tienes a mi ahora –admite con dulzura.

_Si tan solo supieras Jessica, no solo rompió mi corazón, me arruino la vida y fue un hombre, un maldito hijo de…. _Jessica se estaciona cerca de la entrada del campus, bajamos y nos encaminamos hacia el edificio, trato de recordar mi siguientes tres horas, no tendré almuerzo hasta las once, tal vez pueda encontrar una hora libre e ir a la biblioteca por ese diccionario. Mi primera hora es con Ángela, en nuestro tiempo libre charlamos hasta que llega el profesor pide nuestro trabajo, seguimos con la clase, parece una eternidad, el reloj avanza solo un segundo cuando pego la mirada, es demasiado frustrante, en sí me da gusto que el maestro casi al final de la clase nos da una lista de libros para comprar, Jessica me pide acompañarla a la biblioteca y yo encantada acepto.

Salimos y ella refunfuña.

-¡Es un nefasto! No sabe cuánto odio leer. Carajo –se contiene cuando quiere romper la lista a la mitad.

-Puedo ayudarte –me ofrezco amablemente –Escoge solo los libros que contengan lo que necesites, y si quieres llámame por cualquier duda que tengas, si quieres puedo darte los capítulos que él maestro pide.

-Eres un encanto Bella pero, necesito ponerme al tanto si quiero ganarme una buena nota, aunque tomare tu palabra para cuando necesite tu ayuda.

Me despido de ella, tengo que entrar a segunda clase antes de llegar tarde, no quiero terminar atrasada, a pesar de comenzar el día se que llevare mucho trabajo a casa. Mi segunda clase es tranquila, no hago otra cosa más que concentrarme, tal vez si no sigo preocupándome por el tiempo, sea más fácil llegar a la hora del almuerzo. Mi tercera hora termina, Jessica va acompañada de Erick, los tres caminamos hacia el comedor, esta vez decido comer algo más de lo normal, la cena de ayer me ha dejado con algo de hambre.

Después de que Jessica ve mi bandeja vacía se levanta.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo a la biblioteca?

Miro el reloj de pared, nos resta media hora de almuerzo, tiempo suficiente de buscar los libros que necesitamos, además sería un pretexto perfecto para bajar la comida, me levanto junto con mis libros y la sigo. Salimos de la cafetería, el tiempo esta perfecto para caminar a Jessica parece incomodarle el calor, se limpia el sudor con un pañuelo y camina hacia el oeste del campus.

-¿Dónde queda la biblioteca? –le pregunto

-Solo unos cuantos metros, cerca de la dirección, espero que memorices el camino Bella –sonríe.

Seguimos unos metros, yo trato de recordarlo por si alguna vez tengo que volver por libros, pasamos unos edificios, esos deben ser los departamentos de los que residen en el campus, después de ahí nos giramos a la derecha hasta llegar a otro edificio, alzo la vista y logro ver un cartel con letras de bronce que dicen "Biblioteca" en la parte superior. Ella me abre la puerta, en cuanto entro puedo percibir el embriagador olor a libros nuevos, todo esta en silencio, a excepción de la mujer que atiende a los visitantes, es una pequeña recepción de madera, una mujer de gafas enormes y lápiz labial rojo es quien esta detrás.

Ella levanta la vista de la computadora y se quita las gafas.

-Buenos días ¿Les puedo ayudar?

Jessica saca la lista que nos dio el profesor, se la entrega a la mujer.

-Venimos por estos libros, los necesitamos para esta tarde ¿Habrá posibilidad de sacarlos por dos semanas?

-Cuatro días –murmuro.

Jessica se vuelve hacia a mí y me mira con disculpa.

-Yo no puedo leer tan rápido. –me explica.

Me ruborizo, había olvidado que ella es una de esas personas que tardaran semanas en leer solo un capitulo. Asiento.

-Lo lamento.

La mujer comienza a escribir en la computadora, desliza su _mouse_ y comienza a escribir en una gran libreta.

-¿Me permiten sus tarjetas de estudiante?

Comienzo a rebuscar en mi mochila, suerte que llevo todo mi papeleo conmigo, le entrego la tarjeta, no dejar de escribir, la pasa sobre una maquina y nos entrega un boleto, nos pide firmar sobre la libreta.

-Bien, pueden llevárselos, aunque debo decirles que deben entregarlos a tiempo, si no tendrán una multa. –Nos entrega las tarjetas –Pueden buscarlos empezando por la sección "DE" si tienen problemas pueden llamar a uno de nuestros empleados.

Este lugar es enorme y lleno de libros ¿Cómo podremos encontrar la sección "DE"? Jessica y yo caminos por cada pasillo buscando título por título, definitivamente esta no es la Sección "DE" y tardaremos horas en encontrarlos. Jessica toma libro por libro con un gesto en los labios, temo que explotara en cualquier momento por el enojo.

-¡Que estupidez! Nuca los vamos a encontrar, será mejor llamar a un empleado –resopla.

Se que terminara por desesperarse asi que será mejor que terminemos con esto rápido, adiós a la posibilidad de encontrar el diccionario.

-Iré a buscar a uno –le respondo.

Corro por los pasillos repletos de libros, esperando encontrarme con alguien que pueda ayudarnos antes de que Jessica explote de la frustración, no veo a nadie y realmente esto a mi también me pone furiosa ¿Dónde esta la gente cuando se necesita? Estoy girando para entrar al siguiente pasillo cuando de repente ¡Bam! Apenas logro establecerme, la tapa dura de varios libros me ha golpeado la cabeza, yazco en el suelo rodeada de libros y con los ojos totalmente desorbitados, parpadeo varías veces hasta encontrarme con una mano alzada hacia a mí.

-¡Cuánto lo siento, señorita! –escucho disculpándose.

Verifico que no tengo daño en la frente, nada de sangrado, perfecto, tomo la mano de quien sea que es y me levanto despacio, suspiro, eso si fue un gran golpe.

-Perdone, yo estaba distraída –le contesto, me arrodillo para levantar unos libros.

-No se moleste, es mi trabajo –su voz es suave, cálida y es la de un chico.

Levanto la mirada y me encuentro algo que jamás imagine, no en un chico, no en un hombre, pero esta ahí, sonriéndome y no se quien demonios es, lo único que se es que es hermoso, que me ha detenido el corazón y esta parado frente a mí, sonriéndome de oreja a oreja, disculpándose, sus relucientes ojos verdes relucen junto con la blancura de sus dientes, sus mejillas ruborizadas por la vergüenza y esos labios gruesos que perfora con una mueca.

¿Quién eres? Y porque…¿No tengo deseos de ignorarte? Oh dios, baja la mirada avergonzado, sigue recogiendo los libros aun con una sonrisita escondida. ¿Por qué siento un cosquilleo en el cuerpo? Se levanta y clava sus ojos en mi rostro, debo respirar, respirar….respirar.

-Perdone tanto ¿La lastime?

Todo lo contrario, logro tomar aire de la nariz y niego, me paso un mechón de pelo por la oreja y me acomodo mi ropa.

-En absoluto –contesto con un hilo de voz.

Me sonríe a medias y alza las cejas, sus cejas negras que hacen juego con su cabello castaño oscuro ¿O cobrizo?

-Perdone de nuevo. ¿Busca algo en especial? ¿Le puedo ayudar?

Oh ¿Así que eres empleado? Justo lo que necesito. Me recobro, pero vuelvo a caer cuando sus ojos se vuelven penetrantes, me siento una completa idiota con el hecho de solo respirar, trato de recordar que es lo que puedo decirle ¡los libros!

Busco en mi mochila y le entrego la lista, ¡Dios! Sus manos, tienen la apariencia más suave del mundo, si tan solo pudiera rozar aquella textura sobre mis torpes dedos. Lee la lista y me mira de nuevo.

-¿Quiere todos estos libros?

-Y un diccionario –susurro.

Me sonríe de nuevo, el cosquilleo se hace más intenso.

-Sígame por favor….-se que aun no le he dicho mi nombre.

-Bella

Sonríe más fuerte aun.

-Por aquí Bella.

Su voz es la más exquisita melodía de la lujuria, es tan fina, suave y elegante que mi simple voz sería un insulto. Le sigo por varios pasillos, se detiene para leer la lista otra vez y toma dos libros del mismo estante, luego se dirige al siguiente pasillo y recoge otro más hasta terminar por el quinto libro y es cuando buscamos mi diccionario, es fácil encontrar este porque hay una sola Sección específica, me pregunta si lo deseo en ingles o frances, opto por el más completo, lleva los cinco libros y mi diccionario en sus brazos, apenas noto lo grande, alto y fuerte que es.

-¿Sería todo señorita Bella? –me pregunta

Asiento, alzo los brazos para ayudarle pero él retrocede.

-No se moleste, si lo desea puedo llevarlos a recepción.

-Am…Seguro pero ¿No son pesados?

Niega, el cabello se mese sobre su cabeza en un ágil movimiento salvaje.

-No si estas acostumbrado –me guiña el ojo.

Me quedo sin aliento, es inevitable que la sangre me recorra en cosquilleo por la cara hasta hacerme ruborizar, apenas siento las rodillas y el pasillo me da vueltas. Trago saliva de nuevo y nos encaminamos hacia recepción con él siguiéndome, dejamos los libros sobre la repisa mientras la recepcionista guarda mis libros en una bolsa de plástico, notó que sigue mirándome de reojo, me quedo quieta hasta cuando la mujer me desea buenos días.

El chico toma la bolsa antes de que pueda tomarla, me la entrega el mismo y me sonríe.

-Que tenga buenos días señorita Bella

Mis labios tiemblan en un intento inútil de sonreír pero parezco lograrlo.

-Gracias…-alzo una ceja.

Asiente.

-Edward

Me muerdo los labios

-Edward –que placentero cosquilleo me pasa sobre la lengua al mencionarlo.


	4. Capitulo 4

*****_Nota de la escritora: (Chicas, aquí de nuevo trayéndoles mi nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado el anterior __ y resolviendo la pregunta de una chica que me pregunto que yo puse en uno de los capítulos que Angela era amiga de bella y que luego aparecía Jessica, pues aquí les tengo la aclaración, Jessica es en realidad la amiga de Bella, es que al principio pensé en Ángela y mi computador a veces no corrige bien esos detalles ¡Disculpen! Espero que haya quedado claro, Jess es amiga de Bella en toda la novela (: cualquier otra duda, pueden añadirla en el Review. Las amo, gracias por el apoyo, disfruten, Thanks. _

Capitulo 4

-¡Solo tenemos cinco minutos para llegar a clase, Bella! –Jessica toma mi mano y me jala para correr por todo el campus.

Trato de seguirle el paso, pero la bolsa con los libros y el diccionario son tan pesados que apenas puedo mover los pies, Jessica me jala más fuerte, estoy a punto de querer detenerme, estoy golpeándome las piernas con la punta de los libros que me duele.

-¡Si llegamos! –le digo con apenas aliento.

Jessica se vuelve a mí con una mirada frenética, esta enfadada conmigo, debí haberla hecho esperar mucho en la biblioteca, pues cuando salí ella ya estaba afuera esperándome con mala actitud, no pude pensar en nada más que en mi encuentro con el chico llamado "Edward", el momento en el que mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, cuando me encontré con su sonrisa, su cabello, su voz, me ha dejado con la mente embriagada de su hermoso rostro ¿Lo volveré a ver? Tendrá que ser así, yo misma entregare mis libros a la biblioteca y espero verlo cerca. Aunque, me gustaría saber si se trata del Edward que Mike y Jessica mencionaron ayer en la cafetería, aquel chico raro que estudia Artes, tiene que ser él, trabaja en la biblioteca o a menos que sea simple coincidencia, pero algo me dice que definitivamente es él y que no es tal como lo describe la gente.

Jessica logra llegar a clase a tiempo, no me dice nada así que decido irme a mi clase. Cuando llego la clase ha comenzado, pido una disculpa y el profesor me perdona porque solo me he retrasado dos minutos, tomo una butaca y me siento, presto toda la atención posible a la clase, pero en cada segundo mi cerebro me interrumpe con una imagen de Edward, el primero me sonríe, el segundo me mira con concentración, el tercero ríe ¿Acaso lo he visto reír?

Meneo la cabeza cuando el maestro interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-¿Señorita Swan? ¿Esta prestando atención?

Miro a mi alrededor, toda la clase me mira fijamente, me incorporo en mi asiento y apenas puedo hablar.

-Totalmente

La gente ríe entre dientes, debo haber parecido una completa estúpida. _Bella, por dios ¿Por qué estas pensando en un chico? Sabemos que uno casi te arruina la vida, no te merecen. _Pienso, eso es más que cierto. La clase termina antes de lo esperado, recojo mis cosas y me voy directo a mi casillero, necesito dejar los libros aquí si no me estarán molestando todo el camino al departamento.

Desde lejos veo que se acerca Jessica, ya no parece tan molesta por lo que veo, eso me alegra un poco, inclusive me sonríe cuando me ve, me saluda y yo le regreso el gesto.

-¡Hey bella! Siento lo de hace un momento, no debí estar furiosa contigo por dejarme sola en la biblioteca, soy un poco testadura.

Le sonrío.

-No importa, yo también te debo una disculpa, no debí dejarte sola ¿Encontraste los libros?

Asiente.

-Yo también –admito, súbitamente me ruborizo. Mierda, el recuerdo de Edward viene de nuevo.

-Oye en serio, no te disculpes, es más te invito a mi departamento esta noche ¿Vienes? Podemos comprar una pizza y charlar ¡O ver una película!

-¿Esta noche? –alzo una ceja.

-¡Sí! Oh vamos bella, llevamos dos días de clases, te mereces un descanso. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Realmente no merezco un descanso, apenas estoy comenzado el semestre y la verdad no hay nada mejor que me distraiga de todo que mis tareas, aunque pienso en lo sola que debe sentirse en su departamento al igual que yo, así que no nos viene mal hacernos compañía una a la otra, ver una película me parece algo inocente y divertido, algo que podamos hacer, siempre y cuando no venga su novio.

-¿Invitaras a Mike? –pregunto, espero no hacerla sentir incomoda.

Arruga la nariz y niega.

-Claro que no, es una noche de chicas, él no esta permitido.

La idea sin chicos esta genial.

-De acuerdo, no me parece mala idea –respondo.

Da saltitos en el aire, me pide mi número para darme a conocer cuando me recogerá esta noche, me parece un momento perfecto para hacerla hablar de Edward un poco más.

Toma su mochila y me da un beso en la mejilla

-¡Nos vemos esta noche! –la veo desaparecer entre la multitud del pasillo con júbilo.

Decido irme en taxi al departamento, no quiero agobiar más a Jessica, no sin antes pasar al super mercado, necesitare comprar comida y algunas cosas que me hacen falta, suerte que aun tengo suficiente dinero para unos cuatro días más, estoy segura de que hace un momento vi un cartel en una cafetería solicitando mesera, estoy segura de que podré conseguir dinero para seguir pagando yo sola el departamento, más tarde iré a echar un vistazo.

El taxista me deja en frente del edificio, le pago y me bajo con mis bolsas de compras, como todos los días saludo a la recepcionista, subo a mi habitación y entro, voy a la cocina desempacando toda la despensa, se me antoja un buen filete con papas al vapor y zanahoria, así que enciendo la estufa y precaliento el aceite. Mi mente sigue jugando conmigo, estoy preparando la comida y no dejo de ver a través de mis ojos el rostro de Edward, su sonrisa que me acelera el corazón, me doblan las rodillas y me deja sin aliento ¡Demonios! ¿Qué me está haciendo? A este paso mi vida dependerá de sus recuerdos, no me dejara concentrarme, tienes que desaparecer Edward, lo harás. Pico zanahoria trato de no herirme yo misma, parece que todo va bien y estará mejor si enciendo la televisión, corro a la sala y pongo un programa cualquiera, eso me distrae mucho. Al parecer a Edward no le da por molestarme esta tarde.

Jessica me recoge a las siete, yo si apenas me arregle, solo me solté el cabello y si hace frío una ligera sudadera, tuve suerte de terminar la tarea a tiempo antes de que llegara, así si llego tarde a casa tendré la seguridad de no dejar nada pendiente. Saludo a Jessica como siempre, siempre esta de buen humor, su sonrisa siempre es contagiosa y su buena vibra no parecer ser arruinada por nada.

Avanza por la calle hasta la avenida.

-¿Lista para una noche de locura? –me pregunta emocionada

¿Locura? Tal vez llama a ver películas y comer pizza una "locura", aunque realmente podría definir de muchas maneras la forma en que lo ha dicho.

Asiento despacio, muero por tener una conversación privada con Jessica sobre Edward, necesito saber más de él. Esta noche esta más fría que de costumbre así que me inclino para prender su calefacción, apenas logro hallar la forma de encenderlo. Miro a Jessica de reojo, esta tan ocupada mirando al frente que no se le da por hablar nada en todo el trayecto que llevamos, recuerdo que me ha dicho que vive en los departamentos del campus, así que prácticamente nos dirigimos a la Universidad ¿Compartía habitación con alguien? ¿Viviría sola? En fin ella ha dicho que es una noche de chicas, no tiene porque haber nada que me incomode.

Reconozco el estacionamiento de la universidad cuando llegamos, apaga el auto y bajamos, como lo he dicho, afuera sí hace frío, avanzamos hacia los departamentos, recuerdo el camino, esta casi cerca de la biblioteca, _Oh Edward, Edward…_Mi cabeza no deja de pensar más y más nuestro encuentro. Subimos por unas escaleras hasta el tercer piso, hay un largo pasillo de puertas, Jessica avanza solo unos metros hasta pararse frente a su puerta marcada con el número 23, deben ser departamentos pequeños y compactos, la verdad el edificio no es muy grande, abre la puerta y enciende la luz, bueno es mejor de lo que pensé, tiene el espacio perfecto aquí, es pequeño, pero cómodo y cálido, tiene un balcón que deja ver el campus y la cuidad, esto sería perfecto para mí, en vez de mi espacioso departamento.

Jessica me sacude el hombro.

-¿Hola?

Cabeceo, es un lindo lugar, tal vez decida cambiarme pero eso decepcionaría a Renee

-Es muy bonito, es un espacio perfecto para alguien como yo –murmuro.

Jessica ríe entre dientes, va directo a la cocina y saca unos vasos.

-No me quejo, es totalmente para mí, no comparto dormitorio con nadie, a pesar de que hay otra recamara.

Tomo lugar en un sillón, me quito la chamarra y observo con más precisión el lugar.

-¿Bromeas? Esto es como un lujo, yo tendré que trabajar para pagar mi departamento, es demasiado grande para mí.

-¿Y porque no vienes a vivir aquí? Hay suficiente espacio para ambas, además yo tampoco estaría sola

Era la proposición más adecuada para mí pero mis padres se morirían si me cambiaba de localidad, si no me llegaran a localizar estaba segura de que mandarían llamar a la mitad de la policía de nueva york y lo decía por Renee.

-Me gustaría tanto, pero necesito decírselos a mis padres, mi madre dio el alquiler de mi departamento y en tres semanas necesito pagar la primera renta, tal vez considere tu oferta, de todos modos tendré que trabajar, necesitare pagar mis estudios y mis necesidades.

Jessica frunce el ceño.

-Eso es cierto, yo trabajo medio tiempo en una oficina como asistente de gerente, no me pagan nada mal ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Has conseguido algo?

Lo único que me ha interesado es un cartel de una cafetería cerca de mi departamento solicitando mesera, eso podría servirme.

Me encojo de hombros.

-No tan bien, en estos días iré a pedir trabajo en una cafetería de mesera, espero conseguir ese empleo lo antes posible.

Jessica me sonríe.

-No te preocupes, lo harás –se vuelve hacia su horno y saca una larga y esponjosa pizza, creí que iba a comprarla -¡La pizza esta lista!

No escuche que estuviera lista.

-¿Ya la tenías preparada? –insinuó perpleja.

Asiente orgullosa.

-Sí, no íbamos a comprarla si a mi se me da por hacer las pizzas mas ricas, pregúntaselo a Mike –ruboriza –Muere por una de mis rebanadas.

Me carcajeo, corro hacia la barra de la cocina en donde ha dejado la pizza aun humeante, me da un plato y rápidamente saco una rebanada, el queso esta en su punto exacto, se derrite junto con el pan, le doy un mordisco y disfruto el sabor de una rica y caliente pizza, el peperoni esta en su punto exacto, crujiente y salado.

Jessica saca del refrigerador lo que parece ser dos latas de cerveza ¡Madre santa! Casi me ahogo con la pizza cuando las veo, ella destapa una y me la da.

-¡Salud! –y le da un trago a la suya.

La miro, la traga como si fuera agua, me observa y ríe como si yo fuera un chiste.

-¿Qué? ¿Nuca has tomado en tu vida?

Espera mi respuesta, me callo.

-Solo en navidad y mi cumpleaños –siseo.

Pone mala cara

-Pues bébela ahora, es solo cerveza ¿O prefieres vino?

Me llevo la lata a la boca y le doy un trago, la verdad prefiero vino blanco, la cerveza es solo levadura, la garganta me hace cosquillas cuando la paso, la sensación es buena que doy otro sorbo hasta casi llevarla por la mitad, como más pizza y bebo más cerveza.

-¿No íbamos a ver una película? –le recuerdo cuando casi terminamos con toda la pizza.

Hace una mueca con boca y bebe.

-Sí quieres…Espera, necesito preguntarte algo

Trago con dificultad la pizza ¿Estará a punto de preguntarme acerca de lo de aquella vez en la biblioteca? Asiento y me oculto bebiendo cerveza.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto hoy en la biblioteca? ¿Con quien te encontraste que te vi tan pálida como un papel al salir?

_Con Edward, sí, el mismo que mencionaron tú y Mike y no se pero me ha tenido loca desde que lo vi que no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza ¡Cuéntame de él!. _Necesito gritarle que me cuente acerca de él, todo lo que sepa antes de que me vuelva loca.

Doy un suspiro y vacilo masticando la pizza, si se lo digo tal vez querrá que le cuente detalles.

-Con nadie realmente, estaba angustiada por el tiempo que pensé que llegaríamos tarde

Me mira firmemente a los ojos, parece que no me cree ¡No me creyó! Sonríe de forma misteriosa.

-¿A sí? Pues no me pareció así cuando vi que Edward estaba contigo en recepción entregándote los libros –muerde la pizza y sonríe. –Hablaste con él, dime ¿Qué te dijo?

Mierda, lo ha visto, sabe que Edward me ayudo a encontrar los libros aunque tengo suerte de que no se haya enterrado de lo demás. En cierta manera no hemos hablado, excepto haberle pedido disculpas por haber chocado, si tan solo pudiera hablar más con él, tendría algo que contarle de verdad.

Tomo aire.

-No mucho, solo se ofreció a ayudarme, le dije que necesitaba unos libros y me deseo buenos días. Es todo.

Resopla, bebe más cerveza.

-Al menos a ti te ha deseado buenos días –masculla media molesta.

-¿A que te refieres?

Pone los ojos en blanco, dejando su cerveza sobre la barra.

-Yo he querido sacarlo de su cascarón, intenté miles de cosas para hacerlo entrar a la sociedad pero simplemente parecer evitarlo, desde un año que trate de acercarme pero parece que es tan frío que simplemente quieres alejarte de él –estremece –Siendo amiga de Alice, su hermana, pensé que si teníamos algo seríamos como familia y por supuesto más unidos.

Media pizza se me ha quedado atascada en el esófago ¿Me esta diciendo que ha tratado de enamorarlo? Me quedo callada, santo dios, creo que me he equivocado de persona.

-Pero francamente no me interesa, ahora estoy con Mike, creo que la fascinación por él ha terminado –admite.

-¿Fascinación? –repito perpleja -¿Cómo que Fascinación?

-No podemos negar que es extremadamente guapo y sexy, realmente se ve bien con cualquier tontería que lleve puesto, es por ello que para mí termino, su belleza ya no seguirá siendo mi tortura.

Nuca lo había puesto de esa manera ¿Estaré pasando lo mismo que Jessica? Tal vez eso solo una etapa de Fascinación que tengo por Edward, solo eso, pero ¿Cómo explico todo lo que he sentido? debe ser parte de lo mismo.

Jessica me da una palmada en el hombro.

-No te preocupes Bella, tú etapa también terminara. Todas hemos pasado por el estado de Fascinación Edward Cullen.

¿Edward Cullen? Es el nombre más…encantador que he oído, valla, su nombre es igual de fiel a lo que totalmente es. Seguimos comiendo lo que queda de pizza, bebemos más cerveza, las ganas de ver una película se me han quitado, no quiero hacer otra cosa más que hablar y hablar acerca de todo esto, sobre Edward y lo que Jessica tenga que ver con él.

La miro mientras lava los platos.

-¿Así que nuca has tenido nada que ver con Edward?

-No, ni siquiera me hacía caso –ríe sin ánimos –Fui una tonta al perder mi tiempo con él, créeme él no pretende perder tiempo con chicas, Alice me ha dicho que terminando su Carrera se irá a Paris y nuca regresara, eso me llena de satisfacción, no lo volveré a ver.

-¿Tan malo es?

-No es malo, es excesivamente reservado, no platica con nadie, no le conozco ningún amigo, debe ser más solitario que los libros que acomoda

Ríe mientras yo finjo sonreír, es extraño, no pareció reservado cuando nos encontramos ¿Estará mintiéndome?

-Pues me sonrío –admito con petulancia.

Se vuelve a mí sin muestra de rencor, creo que me dice la verdad, ya no le interesa saber de Edward.

-Eso es un buen comienzo para él, no lo hará parecer un bicho raro.

No se porque el simple hecho de que lo insulte me da ganas de gritarle, nuca pensé que terminaría queriendo defender a un chico. _¡Edward! ¿Qué me acabas de hacer?_

-¿Y su familia? ¿Tiene hermanas?

-Sí, la menor es Alice, tiene otra que se llama Rosalie, ella nació antes de Edward, su padre se llama Carlisle, es empresario en una compañía, no lo ven mucho, siempre esta ocupado, su madre colecciona antigüedades, a pesar de ser una familia algo distanciada parece no afectarles en nada, todos se llevan bien.

Lo único que puedo imaginar es una familia de sumo atractivo, a Alice como una chica con cabellos cobrizos como su hermano y Rosalie con el cabello pelirrojo y ojos claros, a su madre como una mujer importante y con mucha clase, con los mismos ojos de Edward tal vez. El tiempo pasa rápido entre Jessica y yo, dejamos de hablar sobre Edward y parece que a ella le gusta más hablar sobre otro tema, decidimos ver una película, me doy cuenta minutos después que termino viéndola sola, Jess cabecea en uno de los cojines del sofá, debe estar demasiado cansada, espero a que la película termine y la despierto.

Abre los ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué paso? –me pregunta alterada.

Sonrío.

-Se termino la película ha y te quedaste dormida.

Se frota las ojos, bosteza y me regresa una sonrisa en disculpa.

-Perdóname, estoy algo cansada, mi trabajo me tiene agotada ¿Qué hora es?

Verifico mi reloj de mano.

-Más de las diez.

Se levanta.

-Te llevo a tu casa, no es bueno que camines sola y ni tampoco se te ocurra pedir un taxi –me advierte con ojos severos.

Esta vez no objeto nada, la verdad tampoco me da ganas de pedir un taxi, tengo que cuidar lo último que me queda de dinero si quiero sobrevivir hasta conseguir empleo. Salimos del departamento hasta el estacionamiento, subimos y conduce rumbo a mi casa, la calle esta oscura y sola, a excepción de algunos autos, mañana es jueves, muero por que sea fin de semana y pasar por la biblioteca, solo con el pretexto de ver a Edward de nuevo, quizá mi obsesión por verlo solo se trate de un síntoma más de la fascinación que tengo por él, estoy segura de que desaparecerá.

Jessica se estaciona frente al edificio, me despido de ella y busco en mi chaqueta las llaves de mi habitación mientras bajo, lo último que veo es como el auto desaparece, como siempre al entrar la recepcionista me recibe con un saludo, le deseo buenas noches y subo a mi departamento, esta más vacio que una bodega y silenciosa que la calle, como me gustaría no sentirme tan sola, estas paredes son demasiado grandes para mí, a veces me causa demasiado pavor estar tan sola en un lugar tan grande. Me voy al baño, la cabeza me da un poco de dolor, debe ser por la presión de terminar los resúmenes de los cinco libros que aun no he comenzado a leer, mañana tendré que recogerlos de mi casillero y comenzar a leer los capítulos que necesito para hacerlo. Me lavo los dientes y me miro en el espejo, tengo un ligero rubor por el frío de afuera, mi nariz esta de color escarlata, y mi cabello es un desastre, mi piel esta algo más pálida de lo normal y no se porque, la verdad mi apariencia no serviría mucho para que Edward decidiera fijarse en mí, no soy guapa, no soy sexy, nada podría ayudarme, tomó un cepillo y comienzo a peinarme los mechones rebeldes, mi madre siempre ha dicho que mi cabello es hermoso, es negro puro, como el carbón, como la noche y que mis ojos cafés reflejan lo que soy, dulce como el chocolate. Salgo del baño, me pongo lo que sea para dormir y me tumbo sobre la cama, en un segundo mi departamento vuelve a quedarse a oscuras, el frío de afuera no ayuda, empiezo a temblar y lo único que puedo pensar para tranquilizarme es en Edward.

El departamento esta oscuro, es de noche y estoy sentada tranquilamente en el sofá leyendo parte de mi libro de "_Cumbres borrascosas" _ frente a la ventana para que la luz de la noche pueda reflejarse sobre las palabras, no espero a nadie así que podré estar aquí durante horas, inclusive sin necesidad de dormir, suspiro, es mejor que estar haciendo nada. De inmediato alguien toca la puerta, me paralizo, estoy segura de que no esperaba a nadie, me levanto despacio y camino hacia la puerta, vacilo en abrir hasta que termino con la impaciencia, la oscuridad no ayuda mucho a mis ojos así que me complico un poco para ver quién es, hasta que termino por reconocer aquellos ojos brillantes en la oscuridad, esos labios que resaltan entre su boca, su inigualable altura y el aspecto suave de su piel. Es Edward.

Esta frente a mí y me sonríe como la primera vez…_Dios mío, esta aquí, en el departamento, no hay nadie en el pasillo, ningún ruido, solo nosotros._

-Buenas noches Bella ¿Puedo pasar? –me pregunta con amabilidad, su voz me produce un nudo en el estomago.

Apenas soy capaz de procesar que esta hablándome, asiento rápido y dejo que entre. Trato de encontrar la luz para encender algunos focos pero no encuentro nada en la pared ¿Dónde esta el interruptor? Lo único que deseo es contemplar su belleza, estando sola y tranquila, camino a un lado suyo hasta que se sienta sobre mi lugar en el sofá, me quedo parada observándolo, me mira fijamente también.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –termino por decir.

-Vine a verte –responde serio, a pesar de eso sus ojos no dejan de brillar.

El pecho me arde, el corazón se acelera contra mis costillas y las manos no dejan de sudarme, tranquilízate bella, toma el control. Nos miramos un buen rato, no se que hacer, su mirada me tiene congelada ¿Debo preguntarle por qué vino hasta aquí? Antes de que pueda hacerlo vuelve a hablar.

-Siéntate conmigo, Bella, quiero que estés cerca de mí –me pide con un tono dulce, embriagador e hipnotizante.

Los labios empiezan a temblarme y mi cuerpo deja de responder, siento que caeré sobre el suelo o más bien sobre él, avanzo un paso pero me detengo, no, yo no quiero estar solo cerca de él, lo quiero todo, corro hacia su dirección y me echo sobre su cuerpo, logro hacerlo caer sobre el extremo del sofá y aplasto mis labios a los suyos sin dudarlo, sus labios se pegan a los míos con desesperación, escucho que jadea mientras me envuelve entre sus brazos, mis manos viajan a su cuello y luego hasta su nuca y enrosco mis dedos a su cabello, muerdo el grosor de su mandíbula el sostiene mis piernas firmes alrededor de su cintura. Vamos _adonis_, hazme tuya.

Mis manos van a su camisa y la abren de un jalón, mis dedos al fin recorrerán su piel hasta que…

Me levanto sin aire, estoy bañada en sudor y siento de repente como en parte de mi entrepierna siento como una palpitación ¡DIOS! Mi parte intima esta palpitando duro que se siente con mucho dolor pero con una ligera satisfacción. ¿Qué me acaba de pasar? ¿Acabo de tener un sueño mojado? Uno muy mojado, apenas me doy cuenta que mi despertador esta sonando, son las siete ¡Llegare tarde! Salto de la cama y me doy una ducha rápida, algo esta mal conmigo, las rodillas siguen temblándome, todo ese sueño debió ser a consecuencia de haber hablado con Jessica el resto de la noche sobre Edward, mi cabeza solo debió haberme atormentado otra vez, cierro los ojos y trato de recordarlo todo, Edward en mi departamento a la mitad de la noche, Edward pidiéndome que este con él y yo respondiendo abruptamente con la fuerza de un deseo que no sé de dónde llego, si se lo cuento a Jessica ¿Sabrá decirme que fue todo eso? _Oh bella no seas idiota, eso fue un sueño húmedo, Edward te excita niña tonta._ Mi estúpida conciencia también esta haciendo la tarea de molestarme, es todo mentira, Edward no puede despertar un deseo en mí, ese sueño fue inapropiado eso es todo, no debería recodarlo más. Me cambio y salgo casi corriendo, le doy buenos días a la recepcionista y me voy, esta mañana esta tranquila, consigo taxi rápido y me encamino a la escuela, tal vez algo de trabajo podrá distraerme del suceso de hoy, solo espero pasar desapercibida con Jessica, no quiero que se entere de nada, podría hacerme muchas preguntas al respecto o simplemente pensaría que soy una morbosa chiflada. Rápidamente camino hacia el campus, entro a la escuela y voy directo a mi casillero, saco todos los libros que deje ayer y los meto a la mochila, tener los resúmenes pendientes de estos libros me dará trabajo en el almuerzo y llegando a mi departamento, no más Edward Cullen para mí, se acabo.

Camino acelerando el paso hasta que trágicamente escucho la voz de Jessica llamándome

-¡Bella!

Me vuelvo, ella lleva el pelo suelto, tiene una sonrisita alegre, me saluda y camina conmigo.

-¿Cómo estuvo tú noche?

¿Mi noche? ¿Cuál de las dos? ¿La del sueño o la mía? O bueno, soñé con Edward Cullen, me eche sobre él y termine excitada y sudada.

-Bien –susurro.

-Me alegro, yo dormí como tronco, estaba tan cansada que apenas puse la cabeza en la almohada y caí rendida. A propósito, no te importa que alguien más se nos una en la cafetería hoy ¿O si?

¿A que se refiere? ¿Habrá alguien además de Mike? No me importaba en absoluto, tenía pensando ir a la biblioteca en el almuerzo a leer algunos temas que me tienen muerta de curiosidad, puede traer a quien quiera.

-No, adelante, me temo que no estaré con ustedes almorzando, iré a leer un rato.

Notó picardía cuando me da un codazo en el hombro y entrecierra los ojos.

-¿Cita con Edward?

La miro con exasperación, Edward quedo en una simple fascinación como ella mismo lo ha dicho, no tengo porque perseguirlo, no tengo la culpa de que trabaje en la única biblioteca cerca y con disponibilidad.

-Con los libros más bien –concluyo en tono frío.

Me dirijo hacia mi clase, suerte que hoy no tocamos juntas, puedo respirar un poco sin Jessica aunque sea al menos una clase, me siento en la butaca de casi adelante, esta vez no tendré motivo de distracción, mantendré mis ojos cerca del profesor y de la pizarra, nada podrá salir mal, tal vez este día si pueda dejar de pensar en Edward y en ese raro sueño. El profesor da clase, suerte que mantengo toda la cabeza ocupada en trabajos y anotaciones, espero con ansias que el día siga así de ocupado, mis siguientes dos clases son iguales, escribo, miro al profesor y leo, mágicamente parezco tan atenta que en el resto de los días anteriores. Suena el timbre del almuerzo, rápidamente guardo mi material en el casillero excepto mis libros para cuando llegue al departamento, comenzare con esos resúmenes hoy mismo, como hoy no almorzare con Jessica y Mike me voy directo a donde pensé desde un principio, a la biblioteca, de acuerdo no puedo negarme que me siento ligeramente emocionada ¿Pero y que? Si me lo encuentro solo será para pedirle algunos libros, además no tengo intención de buscar algo en especifico asi que tal vez no necesite ayuda de ningún empleado, yo se lo que necesito. Abro la puerta de la biblioteca, esta algo más frecuentada que de costumbre, la última vez que vine estaba casi vacía, ahora hay gente por todos lados con libros en las manos, me despreocupo del exceso de gente, voy directo con la mujer de la otra vez, le entrego mi tarjeta de estudiante y me acerco a las filas de libros, necesito alguna revistas y libros para leer, busco algo de Shakespeare, quizá _Hamlet_ o _Sueño de una noche de verano, _esos últimos dos parecen buenos, los encuentro en una fila con la letra S en grande, los tomo y corro a recepción.

Miro a la mujer escribiendo en su computador, miro por todos lados, mierda ¿Por qué tengo la necesidad de encontrármelo por algún lado? ¿No vino a trabajar hoy?

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Encontró todo lo que buscaba? –me pregunta amablemente

No, no encontré todo ¿Dónde esta Edward? ¿Acaso no trabajará más aquí? Le respondo con una ligera sonrisa, ella podrá saber donde esta.

-Sí, gracias –vacilo –Hoy hay mucha gente, espero que tengan empleados suficientes para atender a todos.

Guarda mis libros en una bolsa de plástico y la grapa, me la entrega.

-Supongo que sí, muchos de nuestros empleados descansan un día a la semana y otros toman el turno completo.

-¿Acaso hay espacios disponibles?

¿Qué estas haciendo Bella? ¿No pensarás en trabajar aquí? Cerca de él no se dé que cosas puedas ser capaz.

Su negación me esfuma el ánimo.

-No, todos están ocupados pero si necesitas trabajo puedes venir y preguntármelo, si lo necesitas reservare para ti un lugar.

Parpadeo, esta mujer no me conoce ¿Cómo puede tomar el riesgo de separarme un lugar? Tal vez solo quiere ser amistosa, santo dios estoy demasiado paranoica, dudar de la gente amable es mi peor error.

-Am…Bueno yo me tomaría la libertad de venir a preguntárselo, para no causarle molestias.

Ríe.

-Es un placer, me da gusto ayudarte, además tendrías un buen inicio, se que te gustan los libros porque eres una de las personas que han venido aquí mas de dos veces en la misma semana y le caíste bien a Edward, él puede ayudarte.

Casi me asfixio con el aire, quiero aferrarme a su escritorio, siento que quiero caer ¡Hasta ella lo ha notado! Por dios, ¿Puede ser esto más vergonzoso? Espero que la gente que estuvo cerca de nosotros lo haya pasado desapercibido, mi cara debe estar hirviendo, apenas siento que muevo los labios para volver a hablar.

Me quedo sin palabras

-¿A? –siseo.

-Le caíste bien a Edward –repite –Creo que estarías feliz trabajando aquí.

Carraspeo, necesito algo helado que me baje la temperatura, las yemas de los dedos me sudan y el estomago me da vueltas que me quiero tirar a gritar. Tomo mis libros y le agradezco, salgo y cuando estoy lejos de la biblioteca, de la gente y de todo me aprieto los labios y grito para mis adentros, empiezo a brincar y sonrió como puedo sin abrir la boca ¡Le he caído bien! ¿Se lo habrá dicho él? Mi pecho sobresale junto con mi corazón en una emocionante celebración, quiero ir de nuevo y preguntarle todo lo que le ha dicho sobre mí ¿Seré la primera chica que trata con educación? Esto segura de que sí, no puedo imaginar que haya ignorado a Jess, ella es muy linda y atractiva ¿No habrá llenando sus expectativas?

Tomo un taxi rumbo al departamento, no dejo de pensar en las palabras de la mujer una y otra vez, parece una canción que deseo que jamás termine_ le caíste bien a Edward, le caíste bien a Edward, Edward, Edward. _La última parte es la mejor. Subo rumbo a mi habitación, muero por comenzar la tarea aunque con lo que me ha pasado hoy dudo que pueda concentrarme de nuevo, dejo todo sobre la mesita de centro de la sala y empiezo a leer los capítulos, tomo mi _laptop _y escribo con rapidez es fácil tener trabajo cuando necesitas urgentemente una distracción.

Esta noche me decido dormir temprano, bebo un poco de agua y me acuesto, no sin antes programar mi despertador a la hora de siempre, mañana es viernes y mi primera semana terminada en la universidad, me han pasado tantas cosas que una sola semana me parece poco tiempo. Cierro los ojos y espero a que mañana pueda al menos encontrarme un rastro de Edward en algún lugar.

Abro los ojos, todo esta frío, oscuro y huele mal ¿Dónde estoy? Miro hacia abajo, estoy en el piso de una calle tirada, trato de levantarme pero algo me duele ¿Qué es? Es mi cuello, me toco y siento un gran moretón, mis piernas también tienen signos de maltrato, raspaduras y más moretones ¿Qué me ha pasado? Miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta segundos más tarde que me ha pasado y donde estoy, aquí ha pasado todo, aquí donde se arruino mi vida por dos hombres que trataron de lastimarme y casi lo logran, los dos hombres que quisieron abusar de mí cuando estaba en preparatoria, era una noche oscura y venía de un largo paseo en el museo, recuerdo que aun vivía con Charlie, todo sucedió en Forks antes de cambiarme a Seattle, tenia 17 años y ellos me tenían en la mira, me persiguieron hasta que me llevaron a un callejón oscuro, me quitaron todo mi dinero y luego comenzaron a tocarme, uno de ellos me raspo las piernas con su navaja, ese día llevaba medias y las rompió hasta desgarrarlas, me besaron uno por uno, lloraba como nadie, gritaba pero nada podía funcionar, era de noche, hacía frio y estaba sola, apenas pude quitármelos de encima cuando golpee a uno de ellos con una botella, el otro me golpeo hasta romperme el labio, me tiro al piso y se hecho sobre mí, me desabrocho la blusa y me toco el pecho, su tacto era áspero sus manos tenían ampollas, era desagradable, me tapo la boca me pidió que no gritara y que si me portaba bien prometería que nada me dolería que seria "suave" patalee pero el sujetaba mis piernas, yo me aferraba al piso húmedo, gritaba, gritaba pero nada, y fue entonces cuando escuche que se bajaba la cremallera, ese día sentí realmente que mi alma se desintegraba por el terror y la tristeza. Entonces le enterré los dedos en los ojos y le escupí, se tapo la cara y eso me permitió levantarme, le propine una patada en la espalda, busque algo en el piso que me ayudara a golpearlo, le tire un ladrillo en la cabeza y yacio en la calle inconsciente.

-¡No! –mi grito pudo haber despertado a todo el pasillo entero.

El sonido de mi despertador y la luz de la mañana me hacen suspirar de alivio, ya es mañana, ya no estoy en el sueño y puedo sentirme tranquila, segundos más tarde presiento que me falta aire, respiro despacio y cierro los ojos ¿Cómo puedo seguir recordándolo con tanta precisión? Lágrimas brotan inesperadamente de mis ojos, me hecho llorar sola sobre mi cama descargando toda mi melancolía, no puedo procesarlo, aun estoy en shock después de cuatro años de terrible suceso, nada hará que pueda superarlo. Me seco las lágrimas con las sabanas, me reviso en el espejo del baño, estoy ruborizada, los labios secos y el cabello hecho una jungla, me cepillo el cabello, me lavo los dientes y me hecho una ducha de agua caliente, necesito relajarme me siento desesperada, las manos me tiemblan y mi cuerpo no deja de estremecer, he tenido dos sueños seguidos, primero uno que me ha dejado excitada y el último me ha dejado atormentada, hace mucho que no sueño con aquel día de terror, la ultima vez que me paso fue hace dos años, ahora parece que mis sueños de gritos y llantos volverán, siempre le mentía a Renee que eran pesadillas igual que a Charlie, nuca decidieron en preguntármelo, parecía que respetaban mi decisión. La mañana esta algo fría, logro ver que hay probabilidades de lluvia, es raro, estamos a mediados de septiembre ¿Se adelantara este invierno? Me pongo lo que sea, desayuno y salgo a toda prisa, tengo suerte de encontrarme un taxi al salir, el camino es corto quizá me he acostumbrado ya al trayecto, ansió entrar a clase para olvidarme de todo, hablar con Jessica un rato y preguntarle cómo le fue ayer.

Mi camino al campus es corto, entro y voy a mi casillero, miro por todos lados para ver si encuentro a Jessica, esta junto a su casillero, me saluda alegremente, esta con Mike aunque el se despide y corre hacia uno de los salones cercanos, debe tener clase temprano. Camino hacia donde esta y abro mi casillero también.

Parece que ella esta de buen humor.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer en el almuerzo? –le pregunto con tranquilidad, ella sonríe.

-Estupendo, debiste haber estado ahí, Alice es una chica super graciosa, nos hiso reír a mí y a Mike con la historia que conto de Rosalie en Praga –se carcajea, luego se pone seria -¿Y tú, viste a Edward?

¿Alice? La hermana de Edward ha estado en el comedor ayer y me lo he perdido todo, no pude conocer a su hermana menor ¡demonios! Me moría por conocerla, saber si hablaba de Edward o si ella sabía donde estaba, maldita suerte la mía. Recojo mis libros y hago como si me importara.

-¿En serio? ¿Estuvo ayer en el comedor? –abro los ojos –Eso es genial, debe ser una gran chica.

-¡Lo se! Le conté lo que me dijiste la otra vez, sobre que Edward te sonrió y que te deseo buenos días, ella quiere conocerte ¡Te encantará hablar con ella! Es un encanto

Mis manos se vuelven instantáneamente puños y quiere estrellarse contra el rostro de Jessica ¡Que hiso que! Apenas puedo procesar lo que me dice, no se si ha captado que me ha dejado en ridículo

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Se lo has dicho? –escupo.

Asiente

-Sí, me pareció apropiado que ella supiera que le has caído bien a Edward, no tienes porque sentirte mal Bella, ella solo quiere ser tu amiga –sonríe. ¿Cómo demonios puede sonreír después de lo que ha hecho?

Niego sin detenerme.

-No, no, no entiendes, eso era un secreto Jessica, yo no pretendo meterme en la vida de Edward, no se porque insistes en esto, no hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua, solo fue cortés conmigo es todo.

-Ese es el problema Bella –se inclina hacia mí para que solo yo pueda escucharla -El nuca es amable con nadie, me pareció que su hermana debió saberlo, Alice es una gran amiga mía y no puedo ocultarle nada, tarde o temprano lo sabría.

La miro con cólera.

-No lo creo, de todas formas tú se lo hubieras dicho y no me gusta la idea, yo no estoy de humor para que ella me haga preguntas.

Resopla

-Ella no te va a hacer preguntas, solo quiere ser una amiga más para ti, entiéndelo, ella es muy amigable.

Me mira con una sonrisa triste y las cejas fruncidas en un gesto de vergüenza y perdón, la miro y no puedo evitar reír.

-¿Ella estará en el comedor hoy?

Asiente, suelto un suspiro.

-De acuerdo, creo que no me hará daño conocerla.

Se abalanza sobre mí y me da un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Eres la mejor!

Mi ánimo esta dando vueltas cuando camino hacia el comedor, solo pienso en que Alice Cullen estará en nuestra mesa y que estará pensando muchas cosas de mí, no se si sean buenas, malas o terribles, pensará que le he hecho algo malo a su hermano cuando en realidad solo fui a pedir libros. Como siempre hay gente de más, no logro ver a Jessica o a Mike, deben estar pidiendo el almuerzo, camino hasta que una chica me hace una seña con la mano, no estoy segura de que me este hablando a mí pero parece que sí, me saluda con la mano y me señala una silla vacía a su lado con otras dos más, avanzo despacio, logro verle más cerca, tiene el cabello hasta los hombros color café cobrizo, ojos verdes y una sonrisilla que parece de dibujos animados, el corazón me da un golpe inesperado que me saca el aliento, es Alice.

Me siento frente a ella, no deja de sonreírme.

-Hola, soy Alice, tu debes ser Bella. Mucho gusto –alza su mano a mi dirección.

La tomo, su piel es cálida y huele a caramelo.

-Hola.

-Espero no incomodarte, se que tú y Jessica almorzaban, debo parecerte una intrusa pero acabo de terminar mis clases extras así que he vuelto a mi horario normal, ella y yo antes nos sentábamos aquí espero que te agrade.

Me muerdo el labio, no puedo creer que se este disculpando.

-En absoluto, debo ser yo la intrusa, tú y ella se conocen desde hace tiempo, yo debo estar incomodándote.

Se ríe, su risita es contagiosa y sus ojos brillan como los de Edward, tienen un gran parecido, es exactamente como la imaginaba.

-Me caes bien, eres una chica interesante por lo que dice Jessica, te gusta leer algo que Jess odia –ríe entre dientes –Me gusta la carrera que estudias, debe gustarte mucho.

Es como el primer día en que conocí a Jessica, ella me hiso la misma pregunta, lo de leyes puede que se me de un poco pero no me gusta en absoluto. Bajo la mirada y juego con un pedazo de servilleta, ella estudia medicina, en cambio yo, debo parecerle una mediocre.

-Algo, mis padres siempre han querido que estudie esto, dicen que me dará futuro y tienen razón, es algo que puede sacarme adelante.

-¿Pero te gusta?

-No –hago un gesto.

Me sonríe.

-¿Qué te gustaría estudiar?

-Literatura inglesa.

-¿Y porque no lo haces?

-Porque decepcionaría a mis padres, han gastado para que este aquí, no me gustaría verlos tristes por mi culpa.

-Bueno –alza las cejas –Es un problema, pero puede solucionarse, no siempre lo que crees que es bueno para ti significa que es lo correcto, piénsalo, el tiempo no espera.

-Lo sé

Jessica y Mike llegan, se disculpan por la tardanza y se sientan, Jess me ha comprado avena y unas barras de frutas, comemos mientras Jessica platica sobre la clase que ha expuesto después Alice que menciona los tiempos largos que estuvo en sus clases extras, yo solo la miro, es como observar una parte de ella a Edward, sus ojos me lo recuerdan, incluso su sonrisa, ella es adorable, Jessica tenía razón. Suena la campana, rápidamente Alice se despide de todos y de mí.

-Nos vemos luego Bella, fue un gusto.

Me ofrece la mano, la tomo.

-El mío también.

Corre hacia la salida y desaparece entre la gente. Jessica se ríe y me da un golpe en el hombro.

-Te dije que era amigable.

Le saco la lengua y juntas nos vamos a nuestras clases.


	5. Capitulo 5

_Nota de la escritora: Hola de nuevo chicas! Pues acá les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero y lo disfruten tanto, sin olvidarme de agradecerles su apoyo, las quiero muchísimo, cualquier petición, duda, queja, pueden informármela, las quiro a cada una de ustedes y les agradezco con el corazón sus Reviews! Disfruten (: Thanks for everyhing! (Los errores de ortografía, pido una disculpa si las hay, a veces no me da tiempo de verificarlos todos)_

Capitulo 5.

-¡Porque no me has dicho nada bella! ¿Acaso no te importa mi preocupación?

Renee se ha puesto frenética cuando le he dicho que me cambiaba a otro departamento, tome la decisión de irme a vivir con Jessica, ya no puedo estar más aquí, es mucho espacio y estar sola con mis pensamientos es demasiado peligroso, han pasado dos semanas, mi primera renta ya se acerca, ni siquiera he pedido el trabajo de mesera, necesito saber si aun esta disponible para mí. Tengo suerte de empacar solo mi ropa, es solo una maleta y Jessica esta dispuesta a venir a recogerme.

Olvido que tengo Renee al teléfono.

-Fue una decisión repentina mamá, por favor no te enfades, ella es una gran amiga mía, no pagare renta, solo mis necesidades y mis estudios, además creo que soy suficiente mayor para tomar mis propios actos.

Escucho un silencio de Renee, ahora esta más tranquila.

-Ya sé que eres bastante mayor Bella –suspira –Pero soy tu madre y merezco que me digas cualquier novedad que pase por allá, así que ¿Te irás a vivir con tú amiga? ¿No te gusto el departamento en donde estás? ¿Es muy cara la renta para ti?

-No mamá, nada de eso, es solo que es muy grande, me siento algo sola, además Jessica también esta sola, me ofreció una habitación vacante, seremos compañeras.

-Si tan solo me hubieras dicho que la soledad es un problema para ti…

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

-No es lo que trato de decir, me refiero a que necesito conocer gente y Jessica se ha portado bien conmigo.

-¿No me digas que le estás haciendo un favor? Primero esta tú bienestar.

Me da ganas de colgarle pero eso solo arruinaría todo lo que llevo avanzado con ella, unas cuantas palabras más y tal vez acepte.

-Por eso hago esto, te prometo que te daré el número del nuevo departamento.

-¿Lo prometes?

Suspiro.

-Sí mamá. Necesito colgar, Jessica esta por llegar, adiós.

-De acuerdo, te quiero pequeña. Adiós.

Cuando cuelgo Jessica toca la puerta, abro y la dejo avanzar, mira con asombro mi viejo departamento, recojo mi maleta y me cuelgo mi mochila detrás de mi espalda.

-Es muy bello este lugar Bella, no se porque quieres cambiarte.

Si tan solo supiera la soledad que se siente aquí, realmente huiría como yo.

-Es demasiado grande para mí y eso me molesta.

No me pregunta más, me ayuda con mi maleta y bajamos, llegamos a recepción no dudo en despedirme de la mujer que en todo este tiempo siempre me vio llegar, le agradezco todo este tiempo de hospitalidad y me vio. El auto de Jessica esta estacionado, mete mi maleta en la cajuela y entramos al auto antes de que empiece a llover, de nuevo hace frío afuera, estoy segura de que esta vez es por otoño, estamos a punto de entrar al mes de octubre y desde aquel día en que conocí a Alice Cullen no he visto a Edward, ni siquiera en la biblioteca cuando fui a dejar los libros que el mismo me ayudo a encontrar ¿Dónde esta? Creo que dos semanas es tiempo suficiente para que apareciera pero no ha dado rastros de vida, le he querido preguntar a Alice pero la pena me domina, no quiero que empiece a sospechar algo malo de mí, lo que menos quiero es que crea que le estoy haciendo algo malo a Edward. Llegamos al campus, caminamos hacia los departamentos, todo esta muy tranquilo por aquí ¿Habrá pocos inquilinos?

Jessica esta buscando la llave de la puerta, sigo mirando a nuestro alrededor, hay mucho silencio.

-¿Cuánta gente vive aquí? –le pregunto.

Mete la llave a la cerradura y le da muchas vueltas.

-Todos los departamentos están ocupados ¿Por qué?

-La verdad no lo parece, hay mucho silencio.

Se empieza a reír y abre la puerta, avanzamos hacia adentro, me conduce a uno pasillo, hay solo dos puertas, la primera tiene un cuadro de madera con letras que dice "Jessica" la otra puerta esta pintada de blanco, la abre y deja a la vista una habitación pequeña pero acogedora, tiene una ventana, me gusta, así podrá entrar aire suficiente, una cama para una sola persona, un armario y un tocador.

Sonrió, es perfecta.

-Esta es tu habitación –me informa, deja la maleta sobre la cama –Espero que te guste.

Me acerco a la cama y me siento, empiezo a brincar sobre el colchón, ambas nos reímos.

-Me gusta y mucho.

-Me alegro, te puedo ayudar a desempacar si quieres o comemos antes, hice lasaña.

Mi estomago esta lleno, antes de preparar todo para mi mudanza comí un gran plato de pasta con patatas, no tengo nada de apetito, lo que quiero es ir a conseguir ese trabajo de mesera antes de que alguien pueda ganármelo.

-Quizá después, necesito ir a conseguir ese trabajo de mesera, no quiero perderlo.

-Llévate mi auto –me arroja las llaves de su Tsuru rojo.

Las atrapo y le sonrío con ganas.

-Gracias.

Me guiña un ojo.

-Ve por ese trabajo ¡ah! Y tráeme un capuchino, con crema batida.

Corro por el estacionamiento de la escuela, desactivo la alarma del auto y entro, me estremezco cuando se empiezan a escuchar unos horrendos truenos en el cielo ¡mierda! No puedo llover, no este momento, enciendo el auto y manejo con velocidad hacia la cafetería, tengo que recordar el camino y el nombre ¿Cómo se llamaba? Oh mierda, olvide el nombre, empieza con Star…Star…¡_Starbucks!_ Empiezo a recordar, acelero cuando paso por un semáforo en amarillo, giro a la derecha y entro a una calle, mantengo mi vista por si logro verlo, estoy segura de que era por esta calle, esta solo a unas cuantas avenidas de mi viejo departamento. Me detengo cuando veo el local en la esquina, me estaciono solo a unos metros y bajo, la ventana aun lleva el cartel solicitando mesera, que alivio, creo que si mantengo mi esperanza podré conseguir el trabajo.

Entro, adentro esta calientito, huele a café tostado y hay música de fondo, es _The Killers_, avanzo hacia la caja, una chica de cabello rubio me recibe.

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué va a pedir?

-Disculpe, vengo a solicitar el empleo de mesera ¿Tengo que hablar con alguien para la entrevista? ¿O pedir una cita?

-Oh, ¿Podría esperar aquí un momento? Llamare al gerente.

Que bien, gerente, sinónimo de hombre, si consigo el empleo mi jefe será un hombre, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. La mujer desaparece por una puerta, espero mientras leo el menú, tengo que comprarle a Jessica su capuchino, debe ser la recompensa de que me haya prestado su auto.

Llevo cinco minutos, hasta que una voz se escucha detrás de mí.

-¿Aquí es la fila?

Me giro completamente y entonces lo veo ¡aquí esta! ¡oh mi dios! Esta tan cerca de mí, lo contemplo como una estúpida retrasada, de nuevo me quedo sin palabras, mi incredulidad avanza cada vez más ¿Esta aquí? ¡Si! Y esta todo empapado, lleva el cabello húmedo y una chaqueta, una bufanda le rodea el cuello, se sorprende tanto como yo que sus ojos verdes se expanden, sus gruesas cejas se alzan y su boca se transforma en una sonrisa.

La música de fondo logra ocultar el sonido de mi jadeo.

-¿Bella? Es un gusto encontrarte aquí, es maravilloso.

Mi placer es tan inmenso como el tuyo, pero apenas puedo demostrártelo con una sonrisa.

-Si bueno…el placer es mío…-tartamudeo, no digo más que incoherencias.

La chica rubia regresa con una hoja, me la entrega junto con un bolígrafo.

-Llena esto y en seguida vendrá el gerente. Que tengas buen día.

Logro hallar una mesa vacía, camino hacia allá, veo de reojo que Edward me sigue con la mirada, yo me concentro en el papel, es un solicitud de empleo, empiezo con escribir mi nombre, leo todo con cuidado, la impresión de ver a Edward puede hacerme escribir más estupideces, garabateo hasta que veo que esta parado frente a la mesa.

Alzo la mirada y esta con dos cafés en mano.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

El corazón me hace un hueco en la garganta, _santo mío, se ve realmente atractivo._ Asiento torpemente y le ofrezco la silla, desliza uno de los cafés hacia a mí, veo fijamente como bebe del suyo, se limpia la boca con una servilleta y la deja a un lado.

-Perdón, me tome la molestia de pedirte un café americano, es el que frecuentemente bebo yo –me explica.

También es mi favorito, le sonrió tímidamente y le doy trago, esta delicioso y caliente, perfecto para este día de lluvia, me observa, oculto mi cara en la tasa por un largo segundo y luego me limpio la boca.

-Nuca me esperaría encontrarme contigo aquí y exactamente hoy –ríe –Fue el destino, supongo.

-Así parece

Clava sus ojos a los míos, oh dios, no hagas eso, me derrites Edward, me enloqueces, trato de apartar la mirada pero no puedo, no perderé la oportunidad de contemplarlo a mi antojo.

-Por lo que veo buscas empleo ¿Ya no quieres conseguir trabajo en la biblioteca?

¡Que! Oh, la señora recepcionista debió haberle dicho todo, siento que un rubor inesperado me inunda las mejillas, quiero meter la cara en el café y olvidarme de la vergüenza, pensará que es por él. Me muerdo el labio.

-No realmente, solo se lo pregunte a la recepcionista, pero no lo tomaba en serio.

-¿A no?

¡Sí! Deseaba tanto trabajar junto a ti pero mi maldita suerte no me lo permitió, todos los espacios estaban llenos, tendré que conformarme con trabajar en este lugar sin tu presencia. Trago saliva, las palmas de las manos empiezan a sudarme, no se si podré mentir, me esta dejando en el borde de la locura.

-Bueno, yo solo quería comprobar si había posibilidad, puede ser fácil trabajar ahí.

Una sonrisita se escapa de su boca.

-Es fácil cuando alguien es amante de los libros y tú lo eres –toma su tasa y bebe.-¿Literatura inglesa? Mm…y tus visitas frecuentes a la biblioteca deja mucho que decir, eres una aficionada.

¿Cómo supo que quería estudiar Literatura inglesa? ¡Oh! Alice. Oculto mi rostro hirviendo en vergüenza bebiendo otro largo segundo, espera mirándome fijamente.

-¿Cómo…?

-Información confidencial.

-¿Tienes espías?

Se encoje de hombros.

-Puede llamárselo así.

Alzo una ceja.

-Claro –entonces puedo llamar a su hermana una espía bajo jugada.

Bebemos más café y yo sigo llenando la solicitud, no puedo concentrarme cuando se que tiene los ojos en mí, así que tengo que hacer algo antes de que termine por encontrar una solución.

-Y tú Artes plásticas ¿No? –le digo manteniendo mi vista en el papel

-Pintura lo llamaría yo.

-¿Pintura? –Murmuro -¿Haces cuadros o algunas esculturas?

-Sí, me gusta la técnica de Picasso y la de Van Goh.

Lo miro.

-La noche estrellada es mi favorita, creo que desde que era adolescente –sonrío.

Se queda serio observándome, su mano se desliza en la tasa de café pero se detiene.

-La mía igual –susurra con voz lenta.

De repente el gentío y la música del lugar desaparecen, solo nuestra presencia siento sobre el aire, el aliento que sale de su boca boquiabierta y el brillo de sus ojos a través de la opaca luz del establecimiento, el corazón me late a ritmo cardiaco, la sangre recorre en mis venas con excitación, las cosas terminaran mal si me dejo llevar por mis impulsos, otra vez.

Carraspeo y vuelvo a escribir en la hoja, cierros los ojos con fuerza, debo controlar la adrenalina, el deseo, necesitare algo de distracción.

- Tengo algo para ti, no se si quieras aceptarlo –comenta, escucho que abre su chamarra y busca algo en su bolsillo.

Espió por entre las pestañas, saca un pequeño cuaderno, es de terciopelo rojo y tiene unas letras grabadas en dorado que dicen "Mi diario", lo deja en la mesa y yo levanto mi mirada para observarlo, se acaricia el labio inferior con su dedo pulgar e índice.

-Una buena escritora empieza con escribir en cada momento de su vida y que mejor que empezando un diario. Espero que quieras recibirlo, yo lo compré para ti –veo con seguridad que ruboriza ¡Jesús! Es tan inocente cuando se intimida.

Veo el cuaderno, es ligero, mediano y es de pasta dura, lo tomo, acaricio con lentitud la suavidad del terciopelo ¿Lo ha comprado pensando en mí? No se que decir, nadie ha hecho esto por mí.

-Detrás hay un diccionario telefónico, puedes anotar los números de tus amigos o de tu familia, espero que tampoco te moleste pero me tome la libertad de anotar el mío, estaré a tus ordenes cuando necesites algo de la biblioteca.

¡Tengo su número telefónico! Por favor, tiene que carme un rayo en estos momentos, no lo puedo creer, me ha escrito su teléfono para llamarlo cuando lo necesite, es una locura, muero por decírselo a Jessica, pensará que le he hecho algo malo a Edward, estoy segura de que nuca ha dado su número, ni menos a una chica.

Me quedo perpleja, doy vuelta a la última pagina, efectivamente hay espacio para números telefónicos, al principio esta el suyo, con una letra perfectamente bella que dice Edward Cullen. _No te niegues bella, te tiene loca, tanto que estarías dispuesta a todo, admítelo, has ido solo a la biblioteca por él, has convivido con su hermana por él y ahora anotarás tus preciados momentos en este cuaderno que lleva su aroma y su teléfono._

-Edward, muchas gracias, es precioso. Yo…

¡_Grítalo! ¡Te…!_

-Yo me siento en deuda, es un bello obsequio.

-Entonces ¿Sí lo aceptas?

Acepto todo lo que quieras bello adonis, asiento todavía incrédula. Apenas soy consciente que la chica rubia se acerca a nosotros, nos interrumpe, quiero gritarle que se vaya a la mierda y nos deje con nuestro momento, pero luego comprendo que si lo hago podré perder la posibilidad de este empleo.

-Disculpa, el gerente me pide tu solicitud ¿Ya la llenaste?

Miro un minuto más a Edward y le entrego la hoja a la chica.

-El gerente quiere hablar contigo.

La chica mira a Edward, estoy segura de que quiere que se valla, Edward lo entiende, se acomoda la chamarra y suspira.

-Creo que tengo que irme –admite, se levanta y se coloca bien la bufanda.

-Gracias por el café y por el diario –le digo.

Me sonríe de oreja a oreja, dejando ver sus perfectos dientes blancos, estoy segura de que con ellos puede devorarme entera ¿Qué estoy pensando? Una imagen de su boca sobre mi cuello me espanta, dios, estoy imaginándome un encuentro inapropiado con él en mi cabeza.

-No hay de que Bella, fue un gusto encontrarme contigo, un completo placer –susurra con suavidad la última frase, sus ojos verdes resplandecen.

Necesito que alguien pueda sostenerme, creo que estoy a punto de tocar el suelo con mi cuerpo gelatinoso, veo como camina hacia la salida y desaparece entre la lluvia de afuera. No me doy cuenta que la chica rubia esta aun a mi lado, la miro con frustración, no le basto con arruinarme el momento, más tarde un hombre calvo, alto y flaco se sienta en el lugar de Edward, me hace algunas preguntas acerca de mi y mis recientes empleos, la conversación no dura más de veinte minutos, me hace firmar un contrato y me da la mano, me felicita y me da mi uniforme, mis horarios son de lunes a jueves de dos a siete y domingos de cuatro a diez, a eso llamo estar ocupada, le agradezco la oportunidad y me voy a la caja de nuevo para comprarle a Jessica su capuchino, mantengo el diario cerca de mi pecho, muero por abrirlo y oler cada hoja, estoy segura de que huele a Edward.

Cuando llego dejo las llaves sobre la mesita del vestíbulo, mantengo aun firmemente el diario contra mi pecho, escucho los pasos de Jessica acercarse, trae en la mano un sartén con algo quemándose, jadea pero no se porque.

-¡Estás toda empapada! ¿Qué te ocurre?

Me miro de pies a cabeza, debió haber sido el momento en que me quede parada fuera del coche antes de regresar, aun llevaba la impresión de Edward en la sangre, rápidamente me quito el impermeable, me sacudo débilmente el cabello y le doy una mirada de disculpa, ella me mira con resignación.

-Perdón, toma tu capuchino –le entrego el café que aun llevo en las manos.

Lo toma y le da un trago, cierra los ojos y sonríe.

-Tal y como me gusta –suspira.

Caminamos juntas a la cocina, veo que esta haciendo la cena, tiene el horno precalentado, carne molida y un montón de especias, estoy segura de que hará pastel de carne, le ofrezco ayuda, dejo el diario sobre la barra de la cocina y ella se detiene para mirarlo, se acerca y lo toma. ¡Demonios, aquí viene su interrogatorio!

-¿Qué es esto?

Inventa algo rápido bella, si le dices que te lo doy Edward no terminara por hacerte un montón de preguntas. Me acerco al fregadero y comienzo a partir zanahorias.

-Nada –respondo

Solo espero que no lo abra y ve el nombre de Edward escrito, escucho determinadamente lo que hace, cierro los ojos con fuerza cuando se que esta hojeando la libreta, no, no, verá el nombre de Edward escrito, será mi maldito fin. Ríe con ganas cuando lee el nombre de Edward y recita su número telefónico.

-¡Te lo ha dado Edward! Y te escribió su número, por dios ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Te lo encontraste en la cafetería?

Ya ninguna mentira podrá cambiar nada, mi única resignación es contarle la verdad aunque me duela tanto. Me vuelvo a ella y asiento.

-¡No! Cuéntame todo –acerca una silla y atenta comienza a escucharme

Empiezo contándole cuando llego , sobre la chica que me atendió y que yo esperaba en caja cuando me lo encontré detrás de mí, sobre que me compro un café y sobre que él sabía que yo deseaba estudiar Literatura inglesa, sobre que ambos nos gustaba Van Goh…

-¿Quién demonios es Van Goh? –me interrumpe haciendo un gesto.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Un pintor.

Y entonces le cuento la parte del diario, que fue lo que me dijo cuando me lo dio y lo del número telefónico y por supuesto la repulsión que sentí sobre la chica rubia por interrumpirnos, ríe conmigo cuando maldigo a la mujer.

-Debiste haberle dado un puñetazo en la cara –me dice.

Río

-Me hubiera gustado, pero no sería cortés en frente de Edward.

Me mira otra vez con esos ojos picaros, se acerca al refrigerador y saca dos latas de cerveza, me da una y ella abre la suya, toma otra vez asiento.

-Bella por lo que me cuentas, se que podría darte miles de conclusiones, otras que son más por parte mía otras vez que tal vez tengan sentido.

-Quiero saber las tuyas

Sonríe y se ruboriza.

-Te quiere como un loco acosador exageradamente desesperado, estoy segura de que si estuvieran solos, te domaría.

Me ahogo con la cerveza, se a lo que se refiere ¿O tal vez no? Bueno yo no soy una sabía, puede que ella sepa más de lo que yo creo.

-¿Domarme? No tiene sentido.

-Hablare claro para ti, se que eres una santa.

Entrecierro los ojos.

-¿Y tú?

-No, por eso te digo, con Mike he tomado algo de experiencia.

¿Ella y Mike…? Santo cielo, necesito tomar aire.

-Jessica….No necesito que me lo digas, yo misma lo entiendo. –alzo una mano para que se detenga.

-No es nada de lo que tengas que avergonzarte, tal vez Edward busque…-mira hacia la nada.

-¿Buscar que?

Me mira.

-Mi primera teoría al respecto es que tiene ganas de follarte y bueno no lo culpo, nuca lo he visto acercarse a una chica, debes estar despertando un deseo sexual muy intenso en él Isabella. Imaginándomelo persiguiéndote, a eso le llamo llamada de urgencia.

Una imagen congelada de Edward sobre mí en el sofá me sube la sangre hasta el rostro, mis manos tiemblan que casi hago caer la lata, tomo aire y despejo la mente, hablar con Jessica fue una mala idea.

-Jessica ¡Basta! Eso es totalmente fuera de lugar, no me hagas pensar en eso. –me muerdo la lengua.

-¿Y que tiene de malo? Es tímido para decírtelo, lo demuestra persiguiéndote y dándote regalos –toma el diario y lo levanta a mi vista. –Debo admitir que es un caballero, a mi solo Mike me lo pidió, asi sin decir más.

Carraspeo, Jessica parece no sentir remordimiento, me entrega el diario y bebe una vez más de su cerveza.

-Y la última teoría puede ser, que solo quiera ser un buen amigo para ti, cuidarte como un hermano o esas estupideces.

-¿Te refieres a un mejor amigo? –susurro.

-Si eso –tuerce la boca –Aunque estoy segura de que quiere llevarte a la cama, créeme, si no quieres mejor no aceptes sus regalos.

-¡Jessica! –protesto

-Perdón, ok, -bufa –Valla bella, eres muy sensible. "Oh Jessica te amo tanto, tengamos sexo"

Reconozco que hace una pobre imitación de la voz de Mike, sonrió.

-Guárdate los detalles Jessica, no necesito que me des ideas –continuo con la tarea de cortar zanahoria y posiblemente ignorándola

Bebe de su cerveza.

-¿Conseguiste el empleo?

Asiento, escucho que da ligeros aplausos.

-¡Genial! Te encontraste con tu Romeo y consigues empleo, parece tu día de buena suerte.

Se acerca y me da mi lata de cerveza, alza la suya muy alto.

-Brindo por tu nuevo empleo y quizá el comienzo de una relación.

Le hago mala cara y ella me la regresa con un gesto picaron.

-Que me parta un rayo en dos si estoy mintiendo.

No le digo nada, bebo y sigo cortando zanahorias, la ignoro mientras sigo contándome sobre ella y Mike, esta vez se atiene a no contarme lo intimo, al final me queda uno riquísimo pastel de carne, cenamos y bebemos mas cerveza, hablamos de mi horario de trabajo, Jessica tiene pensando hacer una reunión de chicas, otra vez, pero contando con la presencia de Alice, celebrando mi nuevo empleo.

No se si sea buena idea tener a Alice aquí, ahora empiezo a desconfiar de ella ¿Todo lo que diga se lo ira a contar a Edward? Necesitare medir mis palabras, o simplemente olvidarme de hablar en su presencia. Jessica nota mi silencio.

-Pensé que te alegraría tener a Alice aquí –comenta tranquilamente.

Juego con los pedazos de carne sobre mi plato, puede que sea bueno tener a Alice, ella es alegre, divertida y graciosa pero darme cuenta que saca información para Edward mediante mis palabras, es como sentirse rastreada por un espía disfrazado con tacones y maquillaje.

-Sí, es genial, invítala, no hay problema –me levanto de la silla y tomo mi plato.

No me pregunta más, termino por lavar mi plato e irme a la habitación, me doy cuenta que aun no he desempacado, acomodo mi ropa en el armario y mis pocas cosas en el tocador, mañana es lunes, será otro comienzo de escuela que me tendrá agotada, estoy mojada de la ropa que un baño no me hará nada mal, dejo la ropa sucia en un cesto y el diario en una mesita de noche cerca de la cama, abro el grifo de la regadera y dejo caer agua caliente sobre mi piel fría por el agua de la lluvia, me estremezco, pienso en el encuentro de Edward en la cafetería, deberían ocurrir con más frecuencia cosas como esas ¿No? Que estupidez, jamás podrá interesarme Edward de verdad, estoy más que segura que es solo una fascinación, termina por desagradarme como todos. Me salgo, busco lo que sea para dormirme, normalmente uso shorts con estampado de flores y una blusa de tirantes negra, como esta noche hace frio unos calcetines no me harán daño.

Me recuesto y dejo encendida la lámpara de noche, cojo el diario que me obsequio Edward, lo abro y entonces empiezo a hojearlo y a oler cada página ¡Santo perdón! Huele a Edward, es tan delicioso, es como poder tenerlo en mi mente mientras inhalo con fuerza cada gramo de su perfume en las hojas, su rostro me viene a la mente como un Flashback, su encuentro, su sonrisa, el iluminar de sus ojos y sus labios que no deja de acariciar con sus dedos, creo que esta es mi segunda fantasía acerca de Edward y luego viene la teoría de Jessica, un cosquilleo baja desde mi estomago hasta mi cintura y de ahí hasta mi parte íntima, vuelve la palpitación que me retuerce cuando imagino a Edward, me mantiene aplastada sobre una pared y rodea su cintura con mis piernas, sus manos masajean mis muslos y su boca esta enterrada sobre la mía, le pido no pare.

-Ash, ¡Jessica! –murmuro furiosa. Gracias a ella me he despechado de mi estado de santa.

Saco una pluma de un cajón, me siento en la cama y veo con atención la primera pagina ¿Cómo empiezo un diario? Nuca he tenido uno, es realmente tonto, una chica siempre tiene un diario, para mi es una cosa nueva. Me relajo, pongo la fecha en el lado superior izquierdo y de ahí ¿Escribir todo lo que ha pasado en el día? Claro, es más que obvio, se supone que un diario es íntimo.

_26 de Septiembre 2012_

La fecha y después… ¿Querido diario? Tonto, no le contaré a alguien que no existe en mi vida, que tal algo como contarle mi vida a Edward, confesarle todo, lo que he sentido desde que lo vi y desde que lo conozco, imaginando que se lo cuento sin restricción. Perfecto.

_28 de septiembre 2012_

_Edward:_

_Me has reglado este diario apenas esta tarde, en el momento de nuestro encuentro, no puedo olvidarlo, fue algo mágico, fue como si el día se hubiera iluminado de la luz del sol a pesar de que la oscuridad de afuera era intensa, realmente nuca he tenido un diario pero parece que te contarte a ti todo lo que me pase en los días de mi vida, no tendré miedo en decírtelo, se que nuca abrirás la boca ni tampoco se lo contarás a Alice, este Edward será tan callado como atento, serás mi confidente, mi amigo, todo, no habrá nadie más que tú. Gracias por escucharme, pero esta noche estoy algo cansada, empezare un empleo mañana mismo, pero estoy segura de que tendré tiempo para ti, de eso no habrá duda, espero no aburrirte mientras leas mis tonterías, en fin, me voy, ansió porque mañana termine el día y pueda contártelo todo._

_Bella Swan._

Dejo el diario sobre la mesita de noche y apago la lámpara, este Edward será tan mágico como el real.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Nota de la Escritora: ****Chicas! Gracias por estar pendiente a la historia, me encanta leer sus Reviews, son tan hermosos, me gustaría agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes pero a veces mi tiempo es tan desgraciado que no me deja :S, aun así ustedes saben que las amo demasiado por apoyarme. Siento que no he actualizado en meses XD pero solo han pasado unos cuatro días, me gustaría decirles cada cuando actualizo pero ni yo misma lo se, pero no les hará falta ningún capitulo, lo prometo acá les dejo el capitulo seis, espero lo disfruten muchísimo como los otros, si les gusto ya saben que pueden dejar su Review bueno o malo, no importa y que pueden dejar su comentario, duda o reclamo (: **

**¡Disfruten! Thanks for everthing! **

***(Para quien me pregunto acerca de un Pov de Edward….¿Quieren uno? Si lo desean, prometo escribirlo, lo haría pero como tengo unos capítulos escritos, voy a ver si no se complica con las ideas que ya tengo escritas ;D) Los amo 3**

Capitulo 6.

_29 de septiembre 2012 _

_Edward:_

_He querido escribirte esta mañana, solo te aviso que me voy a la escuela y de ahí al trabajo, tal vez esta noche Jessica haga una pequeña reunión con tu hermana para celebrar mi empelo, cuando sea hora de dormir te contaré como estuvo mi día. Te deseo también un excelente día._

_Bella Swan._

Jessica y yo caminamos juntas hacia el edificio de la escuela, nos queda cerca porque vivimos prácticamente en la universidad, ella charla con Mike por teléfono, se dicen cosas exageradamente chocantes, o como ellos lo llamarían "tiernas" hago caso omiso a sus charlitas románticas y me concentro en ver si Alice esta cerca, Jessica no perderá oportunidad en decirle que habrá reunión hoy en el departamento, no quiero estar ahí cuando se lo diga. Saco mis libros del casillero, Jess esta a cuatro del mío, veo como Mike la llena de besos y le dice "osito" en tono infantil, pongo los ojos en blanco, por dios si de esto se trata un noviazgo prefiero olvidarme de todo, es realmente abrumador, suponiendo que soy una chica que disfruta de lo clásico, esto para mí es romanticismo exagerado y moderno, realmente en épocas contemporáneas no había palabras de esa forma ¿Dónde quedo el romanticismo verdadero? Yo llamaría a esta época como "inmaduros queriendo sexo por palabras lindas y estúpidas" No me imagino a Mike formalizando, espero que Jessica tengo algo de humanidad.

Termino por irme sola a mi clase, tomo mi asiento de siempre y le pongo atención al maestro, siempre deseo que las primeras tres horas terminen rápido para irme, quiero empezar a trabajar de una vez, sentirme útil de verdad. Con mucho cuidado en mi segunda hora saco de mi mochila el diario que me dio Edward, lo pongo sobre mis piernas y lo acaricio, sonrió, me inclino para olerlo y fantaseo de nuevo, es como tener a Edward sentado justo a mi lado, sintiendo con ganas la forma fija en que me mira.

Inhalo otra vez.

-Edward –recito con suavidad.

-¿Sí señorita Swan? ¿Tiene algo que comentar para la clase? –susurra el profesor.

Vuelvo a ser el centro de atención de la clase, me quedo pálida mirando a media cifra de setenta alumnos mirándome, carraspeo y niego.

-No.

Hundo mi cabeza en la butaca mientras solapo risitas _Mira lo que me haces hacer Edward, caeré en el abismo de tus recuerdos._ Salgo corriendo de mi clase hacia la tercera, esta vez hay poco alumnado, no pierdo la oportunidad de seguir oliendo el diario, es como tener su presencia en espíritu, cerca de mí, inclusive puedo estremecer como si pudiera vigilarme con sus ojos verdes exaltados. La tercera clase termina, camino hacia el comedor, esta vez llego temprano, tomo asiento en nuestra mesa y espero a Jessica y Mike, quizá también a Alice, rápidamente hago una anotación veloz en mi diario.

_Hoy no me dejaste concentrarme, casi recibo un bien merecido regaño por parte de mi clase y el profesor, aunque no puedo evitar que me haces sentir traviesa, no pienso detenerme, te llevare conmigo aunque tenga que hacer el ridículo en clase, espero que sea así durante mucho tiempo, alejarte será una desesperación desde ahora._

Rápidamente lo cierro, Jessica se acerca sola, se disculpa por Mike, tiene entrenamiento.

-Parece que almorzaremos solas –declara sin ánimos.

Veo que Alice entra por la puerta, mantiene sus ojos en nuestra mesa y se va acercando con sus largos y finos zapatos de tacón.

-No lo creo –mascullo.

Alice llega a nuestra mesa, nos saluda con cortesía, se acomoda el cabello y me observa.

-Hola Bella ¿Qué tal tú día de ayer?

Más obvio no puede ser, fue ella, le dijo todo lo que sabe de mí y claro Edward no pudo perder oportunidad de decirle que me vio, parecen dos cómplices, cada momento acercándose a la oportunidad de hallar más de mí.

-Interesante –entrecierro los ojos –Diría que coincidencia.

Jessica ríe.

-Si tan solo supieras Alice, Bella se encontró a Edward y …

La detengo con una mirada enfadada, Jessica desvía la mirada, Alice sigue mirándome.

-¿En serio? Es una gran sorpresa y que coincidencia, me da gusto.

Clavo mis ojos en ella, di lo que quieras, se que puedes estar grabándome ahora. Jessica saca el tema de la reunión que quiere hacer esta noche, sobre mi nuevo empleo, las dos parecen más interesadas en el tema que yo, termino por escuchar sus murmureos.

Alice parece disentida.

-No creo que pueda esta noche, tengo que estudiar para un examen, pero por supuesto cuenten conmigo el día del miércoles, es más, podríamos hacerlo en un restaurant. Yo pago.

-No es necesario Alice –intervengo –Con una cena en el departamento es suficiente.

Nos miramos.

-No Bella, requiere una situación especial y esta lo es, yo hago las reservaciones, no se hable más

Ni Jessica ni yo decimos nada, Alice es firme cuando se decide a algo, terminamos por comer nuestros almuerzos, yo no pierdo oportunidad en estudiar a Alice, parece tranquila comiendo su plato de pollo, garbanzos y puré de papa, hasta que suena su teléfono y nos disculpa.

-¿Sí? Alice Cullen

Escuchamos una pausa.

-Oh, cuales análisis ¿Los de esta mañana? Los de él…

Otra pausa.

-¿Todo esta en orden? ¿Hay algo que tenga que revisar de los estudios?

Se muerde los labios y vemos que escucha al otro lado del teléfono.

-Él se siente bien, demasiado bien, no sabe los cambios que he visto Doctor ¿Puedo ir en una hora a su consultorio?

Sonríe

-Excelente, nos vemos allá.

Vemos que recoge sus cosas y se despide de nosotras, Jessica y yo nos quedamos pasmadas ¿Se siente mal?

-¿Qué le ocurre a Alice? –le pregunto.

Se enoje de hombros y come.

-Debe ser uno de sus pacientes, ella esta a punto de aspirarse como Doctora muy pronto, tal vez sea otra persona.

-¿Quién? –insisto.

-No creo que lo conozcamos, pero sea quien sea, creo que se recupera.

Llego a mi trabajo, me reporto con el gerente que me da mi uniforme y una placa con mi nombre, en minutos ya estoy dando mi primer paso, tengo la seguridad de que me agradara estar aquí, es cómodo, amigable y tranquilo, siempre huele a café algo que me gusta mucho. El establecimiento se va llegando conforme las horas pasan, afuera me doy cuenta que empieza a tronar, lloverá en cualquier minuto y sin duda no hay momento en que pueda estar libre, voy corriendo desde la cocina hacia las mesas, si no es dejando pastelillos, café o tomando ordenes, realmente me esta yendo bien este primer día.

Cuando dejo una orden en la cocina otra chica con el mismo uniforme que yo se me queda viendo, yo trato de poner en orden los pedidos de las mesas.

-Hola ¿Eres nueva? –me pregunta.

Alzo la vista, tiene el cabello café, anteojos y su placa dice "Ángela", asiento.

-Sí, este es mi primer día –admito

Me da la mano, me sonríe amistosamente.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ángela, yo también llevo poco aquí, te deseo suerte.

Le regreso la sonrisa.

-Igualmente.

Sigo con el trabajo, corro, despacho, limpio mesas, vuelvo a correr y llevar órdenes, esto es realmente agotador, pero me gusta cuando terminan por darme propina, rebasando los veinte dolares, mi sueldo y las propinas serán un buen sustento para mí. Miro el reloj, me faltan solo cuarenta minutos para salir, veo que esta anocheciendo y espero poder encontrar un taxi que me lleve, aun así de todas formas no es tarde, serán apenas las siete.

El gerente esta junto a la caja registradora, ayudando a la chica rubia, yo termino de limpiar una mesa y entonces escucho que me llama.

-Bella

Me acerco.

-¿Sí?

-Espero que no sea una molestia para ti sacar la bolsa de la basura, ahora mismo creo que estaré solicitando ayuda técnica para esta caja registradora ¿Puedes?

No encuentro la molestia, estoy a punto de terminar mi turno, además no es nada difícil sacar la basura. Asiento.

-Yo lo hago, no te preocupes.

-Gracias.

Me dirijo hacia la cocina, uno de los empleados que están ocupados se toma la molestia de señalarme las dos bolsas de basura que debo de sacar, las tomo a como puedo y salgo por la puerta de emergencia hacia un callejón con botellas tiradas y papeles de periódicos rotos, dejo las bolsas sobre un bote de metal negro y me sacudo las manos, miro hacia la avenida y entonces detengo mis ojos en un chico que esta tomando en brazos a una mujer, le esta besando las palmas de las manos, ella ríe y le da un beso en la boca, me acerco un poco más y entonces reconozco al chico, apenas puedo respirar, santo dios ¡Es Mike! Y ella no es Jessica, él esta engañándola, me tapo la boca para no gritarle y me arrodillo para no salir corriendo e ir a golpearlo, dios mío, no puede ser, pobre Jessica, no podré decírselo, moriría de la tristeza ¿Qué hago? No se lo diré, tal vez no me creerá, pensará que estoy loca o mucho peor me va a odiar, tengo que encontrar una solución, no puedo dejar que le vea la cara de tonta a mi amiga, sabía que Mike tenía algo raro, tuvo que ser hombre para arruinarle la vida a una mujer, por ello se comportaba demasiado encantador con ella, solo quería ocultar su infidelidad y la pobre de Jess cayó. Oh no, ella morirá

Entró corriendo hacia la cafetería, Ángela me mira entrar alterada, me detiene a medio camino.

-¿Estás bien?

Apenas puedo hablar, no quiero llegar a casa y mirar a Jessica a los ojos, no podré soportarlo.

-Sí, es solo que afuera ya esta haciendo algo de frío –le sonrió temblorosamente y me voy a la caja registradora, donde Ted, mi jefe debe estar aún con la chica rubia.

James aun esta arreglando la caja, esta hablando con un hombre y parecen que tendrán que pagar para cambiarla o comprar otra.

-Listo todo James–le digo.

Me mira.

-Gracias bella, es tu hora de salida, puedes irte.

Me voy corriendo hacia la parte trasera, me quito el delantal, mi blusa de trabajo, mi pantalón y mi placa, lo guardo en mi mochila y salgo por la puerta de adelante, miro por todos los lados de la calle en señal de Mike pero no hay nada, rápidamente detengo un taxi, me subo y trato de olvidarme de lo que vi, necesito desahogarme, entonces saco el diario de mi mochila y mi pluma, lo escribo todo.

_Hoy en el trabajo ha sido un día fantástico Edward, me fue bien, no hubo problemas ni tampoco rompí platos, creo que si sigo así podré quedarme un bien tiempo, tuve muchas cosas que hacer pero eso no significa que no estuve pensando en ti, me hubiera encantado escribir en mi tiempo libre un poco pero fue tan rápido que volví al trabajo, aunque tengo que decirte que no todo fue como esperé, estaba sacando la basura hace unos minutos y me encontré con el novio de Jessica, Mike newton, estaba besándose con otra mujer, no se como decirle que él esta engañándola, no quiero lastimarla pero tampoco puedo permitir que él se burle de ella ¿Qué puedo hacer? Necesitare pensarlo unos días antes de hacer algo, no quiero cometer un error, bueno tengo que irme, esto llegando al departamento, no quiero encontrarme con Jess pero no puedo evitarlo, te veré mañana._

_Bella _Swan_._

Subo los escalones del edificio, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta, giro la perilla y entro, no le aviso a Jessica que he llegado, ella esta viendo televisión en la sala, escucho que murmura, esta hablando por teléfono, me acerco y ella se detiene.

-Hola Bella ¿Qué tal todo?

Le sonrió, los labios me tiemblan y dejo la mochila en el sofá.

-Bien, excelente –trato de no sonar demasiado evidente por la mentira. -¿Quién llama?

-Es Mike

Carajo, debería decirle todo lo que llevo dentro al perro mal nacido, Jessica tienes que dejarlo, te esta engañando con una mujer, no puedes permitirte eso. Maldigo para mis adentros y no digo nada, me voy a la cocina, ella ha dejado sopa para la cena, la caliento en el microondas y veo como gira, esta caliente, dejo enfriar mientras escucho sin querer la conversación de Mike y Jessica, él esta de nuevo diciéndole cosas "bonitas" Como con desagrado, maldito…

-Te amo Mike, espero que mañana almuerces con nosotros.

Estoy segura de que el día de hoy no fue a almorzar por verse con la otra, oh Jessica, date cuenta ya, por favor. Termino y lavo el plato, sigue hablando con él.

-Nos vemos, adiós

Suspiro cuando deja el teléfono, se acerca y saca del refrigerador una cerveza. Este es mi momento.

-Vi a Mike afuera de la cafetería –friego el plato con fuerza sin mirarla.

Ella se tensa, bebe de la cerveza y habla.

-¿A si? ¿Con quién?

Me aprieto los labios, no, ella tiene que saberlo de él mismo, será quien le diga la verdad.

-Pregúntaselo, estoy segura de que te dirá todo

-Bella, estas asustándome –me toma del brazo y me vuelve hacia ella. Tiene el rostro congelado y asustado.

Trago.

-No tengo porque hacerlo, solo te digo que él puede darte la respuesta que quieres, cálmate Jessica, no quiero alarmarte.

-Pues lo estas logrando Isabella Swan, si me permites –bebe de su cerveza –Me voy a la cama, mañana será un dia pesado.

Deja la lata sobre la barra y se va, cierro los ojos y me cubro la cara entre las manos, esto era lo que temía, ahora ella esta odiándome, estúpida bella, no debiste haberle infiltrado la duda, ahora no descansara en sacárselo y saldrá más lastimada, que bien, arruinare su vida. Yo también estoy cansada, me voy a mi cuarto y me saco la ropa, esta noche no me da ganas de ponerme la pijama, me cubro con las sabanas en ropa interior y cierro los ojos, mañana solo quiero que todo esto sea un maldito sueño. Las pesadillas vuelven, estoy de nuevo con esos hombres que quieren arruinarme la vida, me tienen en sus brazos, quieren hacerme daño y yo grito como loca queriendo que alguien pueda escucharme, no…aquí viene el hombre, esta sobre mí, dice que no dolerá, le arrojo un ladrillo, esta sobre el suelo y yo corro por las calles, estoy segura de que se levantara y me perseguirá, si tan solo supiera que en verdad estoy segura pero la calle oscura y desierta parece el infierno mismo, necesito ayuda, por favor. Corro por la calle y entonces me quedo inerte cuando lo veo, parado y pidiéndome que venga hacia él, parpadeo ¿Esto es un sueño? Si lo es, esta ahí, Edward esta aquí. _Bella, corre, ven conmigo. _Me dice, corro y él me toma de la mano, juntos corremos hacia una luz que se ve en el extremo de la calle que se va haciendo cada vez más grande conforme nos acercamos.

Jessica esta haciendo el desayuno cuando despierto, prepara _hot cakes_ y jugo de naranja, me acerco y ella me sirve jugo en un vaso.

-Buenos días –musito.

Me sonríe, para mi sorpresa esta de buen humor.

-Buenos días bella ¿Quieres un Hot cake?

Huele muy bien, le doy un trago al jugo de naranja mientras me sirve dos con mantequilla, tengo suerte de que mi primera hora en la universidad sea a las nueve, tengo tiempo para arreglarme y anotar en el diario, Jessica trae puesto un saco y una falda con mallas y zapato alto ¿Ira a trabajar hoy?

-Se que vuelves a las siete del trabajo Bella, llegaré a las nueve, hoy me toca ir a la oficina, espero que no te moleste quedarte sola.

-No hay problema Jessica, estaré bien.

-Eso espero, también estarás sola en el almuerzo, necesitare ese tiempo para tomar las clases y llegar temprano al trabajo. Perdóname

Un día que este sola en el departamento no me hará daño, ella necesita distraerse con su trabajo.

-Tampoco es problema –le sonrió.

Se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Bella, eres una gran amiga, nos vemos en la noche ¡Chao!

Escucho que cierra la puerta cuando se va, termino de comer y recojo todo, corro directo a la ducha y me cambio con lo que sea, esta mañana parece estar templada aunque sigue estando nublado como ayer, por si acaso me llevo una chamarra, salgo y bajo por las escaleras. En camino a mi clase pienso en el sueño de anoche, mi pesadilla con esos dos hombres y de repente la presencia de Edward como si fuera mi salvador, fue tan real que por un segundo creí que realmente podría estar conmigo y ayudándome, fue tan raro pero realmente hermoso. Cuando llego a mi clase aprovecho el tiempo en lo que el profesor llega, saco el diario y escribo.

_30 de septiembre 2012_

_Edward:_

_Esta mañana me desperté bien, Jessica se comporto amable a pesar de que le dije que vi a su novio en el trabajo, no le he dicho con quien y estoy segura de que ella investigara al respecto, yo no quiero entrometerme así que dejare que ella saque sus conclusiones, en tanto a ti has vuelvo a hacer de las tuyas, esta noche tuve un sueño, o no se si fue un sueño o pesadilla, el hecho es que estuviste ahí, me salvaste del terror y me pediste que fuera contigo, había una luz y juntos corrimos hacia allá, no deje de pensarlo camino hacia acá, no se que me haces pero me sentí tan bien cuando te vi, el miedo había escapado. Bueno tendré que dejarte, comenzará mi clase y no quiero más problemas, seguiré escribiéndote._

_Bella Swan._

Inhalo de sus hojas antes de guardarlo, la clase empieza y ahora si encamino toda mi atención en el profesor, mi pesadilla ya no es tan mala, Edward pareció haberlo transformado en un maravilloso sueño, no desperté gritando ni tampoco llorando, es un gran avance, parece como si tan solo recordar mis recuerdos de aquella horrible experiencia e imaginarme a Edward salvándome dejo de tener miedo, siento que él no permitirá que nada vuelva a lastimarme. Llega el momento del almuerzo, como era de esperarse me quedo sola, como mi sándwich con tranquilidad, bebo té y vuelvo a las clases. Saliendo tomo un taxi para ir directo al trabajo, le pago al chofer y bajo.

Cuando llego James me recibe con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes Bella.

Asiento

-Buenos días James ¿Qué tal la caja registradora?

Hace un mohín y niega con la cabeza, parece que habrá problemas con esa máquina.

-La repararan, no sé cuanto tarden Tanya estará como mesera por unas semanas.

¿Tanya? Claro, la chica rubia. Camino hacia los baños y me cambio de ropa, dejo mi mochila en unos de los casilleros de empleados y empiezo mi turno, veo a Tanya atendiendo a unos chicos, miro con atención como ella ríe y los chicos le observan el trasero cuando se va, debe ser toda una coqueta. Tomo la orden de una mujer y su acompañante, les llevo los capuchinos y les deseo un buen día.

-¿Disculpe? –me detengo, una persona de la mesa de junta me llama -¿Tiene tiempo para tomar mi orden?

Me giro completamente y los ojos se clavan en su rostro cuando reconozco su voz, él me sonríe complacido de que lo haya escuchado, me saluda con la mano. Me acerco rápidamente con una sonrisa.

-Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se muerde el labio y no despega la sonrisa de su boca.

-Te he estado esperando, supe que trabajarías hoy, bueno en realidad pregunte ¿Te molesta? –alza una ceja.

¿Molestarme? Por dios ha tenido la intención de preguntar mi horario, no se cuanto tiempo lleva esperándome pero me siento tan alagada, me ruborizo, saco mi cuaderno y mi pluma para anotar su orden.

-No, en absoluto –añado –Bueno ¿Qué pedirás?

Lee el menú con atención.

-Un café americano y panecillos de arándano, para dos por favor ¿Me acompañas?

Rio incontrolablemente.

-No puedo, estoy trabajando.

-Bien –se incorpora en el soporte de la silla con los brazos cruzados. –Esperaré a que acabes el turno.

Abro los ojos como plato eso es esperar más de ¡Cuatro horas! Me quedo sin aliento.

-Pero saldré hasta las siete ¿Qué tal en mi hora de descanso? Es en dos horas.

Me mira con la ceja alzada y sonríe.

-De acuerdo, esperaré a que sea tu hora de descanso.

-Espero que no te aburras.

Niega.

-No lo creo, de todas formas te veré pasar por aquí con los pedidos de los clientes –sonríe de forma petulante y espera.

Me aprieto los labios en una sonrisa y salgo directo con su pedido, más tarde se lo llevo y tomo las demás ordenes de los clientes, como lo dijo, no me quita la mirada de encima cuando paso cerca de él para anotar pedidos y llevarlos, camino y parece que sus ojos los llevo tras la espalda, es realmente excitante como molesto, no podré trabajar así, no él mirándome y tomando café.

Ángela esta llevando un pedido cuando mira en dirección a la mesa de Edward.

-¿Es tu novio?

Observo a Edward que me mira.

-¿Él? No, es solo un amigo –le respondo.

Enarca las cejas.

-Pues te ha vigilado desde que llego, es guapo y la verdad no deja de seguirte con los ojos –comenta, sonríe y se va.

Me ruborizo y sigo llevando pedidos, más tarde James me da la hora de descanso, nerviosa me acerco a la mesa de Edward, donde él aun sigue sentado con los brazos cruzados, una media sonrisa se curva en sus labios cuando me ve acercarse, se levanta y me ofrece la silla, me siento.

-Te he pedido un café nuevo, el otro estaba frío –me acerca una cesta de panecillos -¿Quieres uno?

Tomo uno y lo muerdo, sabe riquísimo, bebo café y lo contemplo.

-Debes tener hambre ¿Podemos salir a comer? Claro, si quieres.

Me muerdo el labio ¿él y yo saliendo? La idea me ahoga el corazón y me retuerce en alegría, muero por estar a solas en un lugar donde nadie nos conozca.

-Me gustaría pero me temo que solo tengo media hora para comer, no alcanzaremos.

Hace una mueca con los labios, luego se acaricia el labio inferior con los dedos, dios, otra vez, esas ganas de tocarle los labios y morderlos hasta saborear el placentero grosor. Bebo más café para evitar el pensamiento inapropiado.

-No es justo, tienes que comer bien ¿Puedo traerte algo de afuera?

-No quiero que te vayas, mejor dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se carcajea.

-¿Por qué simplemente no puedo venir a verte? ¿Te resulto molesto?

Casi me atraganto con el panecillo ¿Molesto? Por favor, me resultas más que molesto, excitante, sexy, hermoso y perfecto, realmente la gente tiene conceptos de ti bastante diferente pero yo me complazco con los míos.

Me ruborizo y suspiro.

-No, no lo eres es solo que, siempre me resulta raro verte cerca de donde estoy, no se que es lo que realmente quieres.

Pone los brazos sobre la mesa y se inclina más cerca de mí, el corazón me sufre un infarto y la piel se me eriza cuando su olor me perfora por dentro, es realmente sabroso.

-Yo quiero ser tu amigo Bella, quiero estar cerca de ti ¿Me permitirías ese honor?

Lo miro a los ojos, resplandecen suplicantes, sus labios se ciernan en mi cabeza, el tan solo verlos me deja inconsciente, esto no es normal, la exaltación de mi pecho, el cosquilleo de mi estomago, el sudar de mis manos y el deseo desenfrenado que me produce desearlo en cualquier momento no es una simple fascinación ¿O si? No estoy segura de que lo sea, con él todo es diferente, se vuelve especial, inclusive aunque me encuentre en medio de mi trabajo, es imposible no sentirse especial, tenerlo cerca de mí me hace olvidarlo todo, junto con mis malos recuerdos y nadie me ha causado una impresión tan intensa como solo él lo ha hecho.

Bajo la mirada, Edward, no quiero ser solo tu amiga, quiero ser tuya, hazlo antes de que este deseo me domine toda y termine por volverme loca, desde que te conozco no he dejado de soñarte, de imaginarte junto conmigo, nuca antes me había sentido tan viva y solo tu puedes regresarme esa energía que he perdido. Si tan solo lo supieras.

Vacilo, tengo que responderle, sus ojos están apremiándome.

-Yo…-abro los ojos –Yo tengo la certeza de que seremos buenos amigos.

Sonríe de oreja a oreja, acerca su mano hacia la mía y la toma, sus manos son suaves, cálidas y me hacen estremecer de la cintura hasta la punta de los pies, esas manos podrían estar viajando por mi cuerpo si tan solo no fueras un simple amigo. Me da un apretón, la energía de mi deseo vibra dentro de mis venas, es una desenfrenada adrenalina.

De momento su teléfono vibra dentro de su camisa, con su mano libre lo saca y contesta. Sonríe.

-Hola Sue ¿Qué tal te va?

¿Sue? Valla, que coincidencia, se llama como la novia de Charlie. Da una pausa cuando contesta.

-Claro, estoy segura de que Carlisle te mandará una carta con la mercancía, le dije que vives en Forks, esperará tu llamada, él esta fuera de la cuidad pero le diré tu recado.

¿Forks? Dios, algo me dice que no es una coincidencia, no creo que se trate de otra Sue, Forks es pequeño, lo demasiado para que no pueda ser coincidencia. Otra pausa más y le responde.

-Me alegro que salgas con alguien Sue, sabes que eres como de la familia, nos hablamos luego, ahora estoy con alguien importante –me echa una mirada matadora, estoy a punto de echarme el café encima –Adiós Sue.

Guarda el teléfono y me mira, estoy a punto de preguntarle si se trata de Sue, la novia de Charlie pero es imposible hablar cuando esta de esa forma, tan dulce, hipnotizante, estaré atrapada entre su red si sigue así.

-¿Algo esta mal?

Se da cuenta que estoy ansiosa, tengo que preguntárselo, no podré dormir tranquila.

-Creo que conozco a Sue.

Parpadea

-¿Sue? Sue Clearwater ¿En serio la conoces?

-Sí, ella es novia de mi padre, se conocen hace un año y medio, antes vivía ahí pero me fui a vivir con mi madre a Seattle con su nuevo marido.

Me clava la mirada, esta bastante concentrado.

-Valla, eso es interesante, no lo puedo creer, Sue ha sido socia de mi padre durante años, es como de la familia y no puedo creer que este saliendo con tu padre –rié sorprendido –tenemos más en común de lo que pensábamos Bella.

Bajo la mirada.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces ¿Vivías en Forks?

-Sí, casi toda mi vida pero mis padres se divorciaron y mi madre se caso con alguien más entonces fui a vivir con ellos un tiempo en Seattle, pero ahora que mi padre tiene a Sue creo que puedo sentirme satisfecha de vivir yo sola.

-¿Nuca pensaste en buscar a alguien?

-¿A que te refieres?

Se muerde el labio.

-¿Tienes novio, Bella?

Abro la boca, necesito unas buenas bofetadas, mi lengua no reacciona y él mirándome de nuevo de esa forma que es imposible contestar, esta impidiéndome ser coherente.

Intento no responder con una estupidez.

-No, no tengo y no…-no se te ocurra decirlo bella, sabes que te interesa, solo con él.

Se queda mirándome, esperando a que continúe, se que no te tengo más que decir, como el panecillo y bebo más café.

-¿No quieres decirme lo que interrumpiste?

Niego.

-No, no es de mucha importancia, así que olvidémoslo.

-¿Por qué? –insiste.

Suspiro exasperada, en verdad quiere saberlo todo, si tan solo supiera mi doloroso pasado, tal vez dejaría de estar persiguiéndome con mucho interés. ¿De verdad quiero ahuyentarlo? ¿Tendré el valor de decírselo algún día? Estoy segura de que ese día solo podrá ser para perderlo.

-Me gustaría hablar de ti, te conté de mi vida y yo no sé nada respecto a la tuya

Sonríe complacido mientras sus ojos brillan, su mirada es penetrante, tanto que no puedo volver a concentrarme, es intensa, fija y realmente profunda.

-Pregúntame lo que quieras.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

Se muerde el labio, no se si lo hace con intensión pero es tan cierto que los muerde con fuerza cuando se da cuenta que me deja sin aire cuando lo veo.

-Veinticinco

Se ve mucho más joven.

-No lo parece, te vez de mi edad.

-¿Cuántos tienes tú?

-Veintiuno, en dos meses cumplo los Veintidós.

Bebe de su café y se detiene una gota de café que curva por su labio con la lengua. Quiero poner mis ojos en blanco y derretirme con la excitación, de verdad quiero abalanzarme sobre él a pesar de la gente presente.

Limpia su boca con una servilleta.

-Eres muy joven y has logrado mucho, estudiar y vivir por tú cuenta debe ser un gran desafío.

No es nada del otro mundo, se que no estoy sola, tengo a mis padres, se que con ellos podré contar siempre, así que estar lejos de ellos es lo único que es una gran sacrificio, me encojo de hombros y bajo la mirada, miro sin que se de cuenta sus dedos, sus manos hasta llegar al extremo de su brazo.

Me quedo con la boca abierta, realmente debe tener un gran paquete en todo ese cuerpo.

-Am, no realmente, es fácil cuando se ordena todo, ya sabes, los pagos de la colegiatura, los gastos personales, lo supero rápido.

Me clava los ojos, sus pupilas arden en emoción cuando me sonríe.

-Siempre crees que todo es fácil y sabes no he conocido a ninguna chica que pueda ver la vida tan simple como tú. Me gusta.

Trago con dificultad, el corazón se me derrite por dentro y mi piel se esponja, el cabello de la nuca esta picándome con ganas, necesito tomar aire de afuera antes de que pueda perder razón frente a todo el mundo. Bajo la mirada completamente ruborizada, su grado de intimidación es extrema que ni yo misma puedo soportarlo, me pregunto si la gente de su alrededor puedo contenerle la mirada más de diez minutos, porque yo no.

-Gracias, pero no se si pueda ser yo quien te pueda interesar. No soy perfecta.

Ríe entre dientes, el sonido de su sonrisa me envuelve entre el fuego de mi cuerpo y la tentación.

-¿Crees en alguien que es perfecto ahora?

_Tú, me es imposible creer que no te des cuenta._ Me paso los dedos por un mechón de mi cabello.

-No lo sé, tengo conceptos diferentes respecto a la perfección, ahora mismo lo único que creo perfecto es mi pasión por la escritura.

Se queda callado, lo notó serio, se acomoda en la silla y se inclina más a la mesa, lo cual me deja casi a un metro de su rostro, esta dándome motivos para besarlo en público, o solo soy yo la que quiere aprovechar cualquier momento para hacerlo.

Cierra los ojos y suspira.

-Bella –sisea con voz baja –la perfección para mi también es nula pero no sabes las cosas que me han pasado para darme cuenta que la perfección no es solo una palabra, es un sentimiento que va junto con la persona más maravillosa, yo no creo en perfección pero tengo suerte de saber como es y que puedo tocarla.

-Pero eso significa en que lo crees.

Hace una ligera mueca.

-En partes lo creo, se que esta viva, que respira, que llora y que inclusive me hace sentir mejor, pero eso no significa que la este describiendo, la palabra es solo una palabra, los sentimientos son sensaciones pero el saber que existe al fin, no dudo que pueda estar amándola. Solo se que me ha cambiado la vida.

-¿Y no tienes miedo de perderla?

Me sonríe con ganas, la mano que aun tiene sobre la mía se mueve y me doy cuenta que acaricia mi dorso.

-No, estoy seguro de que me lo llevare a la tumba, es un sentimiento que ya es parte de mí.

Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, pasan segundos inclusive hasta minutos cuando me doy cuenta que mi tiempo de descanso termino. Miro mi reloj de mano y me he pasado cinco minutos, rápidamente le doy un mordisco al panecillo de arándano, Edward se queda paralizado y se levanta al mismo tiempo que yo lo hago.

-Se me ha terminado mi tiempo, lo siento.

Se queda atónito, me mira con las cejas fruncidas.

-¿Qué? Oh bella, lo lamento, no has comido nada, debí haberme dado cuenta que solo tenías poco tiempo. Fui un idiota, lo siento tanto.

Verlo lamentarse me produce ganas de llorar, santo dios, este hombre me produce de todo, realmente me hace cambiar de ánimo en un solo segundo, hace un momento quería follarlo y ahora quiero estar tirada en sus pies, terminara por volverme loca.

Niego con la cabeza, como más pan y bebo café, con esto es realmente suficiente, no tengo intención de comer mucho este día.

-No te disculpes, esta bien, disfrute mucho el café y el pan.

Sus cejas se fruncen y su bella frente se llena de arrugas angustiosas, estoy a punto de echarme sobre él y abrazarlo con fuerza, besarle cada parte del rostro y tenerlo cerca de mí.

-Estoy en deuda contigo bella, te debo una comida, no puedes negarte, si no lo aceptas me harás sentir muy mal.

Si James se da cuenta que estoy utilizando tiempo de trabajo en seguir charlando me llamara la atención, tengo que despedirme de él y seguir trabajando antes de que se de cuenta del tiempo extra que estoy tomando.

Asiento con rapidez.

-De acuerdo, creo que no me hará mal cenar fuera de casa.

Sonríe de oreja a oreja y se inclina para darme un beso en la mejilla. Sus labios sobre mi piel me dan un electroshock profundo, mi cabeza esta girando sobre mi cuerpo y mi parte intima palpita como un tambor, mis dedos se retuercen en tomarlo y enterrarlo en mi cuerpo, quiero domarlo.

-Gracias bella y a propósito manda a mi cuenta lo del café y el pan –saca de su bolsillo una tarjeta.

La veo, es la de cliente frecuente.

-¿Desde cuándo eres cliente frecuente?

Se muerde los labios con alegría.

-Desde hoy.

De regreso a casa tomo un taxi, se que Jessica no estará en el departamento así que tengo toda la noche para mí sola, tengo suerte, podré pensar en Edward sin intervenciones de Jessica, solo yo y Edward en mi cabeza, podré disfrutar del placer de fantasear con él, debo sentir pena por imaginármelo a mí y a él desnudos pero realmente no me importa, ya nada me importa, si, lo deseo tanto, que aceptarlo no fue nada difícil ¿A quien quiero engañar? Lo deseo desde que lo vi aquella vez en la biblioteca y no descansare hasta hacerlo mío.

Entro y dejo la mochila sobre la mesita de noche de la sala, abro el diario, lo huelo y escribo.

_Oh Edward hoy ha sido un día fantástico en el trabajo, me has visitado y no sabes lo increíble que me lo pase junto a ti, hablamos de tantas cosas y nos hemos dado cuenta que tenemos más en común de lo que pensábamos ¿Quién lo diría? Tu padre conoce a Sue Clearwater y mi padre esta a punto de querer casarse con ella, esto es tan chistoso, estoy segura de que tengo menos motivos de separarme de ti, he descubierto que eres un hombre increíble y que tienes intenciones buenas porque no haces otra cosa que hacerme sentir bien, hemos quedado en un pacto, desde ahora somos amigos pero no me rendiré para hacerte cambiar de opinión, se que también me amas, algo me lo grita y los dos terminaremos con este sufrimiento, se que también mueres por hacerme tuya, tanto como yo. _

_Te veré en esta semana, me has invitado a comer, no sabes cuánto deseo que ya estemos solos de nuevo. _

_Bella Swan._


	7. Capitulo 7

***Nota de la escritora: hi! Mis hermosas lectoras, les traigo el séptimo capitulo de esta historia que gracias a dios ha sido recibida de muy buena critica por todas ustedes ¡No hay palabras para agradecerles su tiempo! Y todos sus hermosos Reviews! Cada vez que los leo me hacen la chica más feliz y me alientan tanto a seguir escribiendo este fic, tambien agradeciéndoles a las lectoras silenciosas! Se que ellas también aportan mucho en este fic (: Las quiero muchísimo gracias por leer **

Capitulo 7

Jessica esta arreglándose en el baño, huele a cabello quemado y a perfume, esta tarareando mientras yo como las sobras del pollo frito de ayer. Realmente no encuentro sentido en que se arregle demasiado, solo iremos con Alice a comer, ya que hoy ha hecho la reservación.

-Bella, cuando te fuiste a trabajar te llamo alguien

Rápidamente dejo el plato, me voy corriendo al baño donde se esta enchinando las pestañas, apenas puedo verla entre tanto humo.

-¿Quién?

Me mira con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado, se ríe de mi expresión.

-Calma, no fue Edward, fue tu padre pero le dijes que trabajas hasta las siete, dejo su número, espera que lo llames.

Parpadeo, ¿Mi padre? Debe ser una urgencia, corro hacia el teléfono y marco, espero con impaciencia mientras escucho el timbre, tres más y contesta.

-¿Si?

-¡Papá! Soy bella ¿Qué sucede?

Se alegra al escucharme.

-¡Bella! Hola cariño, gracias por llamar

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Le paso algo a Mamá?

Por el tono de su voz se que esta haciéndome muecas.

-Valla bella, claro que no ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? Es algo mucho mas privado, necesito que tomes asiento ¿Estás sentada?

Busco el sillón y me aplasto sobre él, espero a que hable, me muerdo las uñas cuando pasa un minuto de silencio, esperamos a que uno de los dos hable.

-¿Y bien? –le insisto con irritación.

No tarda en contestar.

-Sue esta embarazada.

Jadeo, carraspeo rápidamente y me levanto el sofá, quiero dar saltitos de alegría ¡oh por dios! Es algo que jamás esperé, es hermoso, no puedo imaginármelo, Sue es una gran mujer a pesar de las pocas veces que hemos convivido se que será una madre excelente.

Sollozo

-Charlie esto es…increíble, no lo puedo creer me siento feliz por ustedes ¿Lo sabe Renee?

Ríe.

-Esta mañana se lo dije, esta igual que tú.

Me toco el pecho, el corazón me hace pum, pum.

-Me harás llorar, es hermoso, gracias por decírmelo ¿Puedo hablar con Sue?

-Claro, en seguida la llamo.

Espero unos segundos hasta que Sue esta en el teléfono, se que ha estado llorando porque su voz se escucha ronca.

-¡Bella! ¡Es increíble verdad! Estoy tan feliz, no lo puedo creer.

Me contengo las ganas de llorar, lo primero que imagino es a Charlie y Sue juntos con un pequeño bebe.

-Sue no sabes lo feliz que me siento por los dos, muero por ir a Forks y abrazarlos, los quiero demasiado.

-Bella, yo también te quiero, eres una chica especial, quiero que sepas que tú siempre has sido para mí como una hija más. Te adoro.

Ahora sí rompo a llorar, trato de que Jessica no escuche, me he puesto sentimental esta semana.

-Te quiero Sue, eres increíble, en cualquier momento que pueda iré a visitarlos, lo prometo.

Gimotea.

-Te esperaremos Bella, no olvides que puedes contar conmigo

-Lo sé.

Jessica me hace estremecer cuando me grita.

-¡Bella!

Me despido de Sue.

-Tengo que irme, prometo volver a comunicarme con ustedes lo más pronto que pueda, los amos. Adiós.

-¡Cuídate bella! Te amamos.

Corro hacia donde esta Jessica, me quedo sorprendida cuando la veo completamente arreglada, trae puesto un vestido elegante corto con lentejuelas, el cabello suelto en risos y pinta labios rojo. Da vueltecitas para que pueda verla.

-¿Qué tal?

Asiento con aprobación, se ve super bien, me gusta pero solo si vamos a una discoteca, se supone que iríamos a una restaurant, no a buscar novio.

-Te ves radiante pero es algo exagerado, solo vamos a comer.

Hace un ademan y sigue mirándose en el espejo, se arregla el busto para que pueda verse parte de su brassier.

-Tenemos que aprovechar cada momento. Además nadie nos impide nada.

Excepto ella, por lo que tengo entendido ella aun sale con Mike, a pesar de lo que le dije aquel día, no me ha dicho nada al respecto pero parece que las cosas no van como antes, ya no la veo charlar con él por teléfono y en la escuela se la pasa en sus entrenamientos. Creo que están en una crisis.

-A veces no te entiendo Jessica, pero solo te digo una cosa, ten más cuidado

Me saca la lengua.

-No me arrepiento de nada.

Cojo mi chamarra y nos vamos, Alice nos espera en el estacionamiento de la escuela, como hace frío me pongo la chamarra, yo tomo el asiento del copiloto y Jessica se va a la parte de atrás, aun desconozco el lugar en donde vamos a ir pero debe ser un lugar elegante porque Alice también esta arreglada, las miro con ligera confusión ¿Habrán estando engañándome?

Alice se detiene en una luz roja, se mira por el espejo retrovisor y luego a mí.

-¿Qué te sucede bella?

Me cruzo de brazos, alzo una ceja en gesto de duda, sabe a lo que me refiero, quizá no estamos yendo a un restaurante, si no a un bar.

-Dime la verdad Alice ¿A dónde vamos?

Alice se queda pasmada, parpadea varias veces y ríe con ofensa.

-No puedo creer que estés dudando de mí bella, te prometí que iríamos a un restaurante ¿Por qué motivo me gustaría cambiar de planes? Relájate y disfruta de la celebración –sonríe de oreja a oreja y acelera.

Suspiro, ¿Cómo puedo disfrutar si mi mente no deja de decirme que no nos dirigimos a un restaurant? Todo me dice que es plan de Jessica, ella no esta bien con Mike y realmente se quiere desahogar, su manera causal es buscar chicos, como si no la conociera. Mi cuerpo comienza a relajarse cuando Alice se detiene en un _ballet parking_, le da las llaves a un hombre de traje y nos bajamos, miro hacia arriba, parece el restaurant de un hotel pero no lo es, las letras en frances me dice que es un lugar muy caro y fino ¿Por qué tanta elegancia? Entramos, adentro esta caliente así que me quito la chamarra, miro de reojo a Jessica que parece ansiosa buscando a alguien.

Le agito el hombro para atraer su atención.

-Jessica, no quiero saber que estás tramando ¿Qué ocurre?

Menea la cabeza y se encoje de hombros.

-Nada ¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo? –murmura con calma.

Espero en recepción junto con Alice, más tarde una mujer nos dirige hacia nuestra mesa, es un lugar exclusivo, bastante apartado de la gente que hace escándalo del otro extremo, mantengo mi vista en mi estúpido atuendo, no debí ser tan informal, me siento perdida y extraña, Alice y Jessica si parecen disfrutarlo, yo solo me quedo callada.

Un hombre se nos acerca, nos pide nuestros abrigos y nos da el menú. Lo leo, no entiendo nada, ni siquiera cuando lo leo de abajo hacia arriba y de lado a lado ¿Cómo puedo saber si es comida lo que pediré? Miro a Alice y ella asiente, le dice al hombre lo que beberemos, lee con cuidado el menú y le señala con el dedo, después pide la entrada, por lo que entiendo sé que son ostras bañados en vino blanco.

Me acomodo en mi asiento, no puedo creer lo grande y elegante que es, la gente ríe, discuten asuntos con amabilidad, todos se tratan con mucha cortesía y aun así no me siento tan cómoda aquí.

-Me encanta este lugar Alice ¡Es divino! –exclama Jessica con asombro.

Alice ríe, el hombre llega con las ostras y con una botella de champan, la abre y mucha espuma sube por el borde hasta caer en el suelo, empezamos a carcajearnos.

-Disculpen ustedes señoritas, en seguida vendré a limpiar –se disculpa el hombre, deja una vasija con hielos y se retira.

Jessica se ruboriza.

-Me agrada este hombre, nadie me ha dicho señorita en meses.

La miro con mala cara, se pone rígida en su asiento, no quiero escuchar más anécdotas de Jessica, nada que tenga que ver con sus ex novios o respecto a sexo, esta noche solo quiero charlar de la escuela, el trabajo y relajarme un rato. Alice sirve en unas copas champan, el hombre regresa y limpia el suelo de madera y nos toma la orden, como no tengo ni idea de lo que viene en el menú le doy permiso para que Alice pida por mí.

-Muy bien señoritas, en seguida regreso con su orden. _Buen apeti._

Le doy un trago largo a la copa que casi me la cabo, Jessica sigue mirando a su alrededor, no se que trama y en realidad no quiero saberlo.

-Así que bella, estamos aquí por tu nuevo empleo, nos alegramos tanto por ti –añade Alice con media sonrisa. –Todavía recuerdo cuando yo conseguí mi primero empleo, te sientes realmente satisfecha de ti misma, te lo digo por experiencia.

Le regreso la sonrisa.

-Gracias Alice, te agradezco que hayas organizado esto para mí, pero tampoco debiste gastar tanto, es algo caro.

-No seas modesta Bella –me pone la mano sobre el hombro –Ya eres una de mis mejores amigas, te he tenido cariño. Además, no lo organice sola.

Me sonríe tan fuerte que su alegría le llega hasta en los ojos, estoy a punto de pedirle una aclaración cuando el mesero llega con nuestras cenas, veo en mi plato jamón ahumado con carne molida, zanahoria, papa, ensalada en un lado y pasta en salsa de calabaza. El estomago me gruñe, tomo el tenedor y me como la ensalada, esta realmente delicioso, no puedo esperar a probar el jamón y la carne.

Disfruto mucho la comida, le pido a Alice que me sirva más champan, tengo mucha sed.

-Calma con el alcohol bella, te puede causar mareo –me informa Alice en tono bromista.

Asiento, tengo la suerte de aun encontrarme sobria, creo que para Jessica es tarde, veo que entrecierra los ojos y sonríe por la nada.

-Estoy enterada de los efectos secundarios, además les tengo una noticia, hay otro motivo grande para celebrar esta noche.

-¿En serio? Pues dila.

Levanto la copa a lo alto y casi grito al decirlo.

-¡Tendré un hermano!

Alice se queda boquiabierta, Jessica sonríe y ríe al mismo tiempo mientras bebe más de la copa, ambas me dan felicitaciones y se unen conmigo al brindis.

-Eso es magnífico bella ¡Felicidades! –Alice se levanta y me da un largo abrazo.

Después Jessica que me envuelve con fuerza.

-Eso es Bella, un motivo más para celebrar ¡Mesero! Otra botella –grita

Reímos, el mesero trae otra botella bien fría y servimos sin parar, la noche se hace larga, mañana es sábado lo cual no nos puede impedir darnos una noche de chicas, no me hará daño tomar unas tres copas, merezco celebrar esta noche hasta donde pueda.

De repente se escucha música _disco_, Jessica se detiene para oírla y se levanta, comienza a moverse alado de la silla, nosotras nos reímos de la imprudencia.

-Lo que nos faltaba, un poco de baile, vamos tenemos que movernos un poco.

Yo niego de inmediato, Alice no deja de reírse y retiene a Jessica en su silla de nuevo.

-Espera a que se te pase el alcohol Jess.

Toma su copa y le da un trago hasta dejarla vacía, me quedo perpleja, no creo dejarla bailar en su estado.

-No la dejaré bailar asi, ni mucho menos sola –murmuro.

Alice hace una mueca.

-No sería correcto.

Jessica se mueve sola en su silla, la miramos como un espectáculo, no nos dejamos de reír, empieza a cantar la canción con fuerza y nosotros no hacemos otra cosa que taparnos la cara, la gente mira en dirección a nuestra mesa, tenemos que hacer algo antes de que nos saquen del restaurant.

Me levanto pero me detengo cuando un hombre alto, de pelo negro y ondulado se acerca a nuestra mesa, tomo asiento de inmediato junto con Alice y nos observa, nos da un asentimiento y mira a Jessica ya ebria, trae un traje puesto, se ve que es educado y refinado.

-¿Es amiga de ustedes? –nos pregunta con amabilidad.

No contesto así que Alice es quien le responde.

-Si, ella viene con nosotros.

El hombre mira con atención a Jessica, le toma de la mano y Jess apenas responde al contacto, se queda pálida cuando lo ve, de inmediato le sonríe y su actitud cambia espontáneamente a Jessica la indiscutible seductora.

-Oh dios, ya llegue al cielo ¿Y tú quien eres? –le susurra.

El hombre le sonríe, ella se levanta y ambos se mirar durante un rato.

-¿Te gustaría bailar un rato? –se inclina y le besa el dorso de la mano.

-Llévame a donde quieras –le contesta ella.

Otro hombre se acerca, trae el mismo traje que el hombre que quiere llevar a Jessica a bailar, tiene el cabello rubio y el cabello peinado hacia atrás, nos mira a Alice y a mí y entonces sus ojos azules se clavan en mi rostro. Bajo la mirada, me acerco a Alice como si temiera que fuera a hacerme daño.

Me sonríe.

-Hola ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Trago con dificultad, este hombre me incomoda tanto como el que quiere llevarse a Jessica, no le contesto y él no pierde gentileza.

-Bien, no me digas tu nombre, no es difícil saberlo ¿Te gustaría bailar preciosura? –tiende su mano a mi dirección.

Miro su mano, tiene anillos puestos y supongo que deben ser bastante caros, niego con la cabeza y me refugio alado de Alice.

-No –admito con frialdad.

Da un suspiro, sus ojos se endurecen cuando le contesto que no, mira a Alice y notó que ella se pone rígida.

-¿Qué tal tú corazón?

Ella es un poco más amable que yo.

-Disculpa pero no en este momento, estoy en compañía con mis amigas.

Asiente y se aleja.

-Comprendo, ya será el otro momento –nos da una última sonrisa y se aleja.

Miro hacia otro lado con desdén cuando se va junto con su amigo hacia la pista de baile, lo miro alejarse al baño mientras que su acompañante esta felizmente disfrutando de la pista con Jessica, veo lo atrevida que es, esta rodeándole el cuello con las manos y el mantiene su cuerpo cerca del suyo, no podré advertirle que se detenga si no estoy cerca.

-Mírala, no debe comportarse así ¿Qué pensará Mike? –alega Alice con enojo.

No creo que él tenga problemas, ya le ha hecho bastante daño a Jessica como para que pueda exigirle algo. Bebo y bebo más champan.

-No lo sé pero siento que su comportamiento es inadecuado.

-Claro que lo es, no dejaré que se comporte así.

Escucho que se levanta de la silla, miro que da la vuelta a la mesa y se dirige a la pista, la detengo antes de que se acerque.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Se vuelve con rabia.

-No debe hacer eso, es vulgar.

Me levanto y voy junto con ella hacia la pista, tenemos la mala suerte de que se haya comenzando a llenar, la música ya es bastante ruidosa y la cabeza empieza a retumbarme con fuerza, hay luces por todos lados y humo que me asfixia, la gente se junta a nuestro alrededor, apenas logro ver a Jessica moverse si no fuera por su vestido de lentejuelas, el sujeto la sostiene en su cuerpo y le huele cuello, quiero gritarle que lo aleje de encima pero la multitud me mantiene apretada.

-¡Jessica! –la música me impide hacerla entrar en razón, es tan fuerte que mi voz es apenas un rasguño.

Jessica le mantiene las manos en el trasero, me quedo petrificada viendo como ella se deja ver ante todo el mundo como una mujerzuela, me muevo pero todo es imposible, ella queda demasiado lejos, quiero golpear a toda esta gente pero una mano me jala el brazo con fuerza que casi vuelo, caigo aplastada en el pecho de un hombre con traje ¡Es el hombre rubio!

-¿Cambiaste de opinión preciosura?

Intento mover mis brazos pero me tiene encerrada en los suyos, le doy ligeros puñetazos en el pecho pero eso no logra herirlo en nada.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Quítame las manos de encima!

Cierra más sus brazos a mi cuerpo y pega sus labios a mi cabello, quiero gritar de la desesperación, es la misma sensación inútil de no poder quitarme a un hombre encima, es como revivir mis viejos recuerdos, este hombre quiere hacerme daño y no me dejara hasta lograrlo, su mano viaja a mi espalda hasta mi columna, le doy un golpe en la ingle cuando quiere tocar mi trasero.

Jadea pero no me suelta.

-Eres ruda preciosura, quizá un beso te relaje.

Acerca su rostro al mío, mantiene mi cabeza fija enterrando sus dedos a mi cabello, me alejo pero no sirve de nada. Cierro los ojos y entonces de repente sus manos se liberan de mi cuerpo, caigo al suelo aturdida y llorando por la desesperación.

-¡No se te ocurra tocarla hijo de puta! –escucho gritar a alguien.

Me limpio las lágrimas y me encuentro a un Edward furioso, con los puños cerrados, la mandíbula tensa y los ojos inyectados en ira, tiene al hombre tomado del cuello y un puño en su cara, el hombre de traje lo empuja y Edward solo se aleja unos pasos.

-¡No me toques estúpido! –le grita el hombre rubio, se arregla el traje.

Edward se acerca y entonces le propina un puñetazo, la gente de la pista corre despavorida, gritan y la música se detiene aunque todo sigue oscuro. El acompañante del hombre rubio se da cuenta y suelta a Jessica, se acerca a él y juntos tienen rodeado a Edward, busco a Alice pero no la veo por ningún lado ¿Se habrá ido? ¿Cómo llego Edward hasta acá? Sigo en el suelo, viéndolo todo de cerca, quiero levantarme y romperle una botella en la cara al hombre rubio pero ni siquiera estoy segura de ponerme en pie, todo me tiembla como gelatina.

El acompañante de Jessica se acerca a Edward para darle un puñetazo, logra esquivarlo y él le toma el brazo para hacerlo girar completo, escucho un crujido y el gemir del hombre, lo deja caer al suelo mientras el otro toma un botella, la rompe y la punta aguda se acerca a Edward, el alma me quema el pecho cuando veo que Edward trata de quitársela, si tan solo llega a herirlo soy capaz de matarlo, el acompañante de Jessica se levanta, toma a Edward del cuello mientras ambos jalonean, el hombre rubio se acerca con la botella rota hacia el pecho de Edward ¡Se lo va a encajar! Debo hacer algo, no dejare que lo lastime, me acerco arrastrándome y entonces le pongo el pie al chico rubio, este cae al suelo y la botella se rompe en mil pedazos que se le entierran en el antebrazo.

En segundos las luces se encienden, cuando veo todo con claridad me doy cuenta que mucha gente se rodeo en multitud para verlo todo, empleados del restaurante piden desalojar de inmediato, agentes de seguridad de policía también están presentes, ven al hombre rubio herido y lo levantan, busco en la multitud a Alice pero no está, me encuentro a Jessica que me mira con terror, esta rompiendo a llorar, yo solo la ignoro. Si ella no hubiera sido tan vulgar, jamás hubiera ocurrido esto.

-¡Todo se termino! ¿Lo entienden? ¡Se acabo! –grita un hombre de seguridad.

Alguien se me acerca, veo por la placa que es un policía, me ofrece la mano y me ayuda a levantarme.

-¿Esta usJamesbien señorita?

Me levanto, la cabeza me da vueltas por un horrible zumbido y tengo muchas nauseas, me quedo con la boca abierta mientras veo que la gente se va por la salida de emergencia, me quedo con la mirada perdida hacia la nada y entonces corro a la misma dirección que la gente, apenas me doy cuenta que lo único que quiero es salir, la gente se hace a un lado dejándome libre el camino.

-¡Bella, Bella!

La voz de Edward gritándome no me detiene, salgo y la lluvia inesperada me humedece completa, hace frío, maldita sea olvide mi chamarra, creo que nada de eso me importa, acabo de huir del restaurant sin Jessica y Alice. Le hago la parada a un taxi, me subo de inmediato y pienso a donde debo ir ¿Al departamento? No veré a Jessica esta noche, no soportarte estar en el mismo techo que ella, así que el único lugar que debe estar abierto a esta hora es mi trabajo, el taxista arranca, yo me acurruco en el asiento con fuerza esperando llegar, me rebusco en los bolsillos, tengo algo de cambio creo que con esto podré pagar el trayecto a menos que pida prestado.

El taxi se estaciona, le doy lo único que tengo y bajo, rápidamente entro, todo esta apagado excepto por una luz ligera que alumbra la caja registradora. James levanta la mirada asustado cuando me ve mojada y lloriqueando.

-¡¿Bella?! ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Estás bien? –se me acerca corriendo.

Me ayuda a sentarme en una silla, se quita su chaqueta y me la pone sobre los hombros, me doy cuenta que esta haciendo el inventario, llegue en el momento correcto para encontrarlo.

-¿Quieres algo de café?

Asiento, es lo único que me vendría bien, escucho la cafetera encenderse, mientras se calienta me trae una sabana de la bodega, esta calientita, minutos más tarde llega con mi café y un vaso de leche. Se sienta frente a mí y me ve tomar despacio.

-Bella me has asustado ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas mojada y llorando?

Lo miro, siento mi rostro hinchado y entonces comienzo contándole todo, lo único que se escucha es el ruido de la cafetera y mi nítida voz contando todo lo sucedido, James me presta toda la atención, inclusive se da tiempo de trae un café para el mismo y seguir escuchándome, comemos la mitad de un pastel, me da la libertad de seguir llorando y es lo único que termino por hacer toda la noche.

-Bella, creo que deberías de hablar con Edward, estar asustada fue el motivo de salir corriendo de ahí y no pedirle una explicación a él ni a tu amiga.

Me limpio con una servilleta las lágrimas.

-No quiero verla esta noche, si ella no hubiera sido tan vulgar, no hubiera tenido la necesidad de salvarla y el único que sufrió por esto fue Edward, casi lo lastiman ¿Y que pude haber hecho yo? Quizá esperar en una sala de urgencias.

La idea me hace estremecer, jamás me perdonaría ver sufriendo a Edward por la culpa de Jessica, sería una de las cosas que más lamentaría en mi vida. James toma de su taza de café y suspira.

-Tal vez tengas razón pero creo que debes hablar con Edward, contarle todo, eso sería lo correcto, por lo que me cuentas, creo que se interesa por ti Bella y no fue bueno que lo dejarás solo.

-No fue correcto, es cierto pero lo único que se me ocurrió fue salir de ahí, ese hombre quería lastimarme.

Estaba a punto de repetirse la historia, si no hubiera sido por Edward…De nuevo, se convierte en mi salvador.

-Entiendo Bella, pero creo que la única cosa que estará lastimando a Edward es no saber de ti esta noche, habla con él ¿De acuerdo?

Me quedo meditando mientras huelo mi café, pienso en un Edward preocupado, buscando entre las calles mojadas de Nueva york lo que queda de mí, pero luego pienso en la ebria de Jessica y todo se vuelve coraje y resentimiento, sin duda no volveré al departamento esta noche, jamás.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche, por favor?

A James se le dilatan los ojos, se echa para atrás y me mira desconcentrado, se que es una locura pero no tengo otro lugar.

-¿En la cafetería? Bella creo que no puedo hacer eso, no puedo.

Le suplico en un gesto con las manos.

-Por favor James, necesito un lugar a solas, te lo suplico, me iré antes de que abras, por favor ¿Sí?

-Pero Bella este es un establecimiento, no un hotel

-Lo sé, pero espero que comprendas mi situación, solo esta noche, te pagaré mi estancia si eso quieres.

Niega.

-No, no es el dinero, es mi empleo, me temo que no puedo hacer nada.

-Pero no puedo irme a un Hotel, no tengo dinero, esta lloviendo, y es muy tarde. Por favor.

James me mira, se aprieta los labios con disgusto pero se rinde suspirando y cerrando los ojos. Sonrió.

-Solo esta noche Bella, solo una y no quiero que estés aquí antes de las seis ¿De acuerdo? A esa hora es cuando llega mi jefe para preparar el lugar.

Asiento con rapidez.

-No te preocupes, no habrá rastro de mí.

Bebemos lo último que hay de café, me lleva a la parte trasera donde hay una puerta, esta un cuarto con un colchón viejo pero en buenas condiciones, una lámpara pequeña y un calentador, me acomoda una sabana nueva y quita algunas cosas pesadas para que pueda entrar.

-Es lo único que hay para ti, esto era de un vigilante espero que no te incomode mucho.

Me siento sobre el colchón, es suave y la lámpara es perfecta, no tengo problema en absoluto con los lugares pequeños.

-No hay problema, es acogedor. –admito

James se detiene en la puerta, me mira y me desea buenas noches.

-Espero que puedas dormir bella, has tenido una muy dura noche. Nos vemos en el trabajo, adiós.

Asiento.

-Buenas noches, Gracias.

Se va, escucho sus pasos y el cerrar de la puerta principal con llave, estoy sola y a oscuras, excepto por la lámpara gastada. Cierro la puerta con seguro, me recuesto sobre el colchón gastado y miro hacia el techo, como me hubiera gustado tener esta vez el diario conmigo, con ello podría desahogarme por completo, le contaría a Edward la verdad, yo no puedo estar a su lado, ya no más, mi viejo recuerdo me atormenta y hoy me ha hecho abrir los ojos, Edward no es un chico para mí y ni yo una chica para él, con este secreto que llevo junto conmigo será imposible vivir a su lado, por cuanto lo desee jamás podré vivir feliz.

***¿Qué les pareció este capítulos?...Tengo muchas ideas para este fic asi que ¡Espérenlo! Las quiero a cada una de ustedes y les mando muchos besos :D**


	8. Capitulo 8

****Nota de la escritora: Hello! Mis maravillosas lectoras, espero que cada una de ustedes se encuentran super bien, yo las saludo con gran afecto, trayéndoles el capitulo ocho, no saben, he tenido un fin de semana difícil, los trabajos nuca terminan en casa ni en la escuela y a pesar de eso nuca las dejaré abandonadas, si a veces tardo en actualizar es por los trabajos didácticos de la escuela, son un tormento :S Espero que disfruten del capitulo y si es así pueden dejar su Review (: **

**Por cierto amo sus Reviews chicas! Me alegran el día como no tienen idea, también a las lectoras silenciosas, se que hay muchas por ahí y quiero decirles que tampoco me olvido de ustedes! Las quiero mucho, besitos.**

Capitulo 8.

Son las cinco de la mañana, mi ropa aun esta húmeda afuera hace frío, recojo todo antes de que el jefe de James pueda verme, el día aun se ve oscuro asi que eso me ayudará para salir por la puerta trasera sin que nadie se de cuenta, reviso el lugar y me encuentro con una note de James junto a la registradora y veinte dolares a un lado, me ha dejado para el taxi y para pagar un desayuno si es que decido comer fuera, sonrió, los tomo y corro a la puerta trasera, afuera no se escucha más que los claxons de los autos y las nítidas luces de la cuidad, tomo mis precauciones y camino por el callejón con cuidado para que nadie pueda verme, cruzo la calle y camino por la acera mirando por todos lados, algo me dice que Jessica no ha podido dormir, ¿Estará tan preocupada como creo? Quisiera saber si al menos esta sobria, saco mi celular de mi bolso trasero, esta apagado, estoy segura de que se ha quedado sin batería, busco algún lugar abierto para llamarla y para comer algo, camino unas calles pero nada ha abierto aun, necesitare al menos dos horas para que pueda encontrar comida, no se si sea seguro caminar a oscuras por la cuidad pero de todos modos no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer, llego a un parque donde una ligera neblina se ve, me siento en la orilla de una fuente y espero a que salga la luz del sol, tengo hambre, frío y estoy confundida, creo que entre todas las cosas me siento mejor sola.

El parque comienza a llenarse de ciclistas y gente, veo la luz del sol ponerse en el horizonte, si al menos pudiera tener hora para saber si puedo comer algo, me acerco a una mujer y le pregunto la hora, son las siete y diez minutos, eso significa que un lugar debe estar ya abierto, camino por los alrededores del parque, termino por ver a lo lejos un IHOP, las luces están encendidas eso significa que he encontrado algo para comer. Corro, cruzo la calle y entro, hay poca gente, debe ser porque es sábado, adentro esta calientito, huele a pan, Hot cakes y café recién hecho, mi estomago gruñe, me acerco a caja y pido huevos revueltos con tocino, una taza de café y panecillos de naranja para llevar.

Me siento con mi bandeja llena de comida y lo trago todo en dos minutos, bebo con tranquilidad el café y mordisqueo un panecillo, pienso en como debe estar Jessica, Alice y Edward, me detengo cuando pienso en Edward ¿Será como me lo ha dicho Ted? Edward debe estar preocupado por mí ¿O no? Me lo imagino en cada rincón de la ciudad gritando mi nombre desesperado, llamando al FBI y a mis padres, si tan solo pudiera reunir fuerza para llamarlo decirle que estoy bien, pero no puedo, escuchar su voz solo me hará romper a llorar. _Edward ¿En que te has metido conmigo? No te convengo. _Estoy segura de que encontraría mujeres más hermosas que yo, valiosas y exitosa como toda su familia, yo no puedo ofrecerle nada, más que el montón de mis penas. _Aléjate de mí, no te quiero a mi lado. _Eso podría ayudar a alejarlo de mí, creo que si de verdad me interesa, debo ayudarlo, desaparecer de su vida lo hará.

Me encuentro fuera del restaurant, las calles de Nueva york están siendo habitadas por los ciudadanos Neoyorkinos que siempre parecen tener prisa, me quedo parada entre la gente que pasa a mi alrededor, avanzo a un paso lento mientras busco algún teléfono público, me acero a uno y le inserto monedas, marco y espero pero no contesta, la línea esta ocupada ¿A quién estará llamando? No estoy bastante lejos de la universidad, solo tengo cinco dolares del resto de los veinte, llamar a un taxi hará que gaste quince dolares, decidiré caminar, el día esta bien aunque yo muera de frío. Camino, miro a la gente con ropa caliente, abrigos y sin sentirse que estarán a punto de desmayar, carajo, nuca debí dejar mi chamarra en el restaurant, debí haber huido junto con el, además el efecto del alcohol me produce nausea, necesitare un rincón para regresar la comida, rápidamente busco una esquina desierta donde pueda expulsarlo todo, me inclino en un par de arbustos y entonces saco todo, de nada me sirvió desayunar, toso y me levanto aferrándome a una pared de ladrillos, creo que era lo que necesitaba, la cena de ayer y tanto champan me hacían sentir extraña, sigo mi camino hasta ver el campus, los edificios y el estacionamiento de la universidad, grito de alegría en mi interior y camino, arrastro los pies cuando subo por las escaleras, me detengo en el pasillo y avanzo.

Me detengo en la puerta, inclino la oreja para escuchar algo pero no hay sonido alguno ¿Estará dormida? Con cautela abro la puerta, avanzo lentamente y busco signos de algún ser viviente.

-Gracias por llamar, cualquier cosa hazla saber. Adiós –cuelga.

Jessica esta en el sofá con el teléfono en el regazo, solloza en el silencio, empieza a murmurar algo que no logro entender, me da espalda asi que no puede verme, inhalo aire y hablo.

-Jessica –siseo.

Su cuerpo se congela, se levanta de inmediato dejando caer el teléfono y me mira, tiene los ojos rojos por las lágrimas, su rímel esta corrido hasta mancharle las mejillas, su rostro parece otro, se ve que no ha dormida por las marcadas orejas debajo de sus ojos, se tapa la boca cuando me ve, los labios le tiemblan igual que las manos. Casi cae cuando trata de acercarse, se pone pálida como un papel, me mira de pies a cabeza y de repente se hecha sobre mí.

-¡Bella! ¡Santo dios, Bella! ¡Estás aquí! –llora sobre mi hombro.

Unos segundos después me doy cuenta que ella ha estado preocupada, que de verdad le he importado, inclusive evito dormir para poder buscarme, ha estado llorando mi ausencia y fui tan desgraciada como para no llamarla ayer ¿Cómo pude dejarla con la preocupación? Verla llorar de esta forma me hace olvidar su actitud de ayer con ese hombre, la forma en que la manoseaba, por dios creo que no pensé que estaba tan ebria como para darse cuenta de las cosas, le regreso el abrazo, ninguna de las dos merecemos esto, fuimos unas idiotas.

-¡Perdóname Bella! Por favor, fui una estúpida, perdóname, toda salió mal por mi culpa, no pensé en ti ni en Alice –la voz se le quiebra a mitad de disculpa, se incorpora para mirarme a los ojos, esta completamente roja como un tomate. –Siento haber sido tan maleducada, merezco esto Bella, créeme, nada me hará pagar lo que les hice pasar a ti, Alice y Edward.

Niego, debió haber tenido suficiente ayer con todo el pandemónium del restaurant, puedo ponerme en su lugar y realmente no me imagino la situación.

-Jessica, perdóname tú a mí, no debí escapar de esa forma sin decir nada, te deje sola con la preocupación, debiste haberme odiado.

Se limpia la nariz con un pañuelo.

-¿Lo crees? Pues no fue así, te di toda la razón para que escaparas, estoy segura de que yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo, ese hombre se propaso contigo y yo no pude hacer nada.

Recuerdo al hombre rubio, tomándome a la fuerza, luego a Edward golpeándolo, agito la cabeza, no debo seguir pensando en esto.

-No creo que se vuelva a repetir Jessica, a la próxima será diferente, ningún hombre volverá a tocarme –suspiro, sí, será la última vez.

-Pero ¿Estás bien? Tu ropa esta empapada ¿Dónde estuviste que nadie te encontró?

Alzo una ceja ¿Cuánta gente estaba buscándome?

-¿Quiénes estaban buscándome?

-Todos, yo, Alice y Edward, algunos policías que estaban ayer en el restaurant nos ofrecieron ayuda, estábamos a punto de llamar al FBI, bueno Edward intento hacerlo.

No fue una exageración pensar que intentaría llamarlos, Edward es algo exagerado. Camino a la cocina, Jessica se ofrece a darme café pero le he dicho que no me siento bien entonces me prepara un té mientras seguimos discutiendo lo de ayer.

-¿Cómo esta Edward? ¿Lo han herido?

-No, él esta bien, me disculpe con él esta mañana, acaba de irse junto con Alice, estuvieron aquí toda la noche, cuando llegaste hablaba con Alice, Edward tuvo que irse pero me dejo su número para llamarlo por cualquier urgencia, no sabes cuánto se ha preocupado por ti, nuca lo había visto así, realmente interesado en alguien, Jessica y yo solo podíamos pensar ¿Qué le habrá hecho Bella a Edward?

Alzo los hombros.

-Toda la gente piensa lo mismo, pero ya no más –bajo la mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ya no más? –me pregunta con sorpresa.

-Jess, Edward es demasiado para mí, no puedo estar con él, yo no soy la chica que él esta buscando, se lo he tratado de decir pero es tan obstinado –doy un golpe sobre la barra –No sabe por lo que he pasado, si lo sabe estoy segura de que me dejara, no le voy a interesar.

Se acerca y toma asiento, toma mis manos y me habla como si fuera una niña.

-Bella, no creas en todo lo que te dije respecto a Edward ¿Recuerdas lo de la etapa de fascinación?

Asiento.

-Pues mándala al demonio, ustedes tienen algo especial y te lo digo porque el mundo se ha dado cuenta de eso ¿Y que puedo saber yo, cierto? Mi novio esta engañándome.

Me quedo sin aliento, se me dilatan los ojos por la sorpresa ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Lee mi expresión y da una pequeña sonrisa.

-Esta mañana lo encontré en una calle cerca de Brooklyn, lo seguí y me di cuenta de todo, te debo un agradecimiento más, me hiciste abrir los ojos amiga.

-Es un pedazo de imbécil –mascullo.

Da una sonrisita y suspira, creo que todo esta lo ha puesto sensible, unas lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, rápidamente las desaparece y respira.

-No dejemos que ese tema borre lo que estoy tratando de decirte. Espero que me entiendas, Edward esta en verdad interesado en ti ¿Y que importa el pasado Bella? El presente es hoy, el futuro es el fruto de lo que hagas desde este momento, así que comiénzalo alado de Edward.

-No lo entiendes Jessica –insisto.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? –Frunce las cejas –Bella, se que a veces las cosas que hacemos en el pasado nos atormentan todavía, pero a Edward no le importara lo he…

-¡No! –la interrumpo –Tú entiéndeme, Edward se acabo, lo llamare para agradecerle todo lo de ayer y me disculpare, fin del asunto.

Se levanta con brusquedad y me detiene antes de que pueda avanzar a mi habitación.

-No permitiré que hagas eso, será una estupidez, tienes que hacerme caso, solo piénsalo ¿Por qué crees que a Edward le importara tu pasado?

Me aprieto los dientes, quiero decírselo, lo tengo que hacer para que me entienda si no entonces nuca podrá imaginarse lo que de verdad pasa.

-No te lo puedo decir –respondo.

-¿Por qué no? –alega con mala cara.

-¡Porque es un secreto! No se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a mis padres, es algo demasiado íntimo.

-¿Crees que no podré comprenderlo?

-Sí.

-Bella –comienza con un tono de nuevo dulce –Después de lo que hemos pasado ¿Tienes la suficiente confianza de decírmelo? Por favor.

No sé como lo ha logrado, pero camino hacia la sala y me tiro sobre el sofá, donde ella toma lugar a mi lado, esperamos entre el silencio alguna señal de mi voz pero el miedo a decírselo me deja muda, me mira y yo espero tomar fuerzas para poder confesárselo.

-Esta bien Bella, tomate todo el tiempo que quieras –admite con voz suave.

Me vuelvo a ella, mi cabeza comienza a reproducir los recuerdos de aquel día de invierno en Forks y decido relatarle todo con detalles, estudio su expresión, esta callada, atenta y sus ojos ligeramente se humedecen cuando llego a la parte final, su boca esta hecha un gesto de tristeza y su rostro vuelve a enrojecerse.

-Estuve a punto de ser abusada por dos hombres, nadie me ayudo, nadie me escuchaba gritar, me sentí sola, perdida y solo quise morir –termino de decir. Entierro mi rostro entre mis manos y juntas lloramos.

-Bella…Yo, no sabes cuánto siento que me lo digas –solloza Jess a un lado mío. –Ocultas mucho en tu alma de lo que se ve en tu rostro, no se que decir, yo…no puedo pensar.

Me limpio las lágrimas con parte de mi ropa mojada, ella me da un grande abrazo y permanecemos juntas hasta escucharnos llorar una a la otra.

-Siento ser tan desconsiderada contigo Bella, por dios en verdad soy una hija de puta, no merezco que me lo hayas dicho, de verdad.

Oculto mi cara en su hombro y trato de sonreír.

-Eres mi mejor Amiga Jessica, no creo poder haberle contado a alguien mejor esto, te quiero mucho.

Suelta una risita ronca y siento sus brazos más fuerte.

-También te quiero Bella, gracias por tu amistad.

Nos quedamos un segundo más abrazadas, nos limpiamos las lágrimas como si no hubiera pasado nada y nos sonreímos.

-Tú te debe estar listo ¿Por qué no te das una ducha? Te enfermaras, llamaré a Alice y Edward para decirles que estas bien.

-Jessica –le llamo.

Se gira.

-Por favor, solo te pido una cosa, no le digas nada a Edward, te lo suplico.

Asiente tranquila.

-No lo haré bella, te lo prometo, nada saldrá de mi boca, jamás.

Me voy a mi habitación, encuentro todo en orden, al menos no registraron mis cosas, pongo el diario sobre la cama para tomarme la libertad de escribir hoy, pero no sin antes tomar una caliente ducha, paso al baño y me quito la ropa mojada, la dejo en una cesta y rápidamente me meto a la regadera, el agua esta perfectamente caliente que cierro los ojos, mi piel fría se siente relajante sobre el agua, sonrió cuando al fin puedo oler mi shampoo de frutas, se que estoy en casa, tranquila y segura, me quedo durante minutos ahí parada, pensando en lo que acabo de hacer, se lo he confesado a Jessica, a la persona que jamás pensé decírselo algún día, ahora lleva en su interior mi profundo secreto que depende de mi vida y mi felicidad. Me pongo una bata de baño, me siento en la cama y abro el diario, no escribí el día de ayer así que escribiré todo lo que paso en una sola hoja y en la fecha de hoy.

_3 de octubre 2012_

_Edward:_

_Ayer fue un día que no puedo describirte, nuca pensé que la salida de ayer con mis amigas se convertiría en un infierno, te lo escribirá pero el tan solo recordarlo hace que mis nauseas regresen, un hombre trato de aprovecharse de mí otra vez, pero entonces llegaste tú, me salvaste como el héroe de mis sueños, creí que morirías en el intento pero todo logro salir por así decirlo "bien" llego la policía para detener a todo el mundo, tengo que admitir que hui como cobarde cuando creí que estabas a punto de morir salvándome, la idea me hiso huir y dejarte solo, asi que te debo una disculpa, tengo que decirte que hoy mismo terminare nuestro termino de amistad, no quiero que estés a mi lado, ayer estuve a punto de entrar en crisis por el miedo que se repitió en mi cuerpo, todo me hiso recordar aquella noche fría en donde casi pierdo mi dignidad, espero no me pidas una explicación porque no podré dártela, Jessica la sabe tanto como yo asi que somos las únicas dos personas en el mundo que sabremos porque he decidió dejarte. Espero no me odies, porque te quiero, se que encontrarás a alguien mejor, yo lo sé. Te amo._

_Bella Swan._

Jessica tiene mi te caliente sobre la barra, salgo con mi bata de baño y me siento, bebo un largo sobro, veo como prepara huevo para el almuerzo.

-¿Los llamaste? –pregunto.

-Sí –gira su cabeza a mi dirección –Edward se puso como loco, me dijo que quiere venir para ver como estabas pero le dije que descansabas, espero que no sea terco y desobedezca.

-No lo dudes, es un terco. –suspiro –Solo espero que me entienda.

Se queda helada.

-¿Se lo dirás?

Cabeceo, ni aunque fuera mi lecho de muerte podría confesárselo.

-No, nuca se enterrara, no merece saberlo, es mejor para él que yo me aleje, no merezco tenerlo.

Jess hace un mohín.

-Presiento que te estas equivocando con él, lo vas a lastimar.

-Lo lastimare más mintiéndole, si se lo confieso lo único que hará es odiarme, no querrá verme, prefiero ahorrarme el desplante asi que terminare con todo esto.

Hace un ademan y resoplan.

-Seré una mala amiga si no te digo que luches por él, pero ¿Quién soy yo? Solo te digo que pienses antes de terminar con él, no lo lastimes.

Eludió el tema, si sigue atormentándome con todo esto del tema sobre Edward y yo terminara por convencerme de no hacerlo, sirve el desayuno, yo solo bebo te y como galletas de avena, me entretiene contándome del suceso de ayer, Alice y Edward fueron interrogados como la mayoría de los presentes, los dos hombres de trajes fueron arrestados, el chico rubio tenía cargos por posesión de drogas, él otro era su cómplice, Jess también declaro, alegando que el hombre que la saco a bailar había puesto algo en su bebida que la tenía casi inconsciente de lo que hacía, por otra lado Edward pidió a los policías que me buscaran por las calles, dijo que necesitaba encontrarme pero jamás dio el motivo, obligo más bien a que el mundo entero casi se pusiera de cabeza para lograr hallarme, su insistencia fue lo que hiso que Jessica se diera cuenta que Edward estaba más que pretendiéndome, le interesaba demasiado.

Termino de beber mi te y me voy a mi habitación, lo único que quiero es estar cómoda así que me pongo unos pants y una blusa de botones, Jess se va a trabajar esta mañana así que me deja sola de nuevo, yo tengo el día libre, mañana trabajare hasta las diez, me hará olvidar un poco esto, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para distraerme, me encantaría. El teléfono vibra en la sala, rápidamente lo tomo y contesto, espero que no le hayan avisado a Renee o Charlie de mi desaparecimiento, eso sería suficiente para entretenerme, calmarla me tomaría horas.

-¿Hola?

-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?

Me quedo sin respirar cuando escucho su voz, sonrió inesperadamente, su voz me trae recuerdos, mi interior se ilumina por el cálido timbre de su voz cuando escucho su respirar a través del teléfono, esta asustado, aliviado diría yo. Edward, Edward, no se como empezar esto, no quier herirte.

-¿Edward? –Murmuro –Edward.

-¿Estás herida? ¿Te paso algo? ¿Cómo estás? Necesito verte, no tardaré en llegar al departamento.

-¡No! –lo interrumpo –Por favor, no vengas, no.

-¿Qué? –su voz se llena de incredulidad –Bella ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? Estoy cerca, en serio, no tardaré.

Tan terco como siempre, me retuerzo los sesos cuando le dirijo la palabra.

-No Edward, no estoy de humor para verte, quiero estar sola, ya déjame.

Me aprieto los labios, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé, nuca he tenido intención de alejarlo de mí pero ahora es más que necesario.

Escucho que su respiración se detiene y que traga para volver a hablar.

-Entiendo perfecto Bella –contesta con voz amable –Se que no la estas pasando bien, yo comprendo, solo dime ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien

-¿Podemos vernos?

Aquí va de nuevo, desgarrándome el alma a gritos sordos cuando le contesto.

-No, quiero estar sola, ya te lo dije.

Carraspea, su voz es afligida, tengo ganas de golpearme contra la pared, no lo estoy haciendo bien, lo estoy lastimando y no quiero hacerlo sufrir ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Siento haberte molestado Bella, espero que te encuentres bien, solo quería saber como estabas, no te molestare hoy si no quieres.

_Edward ¡Te necesito! Tienes que venir al departamento, quiero que estés a mi lado, no soporto la idea de que hayas salido casi lastimado por mi culpa, te amo, no quiero que te vayas._ Doy un largo suspiro y hablo con voz serena.

-No hay problema, estoy bien, gracias por llamar.

-No ay de que Bella, siempre es un placer.

Vamos bella, toma el control no puedes echarte para atrás, tienes que seguir con esto hasta alejarlo, no tendrá que soportarte más.

-Adiós –susurro.

-Am…Hasta luego, Bella –cuelga.

Dejo el teléfono en su lugar, me abrazo a mi misma y me arrastro en la pared hasta llegar al suelo.

-Hasta luego, Edward –repito con melancolía.

Edward no decide venir en todas estas horas que pasan, me hace sentir tan mal que termino por llamarle cinco veces y en todas cuelgo antes de que pueda escuchar su voz, quiero disculparme, decirle que mi intención no es comportarme así y que no quiero que este odiándome en estos momentos pero la cobardía se apodera de mi cuando estoy a punto de lograrlo. Cuando Jessica entra por la puerta me asusto ¿Ya son las ocho de la noche? No puedo creer que he tratado de llamar a Edward por más de seis horas y lo no haya logrado, de verdad estoy enferma.

Jess deja sus cosas sobre el sofá, se tira sobre el y se quita los zapatos de tacón, le traigo un vaso de limonada y el espagueti que hice para cenar.

-Estoy segura de que hablo Edward. Se te nota –me echa una mirada y come.

Tuerzo la boca, es más que obvio que se nota mi disgusto.

-Sí y le dije que no viniera hoy y que no me molestara

Jessica se atraganta con el espagueti, bebe la limonada y me mira con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Qué? ¡Que! Bella por favor no seas…-se muerde el labio –Tonta, no sabes lo que estás haciendo, te arrepentirás, te lamentarás y luego no podrás volver atrás.

Me cruzo de piernas sobre el sofá, tal vez tenga razón me arrepentiré no lo dudo, alejarlo de mí será la cosa más terrible que haga pero no hay otra salida, no merece tener a una chica como yo, no con todo mi pasado.

Miro hacia la nada, imaginado el rostro entristecido de Edward.

-No hay otro modo, las cosas serán así, por más que tenga que llorar, me alejare de Edward Cullen para siempre.

** P.D –(Si hay errores ortográficos les pido una disculpa ****) Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, las quiero! Cinnluna06**


	9. Capitulo 9

*******Hello! Mis queridas lectoras, espero con mucha alegría que todos se encuentren muy bien, las adoro y por ello les traigo el capitulo noveno de mi fic, estoy super emocionada porque fui a la feria del libro, no saben que cantidad de cosas habia ahí, estuve casi por sufrir un infarto de la emoción y desesperación, solo contaba con 300 pesos (mexicanos) y me pude comprar un solo libro u.u pero algo es algo ¿no? xD ya tendré mi dinero y podré comprar lo que me gusta más…mis libros sagrados (:****Amo sus Reviews! Chicas, les agradezco mucho que siempre se tomen la molestia de escribirme ¡se los rencontra agradezco de aquí hasta el infinito y más allá! :D por cierto, me desapareceré el domingo porque van a dar Luna nueva en mi país, para quienes viven en mexico darán luna nueva en el canal 5 a las 9 de la noche…****Esten atentas**** me voy LAS AMO! Muak. **

Capitulo 9.

Estoy preparando un frapuchino para la mesa nueve, mi turno apenas ha comenzando y ya tengo trabajo de sobra que me distraerá, Ángela se acerca para hacerme compañía, ella también acaba de comenzar su turno, comienza a burlarse de ella misma cuando apenas trato de preparar un frapuchino la primera vez, derramo todo el hielo y tuvieron que limpiar más de tres personas para poder retirar el agua que inundo la mayor parte del establecimiento.

Por lo que veo ella tiene más práctica que yo, veo como bate con facilidad el hielo, mezcla helado y chispas de chocolate, menea la crema y decora con una cereza. Yo apenas puedo encontrar los ingredientes.

-No te preocupes Bella, no estás sola, te enseñare –me dice.

Le agradezco con una sonrisa.

-Te lo agradezco, no pienso rendirme.

Tanya se acerca con su peculiar movimiento de trasero y cadera, tratando de dejar una impresión al caminar, sabe que la mayoría de nuestros clientes son hombres así que no pierde la esperanza de conseguirse alguien importante. Me hace un lado con el brazo y va a la máquina de batidos, se echa el cabello rubio para atrás y le sonríe a una mesa que esta llena de hombres, cuento, son cinco y la mayoría de ellos en trajes de oficina. Si que no pierde esperanza.

-Espero que sepas utilizar la máquina Tanya, tengo entendido que a los cabellos rubios se les da por encajarse en las filosas cuchillas. –bromea Ángela sin compasión.

Tanya la mira malhumorada, menea su trasero y sale con cinco frapuchinos en mano, vemos como llega a la mesa de los hombres y se les insinúa inclinándose para dejar al descubierto sus pechos.

Bufo y sigo preparando lo que me falta, cuando tengo todo listo me voy hacia las mesas y dejo los pedidos, corro de un lado a otro como siempre y termino con tanta energía que beber café para recuperarme solo me deja más despierta. De vez en cuando hecho una mirada a la mesa de Edward, la que común mente siempre ocupa, esta vacía, no me extraña, después de cómo lo trate ayer debe estar herido y por supuesto enojado, bueno al menos si deja de venir será como si nuca nos hubiéramos encontrado.

Tanya regresa al aparador, vuelve a preparar café y entonces me da un golpe en el hombro.

-¿Qué tal ese? Mesa seis –susurra, veo que le brillan los ojos.

Esa es la mesa de Edward, rápidamente pego mis ojos hacia allá y me encuentro a un chico de cabello café claro con abrigo, esta sentado leyendo un libro, lo examino, no es Edward, él chico es un poco más pequeño. ¿Quién es este tipo?

Me quedo boquiabierta, repentinamente siento una cólera, nadie ocupa es el lugar más que Edward, aunque pensándolo bien, ya no tiene dueño.

-¿Quién es? –susurré.

-No tengo ni idea pero es mío, es hora de llamar su atención. –veo como se levanta los pechos para dejarlos casi a la vista y camina con rapidez hacia allá.

Veo como Tanya llega hasta la mesa, se le insinúa como siempre y el chico le sonríe cortésmente, Tanya le ofrece el menú pero él niega, le susurra algo y parece que le dice "gracias" al final. Tanya regresa echando humo, me mira a mí con los ojos hundidos en rabia.

-Esta buscándote.

La sangre me baja toda de inesperadamente hasta la punta de los pies, me quedo parada como una autentica estatua y parpadeo lentamente ¿Qué quiere y quien demonios es? ¿Cómo me conoce? Miro alarmada a Tanya que tiene una cara de reproche.

-¿Cómo que buscándome? ¿Quién carajos es ese tipo? Debiste preguntarle.

Pone los ojos en blanco y alza las manos como si ella no tuviera culpa alguna.

-Yo no lo sé Bella, no soy tu secretaria, no sé por qué motivo esta buscándote y deberías preguntarle para saberlo –gesticula.

Miro hacia la mesa seis, el tipo esta entretenido leyendo el libro, estoy segura de si no voy hacia allá pensará que aun no he llegado al trabajo y yo podré pasar a su lado sin ningún problema.

-¿Sabe que estoy aquí? –pregunto con desesperación.

Asiente.

-Sí, me dijo que te llamará, me supongo que eso significa que sabe que estás aquí.

¡Demonios! Estoy perdida, no podré escapar, sabe que estoy aquí y que tal vez me estoy ocultando, bien, perfecto, un hombre desconocido pregunta por mí como si me conociera y sin duda sabe que trabajo aquí asi que no podré escapar. Armo valor, tomo mi bandeja para escudarme si es que trata de herirme, aunque lo dudo, hay mucha gente aquí asi que no puede arriesgarse demasiado, camino con cautela, tiene los ojos clavados en el libro así que me da tiempo de mirarlo cuando me acerco, tiene vello en el rostro, no se ha afeitado, nariz puntiaguda y grandes ojos, me gustaría saber de que color son.

Carraspeo cuando estoy parada frente a él, levanta la vista, sus ojos son color café chocolate, me sonríe y deja su libro a un lado. Parece realmente inofensivo, bueno las apariencias engañan.

-¿Bella Swan? –me pregunta con emoción. De verdad quería conocerme.

Lo miro, asiento lentamente y trato de sonreír, mis labios tiemblan y torpemente trato de parecer amable.

-Así es ¿Y Tú eres…? –alzo una ceja.

Ríe, se levanta y me ofrece la mano, vacilo y la tomo con torpeza.

-Me llamo Jacob, Jacob Black, al fin se me ha dado la oportunidad de conocerte Bella.

¿Jacob? Memorizo alguna persona que conozca con ese nombre, algún recuerdo vago pero nada, nuca he visto a este tipo ni conozco su nombre ¿De donde viene?

Me ofrece la silla que esta frente a la suya, vuelvo a vacilar, estoy trabajando y no puedo sentarme a tomar el café alegremente. Se da cuenta y se disculpa.

-¡Oh cierto! Es tu hora de trabajo, cuanto lo siento ¿Me podrías decir si podemos hablar más tarde?

Carajo ¿Qué trata de hacer conmigo? Miro de nuevo comprobando su inocencia, no debería confiarme tanto, voy corriendo verificando mi hora de descanso, es en diez minutos, el tipo tiene suerte, regreso y se lo informo.

-Puedo esperar –afirma con otra sonrisita.

Regreso al trabajo, unos cuantos pedidos más y estoy en mi hora de descanso, antes de regresar con el tipo trato de asegurar que estaré armada, guardo un tenedor debajo de mi blusa si trata de atacarme a pesar de que el lugar este lleno de personas, camino otra vez hacia su mesa y me siento en la silla vacía. Me recibe con otra sonrisa tonta y espero a que hable.

-Te debo parecer un extraño y entiendo, estudio en la misma universidad que la tuya, no me has visto porque estudio el bachillerato de Artes plásticas.

Como Edward. Sigo observándolo, sin hablar.

-Y soy compañero y mejor amigo de Edward. –concluye con aplomo.

Edward…Santo dios ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Estará ocupando su lugar? Mierda, mierda, tal vez si debí encontrarme con él ayer, dios ¿Por qué soy tan estúpida e impulsiva? Este chico viene a decirme algo acerca de Edward porque tal vez no puede decírmelo en persona.

Casi me levanto de la silla, mantengo la calma, tal vez no debe ser eso, eso es lo que realmente espero.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Edward? –replico con ansiedad, necesito saber si al menos no esta mal como creo.

Vuelve a reír, niega y trata de relajarme, mi cuerpo se ha tensado y apenas puedo lograr mover la cabeza.

-No le ocurre nada a Edward, bueno no físicamente –aclara, se pone serio de nuevo –Esta algo preocupado.

¿Preocupado? Recuerdo la última conversación que tuvimos, la única persona que lo ha tenido comiéndolo de las uñas soy yo y no le di buena impresión cuando lo mande al demonio aquella vez por el teléfono, quizá no fue la mejor forma de pedirle que se alejara.

Bajo la mirada, soy la única culpable de su estado.

-Debe ser por mi ¿Verdad?

-Si bella, esta preocupado por ti y por lo que sé lo mandaste al demonio ayer por teléfono ¿Puedo saber por qué?

Me aprieto los labios con fuerza, nadie excepto yo y claro Jessica lo saben. Trago saliva con fuerza.

-Me temo que no Jacob.

-Dime Jake si te hace sentir más confiada, mira bella no te obligare a decírmelo pero te digo esto porque Edward es como un hermano para mí, no me gusta verlo sufrir de esa forma ¿Sabes que hace pintura y todo eso, no?

-Sí.

-Pues te diré que no ha pintando otra cosa que no sea sobre ti, los has inspirado y ayer realmente pareció no estar realmente conectado con lo que le gusta, fue como si tomara una pausa de lo que verdad ama hacer, si no estás con él, no tiene motivo para hacerlo.

Parpadeo confundida ¿Esta diciéndome que soy la musa de Edward? Esto es una locura, nuca me he visto como una inspiración, ni mucho menos para plasmarla en pintura, es increíble. Apenas logro procesarlo.

-Espera, estoy algo confundida ¿Edward pintándome a mí? Nuca creí que esto podría pasar ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? No me ha enseñado nada.

-Bella, eso es uno de sus secretos.

-¿Sus secretos? –insinué.

Se aclara, la garganta, se levanta y se acomoda el abrigo, me quedo acomplejada cuando lo veo a punto de irse.

-Habla con él, necesitan charlar un largo rato.

Me levanto también y lo detengo.

-Espera ¿Por qué nuca me ha hablado de ti? ¿Y que es lo que tengo que discutir con él? Le dije que no quería que estuviera a mi lado ayer, creí que lo había entendido.

-¿Qué no estuviera a tu lado? –Frunce el entrecejo -¿Se lo dijiste como algo definitivo?

-Algo así –desvió la mirada.

Gruñe y ladea la cabeza a un lado.

-Eso creí cuando lo vi deprimido, creo que después de lo que hiso por ti el viernes deberías al menos darle las gracias bella, no es cortés dejar a las personas sin una explicación –replica con tono arrogante.

-Eso pensé, lo siento.

Maldice una vez más y pasa a un lado mío, lo vuelvo a detener cuando le tomo del codo.

-Espera, ¿Él me odia? ¿Crees que quiera verme?

Me clava la mirada, me quedo congelada.

-No creo que tenga un sentimiento de odio hacia ti bella, no se cómo lo has logrado pero Edward ha cambiado y no lo digo porque no lo prefiera ahora, él ha vuelto a ser como es y mucho de los que lo rodeamos jamás creímos que algo así pudiera ocurrir.

-¿Me ama?

-Más de lo que puedas creer Y si tienes un motivo para alejarlo de ti estoy seguro de que no le importaría, él ya tiene un problema bastante mayor que confió que te diga algún día. –se acomoda las solapas del abrigo y se despide. –Que tengas una buena tarde, bella.

Veo como sale por la puerta principal hacia el frío casi invernal de afuera, me ha dejado como la bruja del cuento, Edward esta deprimido por mi culpa y lo estoy haciendo sufrir, algo que deseaba evitar. _Que bien bella, lo has logrado, su mejor, amigo y tal vez su familia te odie por hacerlo pasar esto ¿No ves que solo trato de ser bueno para ti? Que estúpida. _mi consciencia tiene razón, no puedo ser más estúpida, Edward solo quiero estar a mi lado y me lo ha demostrado tan intensamente que solo logré estropearlo todo, soy mala en todo lo que hago, una verdadera idiota y ahora estoy pagándolo con sentirme despiadada y marchita, espero tener otra oportunidad de hablar con Edward y que tenga ganas de escucharme, estaré dispuesta a decírselo todo si eso me hace sentir sincera y dispuesta a hacerlo feliz.

Cuando regreso al aparador Tanya y Ángela me observan, siento sus miradas en mi cuerpo.

-¿Y quién era? –me pregunta Tanya en tono casual.

Sigo preparando cafés y frapuchinos para la mesa cuatro, le contesto sin mirarla.

-Nadie en realidad.

Escucho como Ángela le da un golpe a Tanya en el brazo.

-Deja de preguntar cosas personales rubiecita, es mejor que sigamos trabajando.

Tanya gime por el golpe.

-Mira Ángela él hecho de que sigas soltera es problema tuyo, envidarme no te hará igual que yo.

Ángela ríe.

-No creo, ser como tú es ser una solterona igual que yo, asi que no tenemos mucha diferencia.

Tanya bufa y se va a zancadas a llevar dos cafés, le agradezco a Ángela con los ojos bien abiertos, quitarme a esa tipa de encima me da un gran alivio.

-Te debo una Ángela –añadí.

Me sonríe como siempre, tan amistosa.

-No hay porque bella, también me cae mal. –me guiñe en ojo

Salgo del trabajo, esta oscuro y por supuesto lloviendo y todo esta oscuro, a excepción de los autos que pasan por el callejón, me abrigo bien en mi chamarra y camino por la calle, rápidamente saco mi paraguas de mano y en ese momento siento vibran el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, saco a como puedo el celular y me lo pongo sobre el oído derecho.

-¿Hola?

-¿Bella?

Me quedo parada frente a un chorro de agua, el paraguas logra cubrirme pero aun así siento caer gotitas sobre mis hombros. Me quedo atentamente escuchando su respiración.

-Edward –siseo.

-¿Te molesta que llame?

-No, no, claro que no –me muerdo la lengua, estoy a punto de tartamudear como una estúpida -¿A que se debe tu llamada?

Se lo pregunto porque realmente perdí esperanza de volver a escuchar su voz, después de cómo lo trate dudaba en que tuviera sentimientos de llamarme de nuevo.

Vacila.

-Ningún motivo en especial, solo quería escuchar tu voz. ¿Ya has salido de tu trabajo?

-Sí…Acabo de salir.

-¿Te molesto si te recojo?

-Edward –digo su nombre con firmeza –Necesitamos hablar, por ahora solo quiero llegar a casa ¿Nos podríamos ver?

Escucho su silencio y luego que se detiene al hablar.

-¿Podemos? –pregunté.

Me siento aliviada cuando lo escucho suspirar,

-Siempre cuando tú quieras, Bella.

-¿Por qué mejor no decides la fecha? Yo respetaré tu decisión, además creo que merezco tu desdén–susurro con desánimo.

-¿Merecer mi desdén? Bella, por dios –su voz se vuelve cálida –No te tengo resentimiento alguno por nada, respeto que hayas pasado un mal momento cuando te llame ayer pero ¿Odiarte? No tengo motivo alguno.

Lo tendrás cuando sepas mi oscuro secreto Edward, estaré dispuesta a decírtelo para que te des cuenta de todo, no quiero seguir lastimándote, no te alejare de mí por mi propia cuenta, será tu decisión quedarte conmigo si es lo que quieres.

Camino por las calles mojadas, las gotas de la lluvia para mi impresión se vuelven más pesadas, quiero sentirme liberada de una vez por todas, dejar de callar, así nuca sabré si podré tenerlo.

-Espero que tu decisión sea definitiva, porque mis motivos o más bien motivo puede ser algo alarmante.

-No entiendo bella ¿Cuál decisión? Nuca he tenido intención de hacerte a un lado, ni mucho menos alejarme, no creo poder tener la fuerza suficiente en mi débil cuerpo para hacerlo, solo si logras matarme.

-En verdad necesito verte –afirmo con voz ronca.

-Estaré ahí cuando menos te lo esperes Bella, quiero ser una sorpresa.

-Mi sorpresa –corrijo, no puedo evitar sonreír.

Ríe con regocijo, el sonido de su voz me acaricia e tímpano como una pluma suave y delicada, me aferro fuerte de un poste para no empezar a fantasear.

-Lo fui una vez ¿Recuerdas?

Si, la primera vez que nos encontramos en la cafetería fue una verdadera sorpresa, la mejor que he recibido, suelto una carcajada.

-No se puede olvidar algo tan magnífico.

-Espero que eso lo mantengas escrito en tu diario, a propósito ya debe conocer más de tu vida que yo ¿Cierto?

Rió esta vez más fuerte.

-Sí, aunque tienes la fortuna de que siempre le mencione sobre ti, debo tenerlo muy abrumado.

Su musical risa me hace temblar de las rodillas, estuve a punto de caer sobre una alcantarilla abierta, esta lluvia, la oscuridad y su voz no me ayudan mucho en la concentración.

-Espero que sean buenas referencias.

-Yo diría más que buenas –acepto, me ruborizo al instante.

Nos reímos juntos, la lluvia se hace más fuerte y apenas logro escucharlo, tengo que detenerme bajo techo, así que me quedo parada sobre un tejado de un restaurante, hay una pequeña bombilla que me ilumina entre la calle oscura.

-Que estupenda noticia, tengo que confirmarla, me gustaría ser el primero quien tenga el privilegio de leer una de tus novelas, estoy seguro de que eres muy buena.

-Pero, todavía no escribo una, he escrito como todos detrás de una hoja de papel, pero no es algo muy brillante.

-Ser brillante no lo es todo en la vida bella, solo necesitas de ti misma para triunfar, con eso es más que suficiente para darme cuenta que no necesitas de nadie más.

-Excepto de mí.

-Correcto.

Sonrió bajo la luz de la bombilla, me doy cuenta que la calle esta quedándose desierta, necesito conseguir un taxi antes de que me quede aquí esperando por uno, no quiero colgar, quiero seguir hablando con él y escuchar su voz, nuca me cansarse de oír cada una de sus palabras, de su risa, me volvería adicta al teléfono con sus llamadas si no tuviera la necesidad de colgar.

-Necesito colgar, Jess se preocupara si no llego, se ha puesto un poco paranoica después de lo que paso en el restaurant.

La voz se le endurece y parece tener un desagrado recuerdo cuando menciono aquella noche.

-La entiendo, Jess hace bien en vigilarte, la calle no es segura y menos a esta hora ¿Segura que no quieres que te recoja?

-Segura, lo mejor es que hablemos en privado y en calma, en fin tengo que colgar. Nos vemos Edward, espero tu visita en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento donde quieras hablar conmigo.

-Espero no ser inoportuno para entonces.

-No lo creo. Nos vemos, Edward.

Suspira una vez más, estoy a punto de derretirme junto con el agua recorriendo mis pies, no puede ser más sexy.

-Nos vemos, Bella.

Meto el teléfono en mi bolsillo y le hago seña a un taxi, cuando se detiene guardo mi paraguas y me sacudo el cabello, no estoy nada lejos del departamento así que no será necesario llamar a Jessica para que se tranquilice, solo espero que no este preguntado por mí a todo mundo, me muerdo los labios con ansiedad, dios mío Edward acaba de llamarme a mi teléfono, deseo tanto que vuelve a hacerlo, no quiero tener más que su voz para mí, es tan exquisito, tan deseable, dios hasta su voz podría ser su arma más erótica si se lo propone. El chofer se estaciona en el estacionamiento, le pago y vuelvo a abrir el paraguas, casi corro para no perder más tiempo, necesito llegar y decirle a Jessica todo lo que tengo planeado, le diré todo a Edward creo que siempre tuvo razón, no soportaría yo misma el dolor si lo lastimo, será algo que a los dos nos mataría y Jacob me ha abierto los ojos, si de verdad puedo interesarle a Edward como su mejor amigo me asegura, no tengo nada que perder.

Cuando abro la puerta me encuentro a Jessica cocinando la cena, tiene preparado unas albóndigas en sala de tomate y pollo, impaciente le cuento lo de la llegada de Jacob a la cafetería, le digo todo lo que ha dicho y también la llamada de Edward al salir, como si no fuera de esperarse me agobia completamente con su "te lo dije, bella"

Me como una albóndiga y no dejo de escuchar sus reproches.

-Tarde o temprano algo tenía que pasar para que te dieras cuenta, si es que no te mataba tú desesperación por verlo juro que saldrías y le contarías la verdad.

-Temo que es cierto, maldita sea no puedo vivir sin él, ya te lo he dicho.

-¿Lo amas?

Asiento.

-¿Tanto como para fantasear con él todas las noches?

La miro con un gesto en la boca pero termino por decirle que sí, me consuela con unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Valla bella, alguien que te hace sentir excitada por las noches es alguien bastante especial.

Mi rostro se hace una mueca grande y agito la cabeza borrando todo lo que ma dicho, es bastante explicita.

-¿Lo dices porque exactamente? –le exijo contestar.

Se encoje de hombros.

-Porque estoy segura de que es la primera persona que te ha hecho sentir de esa forma, además la verdad no podemos dejar a un lado que es bastante atractivo y cambiando de tema ¿Cómo carajos nos enteramos ahora que Edward tiene un mejor amigo? Ni siquiera Alice me lo ha dicho.

-No lo sé tendré que preguntárselo a Edward cuando hablemos, yo también muero por saber.

-Y ¿Es atractivo?

Pongo los ojos en blanco, olvidaba que estaba charlando con la magnífica Jessica, rió y como más albóndigas.

-Sí bueno, eso creyeron mis compañeras de trabajo cuando lo vieron pero yo realmente no le preste atención.

Sonríe con un gran brillo en el rostro y bebe coca cola, estoy descifrando esa mirada, esta tratando de planear algo con Jacob, tengo la fortuna de que aun no lo conozca, se le echaría encima al pobre chico.

-Jessica, mantén la calma, puede que tenga novia.

Bufa y me saca la lengua.

-No arruines mi fantasía ahora bella, estoy viviendo mi propio cuento de hadas como tú.

Río de forma sarcástica, primera vez que Jessica me hace reír con sus tonterías.

-¿Cuento de hadas? –Lloro de la gracia que me produce –Veamos cómo termina todo esto y hablaremos de los términos Literarios más tarde

-Sigue engañándote amiga. –responde poniendo los ojos en blanco

Seguimos cenando sin interrupciones, para dejarnos de estupideces encendemos la televisión, nos entretenemos viendo una película, nos vamos a dormir cuanto se termina, me pongo como siempe cualquier cosa para dormir y escribo una vez más en el diario.

_4 de octubre 2012_

_Edward:_

_Estoy decidida a decirte toda la verdad, no quiero seguir engañándome, no quiero que te alejes de mi lado, quiero terminar una vida junto contigo y si tengo que corres riegos los tomare sin culpa, solo espero seguir conservando ese amor que tienes por mí porque si lo pierdo no tendré nada porque retomar mi felicidad. Te amo Edward, deseo tanto que de verdad puedes vivir conmigo._

_Bella._

***NOTA EXTRA…. Esta nota extra es para ustedes! Como no puedo agradecerles sus Reviews! Se los agradeceré en este capitulo (:**

**-neily Pattz (: **

**-ardiana. Urbina. 96**** (:**

**- nardamat ****(:**

**-Yumel22**** (: **

**-Rouu**** (: **

**-Luciana (: **

**-teky (: **

**-Andrea Campo (: **

**-vane (: **

**- (:**

**-isa-21 ****(:**

** S! ( y a las lectoras silenciosas….TAMBIEN!)**


	10. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10.

_9 de octubre 2012_

_Edward: _

_Algo esta mal, no me has venido a visitar desde que hablamos por teléfono, en la escuela no apareces ni tampoco por la biblioteca, le he preguntando a la mujer de recepción por ti pero solo me dijo que pediste dos días de descanso ¿Estarás enfermo? La mesa de la cafetería no ha sido visitada por nadie, ni siquiera tu mejor amigo ha vuelto a decirme nada, parece que se los hubiera tragado la tierra y en cuanto a Alice…la vi hace cuatro días pero estaba tan ocupada con algo sobre el comienzo de su tesis que no me dio tiempo de platicar con ella, parece que todos están ocupados y no se que hacer, no quiero imaginar que estás evitándome, tengo que admitir que merezco esto después de lo que te hice pasar, perdóname, algún día cambiare, tengo la fe de que suceda. Solo sueño con que puedas volver a hablarme, te quiero._

_Bella Swan._

Me siento sobre la cama a revisar mi celular, no hay llamadas perdidas ni mucho menos mensajes de texto, dios ¿Debería llamarlo yo? Creo que será la única forma de terminar con todo esto, tomo mi diario y hojeo hasta la parte de datos telefónicos, marco con lentitud el número de Edward y presión la tecla de llamada, la mano me tiembla cuando me coloco el celular al oído y escucho el primer timbre, nada, el segundo se hace más largo, nada, espero hasta el quinto y entonces su voz con un mensaje me hace dar un brinquito. "Estás marcando al celular de Edward Cullen, deja tú mensaje, prometo comunicarme contigo de inmediato". Suspiro, al menos escuchar su voz en un nítido mensaje de celular me ha regresado algo de vida.

Despejo mi mente y dejo el mensaje.

-Edward, soy Bella solo me preguntaba si te encuentras bien, ya sabes para…-no encuentro palabras para decirle cuan desesperada me siento –Para tener nuestra charla, pregunté por ti en la biblioteca pero no hay señales de ti desde hace cinco días, espero que todo esté en orden. Te…espero, más bien, espero tu llamada.

Cuelgo y sacudo la cabeza, estaba a punto de decirle que lo amaba, estuvo muy cerca, debería medir las palabras cuando es referente a Edward, esta ansiedad esta matándome, si no le digo a Edward la verdad estoy segura de que terminare siendo otra persona. Salgo corriendo del departamento, ml clase esta mañana es a las nueve, tengo que llegar temprano, van dos veces que llego tarde y la tercera definitivamente no me hará bien en la calificación de los próximos exámenes, corro por los pasillos de la universidad hasta llegar a mi aula, tomo asiento y presto atención, el maestro aun no llega pero no tardará, en cuanto tarde más será mejor para mí, saco a escondidas mi teléfono para verificar si no hay mensaje y es así, no hay nada de Edward. Maldita sea. ¿Dónde está? Necesito saber que es lo que está ocurriendo, tal vez no sea la única que esté ocultándole algo a Edward, él puede tener sus propios problemas y sus secretos, no lo creo, alguien tan hermoso y perfecto como Edward jamás podría sentirse atormentado de su vida, es guapo, estudia lo que ama, sus padres tienen un gran puesto y no les falta nada, es como una familia y vida perfecta en una sola ¿Qué problemas podría tener? Es irónico.

Jessica me acompaña en el almuerzo, ella lee una revista y yo sigo jugando con mi teléfono, tiene que haber algo, tiene que llamar para decirme que toda esta bien, cinco días son suficiente tortura.

-¿Sigues tecleando ese aparato, Isabella? –espeta Jessica con tono malhumorado. Solo me llama Isabella cuando esta enojada conmigo o bastante harta.

Niego pero no la miro, tengo fijo los ojos en la pantalla de inicio del celular, estoy en guardia por si suena o me llega un mensaje de texto. Ella resopla y sacude la cabeza con desaprobación.

-Ya basta por favor ¿Aun crees que no te ha llamado porque no te quiere? Bella piensa, es una persona lo cual significa vida con problemas, no lo acoses tanto, pensará que ya quieres ir más allá con la relación.

Levanto la mirada, entrecierro los ojos, no sabe por lo que estoy pasando, asi que es la que menos debería decirme como actuar.

-No pretendo tener el papel de novia acosadora Jessica, algo me dice que no esta bien y todos me lo quieren ocultar. Lo presiento.

Pone los ojos en blanco y bebe una malteada de fresa, se recarga en el respaldo de la silla y alza una ceja.

-Solo tú piensas eso, si te das cuenta él como Alice están a punto de graduarse, necesitan prepararse para sus tesis, tal vez necesita tiempo. Déjalo respirar.

Suelto un largo suspiro y guardo el teléfono, tiene razón, no quier agobiarlo con mi actitud psicópata pero se que nada esta bien, Edward no son de esas personas que dejan una situación inconclusa, si no quiere verme o llamarme es por otra cosa grave y no precisamente por despecho a lo que le hice, es tan grave que no me ha contactado en cinco días y tengo que saber el verdadero motivo, Alice o Jacob tendrán que decirme tarde o temprano. El día en la universidad no termina por distraerme del todo, tal vez la tarde en el trabajo pueda dejarme algo en que pensar, regreso al departamento por mi uniforme y tomo el Tsuru rojo de Jessica para ir a trabajar, ella saldrá hasta las nueve y me ha pedido ir a recogerla a la oficina donde trabaja, acepto sin molestias.

En el camino llueve como nuca ha llovido en Nueva york, tengo suerte de estar en la esquina para no tener que sufrir con la poca visión que nos deja este día nublado y con tanta lluvia, estaciono el auto enfrente y salgo con periódico a la mitad sobre mi cabeza, la gente corre para poder resguardarse, apenas si me he mojado con unas cuantas gotas. Cuando entro esta caliente y huele a café tostado, es sumamente delicioso, me cambio y comienzo mi turno, no sin antes revisar que la mesa seis este ocupada, el alma se me encoje cuando no veo a nadie, otro día más sin su presencia en el trabajo, preparo cafés y despacho a los clientes esta vez en caja, James me ha pedido utilizar la nueva caja registradora ya que Tanya estropeo la vieja, cobro y de vez en cuando llevo pedidos hasta las mesas cuando no hay mucha gente, cuando mi turno de descanso comienza solo me bebo un té y mordisqueo una dona, esta semana no he tenido mucha hambre, creo que la desaparición de Edward me ha afectado mucho. Vuelvo al trabajo y cuando el reloj marca las siete me despejo de mi uniforme, me despido de James y Ángela y decido salir por la puerta principal.

No tengo paraguas así que vuelvo a cubrirme con el pedazo de periódico, esta lluvia es bastante fuerte, apenas puedo mantener la cabeza en alto para mirar, volteo para todos lados y entonces dejo caer el pedazo de periódico al suelo, veo acercarse una figura alta, esbelta y con el cabello desaliñado, el agua le cae sobre los hombros, la cara, el cabello y aun así no puede perderse su posición perfecta de adonis, la lluvia le favorece más que a mí, en cuanto me ve alza su paraguas y corre a cubrirme junto con él.

Jadeo, le caen gotas de su cabello cobrizo, cuando se acerca su embriagadora colonia me traspasa la garganta como flamas, oh, ese olor tan Edward.

-Hola Bella ¿Lista para irnos? –me sonríe de oreja a oreja.

¿En verdad esta aquí? Santo dios, si claro que lo esta y esta parado frene a mi con sus grandes y hermosos ojos verdes, con el frío de la lluvia cubriéndonos y su estremecedora colonia que me hace apretarme las manos con tanta fuerza para no devorármelo aquí mismo, rico sobre lluvia o no siempre tengo ganas de quererlo en cualquier lugar. Lo miro como una estúpida boquiabierta y contemplo su perfección pulida en su rostro.

-¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me has esperado adentro Edward? Estas todo mojado.

Hum…Mojado, ahora sí que tenemos algo en común los dos en estos momentos. Ríe para él mismo y entonces levanta su mano para quitarme mechones húmedos pegados en mi mejilla, el tacto suave de su piel desprende chispas en mi interior, no se de donde proviene este sentimiento abrupto pero recorre cada rincón de mi cuerpo hasta desprenderme adrenalina.

Sus ojos toman un cálido brillo hipnotizante.

-Creo que mi intento de ser una sorpresa resulto bastante bien como pensé –me dedica otra sonrisa y luego se pone serio –Bella no sabes cuanto siento no haberte respondido tus llamadas, esta semana para mí ha estado demasiado estresante, no pude contactarme contigo, salí de la cuidad de improviso, lo lamento tanto.

-Entonces ¿Estuviste fuera de la cuidad?

Se encoje de hombros.

-Solo dos días, los restantes me lo he pasado con mis padres, además Rosalie regresa de Praga, esta de vacaciones y quieren prepararle algo especial, aunque tengo que admitir que no fue fácil concentrarme como debí, eres una gran intrusa –susurra, regresa esa sonrisa tan electroshock.

Parpadeo confundida.

-¿Intrusa?

Mi cuerpo detecta su agilidad para acercarse más a mí cuando vuelve a responderme.

-No me dejaste pensar Bella, eres como un imán, siempre atraes mis pensamientos aun cuando trato de dormir, comer, trabajar. ¿Habrá algo que lo pueda resolver? –su pregunta es de un estilo retorico.

Asiento pero no con muchas ganas.

-Siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a dejarme de ver, eso lo resolvería.

Suelta una ligera carcajada y entonces levanta mi barbilla con uno de sus largos, suaves y delicados dedos.

-No me importa perder la cordura siempre y cuando se trate de ti, será la única forma en la que puedas llamarme loco. –leo en su rostro que va a acercarse, la presión de mis venas se eleva, la sangre me hierve y siento que la cara me explotara, estoy tan caliente que el agua de la lluvia solo puede desaparecer el ardor.

Se inclina y sus ojos se fijan en mis labios, lentamente me embriago de su aliento y presiona ligeramente sus labios a los míos, mi corazón retumba como un tambor enloquecido, mis manos se aferran más fuerte a mi cadera y mis piernas quieren descender hasta el piso, mi parte especial esta palpitando tan rápido que siento un cosquilleo en mi abdomen, por dios el cuerpo se me estremece sobre sus brazos cuando me envuelve en ellos para acercarme a él para prolongar el beso y cubrirme de la lluvia, quiero explorar su boca por completo, quiero saborearlo, estoy segura de que con esta presión enloquecida en mi cuerpo lo disfrutare mucho más, parece haberme escuchado, abre su boca en un intento de tomar mi labio inferior y chuparlo con fuerza, mi cabeza retumba y mi cadera vibra, va a tener que sostenerme si no quiere que caiga colapsando sobre el piso, me dejo llevar por sus labios, aferro esta vez mis manos a su abrigo cuando siento el pasar de su lengua por la comisura de mis labios. ¡Santísima sea! Lo quiero, aquí, en la calle, necesito que apague esta presión que me quiere romper en pedazos. Mi inflamante deseo me hace amarlo aquí mismo, a pesar de toda esta gente, quiero tenerlo, llenarme de él, lo quiero y lo amo tanto que esperarlo cinco días valió completo la pena para esto.

Cuando se aleja apenas soy un cuerpo inerte con alma, mi respiración desaparece por unos segundos hasta que me recuerdo respirar, mis labios hinchados me palpitan también, mi sangre acumulada me viaja hacia las mejillas donde me dejan un color más que rosado, estoy tan roja como un tomate, siento como si un ráfaga en llamas me hubiera cubierto el cuerpo, se siente tan excitante. Lo miro, él esta tan excitado como yo que notó su rubor, se muerde los labios y baja la mirada, levanto las manos y le acaricio las mejillas, son tan suaves y calientes, estoy segura de que la mayoría de su cuerpo lo esta.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir? –le recuerdo, el aire aun me es indispensable, tomo una bocanada de aire para recuperarme.

Me sigue envolviendo en sus brazos, me siento tan relajada que no me molestaría quedarme aquí durante horas, si no fuese por la gente que nos estorba. Medita un poco y vuelve a hablar.

-A donde quieras, aunque ¿No tienes que hablar conmigo primero?

Oh si, lo había olvidado, demonios me será tan difícil decirle la verdad después de esto. Titubeo y busco las llaves del auto de Jessica, aprieto para desactivar la alarma y las luces delanteras vibran, ahora si puedo ver donde esta.

-De acuerdo, vayamos al departamento. –murmuré.

Entramos al auto y comienzo a conducir para el departamento, Edward ocupa el lugar del copiloto encendiendo la calefacción, aun sigue mojado igual que yo, apenas puedo ver la calle con tanta agua, el parabrisas esta cada vez más borroso, pidió a dios con que lleguemos al menos esta noche sanos y salvos. Edward enciende la radio, cambia de estación se detiene al fin en una, reconozco la canción, _Gravity, _de Sara Bareilles.

-Esa es hermosa, me gusta. Gravity –admito sin poder quitar la vista de enfrente.

Edward se vuelve a mí, veo de reojo que me sonríe y que clava sus ojos en mi rostro, su excesiva concentración no me deja conducir en mis cinco sentidos.

-Nuca me sorprenderé de nuestros similares gustos, es como si me leyeras la mente.

Rió fuerte.

-O tú estás leyendo la mía.

Reímos y dejamos un momento de silencio para escuchar la canción, para cuando termina llegamos al estacionamiento, apago todo y Edward baja primero, abre su paraguas y esta ya parado frente a la puerta para abrirme y cubrirme con sus brazos, corremos bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a las escaleras, subimos y nos secamos un poco cuando estamos en el pasillo, Edward cierra el paraguas y yo abro la puerta del cuarto

Adentro dejamos nuestros abrigos empapados, me quito los zapatos y enciendo las luces.

-¿Quieres algo de beber Edward? Agua, jugo, lo que sea.

Se acerca junto conmigo a la cocina y se sienta en una silla, recarga los brazos sobre la barra, contemplándome.

-Agua, por favor.

Tomo un vaso de vidrio y lo lleno de agua, se lo dejo sobre la barra mientras veo como saca una cajita transparente que esta llena de pastillas blancas, toma una y se la pone sobre la lengua, bebe agua y traga. ¿Esta enfermo?

-¿Para que es eso? ¿Te sientes mal? –apunto la cajita.

Cabecea y me sonríe con ternura.

-Cuando estuve fuera de la cuidad me afecto un poco el clima, eso es todo, estoy bien –afirmo con voz pasiva.

Lo miro con suspicacia, bueno realmente no tiene porque mentirme, no lo veo tan mal, a excepción de que veo ligeras marcas púrpuras debajo de sus ojos ¿No habrá dormido bien estos días? Me hubiera gustado haber estado cerca para vigilarlo, estar cuidándolo a cada momento, como no hay cena me decido por preparar algo, crema de champiñones y filete no estaría mal, saco todos los ingredientes y descongelo los filetes, Edward sigue en la barra viéndolo como preparo todo, sigo sin poder hacer mucho si me ve de esa forma. Le pido encender el televisor para al menos no sentirme tan atrapada, si lo dejo pasar no podré controlarme.

-¿De que querías hablar conmigo?

Me quedo un momento totalmente helada, dios ¿Qué hago? ¿Se lo digo? No claro que no, bueno realmente había hecho esta cita porque pretendía decírselo pero después del beso que nos dimos me he dado cuenta que de verdad no quiero perderlo y si sale por esa puerta no estoy segura de poder seguir viviendo. Le doy vuelta a un filete, me vuelvo a él tranquila y sin rodeos.

-Te debo un agradecimiento Edward, por haberme salvado de ese tipo, no fui muy amable la otra vez que me llamaste. Lo lamento.

Se me queda mirando un largo rato y se levanta, camina solo un extremo para poder acercarse a mí, me acaricia el hombro con dulzura y me besa la frente, no, de verdad no voy a poder decírselo nuca. Levanto la mirada a su semblante siempre pacifico y me sonríe.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada Bella, yo hice lo que tuve que hacer, no iba a permitir que ese hombre te lastimara, estuve a punto de darle una golpiza dura pero suerte para él que llegaron los policías –pone los ojos en blanco, luego regresa su sonrisa –Siempre será un magnífico trabajo ser tú héroe.

Los labios me tiemblan cuando trato de regresarle la sonrisa, tengo que ser cauta y entender las señales que me da, necesito decírselo a paso lento para que pueda entenderlo.

-Pudiste haber entrado a la cárcel –añado.

Se encoje de hombros y entierra lentamente sus dedos a mi cabellera, la piel de los brazos se me eriza igual que los de la nuca, me muerdo el labio con discreción.

-No me importa –repuso con todo desinteresado.

-Edward –menciono su nombre en tono bajo –Estoy segura de que siempre te has preguntado porque hui como loca del restaurant aquella vez, pues tengo situaciones que te lo harán entenderlo todo.

Los ojos de Edward toman un brillo consolador, sus cejas perfectas se juntan hasta hacerle aparecer arrugas preocupantes en su frente lisa, me examina con atención mientras esperamos en su silencio.

-¿A que te refieres?

Bajo la mirada hasta el piso, trato de respirar lo más normal posible pero no puedo, el estomago se me encoje y esta dándome un retorcijón horrible, mis dedos tiemblan y tengo ganas de llorar, de verdad necesito calmarme. Edward alza mi cabeza con un dedo me obliga a mirarlo, su mirada es penetrante de nuevo y no puedo desviar mis ojos hacia otro lado, esta demostrándome que le importa lo que le estoy diciendo.

-¿Bella? –indaga mi semblante.

Cierro los ojos ya que no puedo deshacerme de su mirada, pienso en lo que tengo que decirle pero mi mente esta en blanco como en un día de examen, había estudiado perfecto mis palabras para decírselo y ahora las he olvidado todas ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? De repente me besa y yo no quiero contárselo ¿Por qué demonios hiso eso? Carajo, si lo hubiera hecho ahora estuviera confesándoselo todo.

Me armo de valor y lo vuelvo a mirar a la cara, esta tan preocupado que deseo borrar cada una de sus arrugas que se han formado sobre su frente, respetaré su decisión si quiere irse.

-No soy la chica que crees Edward, mi vida no es perfecta y mi pasado tampoco y me refiero a cuando ese tipo trato de propasarse conmigo yo entre en un estado de shock que me hiso recordar algunos sucesos desagradables.

No dice nada, me sigue observando, esta tan callado que su silencio solo logra estremecerme. ¿Ya estará pensando en huir? Ni siquiera parpadea.

-Cuando hui no quise encontrarme con nadie, lo único que quería era estar sola, no quería que nadie me viera llorar, fue uno de los momentos más horribles que viví, tú estabas en peligro tanto como yo de repente pensé, lo único que quiero es desaparecer esta noche y por ello no llame a nadie. Necesitaba desahogarme.

Me siento aliviada cuando se aprieta los labios y suelta un suspiro.

-Bella, lo que menos quiero es que te sientas de nuevo triste, no tienes porque contármelo si no quieres, es algo que es tuyo y realmente no tienes porque darme una explicación tan detallada…

Lo interrumpo negando con la cabeza.

-Jessica ya lo sabe así que no es algo que precisamente es mío, lo era antes de confesárselo a Jess aunque ella al menos no huyo –dejo escapar una risa seca –Y espero que tu tampoco, aunque respetaré tu decisión.

Su rostro es un manojo de confusión, esta haciendo un esfuerzo por entender y leo en sus ojos que de verdad desea saberlo, solo que de verdad quiero aprovechar mi tiempo con él antes de que cruce por esa puerta.

Me acaricia el rostro y yo no aguanto más las ganas de llorar, si sigue tocándome me será más difícil dejarlo ír.

-No quiero irme, no me iré jamás y nada me hará hacerlo, ni siquiera tu pasado.

-Pero…

Me detiene poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios, nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos fijamente.

-Nada bella, compréndelo.

Cuando baja su dedo vuelvo a hablar, esta vez tan bajo que apenas nos escuchamos.

-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que vivía en Forks hace tiempo?

No dice nada, pero termina por asentir.

-Pues no fue tan difícil de huir de ese lugar –carraspeo, mi voz es monótona cuando trato de recobrar un tono rudo –Una noche yo caminaba por una calle oscura a altas horas de la noche, estaba lluvioso y todo estaba mojado, nadie estaba afuera, solo yo cruzando por la calle hasta que pase por un callejón, noté que dos tipos estaban persiguiéndome, cuando trate de correr ellos se echaron sobre mí, me arrastraron sobre el callejón y entonces me asaltaron, me quitaron todo y no solo eso, uno de ellos tenía una cuchilla y se miraron uno al otro murmurando "Es linda y debe ser tan pura como se ve" para ellos era como leche fresca –trago con dificultad cuando avanzo más a fondo.-Y entonces comenzaron a quitarme la ropa, fue realmente horrible, nadie estaba para ayudarme, grite y grite pero nadie me escuchaba, nadie…

Rompo a llorar, la voz se me quiebra entre las palabras pero no me detengo.

-"Tranquila linda, no te dolerá", me dijo uno de ellos, entonces tome una botella y le pegue, aun así su cómplice fue por mí y quiso terminar el trabajo de ambos, duré quince minutos en el piso húmedo, él me quitaba la ropa y yo me aferraba a mis gritos inútiles, hasta que le arroje un ladrillo y me lo quite de encima, corrí a casa mojada, con ropa rasgada y sin nada, Charlie aun no llegaba de su trabajo así que nadie se entero, nadie lo sabe excepto por ti y Jessica.

El silencio vuelve a reinar la habitación, ninguno de los dos habla y su silencio solo me esta clavando navajas de tristeza, esta pensando en irse, lo sé, estoy segura de que quiere correr pero no entiendo porque tarda tanto. Esta congelado frente a mí, no veo que parpadee inclusive que este respirando, algo esta mal, Edward no da señales de vida ¿Qué esta pasando en su cabeza?

-¿No vas a huir? La puerta esta abierta –termino por decir con un hilo de voz.

No dice nada, tan callado, serio y sin señales de vida, tal vez quiere que lo deje solo. Lo miro una vez más y me alejo no hasta que su mano se aferra a mí antebrazo, jadeo cuando me transporta por el aire a sus brazos y me hecho a llorar sobre su pecho, me aferro a su camisa hasta empaparla del todo.

-Oh bella, por dios, no se que decirte, no lo sé…

Su voz es diferente, esta tan lastimada como la mía, me incorporo para mirarlo y compruebo lo que sospeche, sus ojos derraman lágrimas como los míos, cierra los ojos hasta que su boca es un gesto de fatalidad, me quedo atónita mirándolo ¡Edward! Lo he lastimado otra vez y esta llorando frente a mí, ambos estamos muriéndonos de triste pero su motivo es desconocido para mí ¿le dolió que se lo confesara o le duele el pensar que me quiere dejar?

Espero a que abra los ojos de nuevo, su cuerpo se recupera cuando me contempla frente a él, se inclina y junta nuestras frentes, lo escucho sollozar y derramo más lágrimas.

-Edward…No te vayas.

Su pecho se agita cuando murmuro las palabras, siento sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda y entonces deposita otro beso más sobre mi frente, inhala mi aliento y me abraza más fuerte, mi corazón retumba por todas partes.

-Bella ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me lo has contado? –su voz aun es tan quebrada.

Mi alma se encoje cuando no puedo evitarlo verlo llorar, nuca lo había visto así y no hay peor forma que esta, ni siquiera había logrado ver llorar a un hombre, ni a Charlie o a Phil ¿He logrado doblar el corazón de Edward? Es tan frágil, tan sensible, que me hace amarlo aun más.

No le respondo, dejo que mis labios vayan a los suyos y entonces termino por besarlo, me aferro a lo delicados y gruesos que son, me paro de puntitas para sentir la presión de su cálida temperatura, la aterciopelada sensación de su piel cuando mis dedos viajan por su rostro, mis caderas se sacuden cuando el desciende sus manos hasta llegar al hueco de mi espalda, lo siento, lo quiero y no se si será la última vez. El beso se vuelve ardiente cuando siento la desenfrenada ansiedad cuando trata de besarme la boca completa, aferra con sus dientes mi labio inferior, lo saborea con su lengua y me conduce más al espacio de su cuerpo, envuelvo su cuello con mis brazos, quiero saltar y caer sobre su piel ardiente, sobre mi perfecto adonis.

-Bella, bella –murmura mi nombre entre cada beso que me da sobre el rostro.

Me deshago de mi abrigo húmedo y lo dejo caer al piso, con mis dedos tambaleantes intento quitarle el suyo, me es imposible porque apenas puedo mantener mi psicomotriz intacta, sus manos dejan de estar sobre mi espalda y ahora me detienen en el camino de los botones de su abrigo, me aleja con cuidado y me deja respirar, estoy desorientada, excitada y quiero llevarlo a la cama ¿Es mucho pedir?

Apenas puedo mirarlo fijamente, mi mente esta de cabeza y estoy tambaleándome, Edward logra sostenerme.

-Demasiada fuerza, supongo –comenta con tono afable.

Me toco la frente, estoy caliente o eso al menos presiento ya que todo esta ardiendo alrededor, lo miro, esta sereno y sus ojos hinchados.

-Estás aquí –admito dudosa.

Me sonríe ligeramente

-¿Dónde esperabas que estuviera?

-Afuera realmente –recupero conciencia y equilibro y me doy cuenta que esta aquí y que no esta asustado como creí. –Pensé que cuando dejarás de besarme te irías ¿No tienes miedo? ¿No tienes nauseas? ¿No tienes ganas de gritarme?

-Bella –su tono es como si estuviera ofendiéndolo -¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es absolutamente inapropiado, no viene al momento, no tienes porque expresarte así.

-Eso es lo que realmente debes de sentir ahora ¿No? Después de lo que te dije.

-Isabella Swan –me hace suspirar cuando pronuncia mi nombre completo -¿Acaso no entendiste lo que te dije hace un momento, cierto? Nada en el mundo hará que me vaya de aquí, nada ni siquiera tu pasado, entiéndelo.

Me muerdo los labios con angustia, al menos debe estar sintiendo algo.

-Pero ¿No sientes algo raro? No se al menos miedo.

Niega y me mira.

-Ahora realmente siento deseo hacia a ti después de ese beso que me diste, hiciste que dejará de pensar en muchas cosas, otra vez –veo que la comisura de su labio se eleva en una sonrisa avergonzada.

Logro sonreír ligeramente, de repente un olor extraño me hace arrugar la nariz ¡Los filetes! Rápidamente apago la estufa y veo lo mal que están, todos quemados y encogidos, debí haber pensando en eso pero ni siquiera los dos estábamos conscientes.

-No eres el único, me hiciste perder cordura y…-veo el sartén humeante –Dos filetes de Jess.

Rompe a reír y vuelve a acercarme a su cuerpo, esta vez trato de tomar control y no propasarme mucho, Jessica no tardará en llegar y nosotros no podemos hacer mucho, nos sonreímos y vuelvo a dejar caer mis brazos detrás de su nuca, le beso ligeramente la barbilla y espero a que el suspire.

-Gracias por no huir –siseo.

Siento un apretón en mi espalda como respuesta.

-No voy a huir Bella, ya te lo dije y tú pasado es para mí tan lejano que deja de existir después de lo que me has dicho, ya nada importa, ni lo del restaurant, ni tu pasado en Forks, quiero que estés enfocada en el presente hasta este momento.

Bajo la mirada y me obliga a levantarla cuando suelta un gruñido.

-Te lo prometo, pueda que lo intente y todo salga como quieres, tengo fe en que todo saldrá bien.

Me regala una sonrisa ancha y me da un beso sobre la punta de la nariz, me envuelve en sus brazos y yo pego mi cabeza sobre su pecho, inhalo el aroma de su ropa como lo hago con las paginas del diario.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar, me hace sentir mejor –pega sus labios a mi oído y susurra lentamente –Te amo Bella.

Abro los ojos como plato y me muerdo la lengua ¡Santo dios de mi corazón! ¡Me ha dicho que ama! Mi cuerpo vuelve a encenderse en llamas y mi corazón no deja de bombear exaltado ante sus palabras, he deseado desde hace días, semanas que me confesara la verdad, Jacob tenía razón, me ama más de lo que puedo imaginar, por algo esta aquí conmigo y no afuera huyendo, me ama y es tan imposible creerlo que me deja como la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Sonrió y le doy un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Te amo Edward

Mi emoción incontrolable sube y el beso pequeñito ya no lo es tanto cuando me paro otra vez de puntitas y aferro su rostro cerca del mío para besarlo mucho más fuerte, siento el reír de su boca sobre la mía y me sonrojo, nos quedamos en shock cuando escuchamos el girar de la perilla y la puerta de la entrada abrirse, nos alejamos de inmediato y nos acomodamos la ropa, levanto mi abrigo y camino sin rumbo por la cocina, Edward se recarga sobre la barra en una posición casual.

Jess entra a la cocina con una caja de pizza, me quedo intrigada cuando la veo ¿No iría a recogerla a su trabajo?

-¡Jess! –me ánimo al verla.

-¡Bella traje…! –se queda callada cuando ve a Edward conmigo, casi se le cae la pizza -¡Oh! No creí que tuvieras visita, lo siento, no intento ser una molestia.

Edward le sonríe amablemente.

-Buenas noches Jessica, no pensé que tú y bella tendrían una noche de chicas –ve la caja de pizza –Debo ser yo quien me valla.

Niego para mis adentros, no puede irse, no ahora que puedo besarlo a cada momento, demonios, Jessica debió llamar. Jessica se ruboriza por completo, deja la caja de pizza sobre la barra y nos sonríe.

-Oh no por favor, le traje a Bella pizza porque creí que estaría esperándome –se dirige a mí –Siento no haberte llamado pero un compañero del trabajo me trajo hasta acá.

-¡Que bien! –exclamo.

Nos mira y se despide.

-Los dejo, estaré en mi habitación por si necesitan algo. Nos vemos.

Veo como se escabulle hacia su habitación y nos deja a solas de nuevo. Miro a Edward, de verdad no deseo que se valla, pero creo que con la presencia de Jessica aquí es lo mejor.

-¿Quieres quedarte a comer pizza? –le pregunto inocente.

Sonríe y hace una mueca.

-Me encantaría pero no quiero ser una molestia, Será mejor que me valla, además debes descansar, no quiero que te desveles demasiado.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y lo acompaño hasta la puerta, toma su paraguas y abre la puerta, antes de irse se detiene frente a mí y me acaricia una mejilla, le tomo la mano y sonrió.

-Descansa bella, quiero que estés bien y por favor cena, presiento que te irás a la cama sin cenar.

Me ruborizo, ¿Cómo lo descubrió? Quién sabe, es tan enigmático por donde quiera que él es, estoy segura de que la pizza que me trajo Jessica es de atún, odio el atún. Asiento sin problemas.

-Te lo prometo –observo sus ojos brillosos una vez más antes de que tenga que irse –Edward ¿Por qué lloraste cuando te lo confesé todo? ¿Estabas confundido?

Clava sus ojos verdes a mi rostro y me deja sin movimiento otra vez.

-Esta pensando más bien en el sufrimiento que debiste haber sentido aquel día, no pude soportar la imagen de ti sufriendo, desesperada y sola y fue eso lo que me rompió el alma, desee estar ahí y poder salvarte y mi impotencia me hiso sentir mal. No soporto la idea de verte derramar una sola lágrima, me enfurece.

Me cohibió un sollozo, respiro entrecortadamente y me inclino para besarlo una vez más, mi perfecto adonis sabe expresar sus hermosos sentimientos, algo que jamás pensé que me dejará ver, abre su paraguas y se despide dándome un beso en el dorso de la mano.

-Hasta pronto, Bella –musita.

-Hasta pronto, Edward.

Me da una sonrisa torcida y lo veo caminar por el pasillo hasta alejarse, mi corazón da un salto más en despedida cuando desaparece a mi vista. Cuando entro al departamento Jessica ya me espera sobre una silla comiéndose una rebanada de pizza, me mira otra vez de esa forma pícara y espera a que llegue.

Limpio el sartén quemado y tiro los filetes, me detengo a mirarla cuando termino de recoger.

-Sácalo ya Jessica, se que te mueres por saber

Se muerde los labios, ansiosa y come más pizza, como siempre me hace el interrogatorio indagando si Edward y yo tuvimos un encuentro amoroso en el departamento, comienzo a reírme pero le doy lo que quiere, le digo que Edward y yo nos hemos besado y que fue a verme a la cafetería, luego sobre la declaración de mi abuso, le cuento que Edward lloró junto conmigo y volvimos a besarnos, todo eso paso hasta que llego ella y fue cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, realmente desee que tardará en su trabajo, Edward pudo haberse quedado más tiempo.

Da saltitos sobre su asiento.

-¡Bella! ¡Te lo dije! Edward te ama más de lo que crees, debió haber sido tan romántico –suspira con las mejillas ruborizadas. –Tienes bastante suerte.

Pienso en la posibilidad que tuve de casi perderlo, espero no volver a sentirme así, no podría soportarlo, perderlo será como olvidar vivir. Me estremezco y luego sonrió.

-Lo amo tanto, no podría vivir sin él Jessica, estoy agradecida que no hubiera huido.

Se carcajea.

-No seas tonta, nuca lo hubiera hecho Bella, te quiere demasiado, me siento tan bien por ti, ojala y puedan tener algo tan especial que duré para siempre, pero basta de cursilerías ¿Lo follaste?

Me ruborizo por completo, me deja sin palabras y me rió como una completa retrasada, sus ojos están clavados en mi semblante.

-¡No! –Resoplo –Yo no haría eso, me refiero a tomar esas cosas tan aprisa.

Resopla también y me mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se que no se lo ha creído, la conozco tan bien para darme cuenta

-Ya te darás cuenta que es lo que más deseas –me guiña un ojo y me invita a cenar.

No me había dado cuenta que ella se estaba acabando casi toda la pizza, me apresuro a tomar solo dos rebanadas y comemos en tranquilidad, le pregunto sobre el chico que la trajo hasta acá, se ahorra detalles y me dice que es solo un compañero de trabajo, hago lo mismo que ella hiso conmigo y le digo que no tiene que mentirme para hacerme la ciega, debe ser un nuevo pretendiente y tiene todo el derecho de ser feliz otra vez, después de lo de Mike es tan aceptable que trate de olvidarlo, me pide que la deje en paz, se despide de mí y se va a descansar, yo hago lo mismo, me acabo las rebanadas y me voy a mi habitación, me doy un regaderazo y me siento en la cama con mi bata y el cabello mojado, enciendo la calefacción y tomo mi diario, me entusiasma escribir después de lo que paso

_Edward al fin has dado señales de vida y fue precisamente una sorpresa para mí, te apareciste hoy en el trabajo a pesar de la horrorosa lluvia, me diste una gran sorpresa, además de ello me besaste, lo cual me deja con un gran sabor de boca, nuestro primero beso debajo de la lluvia, no pudiste ser más romántico, como te he dicho tarde o temprano te iba a contar mi oscura verdad y así fue, te la confesé esta noche y te digo algo, no saliste corriendo como pensé, te quedaste conmigo ¡Conmigo! Y aun no lo puedo creer, eres tan indescifrable, Jacob y Jessica tenían razón, me amas más de lo que puedo creer y lo comprobé este día con todo lo que ha pasado, me hiciste sentir realmente especial y te lo agradezco, espero nuca perderte Edward, eres el héroe de mis sueños. Te amo _

_Bella Swan._

Dejo el diario sobre la mesita de noche, apago la luz de mi lamparita de noche y me recuesto sobre la almohada esperando a que mi cabello termine de secarse, miro hacia al techo y me pregunto ¿Qué podría hacer si pierdo a Edward? Es algo que jamás me había puesto a pensar, tal vez no tuviera vida que seguir, ni esperanza que resguardar.

**Nota de la escritora**

**MATENME CHICAS!** _JAJAJJA De acuerdo solo con palabras mayúsculas xD Lo sé! No he subido capitulo desde el 26 de octubre pero fue horrible, no pude subir capitulo a pesar de que ya lo tengo listo y caliente para subirlo, pero es una historia bastante larga que no quiero aburrirlas más pero de todos modos por derecho merecen el motivo. _

_Pues resulta que el 28 de octubre estaba feliz ultra feliz por el maratón en un canal de televisión viendo crepúsculo y luna nueva, duraron las dos como cuatro horas hasta las 12 de la noche, entonces cuando se acabaron fui directo a mi laptop y tome mi cargador porque no tenia pila, entonces de repente que EXPLOTA! ( y lo digo literalmente) Y le sale humo por el conducto de la electricidad, rápidamente desconecto mi latop (que gracias a dios esta viva y sin daños) lo que lo sufre es mi cargador y entonces le digo a mi papá que el cargador no sirve, me dice que tendrá que comprar otro pero no sabe que dia porque había un montón de cosas que comprar y hacer, y exactamente cuando el día de comprarlo se acerca, mi papá es internado al hospital, esta enfermo de los riñones entonces dure como otras semanas más sin tenerlo, luego con los proyectos de la escuela para un bailable se me complico, en fin pasaron los días hasta que se acercaba el estreno de Amanecer y yo sin tenerlo (Ya les digo mi comentario acerca de la peli ;D) y por fin! Llego el día de hoy 19 de noviembre cuando al fin mi papá pudo comprarlo, en seguida cuando cargaba pensé mucho en ustedes, en como estarían tramando algo para torturarme jajajaj bueno no, al menos eso espero. Las amo, espero que no se enfaden, en serio, en estas semanas pensé en ustedes y en lo mal que me sentía para quienes me pedían capitulo y no podía subirlo, así que acá se los dejo y disfruten! _

**Amanecer Parte 2**

_**QUE LES CUENTO! AKAJSKAJJAJAJSJ ME ULTRA RECONTRA SUPER MEGA ENCANTO! Divina, hermosa, perfecta… no hayo palabras para decir lo mucho que la ame, cuanto lloré al final y esa batalla….! Estuvo de infarto, amooo lo que hicieron con la peli, Bill Condon tee amooo! Hombre amo a todo el cast, fueron los mejores años de mi vida, jamás olvidare toda la hermosa experiencia, recuerdo que mi fanatismo empezó a los 13 años 13 AÑOS! Ahora tengo 17 años eso significa que ya no soy la niña con la que empezó todo esto ¿No creen? xD Inclusive hoy fui a verla con mi familia, es la segunda vez que la veo y definitivamente teniendo el Dvd lo veré hasta rayarlo todo xD jajsj ok no, lo cuidaré como mi vida, ya compre el soundtrack que también cuido como mi vida, ahora solo esperar el año 2013 que serán de nominaciones AGUANTE TWILIGHT! La nueva leyenda que comienza a nacer**_

_*****Nota adicional *** **_

Si les gusto el capitulo ¿Me regalas un Review?

**Las amo! Cinnluna06**


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11.

Estoy saliendo de mi última clase, Jessica esta al teléfono hablando con su jefe, al parecer le ha pedido llegar a la oficina un poco más temprano, lo supongo por lo que estoy escuchando, ella no parece estar contenta y lo sé porque hoy íbamos a tener una noche de chicas, me iba a lavar el cabello y a pintarme las uñas, comeríamos hamburguesas hasta vomitar, al parecer el plan ya no esta hecho. Se despide de su jefe y cuelga, se mete el celular en la mochila y maldice en voz alta.

-¡Esto es un fiasco! Me ha pedido llegar en una hora, apenas me dará tiempo para arreglarme –suspira y se acomoda el cabello, me mira avergonzada –Creo que nuestra noche no se podrá hacer Bella, lo siento.

Le doy una sonrisa a medias, se que su trabajo se ha vuelto muy duro, van dos días enteros que llega hasta las once, debería considerar un aumento pronto.

-No te preocupes Jessica, ya habrá otro momento.

-Eso espero, tengo que irme ahora, si no llegaré tarde –me da un beso en la mejilla -¡Nos vemos esta noche!

Veo como corre por los pasillos a toda velocidad, me río para mi misma, pobre Jessica, algún día cambiara todo para ella, después de lo que vivió con Mike ella merece también una oportunidad. No quiero llegar al departamento, estaré sola otra vez hasta que vaya a trabajar así que mi única idea es hacerle una visita a Edward, no estoy muy lejos del campus de la facultad de Artes plásticas, así que seré yo quien le dé una sorpresa. Camino por los grandes jardines de la universidad, la gente nuca terminará en este lugar, estoy rodeada de jóvenes caminando y corriendo cerca de mí para llegar a sus clases, otros se recuestan sobre el césped a leer o a discutir sobre libros, eso sería lo mío, otros disfrutan de sus almuerzos, o del clima que ahora ha cambiado, esta despejado y agradable, de verdad tengo ganas de aprovechar este día con Edward, el sol se siente de maravilla. Camino por un sendero que conduce a las entradas del edificio, sigo a unos chicos que al parecer irán a tomar una clase en la sala cuarenta y tres, cuando entro me encuentro con los pasillos vacios, miro por los extremos, tal vez debería entrar un poco más, camino y camino, subo por unas escaleras al segundo piso, esta repleto de más gente, demonios, nuca encontraré a Edward aquí.

La gente me empuja cuando paso a un lado suyo, se disculpan y me concentro por si puedo reconocer a Edward, hay tanta gente que me duele la cabeza, levanto la cabeza y me paro de puntitas hasta que logro ver a Jacob abriendo su casillero y a Edward platicando con él, ríen mientras Jacob hace alguna imitación graciosa de alguien, creo que es de un maestro, me acerco a ellos en silencio, la multitud de gente me ayuda para que no puedan verme, cuando me acerco Jacob me sonríe, Edward esta despaldas así que no me ve.

Carraspeo y se gira, se le dilatan los ojos cuando me ve, despliega una sonrisa enorme y sus ojos brillan con deseo.

-Bella –susurra con una entonación poco común en público, es tan melodiosa

Le sonrío con fuerza.

-¿Soy inapropiada? –alzo una ceja, mirando a Jacob.

-Para nada –me contesta con una sonrisa ligera –Le decía a Edward que espero pronto vengan a ver algunas pinturas en el Museo donde trabajo, creo que a Edward le gustaría echarles un vistazo.

-¿Pinturas? ¿Trabajas en un museo?

Asiente orgulloso.

-Así es, doy unos tours a los turistas, pagan bien y te llenas de mucha historia.

Miro a Edward, veo que no le presta atención a Jacob por estar mirándome, me hace sentir muy intimidada.

-Eso suena interesante –examino sus pupilas dilatadas cuando lo digo -¿Podemos ir algún día?

No quita la sonrisa del rostro, asiente con lentitud y se muerde los labios, presiento que algo no anda bien con mis rodillas, las siento dobladas, ya recuerdo, es la reacción de Edward mordiéndose el labio.

-Cuando tú quieras, Bella –responde con voz seductora.

Me ruborizo, me siento avergonzada con la presencia de Jacob aquí, miro para abajo y luego hacia la nada, quiero disculpare con él y no se porque ¿Será por sentirme inesperadamente excitada por Edward en presencia suya y de todo el mundo? Eso debe ser, Jacob vacila y se despide de Edward.

-Te veo más tarde, tenemos que hablar sobre los proyectos para la tesis.

Apenas es consciente de que Jacob esta hablándole, parpadea desorientado y se despide, suelto una carcajada, tengo a Edward totalmente perdido.

-Claro Jacob, te mandaré un E-mail con la lista. Te llamare pronto para hacerte la reservación en el museo, tengo toda la intención de llevar a Bella.

Se dirige a mí con una sonrisa satisfactoria, me aprieto los labios ¿Yo en un museo? No se nada acerca de Arte como ellos, por dios me sentiré una retrasada en presencia de ambos cuando estemos allá, no podré discutir sobre Arte porque en verdad no se nada, tendré que investigar un poco si no quiero parecer una idiota. Nos despedimos de Jacob cuando toca el timbre de entrada, en menos de tres segundos el pasillo invadido por gente esta vacía, solos nos quedamos él y yo, solos sin ninguna interrupción, creo que el lugar no es correcto para lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos, mi corazón se tambalea cuando lo miro fijamente, sigue mordiéndose el labio y me quita un mechón de la cara, su mirada es lenta cuando viaja desde mis ojos hasta mi boca abierta.

Dejo reposar mi espalda sobre un casillero, se acerca que me aprieto más y más.

-¿Sorprendido? –le pregunto en tono de broma.

Posa sus manos sobre los lados de mi cintura y se acerca cada vez más a mi rostro, me retuerzo las entrañas para no querer tomarlo aquí como quise hacerlo en el departamento, no estamos en el lugar debido para eso, pero que va, aquí no hay nadie.

-Muchísimo, me has dejado sin palabras.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Ya era mi turno de ser la sorpresa, entonces si resulto como pensé. Yo me preguntaba si querías ir a un lugar, Jessica canceló nuestra noche de chicas así que tengo dos horas libres antes de irme a trabajar y toda la noche también ¿Qué te gustaría?

Suelta una risita dulce y me acaricia la mejilla con una mano, dios de verdad quiero tomarlo aquí, no me hagas pensar que es un castigo cruel hacerlo aquí porque se que estoy haciendo mal, necesito sacarlo antes de que busque un maldito rincón a donde llevármelo.

Espero su respuesta retorciéndome el pecho.

-¿Algún lugar en especifico?

Pienso, hay una feria esta semana en el parque que esta a cinco cuadras, no esta lejos y me gustaría pasar una linda tarde o noche a su lado ahí, nos divertiremos.

-Tengo entendido que hay una feria en el parque y pues me gustaría rondar por ahí ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece una grandiosa idea, te recogeré después del trabajo, estaré afuera esperándote como siempre. –se inclina para darme un beso sobre la nariz. –Hum…Bella –roza su labio cerca de los míos.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, hago bastante esfuerzo en no querer quitarle aquella chamarra ligera que trae y desabotonar su camisa de algodón entre abierta, deja ver en perfecto luz del día su abdomen bien marcado y lo varonil de su vello. Necesitaré una maldita distracción ahora antes de que quiera follármelo de verdad, Edward me estás haciendo parecer una niña muy mala, me has alejado de mi actitud de santa mujer,

En el momento en el que esta a punto de besarme se abre una puerta a lo lejos del pasillo, rápidamente lo empujo para alejarlo y me acomodo la ropa, se queda quieto sin hacer nada y titubea, minutos más tarde nos damos cuenta que no ha sido nadie, tal vez alguien nos estaba observando y nos ha hecho entrar en razón de que este no es un buen lugar para lo que estamos haciendo y tiene razón la persona desconocida quien nos ha pegado un buen susto, esto es salirse de los límites.

Suspiro, las manos me tiemblan del pánico.

-Será mejor irme, debes estar en tus clases a tiempo, yo solo estoy estorbando. –me acomodo la mochila listar para retirarme.

Edward ríe fuerte, me toma de la mano mientras yo me quedo intrigada ¿Cuál es la risa? Lee mi expresión.

-Ya me he perdido de mi clase, que más da que perdérmela toda de una vez.

Me quedo estupefacta y boquiabierta ¡Si soy tan mala como pensé! Lo he hecho perder una clase, dios si yo mala influencia, sacudo la cabeza, no debí venir.

-¡Que demonios! Edward tienes que ir a tu clase, no puedes pasártela aquí conmigo, no es correcto. –gruño.

Se me queda viendo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, se burla una vez más.

-Lo correcto no siempre se interpreta con hacer el bien, no afecto a nadie saltándome de mi clase.

Lo contradigo con una mirada desaprobante y trato de avanzar por el pasillo y dejarlo, me sostiene fuerte de la cintura.

-No puedo permitirte faltar a clases Edward, no por mí, no soy partidaria a que la gente pierda clases y tú no eres la excepción.

Se encoje de hombros sin importancia.

-Bien ¿Entonces te vas a perder los cuarenta minutos que tenemos extras? –se lleva los dedos a las solapas de su camisa y en una inmensa tentación deja ver su cuello al descubierto.

Carajo, no, no…Bella resístete, eres más fuerte ¡Ay por dios! Al demonio ¿A quien engaño? Mi deseo por él es mas fuerte que yo, ni aunque lo intente lo voy a poder vencer. Me aferro a mi abdomen con las manos, niego y hago que me suelte, me aprieto los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar.

-Vete a clases Edward Cullen –mascullo.

Me voy caminando a zancadas por el pasillo, escucho las risotadas de Edward a lo lejos, primera vez que logro hacer algo bien, no iba a permitir que intentara mandar al demonio su carrera por mí o más bien por un momento de locura, ya habrá tiempo suficiente para eso. Llego a la puerta del departamento, cuando abro, el teléfono esta sonando por toda la habitación, rápidamente dejo mi mochila en el piso y corro a tomarlo.

Contesto lo más rápido que puedo sin ver el número.

-¿Hola?

-¿Bella? Hola cariño, es mamá.

Sonrió, hace tiempo que no escuchaba a Renee, necesitaba hablar con ella un largo tiempo y que mejor que mis dos horas extras antes del trabajo.

-Hola mamá ¿Qué tal todo?

-Excelente, Phil y yo nos estamos dando unas vacaciones fuera de Seattle.

-¿A sí? ¿A dónde?

-Tenemos pensando tomar esta noche un vuelo a las vegas, pero no importa mucho cariño, hable para saber de ti, cuéntame. ¿Qué tal la universidad?

Me quedo unos segundos muda, si tan solo supieras mamá, las cosas que han pasado y que pasarán. Doy un suspiro largo.

-Estupendo, Jessica y yo la pasamos increíble, no pude haber tomado otra mejor elección.

-Eso me alegra escucharlo Bells pero te notó algo diferente ¿Te enfermaste?

Vacilo otra vez.

-No, estoy perfecta ¿A que te refieres con diferente?

-Bueno a que ya no eres mi niña tímida que se conformaba con lo que sea para hacerme sentir bien, a pesar de estar a kilómetros de ti he notado en las ocasiones que hablamos muy diferente ¿Se debe a una cosa? Porque si es así, dímelo.

-Mamá…No es nada. –pongo los ojos en blanco, aquí va otra vez.

-Soy tu madre Isabella Swan, tengo derecho a saberlo –se detiene y su voz sube de tono -¡Ya lo sé! Debe ser un muchacho, claro que lo es ¡Bella! ¿Por qué no me los has dicho?

-¿Qué? –Escupo -¿De que hablas cual muchacho? No tengo nada que ocultarte, es solo un amigo.

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuántos años tiene? Dímelo si no quieres que se lo diga a tu padre.

Perfecto, esta usando su mejor arma, sabe cuánto odio que le cuente mi vida amorosa a Charlie así que será mejor contárselo antes de que la haga enojar.

-Tiene veinticinco años, se llama Edward Cullen y estudia Artes plásticas en la universidad ¿Algo más que quieres saber?

Sé que me esta haciendo muecas.

-Es demasiado grande para ti Bella, muy grande.

-¡Eso no es cierto! En dos meses cumpliré veintidós.

-Y él tal vez veintiséis, eres una niña para él Bella, te lo digo como tu madre. ¿Te has estado acostando con él?

El teléfono se me resbala de la mano, trato de que no se estrelle en el piso asi que lo tomo firme, estás preguntas siempre me tienen que pasar a mí y lo peor con mi madre.

Me muerdo la lengua.

-No mamá ¿Me crees capaz?

-Yo no lo sé, no estoy cerca de ti para vigilarte, pero te lo pregunto por como lo defiendes, no te embaraces a esta edad, no te conviene y si piensas estar en un contacto con él solo piensa en mí, cuídate y dile que tome protección, porque después te echara la culpa de un embarazo no deseado cuando en realidad es él quien te obliga ¿Lo entiendes?

Tengo los labios pálidos, necesito sacarme las imágenes de la cabeza, tengo ganas de vomitar.

-Mamá…Creo que con eso es suficiente para asustarme. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

-Solo te diré una cosa, toma tus precauciones, pero si quieres cambiar de tema entonces hablemos de otra cosa. A propósito ¿Supiste lo de Sue y Charlie? Me acabo de enterar, tú padre y sus noticias atrasadas –bufa -¿Te lo dijo?

Me siento mejor cuando habla de otra cosa y precisamente de lo de Charlie y Sue.

-Sí, hace unas semanas, me dieron ganas de llorar. ¿Crees que se casen?

-Estoy segura de que Sue te llamará para alguna noticia, pero si es así no faltare a la boda, estoy segura de que te pedirá ser su dama de honor, te tiene mucho afecto.

-Lo sé, también la quiero, es una gran mujer, por lo que veo siempre ha deseado ser madre y me siento feliz por ambos.

-Eres una dulzura Bella, estoy orgullosa de que seas mi hija –se que sonríe –Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también mamá, te extraño, quiero estar contigo.

-Oh Bella, tu me harás llorar ahora, pero piénsalo de este modo cariño, todo es para que estés bien, claro sin olvidarte de tus padres.

Río.

-Se que ustedes solo buscan lo mejor para mí y lo entiendo. Gracias.

-No agradezcas Bella, te lo mereces –hace una pausa, alguien esta hablándole, reconozco la voz de Phil –Oh, Phil dice hola como siempre.

Río más fuerte, Phil es igual de adorable que Renee.

-Dile que cómo va el negocio.

Escucho que Phil le contesta algo entre risas.

-Dice que genial pero que no es lo mismo sin ti, eras la única que lo mantenía despierto ¿Te acuerdas? Cuando te desvelabas leyendo tus novelas, creo que te lo agradece.

No puedo dejar de reír, aun recuerdo aquellos días en donde yo mantenía mi lámpara de noche encendida, iluminaba todo el pasillo hasta su habitación así que cuando necesitaba levantarse temprano solo necesitaba pegar un ojo al pasillo para mantenerse listo, era muy gracioso.

-Dile que también lo extraño, algún día me pasaré por Seattle, lo prometo.

-No te apresures Bella, tal vez nosotros vayamos a visitarte –se que lo dice porque no quiere que pierda momentos en la universidad.

Suspiro.

-Claro mamá, algún día tendrás que venir a inspeccionarme –pongo los ojos en blanco.

-A ti y a tu nuevo muchacho, bueno a tú hombre –murmura con los dientes apretados la última frase.

-¡Mamá! No es mi hombre ¡Ya basta!

-¿Entonces como se le puede llamar a un hombre de veinticinco años Bella? No es un niño, y quiero que me mantengas al tanto de las cosas que suceden entre tú y él.

Quiero golpear el teléfono sobre la pared pero eso solo la alarmaría, cuento hasta diez para retomar la cordura.

-Llámalo como quieras, lo que menos deberías de hacer es meterte en mi vida amorosa, ya soy mayor de edad, mucho mayor. –mascullo.

-Tienes toda la razón, no debería y lo sé porque ya no eres una niña pero creo que como tú madre tengo derecho de advertirte sobre las consecuencias de sexo indebido Bella, eso no puedes impedírmelo.

-Mamá, se leer y muy bien así que puedo enterarme por mi misma sobre las consecuencias, sabes tengo que irme o llegaré tarde al trabajo. Te llamaré luego, nos vemos.

-Adiós Bella –murmura en voz baja –Sabes que no puedo evitar ser tú mamá obsesiva por tu cuidado, si te molesta prometo cambiar.

-No mamá, no digas eso, me gusta tu faceta de mamá compulsiva por mi cuidado –río –Te quiero, siempre.

-Yo también Bella, te quiero mucho. Adiós. –cuelga.

-Adiós.

Tomo una ducha rápida, velozmente me seco el cabello, meto mi uniforme en la mochila y corro a la cocina para tomar una paquete de pan de arándano y un jugo de naranja, como no tendré tiempo de comprar nada para mi tiempo de descanso es mejor que lleve mi propia comida, salgo a toda velocidad del departamento y tomo un taxi, tengo el dinero exacto para pagarle al chofer, me deja en frente de la cafetería y entro por la puerta de atrás, la de emergencia, James esta en la cocina, me da las buenas tardes como siempre.

Veo que todo vuelve a la normalidad, Tanya vuelve a la caja registradora y la idea me alegra, verla coquetear con los clientes es bastante molesto, ahora lo hará detrás de una caja, Ángela me saluda al igual que Erick, preparo un café americano cuando los escucho hablar sobre un paseo que tendrán en un centro comercial al parecer verán una película.

-¿Nos vamos después del trabajo Ángela?

Veo como asiente, emocionada.

-Claro Erick, te esperaré.

Erick se va con un pedido y nos deja a ella y a mí solas, veo que ella esta emocionada por Erick, se que le gusta desde que ella comenzó a trabajar en este lugar y la verdad se le puede notar hasta en los poros, es una chica reservada que sabe guardar bien sus sentimientos. Me acerco preparando el café.

-¿Te gusta mucho, cierto?

-Sí, no sabes cuánto y la idea de que me invite a salir es como el sueño de mi vida –sus ojos cafés le brillan debajo de sus pestañas rizadas.

-Eso me alegra, hacen una linda pareja.

-¿Lo crees?

-Por supuesto, creo que con un poco de paciencia y esfuerzo, resultara una buena relación.

-¡Eso espero! –da saltitos cruzando los dedos.

Nos vamos juntas al área de mesas, yo entro el pedido y ella el suyo, nos vamos a preparar más cafés para los clientes mientras platicamos sobre chicos, no es una conversación vergonzosa es solo sobre el físico y los sentimientos, algo de lo que yo no estoy muy bien informada, no nuca he tenido novio y nuca he estado con un hombre, la verdad no sabría que hacer si tuviera que ponerme en una situación intimidante, no me comunico muy bien con ellos, no concordamos, soy una chica que disfruta de lo clásico, no lo moderno así que en estos tiempos yo quedo obsoleta, aunque con Edward es diferente, no parece ser igual ni tampoco tiene la intención de parecerlo, tiene un estilo suburbano excitante y perfecto para mi gusto, es el chico que no sobrepasaba los límites de exageración en mi lista de cualidades para un hombre y no creo poder encontrar a otra persona como él jamás.

Mi tiempo de descanso se pasa rápido, me como el pan de arándano y me bebo mi jugo fresco de naranja, vuelvo al trabajo recargada de energía, las vueltas de mesa en mesa me hacen sentir mucho más despierta, corro y de vez en cuando hay momentos en el que creo que tropezare al piso con tantos cafés y galletas horneadas sobre la bandeja que sostengo con las manos y que llevo casi a la velocidad de la luz. Cuando mi turno termina al fin, me despido de mi jefe y de Ángela, salgo por la puerta principal y mi alma revolotea sobre mi pecho cuando lo veo, dios, parece como si el sol estuviera iluminando mi cara totalmente emocionada.

Esta recargado sobre un Mercedes Benz convertible estilo deportivo muy moderno color negro, largo, lujoso que realmente le sienta bien a su estilo, es un hermoso auto para un indiscutible perfecto conductor. Me acerco corriendo y caigo sobre sus brazo que me aprietan fuertemente sobre su cuerpo, me saluda con un beso en la frente y otro en los labios, me inclino para olerle su abrigo de algodón, huele a él, a su perfecto y embriagador aroma que me vuelve loca, que me hace caer tendida sobre sus pies y sus más salvajes instintos, que va ¿Qué otra cosa no me enloquece de él? Todo, incluso su auto es precioso.

Me quita la cara que tengo sobre el rostro y me contempla, ve que me detengo a mirar el auto y sonríe.

-Creo que nuca tuviste la oportunidad de conocer mi auto, así que aquí lo tienes, un genial Mercedes Benz deportivo y convertible año 2012 en negro, fue un regalo de mi familia por mi graduación, yo diría que es demasiado pero creo no me haría mal utilizarlo unas cuantas semanas. ¿Qué dices?

Deslizo la mano sobre los asientos de cuero, me gustaría volar sobre esta belleza, lo miro emocionada, sabe a lo que me refiero y me abre la puerta del copiloto, entro y me siento como si estuviera a punto de ir hacia la luna, este viaje con Edward va a hacer uno de los más increíbles de mi vida.

Pasa el brazo sobre mi asiento y me mira con una sonrisa ancha.

-¿Una vuelta te apetece primero?

Me muerdo los labios y asiento.

-Hazlo volar –le digo.

Enciende el auto y arranca el cabello me cae sobre el rostro y mi espalda hasta aferrada sobre el respaldo del asiento, santo dios esta cosa si que vuela, puedo ver que todo pasa ante mis ojos como una ráfaga de imágenes borrosas, es increíble, apenas puedo notar la gente que esta sobre la acera, veo los rascacielos a lo alto y levanto mi cabeza para disfrutar del aire que sopla fuerte sobre nosotros, quiero levantarme, tocar el cielo hasta su punto límite, es fabuloso, excitante y lleno de adrenalina, es una de las cosas que disfruto tanto junto a Edward, veo como nos dirigimos a una carretera aun asi nada lejos de la cuidad, podemos estar más tranquilos de que aquí no hay muchos espectadores, veo como sube la velocidad a cien y luego a ciento veinte ¡Si vamos! Quiero sentirme libre, quiero derretirme con el aire que me envuelve por completo.

Me levanto del asiento, alzo mis brazos y me sostengo del parabrisas, veo la carretera y me inclino ¡Sí! esto es lo que busco, descargar mi adrenalina al menos en su auto, grito con fuerza, Edward ríe con ánimo.

-¡Esto es grandioso! ¡Me encanta! –grito sobre el ruido del motor, el aire me entra por toda la boca, apenas puedo ver.

Cierro los ojos, siento como mi piel se restira pero no duele, es una gran terapia, de repente Edward enciende el estero, nuestro trayecto se llena de potencia cuando retumba en las bocinas de alta potencia _Mr. Brightside_ de The Killers.

Me vuelvo para verlo, me tiene en su mirada, le sonrió y sigo levantada sintiendo el viento a mi favor, me doy cuenta que gira hacia la derecha para entrar a las calles de la cuidad, veo los taxis, los autos y personas a lo lejos, así que me veo obligada a tomar mi asiento otra vez, Edward baja el volumen de la música y seguimos nuestro trayecto al parque, no esta lejos asi que no nos tardaremos en llegar, aprovecho el tiempo para disfrutar de su belleza, lo examino, esta atento mirando hacia el frente, sostiene una sonrisa imperceptible en el rostro y se que esta dándose cuenta que lo veo sin que se de cuenta.

Doy un saltito en mi asiento cuando se gira de improviso y me cacha ¿Cómo lo hace?

-¿Te he asustado?

Me llevo la mano al pecho, mi corazón vibra peor que mi cabeza así que la respuesta es más que obvia.

-Si –respondo sin aliento –Algo.

Sostiene su sonrisa y se estaciona a unas cuantos metros del parque, apaga el auto y se baja para abrirme la puerta, bajo y me tiende su mano, la tomo y juntos caminamos hacia donde esta el grupo de gente, veo que es una gran feria, amplia y con muchos juegos, no habrá forma que nos aburramos aunque si no nos complace estar aquí podremos volver a la gran atracción que tiene su auto. Caminamos sin decir nada, veo la gente pasar con algodones de azúcar, manzanas bañadas en caramelo, palomitas y globos de todos colores, peluches, concursos y niños corriendo, me gusta estar en un lugar, disfruto mucho de las ferias, será porque no hay forma de sentirse tan mal aquí. Edward y yo compramos manzanas, nos entretenemos jugando a dispararle a los patos, nos subimos a unas lanchas y vemos la cuidad en telescopios, vemos la puesta de sol en una banca con los colores brillantes de la montaña rusa y los gritos lejanos de la gente, las risas y la música de las maquinitas que dan un estilo carnaval a la feria.

Disfruto de un algodón de azúcar y de su compañía, recuesto mi cabeza sobre su hombro y esperamos a que el sol se torne rojo intenso.

-Es realmente hermoso Edward, gracias por darme este gran día.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Bella, es mi única misión desde ahora en adelante, quiero hacerte lo más feliz posible –me acaricia la mejilla, se pone derecho y acuna mi rostro en sus manos suaves para darme un largo y dulce beso.

Esperamos a la puesta de sol y volvemos a la feria, nos detenemos en juego de encestar balones, Edward y yo somos contrincantes en el juego, tenemos solo cuatro oportunidades, yo solo logro encestar dos pero Edward tiene la fortuna de ganarlos todos, de premio recibe una cámara instantánea nueva color negra, nos emocionamos al verla, no recuerdo que las fabricaran, es hermosa e indiscutiblemente clásica.

-Es fascinante, estupenda –admito maravillada, mirando la cámara.

Edward me observa y entonces me la entrega, rápidamente niego y se la devuelvo.

-Recíbela Bella, quiero que sea tuya.

Niego otra vez y me resisto.

-No Edward, es tuya, por favor no me la des a mí, no me sentiría bien –hago un mohín.

-Se cuanto te gustan las cosas clásicas, en serio, recíbela.

-Edward –espeto con los ojos cerrados.

Escucho que suspira, sonrió en victoria y lo miro, tiene la cámara sobre el rostro y me doy cuenta que me quiere tomar una foto, recibo el flash sobre la cara y parpadeo, en seguida sale mi foto de una abertura, esperamos a que se seque y yo soy con mi sonrisa triunfante. Edward se rié y la guarda en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

-Esta es mía.

Le arrebato la cámara, se queda serio y se que eso es una táctica para que no le tome la foto, pero se como sacarle una sonrisa.

-Tal vez te sirva para tus próximas pinturas y también puede que te sirva de inspiración, eso fue lo que me dijo Jacob. –añado con cara burlona

Se resiste pero aun así sonríe a medias, se muerde el labio y entonces aprieto el botón, el flash relumbra y la foto de Edward sale, la tomo con cuidado y espero a que seque, esta Edward con una sonrisita y mordiéndose ligeramente los labios, mirando hacia la cámara, sus ojos verdes brillan a causa del flash, su rostro se ve iluminado al igual que su cabello cobrizo.

La guardo dentro de mi bolso de mano y le saco la lengua.

-Esta también es mía.

Reímos juntos y caminamos por entre la gente, compramos más manzanas y miramos a nuestro alrededor, de vez en cuando lo miro de reojo eso si no esta observándome, luce tan bien con ese abrigo y el cabello desarreglado, por dios, cuanto me muero por enredar mis dedos a esos cabellos que lucen tan sedosos, de repente sus celular vibra y mi mágica fantasía se desvanece cuando escucho que habla con alguien.

Bajo la mirada, me quedo muda cuando menciona la palabra "mamá" al teléfono. Pego un jadeo.

-Siento no haberte llamado, pero estoy en la feria, llamaré a Carlisle para decirle que Rosalie piensa venir a Nueva york en unas semanas –da una pausa –Si, traerá a Emmet, después de su luna de miel decidieron darnos la sorpresa de que al fin regresaran.

¡Oh! Rosalie es su hermana y por lo que se ahora en estos momentos ella ya se ha casado, valla entonces su luna de miel debió haber sido muy lejos, si de por si ella estudiaba en Praga su luna de miel debió haber sido en Rusia o algo parecido, espero a que hable con su mamá, se oye tan feliz que no me resisto a contemplarlo, tiene una sonrisa grande y bromea, al fin se despide de ella con un "te quiero mamá" y cuelga.

Me como la manzana como si no hubiera estado escuchando su conversación, me mira y me dedica la misma sonrisa de hace un momento.

-¿Rosalie es tu hermana mayor? –le pregunto.

Asiente.

-Así es, se caso apenas hace un mes, no pudo tener su luna de miel por la escuela pero ahora que esta de vacaciones decidió irse unos días a Tokio.

Valla, Tokio ¿Quién se va de luna de miel a Tokio? Eso es una locura, me parece algo muy costoso, pero bueno por lo que se a los Cullen no les va mal, eso me ha dicho Jessica.

Sigo preguntándole respecto a su familia.

-Entonces supongo que tú eres el hermano del medio y Alice es la pequeña ¿Cuántos años tienen de diferencia entre los tres?

-Bueno Alice tiene veintitrés, Rosalie treinta y dos y yo veinticinco, pero Rosalie quiso conseguir una Maestría así que decidió seguir estudiando, tiene suerte de que ya se haya graduado, no se que sería de Emmet –se carcajea.

-¿Qué dicen tus padres de que hayas estudiado Artes y no medicina o arquitectura como Rosalie? ¿Hubo un desacuerdo?

Se que la pregunta puede ser algo intima pero mi curiosidad me araña el control de mantenerme callada, se ríe tranquilo y se encoje de hombros.

-No, ellos en verdad entendieron lo que yo deseaba estudiar, aunque Carlisle haya estudiado administrador de empresas y que ahora sea Gerente general de una gran compañía o como mi madre que estudio Odontología pero decidió viajar por el mundo y coleccionar antigüedades, ellos respetan lo que amo y lo que yo quiero hacer y admiro que no me hayan prohibido nada.

-Bueno eso es cierto, tu padre te hubiera obligado a estudiar algo diferente pero no lo hiso, eso significa que te quiere demasiado.

Da una sonrisa tímida y me mira a los ojos, el corazón se me detiene a media mordida que le doy a la manzana.

-Carlisle es mi padrastro, mi verdadero padre murió, supongo que no me obligo a nada porque no quiere quedar mal conmigo.

Me ruborizo de inmediato ¡Eres realmente inapropiada Isabella! Demonios, sí debí haberme mantenido callada cuando supe que era necesario, desvió la mirada, las manos comienzan a sudarme.

-Lo siento –mi voz apenas es audible.

Cabecea y me toma de la mano.

-Paso hace diez años, yo veo a Carlisle como una persona fuerte y que de verdad nos tiene afecto y admiración, realmente nos ama, bueno porque realmente nos cuido cuando éramos unos niños y lo vi como mi ejemplo, solo hasta los diecisiete cuando decidí ser pintor, mi verdadero padre es quien me inculco la belleza plasmada sobre pintura y yo me enamore.

-¿Por él estudias Artes?

-Sí.

-¿Y lo extrañas?

Se encoje de hombros.

-Dirás que soy un insensible pero no, mi padre antes de morir me dijo que el tiempo en la tierra es mucho más corto que en el cielo donde el tiempo es más grande, un minuto aquí es un siglo allá arriba así que me dijo que no estuviera triste ni que tampoco lo llorara por el resto de mi vida porque algún día cuando menos lo esperará me encontraría con él y el tiempo ya no sería un obstáculo.

-Eso es hermoso Edward, tú padre era una persona bastante sensata, supongo que lo amaste demasiado.

Sus ojos ligeramente relumbra y su voz se vuelve más lenta.

-Él sabe que las cosas que hago son porque me las ha enseñado, así que fue mi mejor maestro, nadie lo remplazara.

La próxima pregunta puede que sea de nuevo bastante íntima y quizá pueda afligirlo un poco, pero la necesidad de saber todo sobre Edward es como querer explorar un libro cada vez más, me preparo, lo miro a la cara y espero su reacción.

-¿De que murió?

Se aprieta los labios y baja la mirada, su cuerpo se tensa y lo se porque siento la fricción endurecida de su pecho, abre la boca y toma una bocanada de aire.

-Tenía Cáncer –sisea, su voz es monótona. Suelta un suspiro pesado.

Oculto mi vergüenza e imprudencia mordiendo la manzana, esta vez no tengo valor para mirarlo, ni siquiera para decirle otra cosa.

-Oh –es lo único que digo. –Debió…

-Sí –dice de repente con voz más firme –Fue algo difícil, estar más tiempo en el hospital que en casa es una de las situaciones más difíciles por los que una persona que vive con una persona enferma puede pasar, mi familia lo supero bien pero Alice y mi madre fueron las que tardaron más en procesarlo todo.

Se lo pequeña y sensible que es Alice así que entiendo perfecto cuanto debió haberle dolido perder a su padre, no me imagino el destroce que sintió y la depresión por la cual paso. Lo miro, esta algo serio pero tranquilo, su cambio de humor es tan aceptable porque fui yo quien lo ha hecho recordar lo más duro de su vida.

-No debe ser fácil perder a tú padre, yo moriría si a Charlie le pasa algo, mi madre se caso de nuevo y yo veo a Phil como a un hombre común solo que lo respeto, quiere a mi madre y ella lo ama, la verdad puede que para algunos sea lo más genial del mundo pero tener dos padres y dos madres no es nada sencillo ni lo convierte todo más fácil. –resoplo. –No es como tener varias opciones porque no es así, no es lo mismo y no lo será si pierdo a algunos de los dos.

Me da un apretón en la mano, cuando lo veo sonreír parece que algo en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo se alegra, el ánimo vuelve a recobrarse en mi interior, es maravilloso siempre verlo sonreír y más en situaciones que nos dejan mucho en que pensar.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que pensé, la vida no es fácil ni cuando crees tener dos opciones y eso lo he aprendiendo gracias a ti.

Siento mi cara arder, la garganta se me encoje cuando intento tragar saliva, me ahoga completamente cuando me mira tan fuerte que es difícil distraerse, trato de reír y me aferro mordiéndome el labio.

-Nada es fácil en la vida y tengo suerte de saber lo costoso que es ganarse algo cuando lo quieres, mis padres siempre tratan de darme lo mejor porque si no fuera así, no estuviera aquí.

Asiente con ganas y entonces me pasa el brazo por la cintura y jala hacia su costado, me aprieta con dulzura.

-Ni tampoco hubieras caído de suerte por la biblioteca, ni tampoco hubieras chocado conmigo, te confieso que mi padre decía que las cosas suelen suceder por algo y la verdad es que yo no creo en la coincidencia, solo creo en la fuerza que lleva consigo el destino, la fuerza de la atracción y es lo único en lo que me puedo basar para pensar que eso te trajo a mí. –se detiene para levantar mi barbilla y darme un beso sobre la frente, aprieta duro sus labios hasta dejarlos marcados.

El corazón me bombardea demasiado fuerte que las costillas me aprietan contra el pecho y siento una presión inmensa en la garganta, tengo ganas de llorar cuando lo escucho decir eso, es hermoso, tanto que nadie me ha hecho llorar con sus palabras, me ha hecho reflexionar más que un momento de pensamientos en mitad de la madrugada, me pongo derecha para contemplarlo a los ojos, brillan con calidez y yo me aferro a ellos olvidándome de la gente presente, del ruido, del tiempo inclusive de mí porque todo se vuelve Edward, me acerco a su rostro y le planto un beso, me lo regresa con suavidad pero se mantiene porque la gente pasa a un lado de nosotros, nos damos cuenta que estorbamos en medio del camino.

Rápidamente nos alejamos y seguimos caminando, termino por comerme el caramelo del palito en donde antes estaba una grande y deliciosa manzana, tengo más deseo de preguntarle sobre su vida pero me sostengo, no quiero terminar por incomodarlo.

Lo miro fulminantemente, lo pillo mirándome. Me ruborizo.

-Hum…-casi me atraganto con el palito de madera.

Sonríe y se cohíbe una risa.

-¿Puedo preguntarte yo esta vez?

Se a lo que se refiere, alzo una ceja, se aburría de mi vida, no es nada interesante, además de haber vivido en dos lugares diferentes y mi intento de abuso. Asiento.

-Adelante, solo te advierto proximidad de aburrimiento –añado.

-Bella –me reprende con una mueca –No hay vida aburrida ni gente aburrida, eso se debe a destinos diferentes y personalidades autenticas, así que dejándote bien dada la explicación te hare preguntas sobre ti. ¿Dónde has vivido más tiempo, en Forks o en Seattle?

Esa es fácil, pienso en el tiempo con Charlie y luego con Renee.

-En Forks, después del divorcio con mis padres mi madre decidió llevarme con ella a su nueva casa y su nuevo matrimonio y la verdad se lo agradecí, después de lo que viví yo solo quería intentar olvidarlo todo –mi voz se vuelve mortecina –Mamá y Phil me estaban dando una terapia increíble sin que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta, verlos felices, amándose y apoyándome fue lo que me dio fuerzas, mi madre es liberal, le gusta estar de buen humor, siempre pensé que me contagiaría de su optimismo pero solo me llene de dudas ¿Algún día podré ser tan feliz como ella y a su edad? Lo único que quiero evitar es ser una persona amargada e infeliz, eso es todo.

-¿Y estudiar leyes te vuelve infeliz? –me indaga la mirada.

-No, no en sí infeliz, es solo que no es algo que me llene por completo, hago feliz a mis padres e intento hacerme feliz a mi misma pero siento que necesito llenarme de vida, tener algo que pueda darme una chispa de esperanza, no quiero morir sin explotarlo todo, se que suena prepotente pero es la verdad, esa chispa de vida apenas esta llegando y quiero mantenerla conmigo, no quiero que se valla.

-Y no se irá Bella –me afirma con tono agradable –No eres la única que se siente así en estos momentos, ansiamos que nuestras vidas tengan sentido y que mejor que dos personas que buscan la aventura.

Sonrió.

-Al diablo la vida normal, quiero una vida llena de acción –respondo entre risas.

Asiente entre risas también y me da un fugaz beso, mira su reloj y alza las cejas.

-Comenzaremos llevándote a casa en _Wild_

-¿Wild? –frunzo el ceño.

-Es el auto, Alice lo bautizo, dice que no tener un nombre para el auto es de mala suerte, es una estupidez pero termine por aceptarlo. Creo que viene de latín, lo que significa "salvaje" era consciente de que era un auto muy potente.

Es más que cierto, lo comprobé esta tarde cuando íbamos a toda velocidad por la carretera, fue una de las sensaciones más intensas de mi vida, lo volvería a intentar por tan solo revivirlo todo de nuevo, me río y juntos vamos de regreso al auto.

-No pudo haber escogido un nombre mejor –confieso.

Edward conduce hacia el departamento, en todo camino que nos lleva no puedo evitar levantar los brazos, sentir el aire recorrer mis dedos, creo que esto es lo que realmente busco después de todo, busco algo de sentido en mi vida, acción, emoción, desde un principio viví engañada yo misma, estar en ordenes de mis padres al punto de hacerlos elegir lo que yo voy a hacer es más que una muestra de debilidad y eso esta mal, soy una persona mayor, mucho mayor, soy una mujer libre y estoy enamorada, aun así tengo que encontrar emoción en mi vida y se que con Edward habrá una chispa que me hará encontrarlo todo.

Deja el auto en el estacionamiento, caminamos juntos por el sendero de la entrada, toma mi mano y me mira, a través de la espesa oscuridad puedo encontrar el brillo de sus ojos llamándome, si tan solo pudiera quedarse conmigo esta noche sería perfecto, nos detenemos en la puerta, nos miramos una vez más y entonces comienza a jugar con mis dedos.

Lo contemplo, verlo divertirse me satisface mucho.

-¿Cuándo me llevaras a conocer tu hogar? –le pregunto de repente.

Alza ambas cejas, su rostro reaparece más divertido aun.

-¿Te refieres a conocer a mis padres?

Me ruborizo, no se si este lista para conocer a sus padres, me siento aun tan débil y cobarde para hacerme frente a las personas más importantes de su vida. Me muerdo los labios, tengo que volver a hablar, dios, creí que lo tomaría como una simple broma.

-No me refería exactamente a eso –trago saliva –Me refiero a que me lleves a conocer tus obras de arte, tus pinturas, quiero verlas.

Se carcajea y veo que sus mejillas se tornan rosadas, oh, ¿Acaso lo he avergonzado? Quiero morder esas mejillas, quiero probar su suavidad.

-Veo que Jacobo te lo ha dicho todo –maldice a Jacob en voz baja -¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

-Bueno me dijo que la mayoría de tus pinturas se han tratado de mí desde que me conociste y creo que desde ese entonces me intereso mucho ver de que se trataba ¿Te molesta que me lo haya dicho?

-¡Sí! Se supone que era una sorpresa, le dije que no te lo dijera, pero el maldito me engaño –se aprieta los labios.

Entrecierro los ojos.

-¿Sorpresa? No entiendo, explícame.

-Yo tenía la intención de llevarte a mi departamento a ver las pinturas terminadas como un regalo de cumpleaños, se que se acerca cada vez más y ahora se acaba de arruinar por culpa de Jacob Black –gruñe.

-Yo pensé que no deseabas mostrármelas –susurro.

Me acaricia la mejilla con una mano, me sonríe con fuerza y me da un beso sobre la frente.

-Es por ti quien he comenzando a pintar de nuevo ¿Cómo no iba a pensar mostrarte lo que tú misma has hecho? El crédito es tuyo también.

Ahora soy yo quien me carcajeo, sigo pensando que mi simple apariencia haya causado furor para hacer obras de arte, siento que perderé la cabeza tratando de entenderlo todo, es una verdadera locura. Me tiene otra vez atrapada en su inmensa burbuja de deseo, ahora me mantiene aferrada de la cintura con una mano, me acerca lentamente hacia su cuerpo, jadeo cuando caigo instantáneamente sobre su pecho, las caderas me vibran pero trato de disimularlo riéndome bien fuerte.

-Tengo que entrar, no tardará en llegar Jessica –miro mi reloj de mano, debe estar en camino ya.

Me sigue sosteniendo aun, sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando trato de zafarme, le echo un vistazo a su rostro lleno de júbilo y entonces me levanto de puntitas para plantarle un beso, aferro mis labios a los suyos, me encierra en sus brazos y yo lo abrazo, el cuerpo se me sacude en fuego cuando siento penetrar mi lengua dentro de mi boca ¡Santo mío! Tengo que decir que se siente tan bien, mi boca se abre más en reflejo y me saboreo sus labios, mis manos bajan hacia su pecho, de ahí hasta su costado y luego a su abdomen, me detengo justo en la cadera, las dejo a ambos lados y lo jalo más hacia mi parte, mi alma se revolotea por cada rincón de mi cuerpo ardiente, Edward jadea, bajo mis manos que van recorriendo sus muslos, están torneados, ejercitados, cuanto quisiera que hiciera conmigo lo que fuese con esas piernas, regreso hacia su abdomen donde acaricio sin parar, una de mis manos vuelven a descender hasta rozar con su ¡Madre santa! Logro hacer un ligero contacto con su erección, mi corazón grita junto con mis deseos, mi mano tiembla cuando intento detenerla, no, Ni te ocurra bella, no ahora.

Rápidamente trato de alejarme pero no puedo, mis labios se enroscan en los suyos y sus manos me acarician con desenfrenado impulso las caderas, gimo, lo único que puedo pensar es en que quiero arrástralo hacia mi habitación ya.

-Edward…Edward, espera –apenas soy capaz de hablar, me mantiene impune.

Sus labios se vuelven menos abrasivos, doy gracias al cielo cuando aleja su rostro, veo que sus labios están hinchados y sus ojos débilmente dilatados, se que se esta conteniendo para dejarme hablar, no puedo evitar mirar hacia su notable erección, no se pero lo que acaba de pasar me ha hecho sentir bastante viva, emocionada, casi como si estuviera de nuevo en el auto, haciendo recorrer todo por mis venas y dejándome en la perdición, fue tan emocionante y tengo ganas de volver a hacerlo, quiero inyectarme más de Edward, no quiero que termine.

-¿Qué sucede? –me pregunta entre jadeos.

-Jessica esta a punto de llegar, tengo que entrar. Nos vemos mañana –torpemente saco mis llaves de la bolsa, y abro la puerta.

Veo que aun esta parado y entonces me despido de mano.

-¿Podrás acompañarme al museo este fin de semana?

-Claro, me gustara ir al museo.

Me sonríe de esa forma que me hace estallar en orgasmos, se despide y asiente.

-Te llamaré para recogerte, Wild como yo estamos ansiosos.

Le sonrió también.

-Descansa Edward.

Se muerde el labio.

-Lo intentaré.

Cierro la puerta y corro a mi habitación, me hecho sobre la cama y saco la foto que tome de Edward, saco el diario y busco cinta adhesiva para pegarla en la parte de atrás, lo contemplo como si el también pudiera verme, si al menos no puede estar conmigo todas las noches su foto me hará compañía, que buena idea fue tomársela, sonrió y entonces cierro los ojos, me pego la foto a la cara, la huelo y le doy un beso, la deslizo por mi garganta y luego hacia mi pecho donde la aprieto con fuerza, me sacudo sobre la cama imaginándome que me besa los senos y que me acaricia, me muerdo los labios, estoy completamente mojada que mi entrepierna se estremece, retuerzo mis dedos en las sabanas y grito bajito el nombre de Edward, bajo la foto hacia mi abdomen y luego hacia parte intima donde grito más fuerte, imaginándome a Edward haciéndome sexo oral me desprende de mis pensamientos.

Mi corazón bombardea duro, alguien toca mi puerta y abro los ojos, me quedo sin aliento y me siento sobre la cama, me doy cuenta que esto sudada y bien húmeda, mi excitación pega fuerte que es imposible hacerlo pasar desapercibido. Me acomodo el cabello y dejo el diario a un lado.

-¿Bella? ¿Quieres comida china? –es Jessica, suerte que aun no ha entrado.

No me gusta la comida china pero decirle que si hará que se valla más pronto.

-¡Si! en seguida voy

Escucho que se va y entonces suspiro, me levanto y voy al baño, me miro en el espejo, estoy ruborizada, me palmeo las mejillas para hacerlas recobrar su color normal, me hecho agua en la cara y me cepillo el cabello. Edward, acabas de hacerme otra de las tuyas y tengo que admitir que fue asombroso, muero por volver a intentarlo.

**Chicas! Hello xD acá trayéndoles el capitulo 11, esta vez ya no me tarde tanto en subirlo ¿Verdad? Pues porque tengo mi computador desde el lunes y ya puedo subir cuando quiera, aun no tengo días específicos para subir, pero prometo no tardar tanto (: Espero que disfruten del capitulo y si tengo errores de ortografía disculpen ;D Las amo a todas y cada una de ustedes, les mando un super mega abrazo y un beso con amor y cariño, sin ustedes no sería lo mismo (;**

**Disfruten! Y si te gusto ¿Me regalas un Review?**


	12. Capitulo 12

Capitulo 12

Mantengo mi vista pegada a la ventanilla, estoy en el asiento del copiloto observando la calle y los autos que dejamos atrás, Edward conduce tranquilo mientras habla con Jacob sobre nuestra reservación, mantiene la conversación en alta voz donde yo también puedo escucharlo, parece que será un día interesante por lo que nos comenta

-Todo esta listo Edward, yo mismo les haré el tour por el museo. Los esperaré aquí

-Gracias Jake, estamos llegando. Nos vemos en unos minutos.

-Por supuesto. Adiós

-Adiós

Cuelga, se detiene en un alto, esperamos en silencio mientras lo veo de reojo, trae puesto una camisa color ciruela de botones con un pantalón negro y zapatos limpios muy relucientes, el cabello desarreglado en un estilo muy formal pero elegante, lo que más llama mi atención es su camisa entre abierta que deja ver su pecho, me muerdo los labios en ansiedad cuando no pudo mirar hacia otro lado, no es hasta que avanza de nuevo cuando mantengo mi vista hacia el frente, conduce unos metros más y estaciona el auto en frente, me abre la puerta y entonces puedo observar con mas atención lo grande que es.

Me quedo boquiabierta y escucho a Edward reír tras de mí

-¿Cómo se llama este museo? –murmuro

-Es el museo Guggenheim, te encantará

Me toma de la mano y avanzamos hacia la puerta, me siento estúpida con mi atuendo, él al menos va algo más coordinado que yo para la visita, mis simples vaqueros y una blusa azul no me hace la acompañante perfecta para Edward. Adentro es enorme, espacioso y con mucha luz, arriba veo que tiene una abertura que deja relucir el cielo, seguimos caminando hasta que nos encontramos con Jacob, se ve bien con su uniforme, nos saluda y comienza con el tour por todo el museo. Avanzo junto con Edward de la mano, escuchamos atentamente a todo lo que nos explica Jacob, nos dice sobre el autor, la obra y los datos curiosos que conllevaron los éxitos de cada una de las obras, termino por sentirme estúpida cuando Jacob y Edward discuten sobre las obras con la mayor sabiduría, demonios, debí haber buscado algo en internet.

Seguimos y nos detenemos frente a las pinturas de Van Goh, mi corazón se acelera, miro a Edward cuando vemos en una gran pintura "la noche estrellada"

-Esta es hermosa –admito con timidez.

Jacob me mira en media explicación acerca de la creación de la pintura.

-¿La conoces?

Asiento.

-Si, me gusta esta pintura es una de mis favoritas, me gusta como traza el pincel para las ondas –me acerco a la pintura pero sin tocarla he imito con mi mano el movimiento sinuoso de los trazos.

Jacob parpadea, sonríe y me mira impresionado.

-Valla bella, eres muy impredecible, me parecen interesantes los gustos que tienes –sonríe más fuerte y prosigue –Bien, como les contaba acerca de la pintura…

Mientras caminamos siento la mirada intimidante de Edward sobre mi cuerpo, intento no mirarlo y prestarle atención a Jacob, no me gusta cohibir las ganas que le tendré si lo miro tan excitado como lo estoy ahora. Pasamos por tres pisos más, nos acercamos a las esculturas de mármol, veo totalmente impresionada los detalles de cada una de las obras, como _El David de Miguel Ángelo, el pensador, Venus de milo y el beso. _Me quedo parada frente a la última, la analizo y comienzo a reírme, si, realmente tengo que admitir que es erótica.

-¿Qué te hace broma? –me pregunta Edward detrás de mí.

Niego con la cabeza, la verdad es muy hermosa, demuestra el sentido del amor así que será otra de mis favoritas del arte.

-Nada, no me reía de nada

Me gira y entonces me tiene en su mirada, los labios me tiemblan cuando sabe que estoy a punto de soltar otra carcajada más, doy un suspiro y titubeo.

-Dímelo, no tengo intención de reírme.

Niego con la cabeza, será muy vergonzoso

-Nada Edward, es solo que me hace feliz estar aquí, es todo.

Doy gracias al cielo cuando Jacob se acerca hacia nosotros, mira la escultura y luego me mira a mí, me apretó los labios cuando Edward comienza a dar vueltas por la escultura, estudiando cada detalle.

-Parece que les llamo la atención esta escultura –añade Jacob -¿Sabian que muchos la consideran más erótca que romántica?

-No los culpo –mascullé

-¿Perdón? –Musita Jacob

-¿Decías? –digo, esquivando el tema

Jacob me mira con cautela y nos cuenta sobre la escultura, eso produce que Edward me tenga en la mira, no lo miro, no lo mirarme hasta salir de aquí, cuando Jacob da por terminada el recorrido Edward le agradece haberse tomado el tempo de estar con nosotros, sigo sin prestarle atención a Edward y me despido de Jacob. Salimos del museo tomados de la mano, entramos al auto y yo espero a que conduzca en silencio, acelera y vuelve su rostro hacia mí.

-¿Te ha gustado bella?

Asiento con una sonrisa ancha, lo miro directo a los ojos y veo que esta tan tranquilo que me sorprende

-Muchísimo Edward, gracias.

Me guiña un ojo y maneja sin mirar hacia delante, eso me pone algo nerviosa

-No hay nada que agradecer Bella, siempre pondré lo que quiera a tu disposición. Creo que salir a comer no nos hará mal ¿Tienes hambre?

Me encojo de hombros, antes de salir del departamento comí un omelet y me bebí una coca cola pero parece que no me ha satisfecho del todo, creo que su idea no viene mal, me agrada.

-Sí, algo.

Sonríe.

-Eso es suficiente ¿A dónde deseas ir?

-Se me antoja una buena Hamburguesa ¿Burger King? –lado la cabeza.

-Veo que estas de antojo grande Bella ¿Hay algo de lo que más tengas antojo? –me pregunta con voz lenta, sus pupilas se dilatan en deseo

Parpadeo y mantengo mi vista al parabrisas, me acomodo en el asiento y me cruzo de brazos, me mira y lo hace divertido.

-No.

Acelera y conduce por Center Park, volvemos a las calles hundidas en autos y taxis amarillos, veo por la ventana el cielo y luego a las personas, Nueva York no se libra del sonido, siempre habrá un gran escándalo, acelera más y el auto toma velocidad, como me hubiera gustado que el auto estuviera despejado de arriba, así volvería a sentirme de nuevo viva, gritando y sintiendo el aire golpearme el rostro, bajo la ventana y saco el brazo, el aire me cosquillea y hace presión en mi piel. Sonrió.

-Amo este auto –añado con los ojos cerrados, dejando caer la cabeza al respaldo.

Edward ríe.

-¿Solo el auto?

Trato de evitar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y levanto una ceja.

-También al conductor.

Hace una ligera mueca y me mira de reojo, reviento en carcajadas.

-Eso sí ya tiene sentido.

Nos acercamos, bajamos y entramos, el olor a papas fritas y pan horneado me revienta el apetito, nos acercamos a caja, yo pido una hamburguesa de pollo, coca cola y papas fritas, Edward pide una ensalada y agua de limón, mientras nuestro pedido esta listo nos acercamos a una mesa, tomamos asiento y veo las llamadas perdidas de mi Madre ¿Qué ocurre?

Trato de localizarla pero no contesta el teléfono, esto me pone angustiada, Edward toma mis manos y me mira intranquilo.

-¿Sucede algo Bella?

Marco una y otra vez pero nadie contesta.

-Es mi mamá, no contesta su celular, debe ser que olvido cargarlo. Demonios.

-¿Y tu padre?

-Eso intento –marco pero a mi teléfono se le acaba el saldo -Mierda no tengo saldo

Saca su iphone y lo desliza por la mesa.

-Marca de mi teléfono.

Espero con ansiedad a que Charlie tome el maldito teléfono pero marca ocupado, esto no esta bien, nadie esta contestando, ni Renee ni Charlie ¿Qué esta pasando? Niego y dejo el teléfono, me muerdo las uñas y Edward me mira impotente.

-Pediré la comida para llevar, vamos, mi departamento queda cerca, llamáremos de ahí.

Edward se levanta, veo que habla con la cajera y minutos más tarde regresa con nuestra orden en una bolsa, me levanto y salimos casi corriendo, enciende el auto y acelera, veo a que hora me llamo mi madre, fue exactamente cuando estábamos en el museo y yo lo tenía apagado, dios, tiene que decirme algo, mandarme un mensaje o algún mensaje de voz pero no hay nada, sigo intentando en el teléfono de Edward pero nadie responde. Oh no.

Bajamos, veo que llegamos a un edifico con muchas ventanas y diez pisos, no puedo evitar pensar que estoy a punto de entrar al departamento de Edward, donde él vive, donde duerme, come, se baña, mi boca repentinamente se humedece, ¡Basta Bella! No es bueno pensar en eso, entramos y Edward saluda a un hombre detrás de una recepción, subimos por un ascensor al piso nueve, muevo los pies hasta que al fin llegamos, avanzamos por un pasillo largo hasta la habitación 236, abre la puerta y me invita a entrar.

Esta enorme y muy espacioso, tiene muchas ventanas que lo hacen ver lleno de luz, una gran sala esta en el centro de la habitación, una alfombra y una televisión, en cada rincón hay pinturas sin terminar, cuadros manchados de pintura y tinta, caballetes de madera y paletas de pinturas, en el otro extremo esta una gran cama, una mesita de noche, una lámpara de cristal y un reloj de arena, jadeo, ahí debe ser donde duerme, al otro lado esta la cocina y junto esta una escalera en espiral que lleva al segundo piso, es un gran departamento, estilo tan suburbano como Nueva York.

-Disculpa el desorden Bella –muestra media sonrisa.

Miro hacia la planta alta y señalo hacia las puertas.

-¿Qué guardas allí?

Sigue la dirección y levanta los hombros.

-Almaceno material en una habitación, la otra esta vacante.

-¿Vacante? –repito con perplejidad-¿Acaso la has alquilado?

El simple hecho de que alguien más allá vivido con él me enfurece y mucho más si pienso que es una mujer, me aprieto los dientes mientras responde.

-No, nuca, la verdad no me gustan los desconocidos en mi casa.

-Oh –levanto la ceja –Eso me parece bien.

Veo como Edward esconde una ligera sonrisa, me lleva hacia su teléfono que esta cerca de la sala, marco otra vez a Renee pero nadie contesta, me rindo a la tercera llamada hasta que mi celular vibra dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón, lo saco y miro el número, es de Jessica.

Contesto y hablo deprisa.

-¿Jessica? ¿Hola?

-¿Es usted Bella Swan? –me pregunta la voz de una mujer mayor y no es Jessica.

Miro a Edward que esta a lado mío.

-Así es ¿Qué le ocurre a Jessica?

-Su amiga acaba de ser transferida al hospital por una golpiza, su ex novio como ella informa la golpeo esta tarde, me pido llamarla.

Oh no…

-¡Que! ¡La golpeo! ¿Cómo…? –Cierro los ojos -¿Esta bien? ¿Cuál es su estado?

-Ella se encuentre mejor, le dimos algunos analgésicos para el dolor, tiene un brazo lastimado pero todo esta bien.

Edward esta alado mío totalmente congelado, tiene el rostro hundido en pánico.

-Muchas gracias por avisarme, voy para allá. Gracias.

Cuelgo y Edward esta alterado, los ojos dilatados y el cejo fruncido.

-¿Bella?

-Acaban de llamarme del hospital, Jessica fue golpeada por Mike esta tarde.

-¿La golpeo? Pero, oh dios ¿Cómo esta?

-Dicen que le dieron analgésicos, tiene al parece un brazo lastimado –me tapo la boca para evitar gemir, no me imagino a Jessica en un peor estado, sabía que las cosas terminarían mal. –Edward ¿Puedes llevarme por favor al hospital? Necesito verla.

-Claro que sí Bella. Vamos.

Entro corriendo hacia recepción donde una mujer de uniforme blanco y el cabello recogido se altera cuando me estampo contra la barra, rápidamente doy el nombre de Jessica y ella me señala una puerta al final de pasillo, corro y Edward va detrás de mí, escucho sus pasos muy cerca. Abro la puerta y me encuentro con Jessica y una enfermera, esta sentada sobre una camilla, la habitación es de color crema y todo huele a desinfectante.

Nos miramos y ella me sonríe, tiene el brazo vendado y un ojo hinchado, de un color púrpura, me lleno de coraje al pensar que Mike pudo haberle levantado una mano.

-Ese maldito hijo de puta –mascullo con los dientes apretados -¡Cómo se atrevió!

-Calma Bella, estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada.

-¿A eso le llamas nada? –me acerco y apunto su dedo vendado.

Baja la mirada, la enfermera le inyecta algo en su brazo bueno, hace un gesto con la boca cuando sacan la jeringa, vuelve a verme.

-Tenías razón Bella, debí medir lo que hacía. Lo siento tanto.

-Puede irse cuando lo desee señorita –la interrumpe la enfermera.

Jess asiente.

-Gracias –dice con voz baja.

La enfermera sale por la puerta, me vuelvo a Edward que esta sin decir nada, se queda quieto observándome.

-Esperaré afuera –susurra y sale junto con la enfermera.

Jessica y yo nos quedamos solas, tomo asiento en una silla y la miro, le descubro la marca de una bofetada sobre su mejilla, esta enrojecida, suspiro con desesperación y ella solo se puede quedar en silencio, se esta cohibiendo las ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Jessica? Cuéntamelo.

Toma aire y me mira, su rostro esta tan hinchado que solo me da ganas de llorar junto con ella, tal vez sea la persona más terca que conozco pero tiene un buen corazón, no merecía que Mike la engañara ni mucho menos que la golpeara de esta forma, me duele todo lo que esta pasando. Espero sin insistencia hasta que habla.

-Mike descubrió que estaba saliendo con otro chico, me espero fuera del trabajo y entonces me llevo a comer, cuando regresábamos se detuvo, me saco del carro y me golpeo, al principio fue la bofetada después le pedí una explicación y fue cuando me sujeto del brazo muy fuerte, me dio un puñetazo y entonces yo grite, un hombre me lo quito de encima y entonces de repente todo se lleno de gente –suspira –Llamaron a la policía y me llevaron al hospital, trajeron mi auto en una grúa.

No se que decir, la verdad no lo sé, todo esto me parece tan confuso y el decirle algo me hace pensar que solo la lastimare. Me paso los dedos por el cabello y me froto las manos, ansiosa.

-Jessica…Yo, no sé que decirte.

-¡Creí que iba a matarme Bella! –grita con la voz quebrada, rompe en lágrimas –Mi vida paso por mi mente en un segundo y me sentí tan mal que solo desee otra oportunidad.

-¡Jessica! –me levanto de la silla. –Eso no iba a pasar, ese hombre pasaría su vida en la cárcel si descubría que él había hecho algo como eso ¡No iba a permitir que estuviera libre en la calle! Jamás, pasaría mi vida buscándolo para poder cobrarle la cuenta, además no serías la única que hubiera deseado otra oportunidad, eres mi mejor amiga, el despedirme de ti sería mi deseo. Nuca digas eso, por favor, no lo permitiría.

-Bella –gimotea, se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano buena –Eres como mi hermana y yo sé que ambas no permitiríamos que a una de nosotras nos hicieran daño ¿No es así?

-Así es –respondo firme.

-Hazme un favor y dime que fue mi culpa, debí haberte escuchado, fue una estúpida el haberte ignorado fue una de las cosas que jamás debí haber hecho, las cosas que hice estuvieron mal y las he pagado muy mal –tuerce la boca –Dímelo, eso me hará sentir mejor.

-¿Cómo pretendes que te diga eso? –Frunzo las cejas –No lo haré, no, ni aunque me lo supliques.

-Bella hazlo, solo dilo y ya.

-¡No Jessica! Es suficiente ahora, has pagado tus errores muy caro y creo que eso para mí es suficiente.

-Pues solo hace falta que me digas que fue mi culpa para terminar de entender que lo he pagado muy caro. -Pues no te lo diré y punto.

Nos miramos firmemente durante un largo minutos y ella pone mala cara.

-Creí que eras mi amiga.

-Lo soy y si no lo crees entonces he pensando mal todo este tiempo –me cruzo de brazos y miro hacia la nada.

Suspira

-Maldita sea, solo dime que me lo has advertido ¿Podrías hacer ese jodido favor?

-Esto es una mierda Jessica ¿Qué carajos tengo que hacer para que entiendas las cosas? –me aprieto los labios y entonces la miro con coraje. –Te lo dije… ¡Ya estás jodidamente feliz!

La comisura de sus labios se elevan en una regocijante y triunfante sonrisa, toma mi mano y me da un apretón.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí Bella, eres la mejor.

Le doy una cálida sonrisa y me sonrojo, ella es la única persona que tengo cerca para apoyarme, no la iba a dejar sola, nuca.

-Sabes que eres como mi hermana Jessica, no iba a permitir dejarte sola aquí, te quiero.

-Yo también –levanta sus brazos pero se detiene cuando hace un gesto de dolor, se aprieta los labios –Bien, creo que ese abrazo queda inconcluso hasta que me recupere.

Sonrió.

-Estoy de acuerdo, entonces ¿Lista para irte?

Asiente, la ayudo a bajar de la camilla y salimos del cuarto, Edward esta esperándonos recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y mirando el largo y ancho pasillo, en cuanto nos ve se incorpora y sonríe tímidamente.

-Hola –me saluda, me echa una mirada y luego a Jessica, se pone nervioso –Hola Jessica.

Jessica asiente.

-Hola Edward, siento ser una molestia, no quería causarles problemas con esto.

Edward se muestra cortés, le sonríe ligeramente y niega.

-Nada de eso, Bella se preocupo mucho y ella quería venir a verte. Espero que todo este en orden.

-Lo esta, gracias por preguntar –le responde voz tono apacible.

Lo miro, aun esta tan nervioso que le cuesta hablarme, me regresa la mirada y me sonríe.

-Edward llevaré a Jessica a casa ¿Te importaría si me voy con ella?

-Lo entiendo perfecto Bella, no te preocupes por mí, llámame en cuanto llegues ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro –asiento lentamente.

Edward se despide con educación de Jessica, notó que ella se siente incomoda y no logro entender porque, ella me hecha un vistazo y carraspea.

-Bella, se me olvido mi bolso adentro de la habitación, ya vuelvo –se gira a la puerta y desaparece.

Entiendo su idea, me ha dejado sola para poder despedirme, en cuanto estamos solos el cuerpo de Edward se destensa y me planta un beso de despedida, sonrió y me aseguro de que Jessica siga dentro, le regreso el beso con la tristeza comiéndome el alma, no quería despedirme de él pero es necesario, no puedo dejar a Jessica sola ni menos ahora.

Cuando se aleja me acaricia la cara con la punta de la nariz y aprieta sus labios en mi frente. El corazón se enloquece dentro de mí.

-No me quiero ir pero tengo que ¿Verdad?

Me muerdo el labio inferior y comienzo a meditar, ni yo tengo la intención de que tuviera que irse pero a Jessica le gustaría estar sola, si por mi pudiera lo mantendría conmigo dentro de mi departamento durante horas pero mis instintos serían tan altos que terminaría por incomodar a Jess

. Suspiro.

-Eso creo, te llamare en cuanto llegue. Lo prometo.

Ahora se muerde con fuerza los labios, miro hacia abajo y veo la punta de su fina erección. Jadeo, esto es demasiado, escucho la puerta abrirse y rápidamente me despido.

-Nos vemos.

Asiente y mira por encima de hombro a Jessica.

-Adiós Bella.

Se va caminando por el pasillo, lo miro alejarse hasta perderse por completo con la gente que circula, Jessica hace un mohín y me toma del brazo.

-Siento arruinar tu momento Bella, debiste estar con Edward cuando te llamo la enfermera. Me rió y me encaro con ella, niego.

-No te preocupes, entiende perfecto.

Resopla y pone los ojos en blanco.

-Hay cosas que no terminare de perdonarme.

Nos reímos y caminamos juntas por el pasillo.

-Vamos, es hora de que descanses de verdad.

Estaciono el auto rojo de Jessica en el estacionamiento, la ayudo a bajar aunque ella insiste que puede hacerlo sola, un brazo lastimado y un ojo realmente hinchado no me parece que merezca desinterés, ella esta lastimada cueste lo que le cueste entenderlo. Busco mis llaves cuando caminamos por el pasillo, abro la puerta y la dejo pasar, ella se tira en el sofá y recarga la cabeza, la observo, debe tener hambre y sed, no sin antes recoger el correo de hoy, lo dejo sobre la barra de la cocina y le preparo una sopa Campbell´s, le sirvo agua y ella se lo bebe rápido, le pongo sobre la mesita de noche la sopa y se la come.

Parece desesperada cuando la prueba.

-Gracias por darme una comida decente, en el hospital estuvo del asco, moría de hambre –se carcajea.

-No hay de que Jess -me sirvo un poco de sopa a mí y me siento en la silla junto a la barra de la cocina, le hecho un vistazo al periódico y recuerdo que a ella le toca mañana ir a su trabajo ¿Ira?

Come tan concentrada que molestarla con el trabajo puede hacerla sentir presionada y más cansada de lo que esta, la miro y ella segundos más tarde se da cuenta.

-¿Qué?

-¿Piensas ir a trabajar mañana?

Arruga la nariz con asco.

-Tal vez sí pero llamaré mañana temprano para reportarme como enferma, quizá me den una semana –una sonrisa le relampaguea.

La dejo comer la sopa y me concentro en la correspondencia, todos son para Jessica excepto uno, la cuchara con sopa se me cae en el plato, el corazón se me detiene cuando sostengo entre mis manos una invitación de Boda, es blanca y de papel duro fino, Jessica trata de levantarse cuando me ve pálida y desorientada.

Se queda asustada detrás de la barra.

-¿Qué pasa bella? ¿Qué es eso?

Miro unos minutos la invitación de boda que lleva los nombres de "Charlie Swan y Sue Clearwater". ¡Se casarán! Oh mi dios, no lo puedo creer, cuanto se habían tardado.

Levanto la vista y una grande sonrisa se dibuja sobre mi rostro ahora enrojecido.

-¡Mi padre se casara! ¡Esto es increíble!

Jessica alza una ceja y me mira con cautela.

-¿En serio? Abro la invitación y comienzo a leerla, verifico la fecha, es en dos semanas y será en Forks en una pequeña capilla, ahora entiendo las llamadas perdidas de mi madre, quería darme la noticia. Hiperventilo, me imagino a Charlie en un elegante esmoquin y a Sue en un largo y esponjoso vestido blanco y encajes, ella feliz cruzando por el altar y a mi padre jovial esperándola con orgullo, había soñado con ver a mi padre así de feliz.

Jessica aun esta perdida por mi reacción, doy aplausos y leo una y otra vez lo que dice.

-Tendré que pedir permiso en el trabajo para ir pero valdrá la pena absolutamente. Muero por verlos a todos allí.

-Me alegro tanto por ti Bella, merece un respiro.

Corro hacia mi habitación y comienzo a marcarle a Edward, contesta a los tres timbres, su voz es tranquila cuando contesta.

-Bella, he esperado tu llamada.

Parpadeo.

-¿En serio? Ríe.

-Sí, quería preguntarte algo pero creo que con lo de Jessica se olvidaron las cosas.

-Sí, desafortunadamente tomo por sorpresa, pero dime, yo también tengo algo que contarte.

-Que tal si tu me lo dices primero.

Sonrió.

-No, adelante, tú primero.

-Tú por favor –me pide con voz seductora.

Carajo, con esa voz nadie se resiste, me muerdo los labios y le digo.

-Mi padre se casa en dos semanas, es en Forks y quería pedirte que ¿Si te gustaría acompañarme?

Jadea y ríe,

-A ti también te llego la invitación –se carcajea –Mi madre la recibió esta mañana por parte de Sue, así que tengo toda la intención de ir contigo Bella, me siento honrado de que tu me estés invitando.

-No tendría intención de ir con nadie más –añado entre risas nerviosas.

Su risa aterciopelada me hace suspirar, santo dios hasta presiento sentir el calor de su aliento en mi mejilla cuando ríe de esa forma, es tan mágico la impresión que me deja.

-Bella yo también quería preguntarte algo, como sabrás en unos días me graduó finalmente de la universidad y entregarán los diplomas este Martes y bueno mis padres y mis hermanas estarán ahí, Rosalie llega mañana de Praga y quiero que estés ahí.

Me toco el pecho, mi corazón revolotea como las alas de un colibrí, tan rápido que me asfixio. ¿Quiere que este yo ahí? ¿En la presencia de sus padres? ¡Tierra trágame! No se si este lista para conocer a sus padres, soy tan torpe y débil que no habrá forma de que pueda impresionarlos ¿Y si no les caigo bien? ¿Si piensan que no soy para Edward? No por favor.

Trago saliva, comienzo a sudar y a tartamudear, es algo tan importante para Edward que no se si yo merezca estar ahí.

-Edward pero es la entrega de tu certificado, tus padres son los que deben estar ahí, no yo.

-Y estarán ahí bella pero si no estás tú ¿Qué sentido tiene que sea importante para mí?

Los cabellos de la nuca se me erizan y doy un salto sobre el colchón, no se que decirle ni mucho menos que pensar, solo se que no esto preparada para conocer a su familia ¿O si? Conozco a Alice pero no a su hermana Rosalie que vive en Praga y que recién llega de una feliz luna de miel o a su padre un administrador importante y su Madre que deben tener más clase que yo, definitivamente hare el ridículo, lo sé

-Oh dios, no sé que decir ¿Estás seguro? Yo tal vez no encaje ahí, habrá gente que no conozca o podré hacer algo estúpido que terminara por avergonzarte, no lo sé, algo me dice que si estoy hare arruinare algo.

Suspira, reconozco ese tipo de suspiros, me dice que estoy diciendo más estupideces.

-Bella, lo único que quiero es que estés ahí, sentada frente a mí y que yo pueda verte cuando reciba mi certificado, eso es todo.

Ahora suspiro de pura frustración.

-Estás cometiendo un error pero que va, esta bien iré ¿Dónde es?

-Alice te recogerá pero no es el único lugar a donde quiero que vallas conmigo.

Me tapo la cara incrédula ¿A dónde demonios quiere parar? Solo espero que no sea a la casa de sus padres porque entonces tendré que mantenerme callada e inerte el resto del tiempo, así es la única forma en la que puedo saber que no dire ni hare nada estúpido.

Espero a que hable.

-Jacob hará ese día una fiesta en un bar, nos ha invitado y por supuesto tu estás invitada asi que quiero que vallas conmigo. ¿Podrás?

-Ja, claro que puedo pero que sentido tiene Edward, es tu día, no sé por qué debo estar en tu entrega y en la fiesta –niego –Bueno en realidad en la entrega de tu certificado con tus padres, eso si no entiendo porque.

-Por qué mi jodido cuerpo lo desea ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Me muerdo los labios mientras mis mejillas llena a ese color rojo electrizante, me aclaro la garganta.

-Buena explicación, bien, entonces te veo en la entrega y en la fiesta.

Se que tiene una maldita sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-Eso suena mejor, te veo el Martes Bella. Gracias.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, sabe que me ha hecho enfadar.

-A veces no entiendo por qué haces cosas que me enfurecen –mascullo.

-Tampoco yo lo entiendo

Suelto un gruñido y cuelgo. _Estos diez segundos te estoy odiando pero en cuanto pasen se que no podré aguantarme las ganas de tener en mi cama, otra vez._

**_Nota de la escritora:_**

**_Girls! No saben lo que me acaba de ocurrir con el Fanfiction, juro que me estaba volviendo loca! ayer en domingo estaba tratando de subir el capitulo 12, pero no se podia! y me refiero a que si lo subia pero con todo el texto pegado, ni siquiera tenian espacios entre los dialogos, entonces lo volví a subir, intenté como 10 veces y todo seguia igual, despues lo volví a pegar en otro formato word y nada...Entonces pensé bueno tal vez si me espero a hoy lunes, puede que se arregle y pues NO SE ARREGLO! llegue del colegio y no, entonces le dije a mi hermana que se metiera desde su laptop a mi cuenta para ver si se veía asi en la pagina y desgraciadamente así fue, entonces lo elimine, hice de todo, copie el capitulo en montones de archivos nuevos de word y nada funciona, igual que con los capitulos 13, 14, 15 asi succesivamente, tendré que subirlos a fanfiction pero hacerles arreglos, creanme, acabo de subir el 12 porque me la pase todo el día arreglandolo desde Doc Manager, ustedes hubieran podido disfrutar del capitulo 12 desde el domingo en la noche u.u pero en fin, aqui estoy yo para soluccionarlo todo y traerles el cap (:_**

_En otro tema..._

_Chicas, no soy una persona que reclama ni nada de eso, soy una persona que respeta las decisiones y comentarios de ustedes los lectores, pero cuando iba leyendo sus maravillosos Reviews me encontre con uno que decía que ya queria las escenas de sexo, chicas yo se que este es un fic Rated M pero eso no significa que todos los caps van a estar llenos de Lemmons, perdonenme por favor porque eso no es mi estilo, pero si ustedes acostumbran a leer eso entonces me alegra decirles que hay muchos que son así y que pueden encontrar por cualquier parte. Las escenas de sexo aun no aparecen porque la trama asi lo ha requerido chicas, esta tambíen es una historia de amor, no simplemente de sexo, yo se que muchas ya lo desean leer y creanme ya falta muy poco, es más, ya tengo el capitulo escrito donde pasan su primera noche, solo les pido paciencia, eso es todo, el capitulo ya esta muy pronto en llegar, por eso les subo capitulos más seguidos, para que asi sea más rapido. No se lo tomen a mal de verdad, no las quiero ofender ni quiero causar pelea pero creo que como escritora del fic tambíen merezco opinar._

_En otro tema tambíen..._

_Me gusta mucho que dejen Reviews sobre los personajes, que digan que odian a bella por ser idiota, que amen a Edward y todo eso, yo tambíen odio a bella xD en serio, es estupida pero así es, esperemos que cambie, en serio girls, me gusta que también den opiniones acerca de los personajes, me reconforta muchisimo (:. En fin creo que eso es todo, disfruten del capitulo, espero muy pronto solucionar este problema que tengo con el fanfiction y los archivos de los capitulos (:, las amo con todo mi corazón _

_¿Si te gusto el cap...Me regalas un Review?_

_las amo _

_Cinnluna06 _


	13. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13

Estos días han sido de infarto, los exámenes en la universidad comienzan y yo tengo que tener la cabeza enterada en los libros y en mis apuntes diarios, Jessica esta tan estresada como yo y no solo por el estudio si no la preocupación de cubrirse su brazo lastimado y su ojo hinchado, estos días ha cubierto su ojo con maquillaje y con gafas de sol y para mala suerte de ella estos días han estado lluviosos, su brazo esta sanando poco a poco y su trabajo no le quita más su tiempo, tiene una dos semanas de reposo y ella los disfruta por completo "recuperándose". Le he contado que hoy es la graduación de Edward y que iré a una fiesta en un bar, se alegra por mí y entonces creo que ella cree que también fui un bicho raro como Edward, tan aislada de la gente, hasta que supo mi verdadero motivo.

No tengo vestido para la ocasión asi que me tiene que prestar uno, la mayoría de sus vestidos son demasiado atrevidos para mí pero logra prestarme uno de mi gusto y mi talla, es verde oscuro y pegado al cuerpo, me llega hasta la rodilla y es de tirantes, me da unos zapatos negros cerrados y de tacón alto, me acomoda el cabello en un nudo elegante con mechones sueltos por delante, me maquilla pero le pido no excederse, parece que le encanta hacerme brillar. Cuando termina conmigo me examina orgullosa y da brinquitos.

-¡Te he dejado irreconocible! Ahora si no hay nadie que se resista.

Me veo en un espejo de cuerpo completo y me quedo callada, veo a la mujer elegante y con una apariencia atractiva dando vueltecitas para contemplarse, soy yo, ella hiso mágica conmigo.

-Me agrada lo que me hiciste y mucho. –susurro, doy poses para mí sola.

De repente tocan la puerta, me quedo congelada mientras Jess corre a abrir la puerta, en segundos escucho la voz de Alice saludándola, corro fuera de la habitación y la veo, lleva un vestido rojo corto con encajes, zapatos plateados abiertos de adelante y el cabello ondulado, nos sonreímos cuando nos vemos, parecemos dos extrañas frente una a la otra.

-Te vez increíble Bella –me examina de pies a cabeza.

-Igual tú –coincido señalándola con la mano.

-Gracias, pero tenemos que irnos, la ceremonia empieza en veinte minutos –mira a Jessica y se despide con cariño -¡Adelante! No querremos llegar tarde.

Llegamos al estacionamiento de la universidad, nos encontramos con un Mini Cooper azul, desactiva la alarma y subimos, apenas son las cinco de la tarde y el día ya se ve oscuro, creo que lloverá, realmente espero que la ceremonia no sea al aire libre.

Unos truenos me hacen estremecer, ella sonríe.

-Tranquila, no lloverá hasta la noche –me dice con voz lenta.

-Eso espero ¿Dónde será la ceremonia?

-Central Park, no estamos muy lejos. Prepárate –me avisa con diversión.

Asiento, vamos bella toma aire, tengo que aprovechar el tiempo que tengo para tomar fuerzas, estoy a punto de conocer a los padres de Edward, maldita sea no puedo dejar que las manos estén temblándome y que mi cuerpo se sienta tan extraño, estoy tan nerviosa que segura podré vomitar. Miro por la ventana, mi sistema nervioso enloquece cuando veo esta rondando por las esquinas de Central Park, tomo aire, me mantengo estable o eso creo

Estaciona el Mini Cooper en una fila de autos, bajamos y caminamos, sigo a Alice tambaleándome por los malditos tacones, el suelo se esta moviendo o solo soy yo muriéndome de pánico. A lo lejos veo un grupo de gente, muchos de ellos están elegantes y bien vestidos, las manos me tiemblan y el corazón no deja de darme punzadas, entre más cerca estamos veo a más gente, no veo a estudiantes, solo a personas que nos observan llegar, hay sillas blancas de madera en filas, nadie ha tomado lugar, la ceremonia aun no empieza.

Alice le toma de la mano y me jala, casi tropiezo cuando me lleva corriendo hacia un grupo de personas que están delante y cerca del escenario en donde se llevara a cabo la entrega de certificados, la gente se hace a un lado permitiéndonos el paso.

-¡Mamá! –grita ella y hace señas con la mano.

Se me dilatan los ojos y la mandíbula se me cae en sorpresa ¡Mamá!...¡Estoy a un metro de conocer a su familia! Bella, resiste, mantén compostura y no digas nada absolutamente estúpido o la pagarás caro. Una mujer de cabello café claro, elegante vestido negro pendientes y collar de perlas nos saluda, ella debe ser su madre, dios, es tal y como la imagine, tan hermosa, tan bella y simpática, tiene la sonrisa de Edward lo cual me deja sin sentido.

-¡Alice por aquí!

Alice me mantiene a su lado cuando llegamos, yo apenas me puedo mantener estable, mantengo la mirada en otro lugar, no se pueda soportar esto, su familia es mucho para mí y yo nada. La madre de Edward, Esme me mira, sus ojos azules me da un respiro de tranquilidad, no esta enojada ni mucho parezco desagradarle.

Me tiende la mano y me sonríe.

-Tú debes ser Bella ¡Mucho gusto! Soy Esme, la madre de Edward, al fin pude conocerte, no sabes cuanto habla de ti el pequeño Eddy, te quiere mucho.

Le doy la mano regresándole la sonrisa ¿El pequeño Eddy? Eso es muy dulce, debe pensar que Edward no ha dejado de ser un pequeño niño siendo el único hombre de sus hijos.

-Me da un gusto conocerla al fin, es un total placer –admito con un asentimiento.

-El placer es el mío Bella –da más fuerte una sonrisa y ve por encima de mi hombro –Aquí viene Carlisle.

¡El padre de Edward! Santo dios, Alice y yo nos giramos hacia un lado mientras un hombre de saco y corbata negra se acerca, tiene el cabello negro y con ligeras canas en su coronilla, ojos cafés oscuro y cara alargada, es alto, igual que Edward, nos sonríe y me observa a mí, se para junto a su esposa y me da la mano.

-¿Bella Swan?

Asiento desorientada, le doy la mano.

-Un gusto señor Cullen –trago saliva.

Me sonríe amistoso.

-Dime Carlisle, es un total gusto verte aquí Bella, Edward nos dijo que vendrías y la verdad estábamos emocionados. ¿Ya has conocido a Rosalie?

Niego, miro a Alice de reojo.

-Aun no tengo el placer, me gustaría conocerla.

-Aquí estoy papá –murmura alguien detrás de Alice.

Ambas nos volvemos y vemos a una chica de cabellos rubios, alta, ojos azules también, vestido purpura con brillos y zapatos tan altos como los míos en el mismo tono que su fino vestido, le sonríe a Alice, le da un abrazo fuerte, Alice me señala y entonces los ojos de la chica me mantienen fija.

Alza una ceja.

-¿Bella? ¡Oh valla! Al fin tenemos el gusto de verte ¡Soy Rosalie! No sabemos cuanto me platico Edward de ti, es fantástico la admiración que te tiene.

Se acerca a mi, me da un abrazo y un beso sobre la mejilla, me ruborizo y le doy una sonrisa tímida.

-Es un gusto enorme Rosalie.

Sus ojos brillan en cuanto su sonrisa se agrándese, de momento un hombre habla por el micrófono anunciando que esta a punto de iniciar la ceremonia, los Cullen toman lugar en la parte de adelante, Alice me jala hacia un asiento vacio y el único disponible en la fila, me siento junto a ella, me guiña un ojo.

-Mis padres te han reservado el lugar, creen que de aquí se ve mejor a los graduados – suelta una risita.

Trato de disimular una sonrisa y miro hacia el escenario, un hombre de traje se acerca y comienza a leer lo que es un discurso de despedida, los maestros suben por unas escaleras y esperan sentados, mientras los maestros dan un discurso corto trato de ver si logro encontrarme con Edward ya que veo a algunos graduados con birretes rojos, repaso a los estudiantes pero ninguno es Edward, tal vez es tarde en salir. Los maestros empiezan a anunciar a los estudiantes uno por uno y con sus apellidos, los dan por orden alfabético, yo necesito verlo.

Cuando van por el apellido "C" la sangre me sube a la cabeza, el corazón se me acelera desenfrenadamente cuando veo que esta parado en un escalón esperando su entrada, esta tan feliz que se le ve en la gran sonrisa cuando anuncian su nombre.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Camina por el largo escenario y entonces recibe su certificado de la mano del director, les agradece a maestros y titulares del plantel y entonces se dirige hacia la gente que lo mira, aplauden tan fuerte tanto como yo, siento húmeda la cara no es hasta que siento las lágrimas correr de mi ojos cuando veo que alza su diploma y entonces me busca entre la gente, se detiene y sus grandes ojos verdes me contemplan , me sonríe y veo que mantiene la cabeza en alto cuando las ganas de llorar le crispan la frente con arrugas de preocupación, da un adiós hacia su familia y baja del escenario.

Esperamos una media hora más hasta que finalmente los recién graduados se juntan delante del escenario, hay suficiente espacio para que todos puedan estar ahí, busco a Edward entre la gente, lo veo hablando con Jacob, mantienen sus rostros felices y su reconocimiento en el pecho, se da cuenta que lo veo y me guiña un ojo, lo saludo con la mano y luego regreso hacia donde el director les da los mejores deseos, esperamos diez minutos de su discurso aburrido y entonces da por terminada la ceremonia, veo en el aire un montón de birretes rojos volando hacia el cielo y el estallido de los gritos de los ahora felices recibidos, la gente se levanta, comienzo a ver los flash de las cámaras que toman a los jóvenes alegres y a sus familias orgullosas, Alice junto con la familia Cullen se levantan, yo voy tras ellos buscando a Edward, volteo hacia todos los lados pero solo veo togas rojas por todos lados, es tan confuso reconocer a Edward cuando están vestidos iguales.

Me pierdo entre tanta gente, dios estoy entre tanta que no se si podré salir de aquí algún dia y entonces cuando me considere perdida alguien me toma del codo, me gira completamente y me abraza con impulso. Jadeo, lo hace con demasiada fuerza.

-Gracias por estar aquí bella, gracias. –me susurra, hunde su rostro en mi hombro.

Lo abrazo con fuerza y dejo reposada su cabeza sobre mi hombro un rato, sonrió, siento su calor por todo el cuerpo.

-Fue genial haber estado aquí Edward, tenías razón, después de todo fue una alegría verte allá arriba –sonrió con mas ganas recordándolo todo.

Se incorpora y sostiene los costados de mi cara con sus manos, me regala el brillo que explotan en sus pupilas y se inclina para besarme, siento la presión compulsiva en mi pecho otra vez, sus labios rozando sobre los míos me hace sentir afortunada, la sangre me cosquillea por todos lados, los poros de mi piel se dilatan cuando me acaricia con sus manos suaves, trato de mantenerme en compostura pero siempre es una estupidez lograrlo cuando me tiene en la fuerza de sus brazos, sus labios se sincronizan con los gemidos de mi respiración y mi ansiedad, mi boca se devora casi a la suya, si no es porque recuerdo estar en lugar público.

Nos separamos y reímos, le doy un último abrazo y veo a lo lejos acercarse su familia, rápidamente me eguillo y me mantengo a un lado de Edward, su madre es quien llega primero y lo abraza, lo felicita y le da besos en ambas mejillas, su padre le da la mano y unas palmadas en la espalda, Alice se echa encima de él y le da un beso en la mejilla también, Rosalie lo abraza por un largo rato y lo felicita.

Alice aplaude.

-Tenemos que ir a celebrar ¡Sí! Por favor –mira a Edward en suplica.

Edward me mira y entonces Rosalie interrumpe.

-Hice ayer una reservación en un restaurante chino, podemos ir allá ¿Qué les parece?

Esme asiente y Carlisle sonríe, todos sostienen sus miradas en mí, incluso Edward, me mantengo helada y sin poder hablar ¿Debería ir?

-Creo que yo sobro, no se preocupen por mí, diviértanse –doy media sonrisa.

Alice tiene la cara llena de tristeza, frunce las cejas y me mira llena de culpabilidad, se que va a insistir como Edward.

-Bella, también puedes ir con nosotros, estás invitada.

-Así es –coincide Edward aun mirándome.

Lo ignoro y me disculpo.

-Me encantaría pero mi compañera de habitación esta algo enferma y no me gustaría dejarla sola, además es una cena familiar, Edward debe estar con su familia, celebrando su certificado con todos ustedes. Lo lamento de verdad.

Esme da un paso hacia delante, sus ojos están afligidos.

-Bella ¿Estás segura de que no puedes venir? Harás a la familia feliz

Me muerdo los labios y se que de verdad yo no debo estar ahí, Edward merece estar con su estupenda familia y yo de verdad necesito estar al tanto de Jessica, presiento que hará una estupidez en mi ausencia. Asiento y me disculpo de nuevo.

-Bueno querida, no podemos obligarte pero estaríamos mucho más felices si pudieran estar ahí, de verdad –me regala una sonrisa y me abraza.

Asiento, el resto de la familia se va dejándonos solos a mi y a Edward, no se por qué razón se que esta enfadado conmigo y no me importa, lo veo y tiene la expresión neutra, los ojos fijos y se que esa cara es de "No me hagas esto difícil, Bella" suspiro y nos miramos un minuto.

-Se que estás enojado, pero mereces estar con tú familia este día, además tú y yo tenemos la fiesta en el bar ¿Lo recuerdas? Ya fue bastante duro aceptar eso. –resoplo.

Se queda parado sin moverse y de repente su entrecejo se frunce.

-Yo no he dicho nada bella, no estoy enojado, solo consternado que es diferente –me explica con arrogancia.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Cuál es la maldita diferencia? –escupo

Me acaricia la mejilla y logro cambiar de humor de inmediato, ahora estoy en la fascinación Edward Cullen, donde todo a mi alrededor se concentra en él y en este deseo incontrolable que no me deja ser en ningún momento.

-Gracias por recordarme lo del bar, eso no me hace sentir molesto –se aprieta los labios, ríe.

-Sí se que te gusta escucharlo, sabes que no me gusta los lugares frecuentados por gente, no me hacen sentir cómoda –le recuerdo con irritación.

-No vas a estar sola, vamos a estar ahí los dos, nadie te va a hacer daño, créeme.

-Lo sé Edward pero…

-¿Pero?

Suspiro.

-Bueno sí tienes razón, no tengo motivos suficientes para negarme, ya que vas a estar ahí.

Da una sonrisa de suficiencia y me besa la frente.

-Cómo voy a disfrutar de este día –junta nuestras frentes –Sería indiscutiblemente perfecto si pudieras ir a cenar con nosotros.

-Edward –menciono

Se carcajea.

-No puedo obligarte pero espero algún día hacer en ti cosas que me gusten como darme un día entero a tu lado. ¿Te recojo a las ocho?

Asiento.

-Me parece bien.

Me da un beso veloz en los labios y se despide, antes de que se valla Alice corre de regreso hacia nosotros, oh dios ¿Ahora que quiere? Espero que no siga obligándome.

Nos sonríe y me contempla.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

La miro con escepticismo, espero que este hablando en serio y no sea una mala jugada, podría caer completita, miro de reojo a Edward, no parece tener nada que ver en esto o al menos no muestra señales de complicidad.

-¿A casa, segura?

Hace un gesto.

-¡Bella! Hablo en serio, Rosalie trae el auto, yo más tarde los alcanzo a ellos en el restaurante. Entonces ¿te llevo?

Me encojo de hombros y voy con ella hacia su Mini Cooper, mientras conduce por la calle me quito los tacones y me recargo en el asiento, juro que me explotara los talones, los siento arder, juro no volver a usar tacones, es horroroso e incomodo ¿Cómo puede usarlos Jessica tanto tiempo? En el camino Alice habla de lo hermoso que estuvo la ceremonia, de la familia de Jacob y de Rosalie, lo mucho que le costo conseguir un boleto a Nueva york, yo solo escucho su parloteo molesto hasta llegar al departamento, me coloco de nuevo los zapatos y le agradezco el aventón. Cuando entro Jessica come helado de fresa y se mantiene al teléfono hablando con alguien, niego con mala cara, debe estar hablando con su nueva conquista.

Me mira y deja el teléfono un momento.

-¿Qué tal te fue?

Me siento en el sofá y me quito los horribles tacones, asiento.

-Bien, pero tienes que prepararme otra vez, tengo que ir a otro lugar esta noche.

Alza una ceja y la curiosidad se le asoma por el semblante.

-¿A dónde?

-A una fiesta en un bar.

Suelta una carcajada.

-Eso es mi especialidad, déjamelo a mí. –y vuelve al teléfono. Entro en pánico.

Jessica me obliga usar un vestido de lentejuelas negro con la espalda descubierta, pegado a la cadera y un par más de zapatos de tacón plateados, esta vez me deja el cabello suelto con un ondulado marcado, maquillaje más pesado y accesorios, me echa perfume por todos lados y yo toso intoxicándome, en cuanto puedo verme se que ha hecho un trabajo mucho mejor, realmente no parezco yo, al menos la chica de hace unas horas con un arreglo más formal se parecía algo a mí, pero esta nueva Bella es algo más reveladora.

Parpadeo.

-¿Qué me has hecho? –exclamo.

-Lo que nadie más pudo haber hecho antes , darte ese toque caliente que tienes bien guardado, esto sí que ha sido mi mejor trabajo.

La miro con desacuerdo, estoy a punto de darle una buena razón para no hacerme parecer una ramera pero el timbre suena, Jessica me mira y se que quiere que abra yo, suspiro y voy caminando con los tacones dificultándome todo el trayecto, abro la puerta y me encuentro con Edward, trae una camisa negra entreabierta, chaqueta de cuero, pantalones y zapatos limpios, el cabello desarreglado en su estilo impecablemente sensual.

En cuanto me mira se le cae la boca y alza ambas cejas, se muerde el labio y me sonríe con fuerza, bajo la mirada, ruborizándome entera.

-Bella, wow…te vez realmente sensual –susurra con un tono deslumbrador.

Me mantengo sin palabras cuando lo miro, me come con los ojos, miro por entre mis pestañas su puntiaguda erección que se nota a pesar de su pantalón oscuro, trago mi saliva excesiva.

Le sonrió.

-¿Nos vamos?

Asiente y camina junto conmigo hacia el estacionamiento, me abre la puerta de su auto y en segundos andamos por la oscura noche repleta de autos, bajo la ventanilla un poco, esta noche esta algo bochornosa cuando debería estar fresco, estamos a mediados de octubre cuando debería de llover todos los días ¿Qué le esta pasando al mundo? Edward conduce tranquilo, miro el kilometraje, va por los cincuenta y a un así esta cosa parece volar.

-¿Qué tal la comida con tus padres? –trato de romper el hielo.

-Estuvo bien, aunque algo aburrida, Rosalie no perdió tiempo de contarnos de su viaje y Carlisle de su trabajo –arruga la nariz –No me puedo quejar.

-Eso es ¿Para hacerme sentir mal?

Da una sonrisa escondida y despega su vista de la calle y me mira.

-En parte, eres muy observadora.

-Gracias, tengo experiencia –comento con tono sarcástico.

-¿Y esa experiencia la utilizaste conmigo a caso?

-¿De que hablas? –insisto.

-Se que no eres tonta Bella y cuando te diste cuenta de que yo siempre tenia ganas de estar cerca de ti nuca pensaste lo peor, no se cómo te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos. ¿O es que ya sentías algo por mí desde entonces?

La cara me arde, mis mejillas están humeantes y yo vuelvo a entrar en pánico ¿Qué le puedo decir? "Edward te he querido follar desde que te vi esa vez en la biblioteca, me haces olvidar todo hasta mis sufrimientos." Pero no soy idiota, no dejaré que piense lo peor de mí.

Titubeo.

-Sí, bueno algo así.

Se detiene en un aparcamiento, apaga el auto pero no nos bajamos, me pongo nerviosa.

-¿Algo así? –repite con la misma confusión.

-Aja –respondo.

-Espero que algún día puedas definirme eso.

Nos bajamos, cruzamos la calle y acercamos al Bar, tiene un cartel de neón que destella cada dos segundos, cuando entramos todo huele a alcohol, cigarrillo y esta casi oscuro a excepción de las luces de la pista de baile, la mayoría de la gente esta bailando, otros están en sillas tomándose unas cervezas, sostengo la mano de Edward bien fuerte para no perderme, lo sigo mientras se adentra al lugar, miro a los hombres embriagándose, diciendo malas palabras, eructando pero aun asi se ven felices, o eso me parece.

Llegamos a una sección más considerada y menos disgustante del bar que dice "zona reservada" ahí podemos ver a Jacob y a unos cuantos más ahí, nos saluda con fuerza y nos abraza, la música es tan fuerte que apenas lo escucho hablar.

-¡Hey! ¡Que bien que vinieron! Pasen

Hay unas mesas redondas, me llevo a Edward hacia una silla y nos sentamos juntos, Jacob pide a un mesero anotar nuestra orden, yo no se que pedir así que seguramente pediré lo mismo que Edward.

-¿Qué van pedir?

Espero el pedido de Edward.

-Una Margarita sin alcohol por favor.

El mesero se dirige a mí.

-¿Usted?

¿Una margarita sin alcohol? Bastante raro si vienes a una fiesta en un bar, como no se que pedir me decido por lo mismo que Edward.

-Lo mismo que él.

El mesero se va y Jacob se nos acerca, se mueve al ritmo de la música electrónica a todo volumen, sonrió, nuca lo había visto tan feliz.

-¡Tenemos que brindar por nuestro triunfo Edward! No lo podemos dejar así.

Edward asiente muy sonriente.

-¡Claro que si Jake! ¡Es nuestro triunfo!

-¡¿Qué más podemos pedir amigo!?

Si, esta algo ebrio, quizá llego antes que nosotros y aprovecho la barra libre, el mesero llega con nuestras margaritas, hacemos el brindis y tomamos, sabe algo rara sin alcohol pero lo prefiero así. Miro a Edward, esta mirando la pista de baile, me sonríe cuando nota que lo observo.

-¿Esta todo bien?

-¿Por qué has pedido la margarita sin alcohol?

Se encoge de hombros.

-Es algo temprano para mí tomar alcohol, esperaré un poco.

Tiene razón, no quiero terminar vomitando a medio camino totalmente embriagada, tomaré sus precauciones. Nos quedamos sentados mirando como Jacob parece perder la cabeza, unos amigos de la antigua clase de Edward se nos unen en la mesa, me la paso casi una hora escuchándolos hablar sobre todo el año escolar que pasaron juntos, me quedo la mayor parte del tiempo mirando el perfil de Edward, sus gestos, la sonrisa que le viene y le va, sus carcajadas, las luces de la nocturna pista cayéndole sobre el rostro, hasta en un bar resalta su especial belleza enloquecedora.

Antes de que Edward termine de hablar Jacob me saca de la mesa, ya esta oliendo mucho a alcohol.

-¡Vamos Bella diviértete!

Miro a Edward que termina por asentir, me voy com Jacob a la pista de baile donde empieza a saltar, me quedo parada observándolo y el toma mis manos y los alza, me sacude para que simule que estoy bailando. Me río como loca.

-¡No se bailar!

El parece un idiota pero no parece importarle. Se mueve al ritmo de _Let´s go_ de Neyo

-¡Solo muévete! Me toma de la mano, saltamos por la pista de baile como unos niños, las luces me caen sobre la cara y entonces puedo sentir el ritmo, actuó como una desquiciada pero no me importa, sigo el juego de Jacob, sacudo mi cuerpo sin sentido. Cuando la canción acaba vamos juntos a la barra y pedimos tequila, regresamos y volvemos a actuar como idiotas, reímos como retrasados y chocamos contra la gente, estuve a punto de caer dos veces al suelo, tomamos más tequila y nos unimos a la gente. Miro nuestra Mesa pero Edward no esta ¿Habrá ido a pedir una bebida? Cuando vuelvo mi cuerpo hacia la pista Edward ya esta frente a mí, me quita el cabello de la cara y me rodea la cintura con los brazos, su sonrisa reluce con gracia entre las luces brillantes.

-Adelante bella, enséñame –me dice.

Hecho mis brazos a su cuello y meneo mi cadera cerca de su cuerpo, sus manos se deslizan por mi columna hasta mi trasero, me muerdo el labio y entonces su cuerpo se mueve tan cerca del mío que el contacto es demasiado profundo, el calor se aumenta en toda la habitación o al menos eso es lo que percibo, el vello de mi brazo se eriza cuando me aparta el cabello del cuello y hunde su boca para besarme el hueco, deja cada minúsculo sentido de su aliento en mis poros, miro hacia arriba y como las luces me ciegan, cierro los ojos mientras siento el contacto de Edward, miro a nuestro alrededor, toda la gente esta bailando así, tan cerca, tan sensual, no somos los únicos, lo acerco más, me muerde el hombro mientras jadea, noto que suda debajo de todas las luces, mis manos viajan hacia sus piernas y se detienen en su erección más que definida, la toco, doy un gritito, tenemos que salir de aquí, de entre tanta gente antes de que explote, me besa cada parte de la cara y yo me excito hasta hacerme vibrar mi femineidad.

-Oh Bella, eres todo lo que necesito, dame lo que tienes –masculla, me muerde los labios con ansiedad.

Quiero abrirle la camisa pero eso sería demasiado para tanto público presente, me mantengo quieta y dejo que siga besándome cada rincón que tengo descubierta, la canción termina y nosotros nos quedamos ahí, alzo su cabeza y veo las gotas de sudor que le cae desde la frente, le doy un beso ardiente y regresamos a nuestra mesa, Jacob esta cantando, esta reunido con mas amigos en un Karaoke, pido más tequila y Edward solo agua.

Lo miro perpleja ¿Después de lo que paso y pide solo agua? Es más fuerte de lo que creí, bebo mi tequila y el saca de su bolsillo una cajita con capsulas blancas, se traga una y bebe agua, son las mismas que tomo un día que estuvo en mi departamento ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Me contempla y yo solo lo miro.

-¿Qué es eso Edward?

-Son vitaminas, estuve estresado con la tesis que olvidaba comer, no te preocupes.

Niego.

-No me pidas eso ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

Asiente y me acaricia la cara.

-Más que perfecto Bella –el brillo abrazador de sus ojos es inapelable.

Jacob llega con más tequila, me sirve y bebemos solo él y yo, no puedo creer que en toda la noche Edward no haya bebido alcohol, bueno hasta yo lo he hecho. Nos quedamos un rato más sentados, yo junto con él, Jacob esta en su estado de ebriedad en la que lo hace parecer un verdadero idiota, esta arriba de una barra ofreciendo un show gratuito a las mujeres del bar, todos los que observamos no hacemos otra cosa más que reír, se esta quitando la camisa y las mujeres solo gritonean y le guardan billetes en el pantalón, lloro de la risa y Edward también.

Una nueva canción se esta dando en la pista, le tomo la mano a Edward en señal de que quiero otro baile erótico con él, se sonroja y se levanta, de repente Jacob cae frente a nosotros meneándose, nos carcajeamos pero todo se vuelve incomodo, Jacob me acerca a él y me comienza a dar un baile no tan gracioso, se ríe como idiota tan cerca de mí cara que el aliento a Alcohol es insoportable, la gente solo mira y yo bajo la mirada.

Me lo quito de encima cuando me rodea la cintura con los brazos, Edward lo avienta hacia una multitud de gente que no logra sostenerlo, cae al suelo.

-¡Quiero que te comportes Jacob! ¿Entendiste? –lo mira con los ojos fríos.

Edward me resguarda en su costado y yo solo me tapo la cara en su camisa, Jacob se levanta a tropezones, le echa una mirada a Edward y se pierde entre la gente, lo miro alejarse, estoy comenzando a temblar.

-Está ebrio –concluyo.

Edward gruñe.

-No es motivo suficiente para que se propase contigo –me examina la cara y sus ojos se vuelven más dulces -¿Estás bien?

Asiento, lo tomo de la mano y decido regresar a la mesa, pido una margarita con alcohol, me la tomo de un trago y me dirijo a Edward, esta tan pálido como un papel, tiene los ojos cerrados y sus labios morados, me levanto de un salto y rápidamente lo toco de la cara, esta algo caliente y tiene dificultades para respirar.

No se que hacer ¿Está a punto de entrar en una crisis por lo que ha pasado?

-¡¿Edward?! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

Abre los ojos, trata de darme una sonrisa pero sus labios tiemblan, se toca en el abdomen y gime de dolor, doy un paso atrás, se levanta pero se desvanece, logra sostenerse de la mesa.

-No me siento bien Bella –me susurra con un hilo de voz.

Miro a mi alrededor, todo lo que veo es gente bailando, riendo sin importarle que Edward esta muy mal, no se que hacer, Jacob esta tan ebrio que no me hará ningún caso, santo dios ¿Qué hago? Y entonces saco mi celular, marco rápidamente y espero a que conteste.

Me siento tan feliz de que haya contestado a estas horas de la noche.

-¿Hola? Su voz es ronca, así que debí haberla despertado.

-¡Alice! Tienes que venir ¡Edward esta muy mal!

Jadea desde el otro lado del teléfono, escucho que se levanta rápidamente.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Dónde están? Dímelo, ahora mismo voy para allá.

Le doy la dirección exacta de donde esta el bar, suerte que la dirección esta a la mano en un cartel de neón en un rincón de la barra de bebidas junto con el teléfono. Comienzo a sollozar, Edward esta tan débil que se recarga sobre los hombros, lo levanto a como puedo mientras sostengo el teléfono.

-¡No te muevas de ahí Bella! Llegare en cinco minutos, por favor, no te muevas –me recuerda con seriedad.

-Está bien –cuelgo y sostengo a Edward con más fuerza.

¿Cómo pudo ser? Edward no bebió alcohol ni nada que lo haya puesto mal ¿Qué pudo haberle causado esto? No lo entiendo, la verdad que no. Esperamos a Alice, miro a Jacob que aun esta en la pista de baile, se queda boquiabierto cuando me ve sosteniendo a Edward, corre hacia nosotros y se queda asustado cuando lo ve, hasta se le cae su copa.

-¿Edward? Hermano ¿Qué te ocurre?

-No se siente bien, yo lo veo muy mal –respondo, mi boca se tuerce en un gesto de tristeza.

Sus ojos se dilatan, rápidamente saca el teléfono y marca, lo detengo antes de que llame a lo que supongo debe ser una ambulancia.

-Acabo de llamar a Alice, viene hacia acá.

-¿Cuánto tiempo…?

-Cinco minutos.

Examina a Edward otra vez y se pone tan mal que su borrachera desaparece un poco, ahora lo veo un poco más recobrado que hace unos minutos., se frota la cara y se queda a nuestro lado.

-No puede ser ¿Bebió alcohol?

Eso es más que obvio.

-No, nada.

Se acerca a Edward y me lo quita de encima, él lo sostiene con más fuerza, apenas logro entender como puede hacerlo y entonces pienso, tal vez no estaba tan borracho como pensé asi que cuando trato de propasarse ¿No esta tan borracho? Maldita sea, no sigo entendiendo nada, me paso el brazo de Edward por los hombros y es cuando veo a Alice abrirse paso entre la gente, cuando nos ve se echa a correr.

Mira tan asustada a Edward como Jacob.

-¡Santo dios! Tenemos que ir al hospital ahora mismo.

-Estoy dispuesto a ir contigo Alice, te ayudaré.

Alice me mira, yo le sostengo la mirada, no estoy dispuesta a dejarlos ir solos, yo necesito ir, tengo que ir. -Yo también voy. Alice se queda pasmada y niega con la cabeza.

-No Bella, es demasiado tarde.

-No me importa, iré con ustedes.

Me sorprende que Jacob también esté de acuerdo.

-Lo siento Bella pero Alice tiene razón, necesitas ir a casa –saca de su pantalón las llaves de su auto –Toma, llévate mi auto para regresar a casa, mañana iré a recogerlo.

Me niego a aceptarlas, dejándolo con la mano extendida, mis lágrimas se derraman pero ahora de impotencia.

-¡Esto es una estupidez! ¡Yo también voy con ustedes!

-¡No bella! ¡Basta! Veté a casa ahora mismo –me grita Alice.

Me quedo inerte y con la boca abierta ¿Alice gritando? ¿Y a mí? Me sorprende tanto que apenas notó cuando Jacob me deja las llaves en las manos y los veo caminar hacia la salida con Edward tan débil, lloro y ahora si de tristeza, estoy parada en medio de un bar con gente saltando, bailando y con música a todo volumen cuando acaban de llevarse a Edward sin mí. ¿Qué carajos le pasa a esta gente? ¿Qué carajos pasa conmigo? ¿Cómo pude permitirlo? Suspiro, ¿Qué esta ocurriendo con Edward? Creo que hay cosas que aun me faltan por descubrir de él, algo me dice que guarda algo tan oscuro como yo y no es capaz de decírmelo y no se por qué.

Cuando llego a casa lo único que hago es tirarme a la cama, quitarme el vestido, los zapatos y despeinarme, me lavo los dientes y me quito el pesado maquillaje, me miro en el espejo un largo rato y me pregunto ¿Realmente soy la chica adecuada para Edward? No se que responder, no me pongo pijama, me envuelvo en las sabanas en ropa interior y recuesto mi cabeza en la almohada, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza el rostro irreconocible de Edward, él siempre es tan vivo, alegre, perfecto y de repente se convierte en un extraño, definitivamente no pudo ser el alcohol porque no tomo entonces ¿Qué? No podré quitarme esa duda esta noche, pero tal vez mañana sí.

_Algo me dice que desaparecerás otra vez y la idea me convierte el corazón en polvo, solo espero que no sea algo definitivo porque realmente no habrá corazón que llorará por ti. Estaré más muerta que viva, así que por favor no me quites la vida, que solo tengo una y se volvió tuya._

Jessica duerme como tronco cuando escucho el timbre sonar, hago el desayuno y se que debe ser Jacob por las llaves de su auto, las recojo de la mesita de centro y abro la puerta. Trae la misma ropa de ayer y el cabello desarreglado, ojeras bajos los ojos y lleno de cansancio.

Me saluda con cortesía.

-Buenos días Bella.

Muestro media sonrisa.

-Buenos días Jacob, gracias por prestarme el auto, aquí tienes –le doy las llaves.

Me da una sonrisa y luego se pone serio, da un suspiro y su rostro se vuelve formal, esta algo nervios que juega con el montón de llaves que tiene en la mano, se en que debe estar pensando.

-Bella yo quería disculparme por lo de anoche, mi comportamiento fue inapropiado contigo y con Edward –se muerde el labio angustiado –Lo lamento tanto.

Asiento y mi sonrisa se hace más grande, tal vez ahora sobrio podamos hablar normalmente, empezando por preguntar sobre Edward.

-No te preocupes, no paso nada, para mí ya ha quedado olvidado.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, es en serio, bueno después de tu disculpa quiero preguntarte de Edward ¿Cómo esta? ¿Has sabido algo?

-Sí, Alice está con él, creo que su madre esta en camino al hospital, parece que Edward se quedará esta tarde ahí o tal vez lo lleven a Colorado.

-¿Colorado? ¿Por qué?

Se encoge de hombros.

-No lo sé, lo siento.

-Jacob ¿Por qué no me dices lo que esta pasando? ¿Qué le ocurre a Edward? Vi tomándole esas pastillas, me ha dicho que son vitaminas pero estoy segura de que no esta siendo sincero conmigo, si él no puede decírmelo quiero que tú lo hagas.

-Yo no soy el indicado Bella, yo no puedo.

-¡Por qué no, maldita sea!

-Por qué no es lo correcto, no puedo y es lo que puedo decirte. Tengo que irme, lo siento de nuevo.

Se va y yo me quedo en la puerta hasta que desaparece, entro porque escucho las grandes pisadas de Jessica, sigo preparando el desayuno y se lo sirvo, tengo suerte de que no me pregunte nada acerca de lo de anoche, esta tan casada que apuesto a que se la paso hablando por teléfono toda la noche con su nuevo amorío, se levanta y se va de nuevo a su habitación, no hago otra cosa más que limpiar mientras las cosas empeoran para mí, resguardo en mi interior, tristeza, intriga y coraje ¿Cómo nadie puede decirme sobre Edward? Es injusto, nadie puede negarme hablar con Edward, tomo el teléfono y marco al celular de Alice, esta ocupado, me manda a correo de voz.

Cuando escucho el timbre no cuelgo, decido dejarle un mensaje.

-Espero que estés contenta Alice, de verdad, acabas de arruinarme la posibilidad de estar junto a Edward cuando más me necesita, de verdad espero que estés contenta joder. Adiós.

Cuelgo y me aprieto los dientes, de verdad espero que escuche el mensaje, no creo que sea tan insensible para no compadecerse, si no me regresa la llamada entonces definitivamente me equivoque respecto a ella, no quiere que esta cerca de Edward, solo quiere preocuparme y tanto como Jacob lo están logrando, si tan solo supiera el hospital no dudaría en ir, maldición ¿Por qué esta ciudad es tan grande? Y porque de repente se que Edward no esta siendo sincero conmigo, mi pecho se encoge cuando veo a Edward en mi mente tendido en una cama murmurando mi nombre y a Alice ignorándolo, oh no, Alice no puede salir tan mal en esto, ella no. Decido pasarme la tarde estudiando para mis exámenes, en dos días estaré presentando y necesito estar concentrada, se que mi mente no retendrá nada en cuanto abra el libro pero no me importa, tener que esforzarme en hacer otras cosas va a dejar que piense en todo la situación desagradable. Me voy a mi habitación y me pongo a estudiar, abro el cajón de mi mesita de noche para sacar unos post-it y me encuentro con mi diario, hace mucho que no escribo en el, lo saco y lo abro en una hoja en blanco, le escribo la fecha y miro, hay tantas cosas en mi cabeza que no puedo expresar todo, será suficiente con que yo pueda entenderme.

_15 de Octubre 2012_

_Edward: _

_Tú Mientes._

_Bella Swan._

Dejo el diario, lo guardo otra vez y leo con atención mi libro olvidándome que tengo la energía de Edward en ese diario junto con todo mi deseo.

_Nota de la escritora: _

**Hola a todas de nuevo, me da mucho gusto seguir saludandolas, espero que todas ustedes se encuentren super bien! (: bueno les traigo el capitulo 13 espero que les siga gustando como los demás, ustedes saben que me gusta mucho que ustedes me dejen sus Reviews acerca de la historia :D me emocionan como una niña pequeña jajaja, no en serio, lo digo porque así es. Me temo decirles que mis archivos de word estan fallando así que como les dije en el capitulo anterior tengo que arreglarlos antes de subirlo en Doc Manager, es un procceso un poco tardado pero trato de hacerlo lo más rapido que puedo para así subir el capitulo y la verdad a veces me tardo porque tengo que subir los capitulos en mi cuenta facebook y en muchos más, también tengo que editar las fotos y eso es otro siglo más que me tardo xD, por ahora no me estoy sintiendo bien y a veces no me concentro mucho cuando hago los capitulos porque me da un dolor de cabeza muy feo y un sueño que me tiene agotada, espero recobrarme estos días y tener energía para escribir (: **

**Por ahora espero que disfruten este cap, las amo! Cuidense mucho **

**Cinnluna06**

_¿Si te gusto me dejas un review?_


	14. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14

_24 de octubre 2012_

_Edward:_

_Las cosas no serán las mismas, lo nuestro no será lo mismo, con engaños y con tus desapariciones sin justificar, no se que pasa con todo esto pero no has contestado a mis llamadas, mis mensajes ni nada, ni siquiera Alice ha hablado conmigo, Jacob se resiste y yo no se que más hacer, mi mente me pide que deje esto a la paz pero mi cuerpo grita que te encuentre si no me volveré loca ¿A quien debo obedecer, a mi mente o a mi cuerpo? Dejaré que lo decida la suerte._

_Bella Swan._

Jessica y yo almorzamos tranquilamente en el comedor, ella trata de meterse a la cabeza el capitulo de un libro para su examen de esta tarde, come a toda prisa y yo sigo revisando mi teléfono, estoy segura de que terminara diciéndome "bella es una estupidez, deja ese móvil ya" aunque es extraño que aun no lo haya hecho, frecuentemente cuando paso más de veinte minutos con el es cuando le da ganas de arrebatármelo, el que teclee mensajes de texto la pone de mal humor. Guardo el diario en mi mochila y me doy cuenta de que ya no tiene pegado su vista en el libro.

Mastica con lentitud un sándwich de pavo y pan integral.

-¿Qué has sabido de Edward el desaparecido?

Bajo la mirada hacia mí gelatina ya toda derretida y pegajosa, ni siquiera me ha dado apetito estos días que no se nada de él, tal vez tenga que hacerle caso a mi mente, dejarlo por la paz y olvidarme de esta horrible preocupación.

La miro, se que mis ojos no tardarán en chillar y yo derramare cada lágrima en frente de toda esta gente.

-Nada, no he sabido absolutamente nada.

Tuerce la boca, come con más lentitud y posa su mano sobre mi hombro.

-¿Quieres que contacte a Alice? Solo dímelo y la llamare cuantas veces sea necesario.

Niego y le agradezco su intento de consolarme, llamar a Alice no servirá de nada, yo lo he intentado muchas veces y parece que a ella también se lo ha tragado la tierra.

-No gracias, las doscientas veces que yo la he llamado son suficientes –susurro.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –echa la cabeza para atrás.

Asiento, abre la boca.

-Son demasiadas llamadas y no puedo creer que no te conteste, esto es demasiado raro.

Suspiro, que trate de ponerse en mi lugar, tantas cosas pasan por mi cabeza, otras que no son tan agradables como creer que Edward se ha dado cuenta que no soy tan buen para él y por ello trata de sacarme de su vida ignorándome, esto no es nada saludable, terminara por matarme.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto? No me hace sentir bien –un retorcijón en el abdomen siempre me molesta cuando tocamos este tema.

-Oh lo siento –se disculpa y luego esboza una sonrisa –Alec vendrá por mi aquí a la universidad, me llevara al trabajo ¿Quieres que te dejemos al tuyo?

Alec, el nuevo novio de Jessica después de Mike, ayer fue al departamento, rubio, alto, ojos azules, barba y con traje fino, llego exactamente cuando yo salí a tomarme un café, cuando volví ignore el pequeño revuelto en la sala y el cabello enredado de Jess, tuve suerte de irme antes de tener que quedarme ahí y arrepentirme. Evito que el recuerdo me atormente, juego con mi gelatina derretida y le digo que no, definitivamente estar en ese auto con Alec y ella solo me hará pasar un rato incomodo.

-Tomaré el tren para ir al trabajo, me cuesta menos que un taxi. –digo.

-Pero Bella puede ser peligroso, mejor que en un taxi, llegas más rápido y es más cómodo. –me sonríe.

-Claro, tú no eres la que gasta doce dolares al día en taxis, prefiero tomar el tren.

Resopla y me tuerce la boca.

-No sabes en que estación subirte ni mucho en cual bajarte, aun no conoces Nueva York tan bien como para andar de arriba abajo

-Bueno entonces dime cuales son y listo.

-No quiero que termines perdida, vete en un taxi.

-Jessica, estoy hablando en serio, quiero aprender. Por favor –nuca pensé que terminaría suplicándole a Jessica, común mente siempre le cierro el pico.

Me tuerce los ojos y cabecea, en ese momento suena la campana y se levanta.

-Vete en un taxi Bella, más vale prevenir. –se va dejándome sola, veo que termina por guiñarme un ojo.

Maldigo para mis adentros y me voy a mi clase, solo me quedan tres más y seré libre de tantos exámenes, esta semana ha estado muy pesada, estudiar es lo único que me ha mantenido ocupada y distraída, si no fuera por ello realmente no se que podría ser de mí, quizá tirada sobre la cama comiendo nieve, pizza y bebiendo cerveza, esa podría ser mi vida añadiendo mis lloriqueos nocturnos. Salgo de mi última clase directo hacia el departamento, es un trago algo largo así que medito mientras camino sobre las cosas que tengo que hacer esta semana ¡Oh! ¡La boda de Charlie y Sue! Maldita sea como se me pudo haber olvidado, es un día y no he planeado nada, corro como todo un bólido por todo el campus, busco en mi bolsa las llaves y entro apresuradamente, tomo el teléfono y marco al aeropuerto, necesito hacer las reservaciones antes de que sea muy tarde.

-Buenos días esta marcando al aeropuerto internacional de Nueva York ¿En que le puedo ayudar?

-Buenos días, necesito un boleto hacia Forks, lo necesito para mañana mismo.

Escucho que teclea en su computadora.

-¿A que hora?

-Lo más pronto posible, quizá a las siete.

Teclea.

-¿En que clase solicita su vuelo?

-Clase turista.

-¿A nombre de quien?

-Isabella Swan.

-¿Con que clase de pago piensa llegar a pagar?

-Efectivo.

Necesitare juntar más a menudo, si pienso viajar de vez en cuando para ver a Charlie o a Renee. La mujer teclea una vez más, yo espero.

-Bien señorita Swan su vuelvo sale mañana a las siete, fueron cuarenta dolares y diez centavos, clase turista, pagara con efectivo llegando a cajas a recoger su boleto. ¿Necesita algo más?

-Eso es todo.

-Que tenga una linda tarde, señorita Swan.

-Gracias.

Corro a mi habitación a hacer mis maletas, guardo lo necesario, no pensaré quedarme tanto tiempo, la boda será este viernes así que tal vez solo el fin de semana, estoy segura de que Charlie me obligar a quedarme en casa, será como en los viejos tiempos, quien lo diría, volver a Forks después de tanto tiempo, después de lo que paso, meto mi cepillo de dientes, mi pasta dental, mis pantuflas, y por supuesto el diario, lo abro y veo la foto de Edward pegada en la contraportada, lo contemplo, me aprieto los dientes y lo aviento a la maleta ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Tengo que llegar a mi trabajo, hablar con mi jefe y explicarle que no vendré a trabajar este fin de semana, espero que pueda comprender, dejo mi maleta a un lado de mi cama y salgo directo al trabajo, tengo que tomarle la palabra a Jessica de tomar el taxi pues no me queda otra opción, le hago la señal a uno y me subo, espero unos dos altos y unos minutos para pagarle y bajarme, decido entrar por la puerta trasera, entro a los baños y me pongo mi uniforme, salgo lista para comenzar mi turno .

-Bella

Me vuelvo, es James, mi jefe.

-James necesito hablar con usted.

James siempre parece considerado, no es un hombre prepotente ni mucho menos un jefe machista y abusador, se muestra atento y flexible cuando le cuento sobre la boda de mi padre, los días que no podré venir a trabajar y que llegaré este lunes por la tarde.

Me quita un peso de encima cuando me dice que entiende la situación y que no habrá problema.

-Claro Bella, no te preocupes Tanya tomara tu turno.

-¡Gracias! No sabe lo importante que es para mí estar con mi padre en su día, la verdad extraño verlo y esto es un buen motivo para estar cerca de él.

Asiente.

-Lo entiendo Bella, espero que tengas buen viaje.

-Gracias, bueno me iré a trabajar, no quiero perder más tiempo.

Comienzo con mi rutina, preparo los cafés que es lo que más me encanta, el olor siempre me llena de bienestar y me trae bastantes buenos recuerdos y por supuesto más el café americano, caliente o frio, llevo el pedido a la mesa dieciocho, miro de reojo hacia la mesa seis, donde él siempre esta sentado esperándome, trago saliva y entonces todo se vuelve a entristecer en mi interior, la depresión vuelve a perforarme el corazón, no esta y alguien ya ha tomado su lugar otra vez, una mujer esta sentada tomándose un frapuchino y leyendo una revista. _Vamos bella, él ya no tomará aquella mesa, ya no más, entiéndelo. _Pienso, si, tal vez ya no esté ahí y no tengo por qué esperarlo más.

Intento volver al trabajo, tengo la mala suerte de tener que tomar la orden de la mujer de la mesa seis, demonios el tan solo acercarme me produce un cosquilleo, la mujer pide un rebanada de pay de fresa, se lo llevo y me olvido de volver. Mi turno se vuelve más aprensivo cuando la mujer no se va, sigue pidiendo café, pay y café, tengo que llevárselo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿No tiene intención de largarse de nueva vez? Le doy gracias a dios cuando me pide la cuenta, paga con tarjeta, que bien esto será más tardado, se la entrego y ella me da propina de treinta dolares, valla al menos valió la pena. Sigo mi turno hasta que es mi hora de salida, me despido de Ángela y James, pido un taxi de regreso, checo mi celular, es una tontería pero sí, tengo la necesidad de revisarlo, no hay mensajes, nada, la verdad no me importa

Entro, Jessica ya esta preparando la cena, huelo, son albóndigas y pollo frito, dejo mis cosas sobre la mesita de noche y voy hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua, en cuanto me ve me sonríe.

-¿Qué tal tú día bella? ¿Mañana tu vuelvo será temprano?

Jadeo ¿Cómo lo supo? Parpadeo, estoy segura de que no se lo he dicho.

-¿Cómo supiste lo de mi vuelo?

-La maleta que dejaste a un lado de tu cama no se hiso sola ¿Verdad?

Si claro, tal vez, entrecierro los ojos, no se porque algo me dice que su curiosidad termino por hacerla investigar todo.

-¿Entraste a mi recamara para espiar Jessica? –insinuó con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Claro que no! –abre los ojos –Solo abrí la puerta de tu recamara para ver si aun estabas aquí, llegue hace quince minutos y entonces vi tu maleta, eso es todo.

La miro con suspicacia pero termino por creerle todo el cuento, decido por tomarme una cerveza, la abro y me siento en una silla, bebo hasta llevarla por la mitad.

-Mañana es mi vuelo a las siete, tal vez no me veas al despertar. –le informo con tono casual.

Le da vueltas a las albóndigas en una gran olla, me contesta sin mirarme.

-¿Por la boda de tu padre?

Bebo más cerveza y yo que invite a Edward, estoy segura que ni siquiera se presentara para una disculpa.

-Exacto –suspiro –Y yo invite a Edward.

Eso logra hacerla correr por toda la cocina y encararse conmigo, esta dispuesta dejar que las albóndigas se quemen por escuchar el chisme. Su boca se hace una grande O y me mira curiosa.

-¿Lo invitaste? Oh bella, cuanto lo siento, de verdad, puedes invitar a otro si quieres.

Rió sarcástica.

-Si claro ¿Al hermano de Edward? –bufo.

-No –me saca la lengua y entonces veo en camino sus ojos pícaros observándome –A su mejor amigo, Jacob Black.

Casi dejo caer la cerveza al suelo, la miro frenética ¡Como se atreve! No soy tan descarada para salir con su mejor amigo, por dios eso sería una mala jugada, prefiero ir sola que ir con Jacob, no me gusta para nada la idea, es repulsiva, enfermizo y para nada mi estilo.

-¡Jamás Jessica! ¿Acaso eres tonta? Nuca saldría con Jacob por despecho ¡Es una barbaridad!

Se mantiene temple y con la cabeza alzada.

-Se le llama darle merecido a Edward por dejarte plantada, no le veo lo malo, merece que le des su merecido.

-Jessica –rió con preocupación –Espero que no estés hablando en serio.

Alzo una ceja, se queda callada y vuelvo a explotar.

-¡Jessica! ¡No me jodas! –me levanto.

Me detiene a medio camino y trata de tranquilizarme.

-Espera, no pienses mal, si lo pones en ese plan suena muy mal pero ponlo en otra perspectiva, solo será tu acompañante, además no le veo lo malo, no te vas acostar con él, ni tampoco le vas a dar celos.

Mis ojos son cautelosos, inquisitivos, es ella quien quién quiere que me acueste con él y le de celos a Edward, no puede ser más obvia.

-Suelta la verdad Jessica, eres tu quien quieres que me acueste con él y joda a Edward, pues te tengo noticias ¡No lo voy a hacer! ¡No haré tu plan!

-¡Ya bella! Esta bien, no lo hagas pero después no quiero verte arrepentida de que Edward ya no contesté más tus mensajes de texto ni tus llamadas, eres tú quien no quiere buscar otra opción –se da la vuelta y vuelve a sus albóndigas.

Me quedo parada imaginándome el viaje con Jacob, obviamente no sacaría tema de Edward pues en todo momento que le pregunto sobre él siempre trata de evitarlo, luego a nosotros en la boda, bailando, tomando el brindis, la noche y nosotros con todos los conocidos ¡Joder! La idea me altera, después la imagen de Jacob bailándome en el bar cuando Edward estuvo a punto de golpearlo, recuerdo que no estaba tan ebrio como para no darse cuenta, todo indica que si quería tocarme, oh dios mío, las cosas ya no se ven igual desde mi perspectiva, Jacob esta enamorado de mí. Cenamos en silencio, ninguna de las dos dice nada y así esta mucho mejor, yo termino de hacer mis cosas y me voy a la cama, mañana necesito muchas energías, la llegada a Forks me mantendrá agotada.

Mi vuelo aterriza a las nueve de la noche , salgo del avión y me encuentro con una decadente noche fría y nublada, esto es tan típico de Forks, tomo mi maleta y pido un taxi, ni Charlie ni mucho menos Sue saben que he llegado a Forks, no quiero tenerlos ocupados conmigo, ellos deben ya estar muy estresados con lo de la boda así que entre menos distracciones tengan será más fácil para ellos, miro por la ventana las calles, la gente de todo lo que deje cuando me fui a vivir con mi madre, extraño esto, me gusta el clima, las personas aunque si no fuera por mi maldito pasado estoy segura de que me quedaría a vivir de nuevo, las cosas no han cambiado, eso es bueno. El chofer se estaciona frente a casa, la pequeña pero acogedora casa de madera con dos pisos y chimenea, salgo y camino por el sendero de piedra que lleva a la puerta, tomo una bocanada de aire y toco el timbre, escucho murmurar a alguien dentro y entonces escucho la perilla girar.

Sue se queda completamente impactada cuando me ve, sostiene una caja metálica con hilos, alfileres y materiales de sastrería que casi deja caer cuando yo le sonrío, me abraza con tanta fuerza que apenas puedo respirar.

-¡Bella! ¡Has llegado al fin! –casi grita sobre mi oído.

Le regreso el abrazo y miro por encima de su hombro, Charlie asoma la cabeza desde la entrada de la sala y se queda blanco como un papel, boquiabierto se acerca tan aprisa y me sonríe con tanta fuerza que me hace sentir como en casa, por dios mi viejo no ha cambiado nada, sigue tan resistente y joven que todos se sentirían felices por él y el pequeño bebe que espera con Sue. En cuanto Sue me suelta me resguardan los cálidos brazos de mi padre, Charlie y yo no frecuentamos abrazarnos uno al otro, normalmente siempre es contacto visual y sonrisas mutuas.

-Bella ¡Oh! Estoy tan feliz de que hayas llegado pequeña.

Alzo una ceja, "pequeña" no es un término para una mujer de veintiún años. Pone los ojos en blanco y toma mi maleta.

-Pasa Bells, afuera hace frío.

Eso suena más razonable, entro, Sue me tiene abrazada de los hombros, miro su vientre, aun no esta tan grande como esperé pero ella debe estar feliz, en unos meses podrá verse que será madre. La casa tampoco ha cambiado, todo esta igual, a excepción el papel tapiz de la sala, eso debió haberlo puesto Sue, estoy segura de que mi antigua habitación debe ser la misma, Charlie así debió haberlo querido.

-Debes estar hambrienta y cansada Bella ¿Quieres comer? –me sugiere Sue tan amable.

La verdad no tengo nada de hambre, lo único que me la pase haciendo en el avión fue comer y dormir y esos cacahuates que te dan en bolsa fueron demasiados para mí, termine con cuatro de ellas antes de aterrizar. Niego, lo que si tengo es mucha sed.

-Me gustaría tomar algo. A Charlie le brillan los ojos y nos lleva a la cocina aun con mi maleta en mano. -Hay botellas de Té Lipton, el que tanto te gusta –abre la puerta del refrigerador, hay como cinco botellas de té verde frio. Miro más abajo, también hay jugo de ará miro –Y también jugo, lo compre para cuando llegaras a la boda.

Se ruboriza y yo solo me río entre dientes.

-Gracias papá ¿Por qué no llevas la maleta a mi habitación? Desempacare algunas cosas pero quiero hablar un momento con Sue.

Asiente y sale de la cocina para acercarse a las escaleras, cuando escucho sus grandes pisadas tomo asiento en una silla, Sue me sirve jugo de arándano, me lo deja sobre la mesa y se sienta conmigo, bebo tan rápido que me lo termino.

-¿Qué tal tu viaje Bella? Estoy segura de que fue exhausto.

Asiento con rapidez, mucho.

-Lo fue –suspiro, la observo, sus ojos tienen un toque de brillo especial, debe ser el hecho de que esta embarazada, he escuchado que a una mujer se le puede ver que esta embarazada por el brillo en sus ojos y ahora que lo veo no puedo dudar. –Sue, debes estar nerviosa por lo de la boda, bueno eso es lo que debe sentir una novia ¿No es así?

Se carcajea, tal vez ella no esta tan nerviosa.

-Bueno cualquier mujer que esta a punto de casarse esta nerviosa, es un paso muy grande y debes saber cuándo darlo.

Medito, bueno ella ya tiene dos motivos grandes para casarse, haber estado junto a Charlie todo este tiempo y el haberlo soportado y por supuesto el estar embarazada, si, definitivamente debes saber cuando es conveniente.

-¿Puedo preguntarte de algo? No es nada vergonzoso ni nada de eso –aclaro de inmediato cuando veo que se pone tensa –Créeme no es sobre sexo ni nada de eso, es sobre Carlisle Cullen.

-¿Carlisle Cullen? No pensé que tu lo conocieras Bella, trabajé para él mucho tiempo, somos buenos socios ¿Por qué quieres saber sobre él?

-Porque…-vamos bella díselo, ella debe saber que es lo que oculta Edward –Salgo con su hijo, más bien hijastro.

Se le cae la mandíbula.

-¿Con Edward? ¿Es en serio?

-Sí –susurro, no tardo en ruborizarme.

-Esto es impresionante, quien podría decir que tú conocieras a la familia Cullen –suelta una risita nerviosa –Es una buena noticia, Edward es un gran muchacho ¿Ya debió haberse graduado, no?

Asiento.

-Se graduó hace una semana, yo estuve ahí, él me invito.

Se rié esta vez más fuerte, tiene el semblante impresionado, apenas puede creer que salga con Edward Cullen ¿Por qué a todos les cuesta creer que Edward pueda salir con alguien? Es tan difícil descubrirlo.

Juego con un anillo de metal justo en mi dedo anular, la miro de reojo, sigue tan perpleja.

-¿Qué sabes de Edward realmente? –le pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados, conocer a la familia Cullen por mucho tiempo debe tener algo de beneficio, saber cosas que yo no pueda saber y que ella pueda confesarme.

Vacila, miro hacia el techo un largo rato haciendo una mueca hasta que me clava la mirada.

-Edward tiene mucho que enseñarnos de vida Bella, no sabes cuanto.

-Yo sé que perdió a su padre –añado, eso no me sirve –Lo que me interesa saber que es lo que rodea su vida, hay cosas de Edward que yo no sé y no me ha dicho.

-¿Y que es lo que pretendes saber?

-Que es lo que oculta Edward –afirmo con voz de aplomo.

Suelta un gran suspiro, sus ojos son más intensos y luego entiendo que todo toma seriedad, santo dios ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Me tiemblan las manos así que las oculto sobre mis piernas.

Habla bajito.

-El verdadero padre de Edward murió de Cáncer, eso supongo que debió habértelo contado.

Asiento, se muerde los labios y mira hacia la nada otra vez.

-¿Y? –la apremio.

Cuando me mira se muestra nerviosa, tan desesperada que me doy cuenta que ella tampoco puede decírmelo o tal vez no quiere, si lo sabe estoy segura de que se lo sacare a la fuerza, bueno no a la fuerza pero algo debe servir, llorar, suplicar, gritar, no lo sé.

-Te fe en Edward, se que te lo contará.

Antes de que pueda decirme algo más Charlie entra a la cocina, me avisa que todo esta listo en mi habitación, le agradezco y me levanto, salgo de la cocina y voy directo a las escaleras, subo y me voy a mi habitación, estoy tan cansada, saco todo de mi maleta, busco una ramera vieja pero en buenas condiciones, me la pongo y me siento en el centro de la cama, abro mi diario en una hoja limpia y comienzo a escribir

_Edward:_

_Hay gente que esta a tu favor, tienes suerte parece que todos están en mi contra y no se siente nada bien, al menos puedo entender que nadie quiere revelarme tu famoso secreto, todos te dan razón pero ¿Por qué? Bien, es algo que no entiendo y te diré algo mi mente se esta cansando de esto pero mi cuerpo es tan obstinado como tú que pretende seguir en el juego hasta descubrir la verdad, la verdadera bella esta en el medio de esto y no sabe que hacer. Llegue a Forks muy bien gracias, me parece que fue ayer cuando me fui de aquí, todo se siente tan normal, te quiero, sí, como leíste bien, te quiero. Me voy tengo sueño y me duele la cabeza, mañana será un día pesado_

_Bella Swan._

Doy vuelta a la contraportada donde esta la foto de Edward, la acaricio y vuelvo a cerrarlo, me meto a la cama y apago mi lámpara de noche, todo se tiñe de negro en mi habitación y eso no es buena señal, no quiero que vuelvan más pesadillas, no esta noche. _Edward, no me dejes sola por favor, quédate._

Doy vueltas en mi habitación como una estúpida buscando mi zapato plateado de tacón ¡No por favor! Tiene que estar aquí, necesito llegar a la capilla antes que los novios, son las tres de la tarde, Sue esta en la otra habitación siendo arreglada por algunas amigas, escucho sus risas por el pasillo, mi padre debe estar en la iglesia, muero por verlo vestido de esmoquin, todo un novio bien recibido, busco debajo de mi cama, en el baño, en la maleta pero no hay nada ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde lo puse? Corro, trato de no sudar porque arruinare el bonito maquillaje que me hiso la maquillista personal que estará con Sue en todo el evento de la iglesia y la fiesta de recepción, busco en las cajas, debajo de mi armario y ¡Eureka! Lo encontré, me lo pongo rápido, estoy a punto de caerme sobre un pie, me arreglo el peinado y el vestido de encaje azul turquesa que compré esta mañana

Salgo de la habitación y me encuentro con una Sue vestida de blanco, con un largo velo, un ramo de rosas blancas en la mano y el brillo peculiar en sus ojos. Se ve hermosa, me da ganas de llorar, yo seré quien sostenga su largo velo al caminar por el altar, es un honor y que honor. Alza su mano a mi dirección, la tomo y ambas suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Lista? –le pregunto con nerviosismo

Se muerdo el labio y asiento rápido.

-Lista –responde

Bajamos juntas y salimos, afuera una limusina con flores blancas a los lados nos espera, le ayudo a subirse con tremendo velo, tengo cuidado en que no se vaya a manchar de lodo embarrado en la acera, el chofer espera a que cierre la puerta y conduce directo a la iglesia, Sue comienza a sudar y los labios se le ponen pálidos, la maquillista le retoca cada vez que derrama la gota gorda, la tranquilizo mientras llegamos, tiene que lucir perfecta en cuanto bajemos, esa es mi primera misión, mantener a la novia lista y tranquila, le doy de beber algo de agua pero ni aun así puede controlarse, tiembla de todos los lados, esta ansiosa que me aprieta el brazo con fuerza. Apenas siento la sangre recorrer mi antebrazo.

-Quiero conservar mi brazo Sue –le digo cuando me clava las uñas.

Me quita la mano y me sonríe con los labios temblándole.

-Perdona Bella –murmura.

Asiento, sigo con la tarea de calmarla pero nuca podrás lograr que una novia pueda estar pacifica en un día tan importante como esté, aunque no pierdo en intentarlo de todos modos. Se me acelera el corazón tanto como el de ella cuando la limusina se estaciona exactamente frente a la puerta de la iglesia, comienza a hiperventilar, lágrimas le quieran brotar de los ojos y es cuando tengo que ser más fuerte.

-Respira Sue, yo estoy contigo, nada malo te pasara este es tu día. Vamos, tenemos que bajar.

El chofer abre la puerta y Sue sale primero, no me quita la mirada, esta tan asustada que necesita apoyo, le tomo la mano y caminamos juntas, de repente anuncian la llegada de la novia, escuchamos la marcha nupcial en violines y a la gente levantándose de sus asientos, es cuando la dejo y me voy a recoger la cola de su vestido y el velo que es mucho más largo. Sue da el primer paso y yo la sigo detrás suyo, da pasos cortos tratando de recoger seguridad, cuando esta dentro de la capilla camina naturalmente hacia el altar, le sigo sosteniendo bien la cola y el velo y desde atrás puedo verlo todo, la gente mirando exclusivamente a la novia, lo hermosa que se ve y lo feliz que debe estar, la gente llorando, los rostros felices, ansiosos y perdidos entre tantos sentimientos electrizantes, puedo sentirlos vibrando por mi piel, valla, si así me siento yo la novia debe estar pasándola mucho peor. Miro al altar, me sobresalto cuando veo a Charlie en un esmoquin gris, el cabello peinado y completamente afeitado, ese no parece mi padre, no puede ser Charlie Swan pero todo indica que lo es.

El padre de Sue murió asi quien la entrega a Charlie es su abuelo, un hombre calvo, bajito, piel blanca y sonrisa grande, toma la mano de Sue y la posa sobre el de Charlie, logro ver el contacto que tienen cuando se encuentran sus miradas, oh dios, romperé a llorar si no me alejo, lentamente dejo la cola y el velo en la alfombra roja que esta sobre el piso y busco un asiento, alguien me hace una seña dos filas atrás y logro ver a Renee y Phil, voy hacia allá y tomo lugar.

Renee ya tiene un pañuelo, esperamos a que el padre comience la ceremonia y préstamos atención, veo el rostro de Charlie, tiene la frente sudada y las manos apenas las puede mantener fijas, sostiene las de Renee tratando de disimular el temblor, mi madre llorar a mi lado y yo solo puedo pensar en que las bodas siempre le han parecido tan importantes como muy sentimentales y yo siempre me pregunto ¿Qué se siente llorar en una boda? Debería estar llorando ahora pero al parecer soy de roca sólida, Renee no es la única que hace ruido con sus gemidos, detrás de nosotros hay una mujer llorando a mares, sonrió, de verdad debería hacer un esfuerzo en llorar, es un buen lugar y un buen momento.

Mis sentimientos se aflojan cuando el padre recita los votos matrimoniales, valla en verdad tengo ganas de llorar que se siente tan extraño, mi madre no debería estar tirando charcos de lágrimas siendo la ex esposa pero Renee es tan inocente que su corazón se apiada.

-Sue Clearwater, ¿aceptas a Charlie Swan como tu legítimo Esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

Sue le clava la mirada a Charlie unos segundos, le sonríe de oreja a oreja y asiente.

-Si, acepto.

Veo que Charlie se estremece de alegría, la primera lágrima recorre mi mejilla.

-Charlie Swan, ¿Aceptas a Sue Clearwater como tu legítima esposa en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

Y aquí viene, me siento tan ansiosa esperando la respuesta de Charlie como si fuera un completo misterio, presiento que su respuesta me retorcerá el corazón, lo sé y yo odio tanto llorar. Mira a Sue, la contempla de forma tan íntima que presiento que olvida dar la respuesta.

El sacerdote carraspea y el asiente aturdido.

-Sí, acepto.

-Ag... Oh -susurro y cierro mis ojos tan fuerte que rompo a llorar, la gente aplaude tan fuerte que abro los ojos de golpe en el momento perfecto en el que padre da el permiso para besar a la novia, mi cara arde y mi rostro esta tan húmedo que necesito el pañuelo de Renee.

Los presentes se levantan cuando Charlie y Sue se encaran con los invitados, me tapo la boca con una mano para evitar gritar, me llevo el pulgar y el índice a la boca para soltar un chiflido en celebración, Charlie me busca entre la gente y me manda un beso por el aire junto con un "te quiero" le mando un beso y le digo "Yo más"

Los recién casados caminan por el pasillo hacia la salida, otros intentando llegar primero para aventar el famoso arroz cuando estén fuera, Renee me da una bolsa llena y me posiciono en un escalón esperando la salida, cuando llegan les aventamos arroz blanco y les gritamos con mucha alegría, un último beso frente a todos hace que rompamos en estallidos y los veamos correr hacia la limusina listos para llegar a la fiesta de recepción, salto por el aire aun en tacones muy altos como una niña, Sue me saluda y yo le regreso el gesto, veo como sube y Charlie le toma el velo y la cola del vestido, les da un adiós a los invitados y sube.

Lo último de lo que somos presentes son de sus múltiples agradecimientos.

La fiesta de recepción es en un grade y hermoso jardín situado detrás de un lujoso hotel entrando a Port Angels, esta decorando con luces, listones, una grande pista de madera, globos blancos, mesas redondas con manteles dorados y perfectas rosas rojas formadas en grandes centros de mesa, una carpa grande donde una banda en vivo que toca y mantiene el ambiente entretenido, con pistas para que la gente se anime a bailar, las personas nuca terminan de llegar, las mesas están casi llenas y los meseros pasan de un lado a otros dejando bebidas, Charlie y Sue están tan ocupados recibiendo a los invitados juntos, se muestran felices y a cada invitado recién llegado se les ilumina el rostro con una sonrisa, tengo intención de felicitarlos cuando estén más calmados, recibir a tanta gente y mantener todo en orden debe ser una tarea difícil.

Estoy en una mesa con Phil y Renee, platicando amistosamente y bebiendo vino blanco sobre mi estancia en Nueva york, les cuento sobre la universidad, mi empleo y la gran amistad que tengo con Jessica, mi madre como siempre termina por acusarme de no poder vivir sola, ya que deje el departamento que alquilo para mí, nuca le haré entender que no se trata de no poder vivir independiente, se trata de lo que yo quiero hacer con mi vida. Pone los ojos en blanco, se que de todos modos no me creerá, me sigue considerando una joven asustada de la vida.

-De acuerdo Bella, haz lo que te plazca –bebe vino.

Asiento con rudeza y olvidándome de mi madre y su pesada actitud decido buscar entre la gente a los novios, distraerme y alejarme unos minutos de Renee no me hará nada mal, su mentalidad a veces me abruma, me levanto dejándolos solos, están recibiendo a una pareja en el umbral, interrumpirlos unos segundos para decirles lo mucho que los amo y que les deseo lo mejor no puede ser una molestia para nadie. Avanzo a como puedo con estos detestables tacones (que por cierto me hacen caminar como una tonta inexperta) y antes de que pueda acercarme lo suficiente lo veo, esta entrando con sus padres, me quedo impresionada de lo elegantes y finos que se ven con sus trajes, parecen una familia sacada de un catalogo exclusivo, inclusive él que porta una traje azul marino, con un zapatos pulidos y el cabello peinando hacia atrás, dejando ver su perfecta y hermosa frente, jadeo, parece que ha salido de un desfile de modas de alguna colección de Gucci.

Me quedo parada sin poder mover las piernas, siento como si la tierra estuviera reteniéndome para que no pueda moverme y asi él verme ahí mismo parada como estúpida, lo único que quiero es correr, esconderme bajo una mesa y esperar a que se valla pero termino por considerar que eso sería infantil y que lo quiero es mandarlo al demonio. ¿Cómo pretender venir y dar la cara? Que descarado, se ve tan libre de culpa después de lo que me ha hecho pasar él y Alice.

Respiro y me doy la vuelta, me levanto el vestido para no terminar cayéndome y me voy a la mesa de vinos y cocteles, me tomo de un trago una copa de vino tinto, junto con una margarita, pido una piña colada y me voy a la mesa donde me espera Renee y Phil, estos tacones me impiden dar los pasos más grandes, inclusive intento correr pero termino por solo deslizar los pies, ha este paso terminara por verme y es lo que trato de evitar, camino a paso lento para no ser el centro de atención al pasar por la pista de baile y entonces cuando creo ser lo más desapercibida posible Charlie grita mi nombre, una grande luz blanca me ilumina en cuerpo completo y hace que mi silueta sea el centro de atención de todo el lugar, mi cuerpo se contrae y casi dejo caer la piña colada, giro mi cabeza hacia los lados y veo que Edward se queda inerte con los ojos dilatados, esta boquiabierto y da un paso hacia delante, la sangre sube hasta la punta de mi cráneo. Ya me ha encontrado.

-¡Bella, vamos hija bailemos! –escucho gritar a mi padre.

Charlie se acerca, la gente aplaude y los músicos tocan una canción suave, alguien me recoge la piña colada y mi padre me toma en sus brazos para hacerme girar junto con él bajos los reflectores, un camarógrafo esta grabándonos y muchos flash están golpeándome la cara sin dejarme pestañear, apenas puedo moverme, Edward sigue observándonos, esta en la misma posición y no creo que tenga intención de moverse hasta que termine de bailar, busco a su familia, están sentados en una mesa cerca de donde están Phil y Renee, el corazón me rebota en el pecho, me sostengo de Charlie para no caer estampada en la pista, mi primero impulso es correr terminando de bailar con mi padre y de ahí perderme en alcohol, eso servirá para evitar escuchar con mis cinco sentidos lo que Edward tenga que decirme. Charlie me suelta, me da un beso en la mejilla y yo finjo una sonrisa, entonces veo que Edward se acerca, mis piernas reaccionan a la perfección y en el momento preciso para que logre desaparecer de la pista de baile en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, corro o al menos eso intento y me pierdo entre la gente que se junta para tomar comida de un buffet, no se a donde ir todo esta oscuro y apenas se puede a donde mierda voy, lo único que me queda es entrar al hotel y quedarme en el vestíbulo a esconderme como una cobarde. Entro, la gente me mira y se que es por el vestido y los zapatos, carajo ¿Qué no saben que en el jardín hay una fiesta? Voy por el vestíbulo ignorando a la gente, tengo suerte de no llevar el vestido de novia, eso me haría ser el centro de atención otra vez, como no hay lugar donde pueda quedarme tomo asiento en una pequeña sala, me cubro la cara con las manos y cuento hasta diez, no puedo dejar que esto me derrumbe, acabo de ignorar a mi padre por culpa de Edward. Tengo ganas de llorar, tanto que necesito un esfuerzo enorme para no hacerlo, no se porque de repente encuentro un motivo para hacerlo ahora cuando debí haberlo tenido en el momento en el mi padre estaba casándose, tardo un segundo en entenderlo, la impresión de ver a Edward me ha traído un coraje descomunal y a la vez una alegría que intento borrar.

Nadie puede verme, ni escucharme así que lloro en silencio sin importarme que el maquillaje desaparezca, se que terminare con el rímel corrido y ruborizada pero no me importa, justo escucho pasos acercarse y supongo que debe ser un empleado del hotel que solo trata de preguntarme si estoy bien, me pone una mano sobre el hombro pero cuando me besa el pelo me levanto de un salto.

Parpadeo, tengo la mano en puño para golpearlo pero mis huesos terminan por relajarse al darme cuenta de que no es un desconocido, mi cara se vuelve de piedra cuando veo que esta parado justo donde yo estaba sentada y con los ojos brillándole de una forma diferente a la que yo estoy acostumbrada a ver, tiene la boca en una línea recta y me observa en forma suplicante, tal vez esta pidiéndome que no vuelva a huir y dudo en hacerle caso. Carajo, de verdad quiero huir pero mi estúpido cuerpo me aclama que me acerque y lo bese ¡No! No lo hare, no después de lo que ha pasado.

Da un paso y me alejo, eso es, muestra indiferencia y desagrado.

-Bella, por favor no huyas –me suplica, su frente se arruga y las ganas de tocar y desaparecer aquellas imperfecciones en su frente me rasguñan en el interior.

Me quito las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, inhalo aire manteniendo una distancia lejana.

-Vete, por favor no quiero escucharte, ya fue suficiente con todo esto Edward, no puedo soportarlo.

-Pero Bella…

Lo interrumpo.

-¡Vete! No quiero tenerte cerca, no quiero escucharte solo lárgate y no vuelvas.

Suspira, la boca se le tuerce por completo mientras intenta procesar lo que le he dicho, no me muevo pero en mi más intensa fantasía estoy acercándome y sujetándole el rostro para poder besarlo, sentir el calor de su cuerpo y esa tan increíble energía que me ha regalado desde que nos conocimos, ahora no se si pueda volver a sentirla.

-Entiendo que no quieras verme Bella, ahora te estoy siendo repulsivo y se que no quieres saber de mí pero no sabes lo que hay detrás de mi desaparición.

-No me lo digas ¿Volviste a salir de la ciudad? - Alzo una ceja, mi voz suena irónica

-¿Al menos sabes porque salgo de la ciudad?

Resoplo, ni su más mínima explicación me interesa, es innecesario para mí pero de todos modos moriría por saber que es lo que hace mientras yo paso un calvario de los mil demonios. Me aprieto los labios, veo la frustración en su semblante, quiere acercarse, darme una explicación directa, sincera y lo detengo con el simple hecho de un incomodo desdén.

-No tengo la más remota idea, pero si te nace decírmelo entonces hazlo –admito.

Asiente.

-Lo haré bella, pero no aquí –se muerde el labio.

Tenemos público, parecemos un verdadero espectáculo, solo por ello le perdonaré acercarse solo unos centímetros, asiento y me acerco, juntos pero separados salimos del hotel regresando al jardín y a la fiesta, en cada percance que intenta acercarme arremeto alejándome, intenta protestar pero no dice nada. Lo sigo esperando a que vayamos a una mesa a discutir pero no, lo sigo hasta a un rincón alejado de la fiesta donde hay unos asientos de mármol y una fuente de agua de tres pisos con una paloma en el centro, me invita a sentarme, vacilo pero me siento en el extremo y en el otro, lo único que nos ilumina es una lamparilla en la fuente que hace brillar el agua que cae.

Me intimida por completo cuando no me quita la mirada de encima, mi cuerpo se siente un blanco fijo con sus ojos convertidos en arcos listos para clavarse sobre mí.

-¿Te molesta que te diga que luces hermosa con este vestido? Este te favorece muchísimo, resalta lo suave que es tu piel. –su mano le tiemblan bajo la tentación de tocarme.

Hago como si no me diera cuenta y me ruborizo libremente, le contesto sin mirarlo.

-Gracias –carraspeo y vuelvo al desdén que le produce incomodidad -¿Tienes algo que decirme, no?

-No quiero que me odies bella pero tampoco puedo impedirlo, es algo que no puedo evitar y fue mi culpa –murmura con tono bajito.

Vuelvo mi rostro al suyo, oculta con fuerza su desconsuelo detrás de sus grandes ojos verdes, mis deseos tentativamente quieren tocarle el rostro, besarle cada facción con lentitud y ocultarnos detrás de los arbustos para terminar con mi poderosa agonía de hacerle el amor, acepto que con todo y mi furia, el deseo por él terminara siendo siempre por ser más grande.

Trago saliva, una corriente eléctrica me viaja por las venas regresándome una pizca de adrenalina.

-No te odio, solo estoy confundida –afirmo con voz suave, sus ojos mansos terminan por acabar conmigo –No podría hacerlo ni aunque terminara por creer que me plantarías.

La sorpresa le vuelve a iluminar sus ojos verdes.

-Hasta hace un minuto las cosas estaban a como esperé al venir aquí ¿Estas segura de que no quieres odiarme?

Niego, tengo permiso de odiarlo ahora lo sé pero ni eso hace las cosas más fácil, odiarlo es como intentar borrar las impresión que me causa cuando esta de buen humor, cuando esta excitado e incluso cuando esta triste, nuca voy a poder contra eso. La tentación de acercarse le sacude el pecho.

-Bella no sé que sucede conmigo, estoy perdido y si no te digo ahora lo que pasa moriré –levanta una mano, presiente que no dejaré que me toque pero se queda intrigado cuando tomo la mano y la poso sobre mi rostro, se muerde los labios y deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás, deja ver el placer enorme que siente al tocarme y eso hace que me retuerce las piernas para evitar sentir la presión de mí parte intima cantar aleluya, es como si estuviera probando en mí un sabor que le gusta mucho.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran, contiene la respiración y yo sonrió ligeramente. -Dímelo, no soy la única que estoy muriendo.

-Bella…

Niego,las cosas se están complicando demasiado hasta un punto en que yo ya no podré soportar todo este meollo, Edward desaparece sin dejar rastro, sin ningún mensaje, ni llamada, Jacob no me dice nada, ni mucho menos Alice, están empeñados en que ellos no pueden decirme nada y yo cada vez me siento mal.

Suspira, me quedo frustrada esperando a que me diga algo pero solo logra preocuparse otra vez, aparta la mirada y sé que estoy perdiendo otra vez, no me dirá nada.

-¿Para qué has venido aquí? –le pregunto rompiendo cualquier tensión.

Me contempla con un brillo monótono, se queda serio y sus cejas se arrugan, espero.

-Tú me habías invitado a la boda ¿No lo recuerdas? Oh es cierto, maldita sea de verdad creí que aquella invitación que le hice había quedado rota, después de no haberme llamado pensé que no iba a venir y mucho menos acompañado de sus padres. Me cubro el rostro con las manos y maldigo para mis adentros, si bien hubiera roto aquella invitación que le hice no hubiera venido y no hubiera estado aquí sentado conmigo matándome lentamente con su misterio ¿Cómo pretendía hacerlo? Sí nuca me respondía llamadas.

Lo observo, tiene los labios apretados y los ojos totalmente perdidos, maldita sea no seguiré con esto, ya no más.

-Las cosas no son como parece Edward, ya nada lo es –me muerdo los labios, miro sus grandes ojos verdes que relucen en confusión.

Traga con dificultad, me clava los ojos al rostro y trata de razonar todo lo que le dije, menea la cabeza y bien se como lo esta relacionando.

-¿Qué pretendes decirme Bella? Las cosas se que no son como tú las esperas pero no soy una mala persona –se encoje de hombros –Bueno, no sé si para ti lo sea ahora pero no quiero que también sea difícil para ti. Créeme.

-Ya no puedo esperar más Edward, no soy una persona de paciencia, nuca me ha gustado esperar –trato de tocarle la mano pero esta tan acomplejado que me contengo–Puedes vivir mucho mejor si no estoy yo de por medio.

-Bella, solo espera unos días, por favor –me suplica con voz baja y desesperada–Solo deja tomar fuerzas para decírtelo, por favor.

Lo contemplo, santo dios estoy segura de que se arrodillara a mis pies para evitar que lo deje, lo presiento tan fuerte que me estruja el corazón, me parte en dos verlo tan triste y todo por mi culpa pero no se si me pueda dejar opción, no quiero dejarlo y no lo haré pero si esto se sigue complicando mi única salida será olvidarme de él. Desliza sus manos hacia las mías, las toma con fuerza y me regala un aura más de sus ojos dulces, me da una sonrisa sin ganas, esta tan abatido que su respiración se entrecorta al hablar.

-Bella por favor no me dejes, no me hagas esto, prometo que te diré todo lo que quieras saber de mi, lo haré sin discutir pero por todo lo que ames no me dejes. ¿No lo harás, verdad?

Me contengo la respiración, apenas puedo ver entre el semblante fúnebre del Edward que esta pidiéndome perdón al otro que siempre mantiene una sonrisa iluminante, una sonrisa que me cosquillea el pecho y sobre todo al hombre que deseo, él que me da la fuerza para seguir, aquel que me inyecta vida cuando más la necesito ¿Cómo pretendo dejar a este hombre? Si lo único que ha logrado hacerme sentir desde que lo conozco es pasión, lujuria, eso es lo que necesito para vivir y no puedo dejarlo lo inevitable.

Se lleva mis manos a su rostro, las deja sobre su mejilla y aspira aire con cuidado cada vez que siente los latidos de mi corazón vibrar sobre el dorso de mi mano, el sentimiento de culpabilidad me llena el cuerpo con una sensación que me impide respirar, me oprime el pecho tan fuerte que solo quiero que desaparezca.

Su rostro es un desorden de sentimientos encontrados, la cabeza me da vueltas. -No Edward, no te voy a dejar –siseo con mi cuerpo estremecer al verlo sonreír de nuevo.

Toma aire y entonces me toca el rostro con las manos, se inclina y me besa con tanta fuerza que apenas me deja respirar, me devora la boca con tanta ansiedad que apenas siento parte de mi rostro, el corazón me tritura las costillas con el bombardeo enloquecido que se produce en mi interior, jadeo y me silencia introduciendo su lengua a mi boca, grito para mis adentros con otro aleluya en mi vientre, quiero saltar sobre la banca de mármol aunque este dura, quiero abrazarlo y despeinar ese look tan formal que lleva y le sienta tan sensual, quiero convertirlo en el Edward que deseo con tanta fuerza anormal, me acerco a su cuerpo y hecho mis brazos hacia su cuello, le estiro el pelo mientras juego con el, pasándolo por entre mis dedos, santo Jesús siento como se me retuerce la ingle y me palpita duro que me retuerzo las piernas para evitar que vea que me estoy dejando correr completa, a este paso no controlarle mis ganas de follarlo otra vez .

Acaricia mi espalda y encuentra la cremallera de mi vestido, aparta su rostro para mirarme fijamente, sonríe y se aleja completamente dejando caer sus manos, parpadeo, veo que tiene lápiz labial justamente por toda la boca, me muerdo los labios y mi boca se une a la suya otra vez para tratar de limpiar un poco el rastro pero solo lo empeoro.

Rió entre dientes, me mira como si hubiera perdido la cordura.

-¿Qué sucede?

Levanto mi dedo índice y lo paso por sus labios hinchados y rojos.

-Tienes lápiz labial en la boca.

Se pasa el dorso de la mano a la boca y mira asustado cuando ve los restos de color en su mano, ríe junto conmigo en complicidad, se mete la mano en el bolsillo de su saco y saca un pañuelo blanco de seda, se limpia cuidadosamente pero solo logra hacerlo más notorio, chasqueo con la lengua y le quito el pañuelo, voy hacia la fuente llena de agua y remojo el pañuelo, se lo doy y entonces yo lo limpio, me mira lo cual hace que me distraiga totalmente, no me gusta que me mire cuando estoy concentrada.

Cuando termino le entrego el pañuelo manchado de lápiz labial, da una sonrisa maliciosa y se lo guarda, me guiña ojo.

-Este también es mío.

Me carcajeo, es tan sensual cuando hace eso, siempre tratando de conservar cosas que le recuerden a mí asi como paso con la fotografía. No quiero discutir más con él, ya hablaremos del tema más tarde o tal vez cuando regrese a casa, por ahora que lo tengo aquí no deseo otra cosa que aprovecharlo y también presentárselo a Renee, ella muere por conocer al hombre de veinticinco años que me tiene loca.

Le tomo de la mano y me levanto.

-Ya que estas aquí podemos aprovechar la fiesta ¿No te parece?

Ríe tan fuerte que mi abdomen vuelva a cosquillear, se levanta y me pasa el brazo por la cintura, me levanta la cara con la mano cuando sus ojos arden en excitación.

-¿Otro baile como en el bar?

Me ruborizo al recordar aquel baile erótico que me tenia más mojada que un baño de dos horas, recuerdo que estaba dando orgasmos por doquier, mi cuerpo se sentía como un cohete despegando al cielo de mis fantasías, ese también fue un momento en que quise follarmelo hasta sudar.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

-No, creo que es tiempo de presentarte a mi familia, Renee muere por conocerte.

Alza una ceja, me muerdo los labios con fuerza, sostiene mi labio inferior con su pulgar.

-Será un honor conocer a la mujer que te trajo al mundo, así puedo agradecérselo.

Me rió como una niña estúpida y lo jalo hacia la fiesta de nuevo.

Nota de la escritora:

***Hola a todos! (: había perdido la cuenta de cuantos días estaba desaparecida jaja, pero ya me acorde que solo ha pasado una semana, y dos días xD, pero en fin, les traje el capitulo 14 del fic, les juro que el cap estaba programado para este domingo pero no saben las cosas que he tenido que hacer, tuve que hacer un festival navideño para una escuela de niños con sindrome dawn y autisimo y me da una alegria decir ¡Que fue un exito! Si! no saben como me encanto estar ahí con todos esos niños y poder darles algo de alegría, me gusto mucho, de verdad espero revivir la experiencia porque es muy satisfactoria. Ademas de ese festival tuve que estudiar para un examen y hacer trabajos dicaticos que en mayoría son a mano y en pintura, así que eso me costo otro día más sin poder subir, ahora sí que fue dificil. Lo siento **

**Saben que las quiero (: **

**Muchos abrazos y besos...Si me quieres ¿Me dejas un Review? **

**Cinnluna06 **


	15. Capitulo 15

Capitulo 15.

Renee esta sentada con Phil bebiendo champan, ríen aunque no sé de donde proviene la fuente de su alegría. Edward esta justo a mi lado, no se si esté tan nervioso como yo pero se que soy la única que esta viendo el lugar en otra dimensión, que siento ganas de vomitar y que mis piernas están más flojas que una cuerda deshilachada, tomo aire y nos acercamos a la mesa, me arrepiento de no haberme tomado una margarita antes, si decía alguna estupidez podía echarle la culpa al alcohol, miro a Renee más que nadie, trato de recordarla sonriendo antes de que presentarle a Edward.

Phil es quien nos ve llegar, se le borra la sonrisa, toma de su copa ocultando su rostro, Renee frunce el ceño y nos mira, se le ponen los ojos como plato y deja su copa sobre la mesa, me mira a los ojos exigiéndome una explicación, le muestro una sonrisita inocente.

-Mamá, te presento a Edward ¿Lo recuerdas? El…

-Si –me interrumpe con brusquedad –El hombre que te tiene loca y que por cierto es mayor que tú

Mira de pies a cabeza a Edward que se mantiene inmóvil a mi lado, vacilo, por favor que Phil diga algo o tendré que salir corriendo.

-¿Tienes veinticinco no es así?

Edward asiente con amabilidad.

-Así es señora, por lo visto Bella le ha contado de mí.

Mi madre le muestra una sonrisa cargada de falsedad, Phil y yo nos miramos con ansiedad, espero que mi madre no arme un espectáculo que me haga pasar un ridículo a mí y a Charlie. ¿Por qué es tan difícil que Renee acepte a Edward? No veo nada de malo.

-Debes tener gusto por las jóvenes ¿Eres algún maniático sexual o algo por el estilo? –le pregunta sin rodeos, clavándole la mirada.

Edward se tensa por completo, baja la cabeza y yo no dudo en protestar ¡Bien! Esto es peor que hacer un escándalo, sabe como hacerme sentir tan mal, Phil sigue bebiendo champan cuando debe de hacer algo con su esposa metiche.

-¡Mamá! ¡Por dios! Esto esta fuera de lugar, ni siquiera se ve la diferencia entre Edward y yo.

Sus ojos son apremiantes, me quedo congelada cuando sus ojos son tan duros como una piedra.

-Isabella Swan, el dia en que digas que tuviste algo que ver con un muchacho no me meteré en tú vida sexual ¿Entiendes? Déjame esto a mí, no quiero que cometas errores estúpidos. Si tuviste algo que ver con este hombre dejaré que tu sola comprendas los resultados de lo que conduce una vida…

-¡Basta! –gruño –Se llama Edward Cullen, tiene veinticinco años, acaba de graduarse de la universidad, tiene dos hermanas, su padre es gerente general de una empresa y su madre es muy buena coleccionista. Te lo presento ¿Le podrías dar la mano para acabar con esto?

-Le daré la mano en el momento en que responda mi pregunta.

-¿Qué? –insinuó malhumorada. O claro Edward un maniático sexual, yo soy la que esta como una pervertida teniendo sueños húmedos con Edward, soy yo quien quiere follarlo y soy yo la que se masturba con Edward ¡Yo soy la maniática sexual!

Phil le da la mano, Edward le muestra media sonrisa, esperamos a que mi madre se muestre accesible pero no hay cambios ¿Por qué no le responde? Lo miro de reojo, esta inclinando hacia delante como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en el estomago, miro hacia la pista de baile, Charlie y Sue están dando una muestra de un rock and roll entretenido, cuando acaba la canción Sue me apunta y Charlie me saluda, su esposa se queda boquiabierta cuando ve a Edward, veo que él le saluda, corren hacia nosotros, claro, ellos se conocían.

-¡Edward! Que gusto –canturrea Sue, lo abraza y luego me abraza a mí.

Le sonrió, Charlie me rodea con sus manos y me da un beso en la mejilla, los veo a ambos, juntos, felices y orgullosos y apenas puedo creerlo.

-Felicidades, no tuve tiempo de decírselos, estaba algo ocupada –miro de reojo a Edward.

Sue mira a Edward y me guiña ojo, me ruborizo.

-Sue de verdad me da gusto de que al fin te hayas casado y con el padre de mi novia –añade Edward y me pasa el brazo por el hombro –Te presento a Bella.

Sue ríe entre dientes, parece un chiste loco porque ya nos conocemos pero luego entiendo que quiere hacérselo saber a mi padre y así es, Charlie parpadea como retrasado, gime y mira a Renee, me olvido de ella hasta que deje su petulante actitud.

Charlie entrecierra a los ojos e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, sosteniendo a Sue.

-¿Sales con Bella? –dirige sus ojos a mí. -¿Cuándo pretendías decírmelo?

Me encojo de hombros, la verdad es que no tuve tiempo de planear algún encuentro entre mis padres y Edward, como ambos viven en diferentes lugares hacer una reunión se me hacía imposible, con el trabajo y la universidad apenas podía mantener tiempo para nuestra relación.

-No lo sé –admito con un susurro.

Charlie suspira y le da la mano a Edward quien le sonríe con educación.

-Mucho gusto Edward, Sue conoce a tus padres y me ha hablado de ellos como si fuera de su familia, parece que vienes de una familia importante.

Edward se sonroja, sonríe y se encoje de hombros.

-Bueno mi padre es quien trabaja para una gran compañía, él ha logrado que la familia este de maravilla. -Me parece muy bien –añade Charlie -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con mi hija?

Algo cálculos, me pierdo entre los días que desapareció y no logro hacer cuentas, todo se vuelve borroso.

-Un mes –responde con seguridad, me da un apretón.

-¿Dónde se conocieron? Mi padre y sus indagatorias preguntas, tal parece que desea hacer un maldito libro de nuestra relación, solo falta que se ponga pesado como Renee y proteste de nuestra vida sexual, donde ni siquiera la ha habido, bueno no hasta que termine por follarmelo algún día de estos, el momento cuando no pueda resistirme de estas hormonas que me convierten en otra lo haré mío.

Es mi turno de contestarle.

-En un biblioteca, esta en la universidad.

Charlie nos mira impresionado, sonríe.

-Eso suena bien, a Bella le gusta leer ¿No es así Phil? –alza la cabeza para mirar a Phil.

Phil es quien más ha sido victima de mi pasión por la lectura, cuando vivía con mi madre siempre mantenía mi palabra de noche encendida toda la madrugada lo que hacía que él y Renee nuca pudieran dormir. Todos reímos menos Renee, ella bebe champan y hace mala cara.

-¿Mamá? –murmuro, la miro y le suplico que termine con mi tortura.

Hace un mohín pero termina por levantarse, se acerca a Edward y de repente le da la mano, Edward se muestra cortés, le regala una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y yo solo puedo ver cómo mi madre trata de regresar la cinta sonriéndole también, no solo aquí hay fiesta, mi cabeza revienta en globos, serpentinas y saltos felices cuando mi madre Edward al fin pueden llevarse bien.

Le doy la mano a Renee.

-Gracias –articulo con los labios. Me acaricia la cabeza y de repente regresan esos ojos maternales que deje de ver hace mucho tiempo, los de mi verdadera madre, los de Renee.

-De nada, se que te hace feliz después de todo –me da un beso en la coronilla y retoma su asiento con Phil en la mesa.

Una canción suave resuena en la pista de baile, reconozco el tema, _more tan words, _de _Extreme, _es una bella canción lenta y no puedo evitar las ganas de bailarla con Edward, le tomo la mano y el instintivamente me lleva casi corriendo hacia la pista, ya hay gente que esta a nuestro alrededor. Me toma de la cintura y me acerca a su cuerpo, poso mi mano sobre su hombro y lentamente bailamos en círculos como las demás personas.

Nos contemplamos uno al otro sin decir nada, estudio con atención sus ojos verdes que brillan a través de las luces que están sobre nosotros y el de la gente, su piel se ve más tentativa que de costumbre al igual que sus labios que se inclinan para mostrarme una sonrisa pacifica, la canción hace que se me agite el corazón, parte de la letra es lo que siento por Edward.

Ve como cierro los ojos y suspiro.

-¿Qué ocurre bella?

Agito la cabeza, abro los ojos y me encuentro a un Edward estudiándome con cautela.

-Es una bonita canción –respondo con un hilo de voz.

Sonríe de oreja a oreja y deja escapar una risa de alivio, me acerca un poco más a su cuerpo y deja sus labios cerca de mi oído, escuchar su voz cosquillearme el lóbulo de la oreja me hace estremecer.

-Había deseado hace tiempo poder bailar esta canción –me informa con tranquilidad –Ya nada puede evitar que mi sueño se este cumpliendo.

Alzo mi cabeza para mirarlo, tiene los ojos consumiéndose en pasión, lo veo porque la intensidad de sus ojos es brava, tanta como la presión de mi sangre en mis arterias, presiento que no es la única persona que esta deseando llevar más allá esta relación, tanta como habíamos discutido nuestras vidas necesitaban acción, motivos y mucha fuerza y al parecer la única forma de lograrlo es con algo de acción de verdad ¿No? Renee siempre me ha dicho que tener sexo antes del matrimonio es malo, que no se puede llevar algo tan importante sin estar segura de las cosas, por ello no hay mejor confirmación de que la persona es la correcta que el matrimonio, a veces presiento que podré fallarle.

Parpadeo quedándome deslumbrada con la exaltación de sus ojos.

-¿Recuerdas que ambos buscábamos acción en nuestra vida? –le recuerdo sin dejar de mirarlo.

Se queda callado y luego asiente, trago saliva.

-¿Qué podrías definirme como "acción"? –aclaro súbitamente, con los nervios comiéndome.

-¿Acción? –alza una ceja pensativo –La acción se define de muchas maneras y en muchos ámbitos, depende de que acción te estés refiriendo.

No se como explicárselo, podría decírselo sin rodeos pero soy una persona tan tímida y reservada que prefiero decírselo entre pistas, soy demasiado anticuada, giramos por la pista uniéndonos a las personas que llegan, entre ellas esta Sue y Charlie, sonrió para mi misma cuando los veo y regreso a Edward.

Mi mano posada sobre su hombro se aferra ligeramente, ahora ya no soy capaz de mirarlo.

-Ya sabes, acción, esa acción –me ruborizo inmediatamente y me muerdo la lengua. De acuerdo, nuca me le había insinuado a un hombre, no es nada sencillo.

Se carcajea y siento que la mano que esta en mi cintura se aferra también, suelto un gemido y trato de que la gente presente no se de cuenta de nada.

-Esa clase de acción ¿Es la que quieres saber tú?

Me muerdo el labio, me hace girar y me retiene otra vez en sus brazos, sonríe.

-Puede que sí –me muerdo el labio con más fuerza -¿Eres un maniático sexual?

Alza una ceja con el rostro lleno de diversión.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -No le respondiste a Renee.

Titubea y me sonríe de oreja a oreja, se inclina hacia mi oído de nuevo y entonces automáticamente doy un saltito cuando me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja, no puedo evitar quedarme con la boca abierta y exprimir todas aquellas pasiones que me cohibí hasta ahora sobre mi parte intima, jadeo en silencio y recuerdo que no estamos solos, me aparto pero no tanto.

Ríe sobre mi mejilla.

-Puede que sí. ¿Eso te gustaría?

-Hum…-la cabeza me da vueltas como un torbellino, necesitaré sentarme, siento vibrar mi entrepierna. –Depende de que tú también estés deseándolo. Platícame de tus experiencias.

Presiento que este no es un lugar bastante correcto para hablar de ello, pero que va ¿Cuándo podré tener otro momento cerca y a solas? Necesito aprovecharlo antes de que se le ocurra desaparecer otra vez. La canción termina y comienza otra no tan lenta, _Bad Romance _rompe con aquella anterior burbuja de romanticismo.

Lo observo, esta nervioso y de todos modos me sostiene, moviéndonos sin sentido.

-No creo que sea sencillo, no soy de esa gente que se siente orgulloso al decir las veces que ha tenido sexo con alguien. Me gusta mantener un límite entre mi intimidad y mi personalidad, aunque no puedo negarte que he visto muchas.

Jadeo ¿Ha visto que? Santo dios, solo se me viene a la mente un grupo de mujeres deslizándose entre su cuerpo desnudo y él extendiéndoles dinero, espero que no sea cierto, Edward no es de esos hombres que despilfarra dinero en mujeres o puede que este equivocada. Acaricia la parte en la que mis cejas se fruncen y sonríe.

No le encuentro la gracia a nada.

-No pienses mal Bella, lo que hago es prácticamente mi trabajo, ver mujeres desnudas es parte del arte y yo estoy interesado en conocer todo tipo de arte.

Ahora la imagen de las mujeres desnudas cambia, están frente a Edward en vez de estar tocándole, ellas paradas firmes sin hacer nada, dejando que Edward pueda contemplarlas, aun así veo el billete en sus manos.

-¿Les has pagado para que se desnuden? –murmuro.

Niega, me estoy preguntando porque maldita sea no quita su sonrisa del rostro ¿Acaso estoy exagerando? No lo creo.

-No, muchas de ellas lo hacen por amor al arte, la mayoría también estudian y les parece normal hacerlo.

-¿Y te has acostado con alguna de ellas?

-¿Tendría que acaso? –parpadea.

Maldita sea porque no me responde con un "si" o un "no". Lo miro fijamente con suspicacia, me acaricia el rostro y hace su sonrisa más grande.

-Nuca lo he hecho bella y no pretendo hacerlo jamás. No me nace.

-¿Qué no te nace? –rió con sarcasmo –No me digas que ninguna se te ha insinuado o que te hagan sentir extraño

Hace una mueca con los labios, ve mi expresión apática y mortecina, trata de no reírse y los deseos de golpearle la cara no me hacen falta.

Suspira.

-Ellas son profesionales y no necesitan coquetearle a nadie, es como un trabajo y solo relacionamos profesionalmente y te parecerá raro pero no siento ninguna excitación al verlas desnudas.

Abro los ojos como plato ¡Que no! Oh bueno esto no esta bien, sospecho cosas bastante raras respecto a Edward, tener a mujeres desnudas frente a él y no querer hacerles nada es raro, o tal vez que Edward mantiene ese límite.

-Edward Cullen entonces no debes ser lo que pensé, eres realmente raro.

Suelta la risa y se encoje de hombros.

-Ya había escuchado lo de raro pero sorprendente de todos modos, esas mujeres solo me dan ideas para hacer mi trabajo, solo hay una que me inspira de verdad. –me acerca y entonces me besa apasionadamente a pesar de tener los suficientes espectadores para ponernos en vergüenza.

El cuerpo se me cubre de nuevo en llamas, siento además de sus labios sus manos recorrer mis espalda entre movimientos sinuosos, meto mi lengua para saborear aquel aliento embriagador que me pone enloquecida, lo bebo como el mejor de los manjares, mi mano baja por su cuello hasta su abdomen y se detiene cuando notó que algunos invitados nos miran asustados desde sus mesas, Edward baja la mirada y finge que bailamos muy cerca uno del otro.

Ya nada podrá hacerles parecer otra cosa.

-Edward ¿Te vas esta misma noche? Fingimos que bailamos y cuando se termina la pieza nos retiramos, me lleva de la mano hacia la carpa de comida y de ahí seguimos nuestra charla, lejos de las miradas de los invitados y los de mi madre.

-Sí, me temo que Carlisle tiene negocios pendientes, tenemos que llegar a la cuidad mañana en la tarde. ¿Por qué?

-Bueno yo me quedaré este fin de semana aquí en Forks y guardaba algo de esperanza de que tú también pudieras quedarte, hay cosas que hablar aun y quisiera que pudiéramos vernos.

Asiente formal y serio.

-Yo lo tengo entendido perfecto Bella, hablaremos lo que quieras cuando llegues a Nueva York, es tiempo de que sepas toda la verdad y de ahí puedes tomar la decisión de quedarte conmigo.

¿De quedarme con él? ¿Por qué carajos me alejaría? No sé pero algo me dice que la verdad de Edward es tan distinta a la mía, yo le confesé mi traumático pasado y esta aquí, dispuesto a pasar su tiempo conmigo y de repente yo aparezco en su papel, eligiendo huir o quedarme. ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?

Lo contemplo y me abalanzo a su cuerpo, me regresa el abrazo con tanto sentimiento que hunde su rostro en mi cabello, siento que inhala el aroma y se estremece su cadera.

-Bella, Bella, no quiero perderte –sisea con dulzura, me aprieto las piernas, de nuevo viene ese temblor en mi ingle que me retuerce.

Suspiro con aire de pesadez, lo aferro a mis brazos dispuesto a no alejarlo.

-No lo harás, aquí estoy Edward y nada me hará cambiar de opinión. Nos quedamos abrazados un largo rato hasta que comienza otra nueva canción.

Estoy tomando un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto, dejaré al fin Forks para regresar a casa, mi vuelo ya esta programado para esta mañana del domingo y yo la verdad ansió volver, Sue y Charlie se fueron a su luna de miel la noche de su casamiento directo a San francisco, durarán solo unas semanas porque Sue tiene que retomar su empleo y tomar receso de su embarazo, no puede volar mucho, Renee y Phil se fueron el sábado así que yo tuve un día completo para cuidar la Casa de Charlie, me dio tiempo de acabarme el jugo de arándano que dejo para mí, le deje un mensaje a Jessica de que volvería el lunes por la tarde, no me ha contestado pero no preocupo, debe estar trabajando demasiado ya que su jefe se ha vuelto un prepotente que la quiere retener la mayor parte del tiempo en la oficina, ojala y cuando vuelva pueda desaogarse conmigo, en cuanto a Edward él si me ha dejado un mensaje, lo recibí apenas me levante, me deseo un gran vuelo y que ya estaba en su departamento, le contesté con el recordatorio de nuestra charla no conclusa, necesitamos hablar para dejar en acuerdo una cita, no me cansaré en recordárselo porque lo que tenga que decirme dependerá mucho de nuestra relación. Subo al avión, rápidamente le hecho un vistazo a mi teléfono, ya no hay mensajes, lo apago y lo guardo en mi bolsillo, como siempre me preparo para un gran viaje, tomo mi ipod, me pongo los auriculares y descanso la cabeza sobre el respaldo acolchonado, de verdad ansió tanto volver a Nueva York, necesito llegar. _Necesitas ver a Edward, lo sabes perfecto Bella, dime una cosa ¿Hasta cuando dejarás de torturarte? ¡Cuando piensas follarlo!. _Me reprende mi subconsciente, demonios, realmente debí follarlo en la fiesta de recepción, se veía realmente atractivo, insaciable, perfectamente sensual, ese traje tan Gucci se lo pude haber arrancado de un solo movimiento, sí, definitivamente debí haberlo hecho, santo dios, aun recuerdo cuando su gran erección se asomaba cada vez de su cremallera, parecía que me daba un llamado de auxilio. _¡Cuando lo follaras! _Algún día lo haré.

Sin que nadie se de cuenta me meneo en mi asiento tratando de calmar una sensación de ardor en mi trasero cuando imagino la longitud de su miembro, _dios, apiádate de esta pobre mujer virgen totalmente necesitada de acción. _ Me recuesto y trato de olvidarme de esas imágenes eróticas que me atormentan la cabeza.

Minutos más tarde una mujer de cabello rubio, labios rojos y uniforme me sacude ligeramente el hombro, es una azafata, me dice que es hora del almuerzo, me muestra lo que trae en su carrito, elijo unas galletas Oreo con jugo de arándano fresco, se va escuchando el rechinar de las rueditas, me bebo el jugo y me como las galletas por lo de adentro, guardo algunas para el aterrizaje y saco un libro, hubiera deseado traer mi computadora para navegar un rato por internet, podría averiguar algunas cosas que no dejan de molestarme, como el viaje durará unas horas me decido por leer mi libro de Cumbres borrascosas, el que no he terminado de leer. En medio de mi lectura las palabras de Edward en la fiesta de recepción me incomodan un poco "_No pienses mal Bella, lo que hago es prácticamente mi trabajo, ver mujeres desnudas es parte del arte y yo estoy interesado en conocer todo tipo de arte" "Ver mujeres desnudas es parte del arte y yo estoy interesado en conocer todo tipo de arte" "Ver mujeres desnudas". _¡Mierda! No puedo evitar imaginar a mujeres desnudas cerca suyo, la mayoría de ellas sumamente atractivas, esbeltas, perfectas, hermosas y no puedo colocarme en la misma posición ¿Por qué me incomoda aun si él me ha dicho que no le intereso ninguna de ellas? Porque la simple idea de que haya visto desnuda a una mujer sin que fuese yo me molesta, de acuerdo, estoy exagerando ni siquiera debería molestarme porque es su trabajo, es cierto, disfruta hacerlo y yo no debo interferir, pero realmente no dejará de atormentarme hasta que haya acabado con esto. El tiempo pasa rápido en el avión si dejo de prestar atención a mis preocupaciones, duermo unas tres horas y la mayor parte restante como, cuando anuncian que aterrizamos recojo mi maleta y mis cosas, salgo y detengo un taxi, ya extrañaba los típicos taxis amarillos de Nueva York, me subo con mi pequeña maleta en mi regazo, el chofer maneja sin decirme nada, le doy la dirección de la universidad y me detengo a ver la ventana, apenas me doy cuenta que afuera chispea agua, no puedo creer que apenas me doy cuenta de que esta lloviendo sobre Nueva York, debió ser el tiempo que estuve en Forks para que me desconcentrara los sentidos, el hombre me da la señal de que el taxímetro esta sonando, tampoco me doy cuenta de que llegamos, le pago y me bajo, corro para evitar mojarme mientras busco entre mi mochila las llaves del departamento, subo las escaleras hasta llegar al piso de la habitación, abro la puerta pero no hay nadie, todo esta apagado y nadie sale a recibirme con alguna bienvenida, Jessica debe estar trabajando como lo supuse, dejo mi maleta en el sofá de la sala y voy directo a la cocina, abro el refrigerador y saco leche para prepararme un café, al cerrar me doy cuenta de un post-it pegado.

**Bella: **

**Espero que hayas llegado con bien a casa, Bienvenida, por cierto te dejé dentro del microondas pollo frito y puré, puedes calentarlo, volveré a eso de las nueve, el hijo de puta que es mi jefe me ha mantenido ocupada estas semanas, tienes razón, le pediré un aumento al cabrón, en fin sabes que te quiero ¡ha! A propósito, Edward llamo antes de que me fuera, le dije que volvías esta tarde pero no dejo recado, te dejo las llaves de mi auto en la barra de la cocina, Alec esta pasando por mí todos los días.**

**Eso es todo, te quiero. Jess.**

Miro mi reloj de mano, me falta una hora para estar en el trabajo así que tengo tiempo sin duda de visitarlo unos minutos, tomo las llaves de su Tsuru rojo, mi mochila del trabajo y dejo el departamento en segundos, afuera a dejado de chispear pero aun así esta nublado y tronando, enciendo y me voy directo al departamento de Edward, saco mi teléfono para hacerle una llamada rápida, marco pero me muestra como ocupado, debe estar llamando a alguien, en fin, ya sabré que necesita en cuanto este allá, me muerdo las uñas cuando un alto parece estar en mi contra, la luz roja no ha cambiado en más de ocho minutos, aprovecho para llamar a Edward pero sigue mostrándose como ocupado, rarísimo ¿A quien esta llamando tanto? Arranco cuando la luz cambia a verde, doy un giro a la derecha y entro a la calle del edificio donde vive, dejo el auto estacionando frente a un restaurante chino, salgo y me encamino.

La mujer de recepción me facilita el número de la habitación de Edward, me pide que valla por el ascensor ya que así será más rápido que ir por las escaleras, aprieto el botón del quinto piso, cuando se estremece para subir se me para el corazón, las manos me tiemblan un poco y sé que estoy exagerando de nuevo ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? No es la primera vez que estaré en su departamento y aun así me siento una novata, la puerta se abre, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, me quedo boquiabierta cuando veo que la puerta esta entre abierta, me quedo parada hasta que me inclino sigilosamente para ver si alguien esta dentro, doy un saltito cuando veo a Edward hablando por teléfono dando vueltas por todos lados, a juzgar por el tono de voz esta discutiendo con alguien, me gustaría saber quien es.

-¡No! No es fácil para mí ¿Cómo pretendes que deba decírselo? –grita furioso.

Escucho un silencio, esta dejando hablar a la persona desconocida. Gruñe.

-Pretendía decírselo en la boda de Sue pero no tuve suficiente valor para decírselo, ella no merece esto, merece algo mejor que yo.

¿Cómo que algo mejor que él? Esto es una locura ¡una locura! No entiendo y todo es por que nadie trata de decirme que es lo que sucede, necesito una respuesta, este misterio esta carcomiéndome.

Suspira, sigue dando vueltas mientras me escondo en la perilla, viéndolo.

-Alice, no se lo dirás tu –suspiro de alivio cuando se que se trata de Alice –Ella tiene que saberlo de mí, no se como pretendo creer que pueda quererme así, ya nadie quiere a las personas enfermas, ella sentirá lastima y yo no quiero que sea así.

¿Lastima? ¿Por qué sentiría lastima? Y ¿Enfermo? ¿De qué? El corazón me zumba hasta en los oídos, la cabeza me quiere hacer explosión con tantas preguntas, no tengo respuesta para ninguna, estoy razonando con la nada.

Gruñe de nuevo y golpea algo sobre la mesa.

-La amo Alice, sabes como ha cambiado todo para mí desde que la conocí, tengo miedo, mucho miedo –su voz se quiebra a la mitad de la charla –La amo, en verdad.

Me tapo la boca para evitar gritar, cierro los ojos y lo escucho hablar con voz baja pero audible.

-Tendrá que saber que yo –da un largo suspiro, su voz se desploma en un abismo de tristeza –Tiene que saber que tengo Cáncer y que tal vez no me queda mucho tiempo.

Mis ojos se abren de golpe, mi aliento sale disparado de mi boca como si alguien me hubiera golpeado con puños de acero solido, robándose consigo parte de mi energía, fuerzas, temperamento y racionamiento, mi cabeza esta en un torbellino oscuro que no me deja pensar, todo es tan confuso como tan claro, todas los días que desapareció tenían una razón, la cual no le permití explicar, aquella vez que tomaba esas pastillas diciéndome que todo estaba bien, cuando no pidió alcohol en su bebida, su desmayo y el reservado comentario de Jacob o Alice en darme información de su salud era porque no quería decirme nada, inclusive Sue, ella lo sabía y no me lo dijo, parte de los que me rodeaban sabían que Edward estaba enfermo y que tarde o temprano lo perdería.

No escucho nada más, nada de su conversación, apenas me doy cuenta que me estoy tapando los oídos, la sangre zumbándome me quiere explotar los tímpanos, mi cuerpo entero quiere desaparecer, siento mis músculos tan débiles que no se si pueda incorporarme y Salir corriendo ¿Salir corriendo? ¿Por qué carajos querría hacerlo? ¿Por qué simplemente tengo el deseo de salir de aquí y dejarlo discutir con Alice a su antojo? Por una simple razón, ya se la verdad. Entierro mis dedos a la pared, me incorporo a como puedo ignorando el dolor de mis uñas clavándose en el papel tapiz, estoy a punto de caer y entonces empujo la puerta por accidente y esta se abre haciendo un rechinido, a segundos estoy con la puerta abierta, parada como una mujer sin sentido común.

Edward esta de espaldas, en cuanto oye el ruido se vuelve y su expresión es indescriptible, su mandíbula cae súbitamente cuando me reconoce, deja caer el móvil sin importar que este se haya estrellado, se contiene el aliento mientras yo me quedo inerte conteniendo próximas lágrimas. Parpadea, esta perplejo de que yo haya escuchado todo y que este parada frente a él.

Inhalo aire, me llevo la mano al pecho, mi corazón quiere salir a través de mis suspiros incontenibles, no se que hacer, lo único que me puedo preguntar es ¿Puedo soportar todo esto? Y no solo a su enfermedad ¿Podré soportar perderlo? La idea me rompe el alma en trizas, me embarga de melancolía, _No dios, no él, no por favor._ Avanza un paso, es el mismo semblante de aquella vez en la sala del hotel, tan incontenible, triste.

-¿Por ello salías de la cuidad? –siseo con voz apenas audible.

Baja la mirada un poco, apenas logro ver que sus ojos verdes se opacan, avanzo lentamente hacia el interior, trato de no hacer ruido, nuestro silencio y distancia es irrompible, lo examino, no espero su respuesta porque la sé , desde ahora se de que se trata todo esto, creo que sus explicaciones valdrían sobrando, no quiero que me lo explique, no tengo necesidad de herirlo más.

Espero su respuesta innecesaria, alza la cabeza y me encuentro con un Edward destruido por la vergüenza como al mismo tiempo gritando una disculpa, jadeo, nuca lo había visto tan abatido.

-Sí, así es. –murmura con la voz débil.

Un minuto más de silencio y hablo de nuevo.

-¿No me esperabas aquí, cierto?

Niega, a pesar de nuestra distancia se que me mira penetrantemente.

-No.

Asiento, me coloco la mochila sobre la espalda, aferro mi mano a la corea que me rodea el brazo, tengo un pie casi de vuelta a la puerta.

-Entonces fui inoportuna, me iré si es lo que quieres.

Me detiene con las manos, sus ojos se dilatan por la impaciencia y cuando habla al fin escucho su voz clara y fuerte.

-¡No! Por favor bella, déjame explicártelo. –Suspira una vez más, cierra los ojos –Lo has escuchado todo y en realidad esta no era una forma correcta de que lo supieras, no así, detrás de la puerta.

-Edward –digo con voz severa –No estaba espiándote yo solo…

Me interrumpe con un suspiro marcado, abre los ojos y sí apenas logro ver algo de brillo que me puede iluminar el camino de su interior, nos miramos durante otro minuto más.

-Bella, yo sé que no tratabas de hacer nada incorrecto, fui yo él que tuve la culpa, yo debí habértelo dicho cuando pude y ahora estoy pagando el mal paso que he dado, no merecías saberlo así, yo deseaba confesártelo.

Entrecierro los ojos.

-¿Hasta cuándo? Dímelo, Cuando estuvieras en el hospital agonizando o cuando desaparecieras por meses sin dejar rastros –niego con la cabeza, no se realmente lo que estoy diciendo, ni siquiera debo estar juzgándolo –Olvida lo que te dije, olvida que estuve detrás de tu puerta, de que haya llegado sin avisar, olvídalo todo ¿Podrías?

Me clava la mirada, avanza lentamente hacia donde estoy aproximadamente a cada paso, mi corazón se acelera cuando veo su cuerpo cada vez más cerca, mis manos tiemblan cuando lo tengo a un metro y entonces lo puedo contemplar con exactitud, su boca esta en una línea recta, su mirada esta vagamente perdida pero dándome esa calidez que muestran siempre.

Mi respiración se entrecorta cuando levanta su mano y la deja sobre mi mejilla, muerde su labio inferior y mi corazón me da un apretón inesperado.

-Estás aquí –admite sorprendido.

Lo contemplo, alzo una ceja.

-¿Dónde esperabas que estuviera?

Suelta una sonrisa sin ánimos y me acaricia lentamente dejándome rastro de la suavidad de sus largos dedos, quiero cerrar los ojos y dejarme complacer por su tacto mágico, me hormiguea cada célula del cuerpo cada vez que hace eso.

-Corriendo por el pasillo directo al ascensor, esa fue mi primera reacción después de que te dije que era decisión tuya quedarte a mi lado o no después de que supieras la verdad.

Lo recuerdo perfecto, lo cual me pareció una locura darme a debatir si yo podría resistir estar alejada de su lado, realmente me pareció una barbaridad cuando me lo dejo a la suerte, desde un principio sabía cuáles eran mis prioridades y que no iba a poder vivir sin ellas, traduciéndolo era como darle a entender que yo no puedo vivir sin aire, sin su presencia. Trato de reír pero es inútil, aun puedo ver en su semblante el aura de la melancolía.

-Edward, no quiero irme ni ahora ni nuca, te amo, mi vida ha cambiado desde que te conocí y si es entonces el tiempo un límite para ambos, la pasaremos juntos.

La vida regresa como una corriente eléctrica a cada fibra de mi cuerpo cuando lo veo sonreír, le regreso la sonrisa y me quedo fascinada viendo como regresa la naturalidad perfecta de sus ojos. No deja de acariciarme la mejilla, veo como también tiene dificultades para respirar, esta tan nervioso como yo.

-Estoy seguro de que tienes preguntas bella, ahora sabrás porque te he dejado estos días y porque salía de la cuidad, porque me desmaye aquella vez en el bar y todas las dudas que tengas, ahora que sabes la verdad dejaré que sepas lo detrás de ella.

Me toma de la mano y me lleva justo a un sofá, se sienta justo a mi lado y me mira esperando a que diga algo, tengo un montón de cosas que preguntarle, sin embargo la mayoría de las preguntas son tan bobas que no tienen nada que ver con la verdad autentica, antes no sabía que tenía Cáncer, mis primeras sospechas era que esta dándose cuenta de que no era suficiente buena para él y que solo trataba de ahuyentarme y definitivamente me equivoque, al menos no intento huir de mí y jamás tuvo intención de hacerlo, tengo suerte de que no haya explotado antes de tiempo con mis especulaciones.

Juego con mis mano, miro hacia todos lados como una niña perdida, no se ni como empezar, esto es tan difícil, no se que hacer.

-¿Puedo empezar diciéndote porque salía de la cuidad? –comenta con una ceja alzada.

Asiento callada, me aprieto fuerte los dedos escuchándolo.

-Alice es quien mantiene mi caso, ella y un doctor, necesito transfusiones de sangre cada mes, mi medula ósea no produce los suficientes glóbulos rojos para mantenerme limpio, necesitan hacerme transfusiones de sangre, si no, puedo morir intoxicado, mis estudios los realizan en un hospital en Colorado, es una obligación viajar hasta allá –me clava la mirada –Cada vez que tomaba ese avión sin decirte nada era una maldita tortura pegándome en cada parte del cuerpo, mi ser pedía a gritos que te avisara que estaba bien, pero no podía decirte los motivos de mis viajes constantes, no quería que nada se precipitará.

-¿Son solo transfusiones de sangre? ¿Qué hay de esas pastillas?

Muestra media sonrisa, agita la cabeza y toma mis manos ansiosas, las acaricia y me vuelve a mirar.

-No eran vitaminas como te dije –añade arqueando las cejas –Es mi tratamiento, necesito tomarlas tres veces a la semana, no puedo beber alcohol, ni fumar, ni usar drogas, es por ello que no tome nada en el bar.

Eso lo explica completamente.

-¿Y tú desmayo?

Da un largo suspiro y acaricia mis manos cada vez más seguido, me muerdo los labios, ese tacto suyo solo me distrae.

-Estaba agotado, muy cansado, mi sistema inmunologico esta en una crisis, por eso a veces me siento bastante mal, apenas podía caminar, a propósito no fue mi intención asustarte, sé que tampoco pudiste acompañar a Alice, ahora sabes porque.

Asiento, estaba algo furiosa con Alice por no haberme permitido ir pero solo estaba tratando de ayudar a Edward, sigo con las preguntas.

-¿Nadie en la universidad lo sabía? ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a nadie?

Tuerce la boca.

-El mundo discrimina a las personas bella, ya seas diabético, con VIH, Leucemia, en fin, este mundo es un pedazo de prejuicios, a veces la gente tiene que mentir sobre quien es para tener una vida normal, tuve que mentirle a todos para tener un trabajo, una vida, nada de eso hubiera sido algo más o menos "normal" si no lo hubiera ocultado, la gente de todos modos estaría apuntándome con el dedo, se que debería importarme una mierda lo que piense la gente pero mis sentimientos también están en juego.

La sangre me corre a la cabeza, siento otra vez la presión en mi cráneo cuando pienso en la pregunta que me atormenta.

-¿Cuándo supiste que tenías Cáncer?

Tiene el rostro neutro, sus ojos por un segundo dejan de relampaguear ante mí y es cuando me quedo sin aire.

-Hace un año. Y es cuando creí que jamás podría encontrar a mi Musa.

Jadeo ¿Musa? No entiendo ¿De que esta hablando? ¿Se esta refiriendo a mí? Cabeceo, hay cosas que jamás entenderé de su vida, ahora me queda claro. Me quedo mirándolo como una descerebrada inexperta, Musa es alguien que inspira, que llama a la belleza exterior, yo no tengo nada de eso ¿Por qué tendría que ser yo?

Edward ríe ante mi expresión, me quedo sin habla.

-¿Musa? ¿Yo? –confieso, dudosa.

Asiente y me acaricia los pómulos. -Así es, Isabella Swan eres la Musa que tanto he estado esperado, eres la que me haces sentir adrenalina en mi cuerpo cada madrugada, la que me hace sentir el impulso de inspiración a cada rato del día, me influyes a pintar sin parar día tras día, desde que te conocí no hay límites que me detengan.

Lo examino, no esta riéndose, no esta burlándose, al parecer esta hablando en serio ¡Oh dios! Soy su mayor inspiración, realmente lo hago vibrar, mierda ¿Qué otra cosa le he hecho vibrar? Pienso solamente en aquella imagen que no es nada educada en estos momentos, la gran longitud de su amigo íntimo, debería irme al infierno.

-No puedo creer que yo sea tu musa, es una locura -añado escéptica. –No puedo verme a mi misma como una inspiración, no sé porque debería creer eso.

Se levanta, me toma otra vez de la mano jalándome y cago sobre su cuerpo, me quita un mechón de cabello sobre la cara con su aliento soplándome el rostro, las piernas se me derriten.

-Te enseñare los motivos que necesitas para creerlo.

Se dirige hacia la escalera de caracol, subimos juntos hasta llegar al segundo piso, llegamos hacia las dos puertas que están ahí, una de ellas es donde almacena materiales, la otra es una simple recamara sin uso ¿Para que querría traerme a lugares abandonados? Se detiene en una de las puertas, es donde tienen los materiales que utiliza para sus obras ¿Acaso también es una bodega? Me echa un vistazo rápido y abre la puerta, me desprende el alma ver que no es un simple almacén, es una habitación enorme, vacía, llena de ventanas cristalinas que dejan ver los edificios de afuera, dentro hay un montón de cuadros, unos más grandes que otros, unos terminados y unos que no, los miro, me quedo impresionada, estupefacta cuando reconozco a la persona que está en la mayoría de los cuadros y que esta plasmada en un mural en la pared de ladrillos justo de lado izquierdo, soy yo. Me veo en diferentes texturas, formas, colores, pero nada puede disentir que sea yo, reconozco mi rostro, mi sonrisa, mis ojos, todo, me ha plasmado en diferentes situaciones con sus cuadros.

Me tapo la boca ¡Adelante Bella! ¿Ya le estas creyendo? Avanzo, miro el mural de mi rostro en la pared, reconozco perfectamente en donde estoy, es la foto que me tomo desde su cámara instantánea, donde sonrió de forma victoriosa cuando logré que evitara regalármela, la contemplo, santo dios parezco otra, me veo diferente, me veo feliz.

Busco a Edward por todos lados, esta aun en la puerta, mirándome concentradamente con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Ahora me crees? –murmura en tono burlón.

Me quedo atrapada entre la maravilla que ha hecho conmigo, esto es mejor de lo que Jessica puede hacer. Me dirijo a él con una sonrisa, le debo más que unas simples disculpas.

-¿Cómo has logrado esto? Es increíble, no creo que haya algo igual.

Levanta los hombros y se acaricia la barbilla.

-Un pintor mantiene sus secretos guardados –suelta una carcajada –Esto es lo que tu has hecho bella, es lo que tu me produces hacer, contémplalo, me haces sentir esto no solo en el exterior, también dentro de mí.

Me muerdo los labios, siento la presión de mi parte intimida golpearme las paredes del deseo para que pueda saltar sobre él y llenarlo de esta tanta inspiración que lleva dentro de él, dios ¡Dame la fortuna de hacerlo mío!

-Dime que llevaras este trabajo a una galería, tienes que exponerlo, dejar en vista tu talento, es increíble –miro una vez más el mural de mi rostro.

Suelta una ligera carcajada, levanta las cejas y me mira como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, se me cae la mandíbula.

-¿No piensas exponerlo? –protesto.

Sus ojos verdes brillan con curiosidad, se muerde el labio inferior y parte de mi cuerpo explota en el centro de mi pecho, parece que hace demasiado calor aquí pero recuerdo que solo es mi piel en llamas otra vez.

-Intentaba conseguir un lugar en la galería en donde trabaja Jacob, ya sabes –se encoge de hombros con desinterés –Tal vez haya un espacio en el museo para hacer una exposición y regalar el dinero a una fundación contra el cáncer.

La garganta se me encoge cuando me lo recuerda todo, mis piernas tiemblan como gelatina y mi estomago se hace un nudo terrible que me impide respirar, definitivamente muchas cosas pasan por mi mente, otras que me lleven a la muerte de tan solo pensarlas una y otra vez.

Siento como me pongo lívida, tomo aire y me recupero solo un poco.

-¿Te refieres a una subasta de arte?

-Sí, tengo muchos cuadros que podrán ser expuestos como tú dices, la gente los comprara y el dinero se recaudara.

-Pero ¿Tienes más cuadros que no sean de mí? Bueno porque no me gustaría ser el centro de atención –me ruborizo, pienso en los montones de cuadros de esta habitación expuestos en un museo elegante y con gente importante. Yo no encajo.

Se ríe fuerte, sus ojos relucen como una estrella fugaz y mi corazón esta echándole porras desde mi interior, mi abdomen hormiguea. Da unos pasos hacia dentro, se queda justo a mi lado observando el mural de mi rostro sobre la pared.

-La mayoría son de ti, mientras te esperaba pinte algunos paisajes pero si deseas que los lleve también, estoy dispuesto a venderlos aunque no son tan buenos como los que he hecho de ti –me guiña un ojo.

Jadeo, mi interior esta del tamaño de una llama pero en cuanto me examina de pies a cabeza estoy envuelta en el mismo infierno, me aprieto los labios y me inclino para darle un beso fugaz, todo se vuelve suave hasta que sus brazos me toma de la cintura y me acercan con fuerza a su boca, sus labios están sobre todo mi rostro y su lengua acaricia la comisura de mis labios, me aprieto fuerte las piernas para evitar correrme entera, mis ojos se ponen en blanco cuando pellizca con sus dientes mi mandíbula.

Rió.

-Sí, si quiero que los lleves y también los que has hecho de mí –murmuro con la voz tensa por mi orgasmo interrumpido.

Me retira con cuidado, sostiene una sonrisa petulante y hace una reverencia ante mi.

-Estoy dispuesto a complacer en todo –me toma las manos y las besa, su mirada esta algo melancólica pero desaparece un poco cuando le acaricio la mejilla –Gracias por estar aquí bella, no sabes lo importante que es para mí que permanezcas a mi lado cuando te necesito tanto.

Lo miro, mi cuerpo trémulo se agita cuando mi mente se vuelve una cinta de mi vida con Edward, los dos juntos durante estas semanas y de repente aparece una camilla de hospital, Edward acostado en una habitación con el rostro irreconocible, tiene la piel restirada y apenas es capaz de hablar, inclusive de respirar, estoy tirada a un lado suyo rompiendo a llorar. Agito mi cabeza para desaparecer el desenlace trágico.

-Estoy dispuesta a complacer en todo –repito con una sonrisa, me pongo seria otra vez –Edward no tienes porque agradecerme, tienes mi apoyo, mi ayuda y todo lo que necesites, simplemente no me agradezcas.

-No soy el mismo desde este momento para ti ¿Verdad? –me pregunta con la frente crispada.

Suspiro, tengo suerte en no mentirle nada porque prácticamente en mi interior nada ha cambiado, todo sigue igual, mi deseo, la fuerza, el amor, todo no podría desaparecer así como así, comprobé que no hay fuerza, palabra o cosa suficiente para poder borrar el amor que siento por este hombre, creo que lo he estado amando más mucho más de lo que pensé.

Le doy un beso fugaz en los labios y me quedo a unos centímetros de su boca para saborear su aliento.

-Eres el mismo hoy y siempre, te amaré de todas las formas, en todas las situaciones, eres el amor de mi vida.

La comisura de sus labios dibuja una media sonrisa pero se desvanece cuando vuelve a hablar.

-Yo no seré el mismo de todos modos Bella, Alice dice que no me libraré de la quimioterapia –gesticula –Ya no seré el mismo, las cosas no serán las mismas y lo sé.

Mi mano va hacia su cabello cobrizo, tomo un mechón y lo paso entre mis cabellos, sigo así hasta que caen mechones ondulados sobre su frente.

-¿Esto? –jalo su cabello –Esto no te hace para mí importante, esto solo forma parte de tu exterior y yo solo busco al Edward que esta aquí –mi mano se posa sobre el lugar exacto en donde su corazón palmea.

Cierra los ojos cuando su corazón late mucho más fuerte sobre mi mano, me quedo sorprendida cuando lo siento latir tan rápido, abre los ojos y sonríe.

-Te haré la persona más feliz Bella, te lo prometo y no perderé un segundo más, eres la inspiración que mi vida siempre ha estado anhelando, eres mi primera y única musa.

Extiendo los labios en una larga y feliz sonrisa y mi parte intima se retuerce de alegría cuando pienso en sus palabras una y otra vez.

-Soy la musa de Edward Cullen ¿Qué chica no quiere estar en mi lugar? –confieso entre risas.

Ríe junto conmigo y salimos de la habitación tomados de la mano, contemplo mi reloj ¡Santas calabazas! Necesito llegar a mi trabajo, recojo mi mochila y me despido de Edward que se que se resiste a dejarme ir con la mirada.

-¿Tienes que ir en verdad? –me pregunta con el semblante sombrío.

Asiento, no quisiera pero tengo que aprender a vivir de mi misma, le doy un beso largo y me voy a la puerta, me vuelvo a él y lo veo parado despidiéndose de mí.

-Te amo –le digo.

Sonríe de oreja a oreja, logro desaparecer aquella tensión en su rostro de adonis.

-Te amo Bella.

Satisfecha salgo de su departamento directo hacia mi trabajo.

_Sorry girls! el archivo como les dije estaba fallando tuve que arreglarlo en doc manager para subirlos sin problemas_

_si el capitulo esta con faltas de ortografía o algo distorcionado pido mil disculpas_

_Cada vez mis archivos de Word estan cada vez más locos. En otro tema espero que el capitulo les haya gusto mucho! Me dio mucha triste, cuando lo escribí solo pensé en el rostro de Edward completamente entristecido, en realidad pude ver su tristeza, me bloquee en algunas partes porque no sabía como expresarlo, quería algo intenso (:_

_Gracias por sus hermosos Reviews! son para mí los mejores del mundo, ya estoy a punto de rebasar los 100_

_Son increibles! toda las personas en Facebook que me mandan INBOX solo para dejarme el mensaje de que mi historia les encanta y que esta genial MUCHAS GRACIAS! Si lo desean se puede unir a mi pagina personal ahí es donde voy a publicar mis proximos proyectos, todo lo que ustedes me quieran dejar, como imagenes, comentarios, dudas, lo que sea, yo voy a subir portadas de mis fics y actualizaré mi estado de facebook, de hecho les tengo una noticia, proximamente un nuevo fic! Aguarden con paciencia! estoy dandome ideas _

_Acá les dejo mi pagina donde se pueden unir pages/Cinnluna06/170272039785444_

Las amoo! Cinnluna06

Si te gusto...¿Me dejas un Review?


	16. Capitulo 16

Capitulo 16

Cuando llego al departamento me extraña no ver a Jessica, son las ocho y es cuando debería de dejarme un mensaje pero al parecer no esta con el tiempo debido para decírmelo, estoy segura de que debe estar ocupada en la oficina ayudando a su prepotente jefe, en fin, creo que cenaré sola mientras que llega, si es que no la trae su nuevo novio Alec, la verdad es que Jessica puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida romántica, a mi no debería importarme ya que es bastante mayorcita para darse cuenta de las cosas que esta haciendo mal, ya no es momento de que yo siga entrometiéndome. Dejo sobre la estufa agua hirviendo para prepararme una sopa, enciendo la televisión y me dejo caer en el sofá con mi laptop, checo mis correos electrónicos y me encuentro con un de Sue diciéndome que están pasándola bien en San Francisco con Charlie, que estarán de regreso en unos días más hasta que tenga que volver al trabajo, me alegro por ambos y decido contestarle el E-mail, cuando escribo el teléfono suena, lo tomo y lo sujeto contra mi mejilla y el hombro.

-¿Hola?

-Bella, soy Jess, me temo que llegaré tarde esta noche –ríe entre dientes –Algo muy tarde.

Tomo el teléfono con la mano, reconozco ese tono de Jessica y algo me dice que no será esta noche la que llegue a dormir, cierro los ojos y pienso "No Jessica, no hagas nada estúpido"

-¿Alec te recogerá? –pregunto con suspicacia.

Añade otra risita.

-Estamos planeado irnos a cenar esta noche y platicar un rato bebiendo en su departamento –suspira –Bella, definitivamente será mi noche.

Alzo una ceja.

-¿Por qué habrá sexo, cierto? –insinuó

-¡Que! –revienta a reír -¡Claro que habrá! No por algo comprare velas y preservativos, necesito relajarme porque estas semanas han estado de muerte y además tengo en mente en utilizar algunos métodos con él, por dios en internet encuentras de todo, no sabes, esta noche será inolvidable para ambos.

Trato de no imaginarme nada, se mucho de lo que es capaz Jessica y de tan solo pensarlo me hará ponerme de malas, tecleo en mi computadora sin pensarlo demasiado fuerte.

-No tienes porque dar detalles –comento.

Bufa.

-Podrías al fin follarte a Edward si te lo propusieras, si tanto te gusta leer ¿Por qué no compras un libro de erotismo? O tal vez de posiciones sexuales, eso le daría un…

-¡Dios! –Escupo -¡Jessica! Leer es para tener la mente llena de conocimiento benéfico ¡No para eso!

-No me digas que ahora eres la Santa María, estoy segura de que en promedio los hombres tienen libros eróticos en sus libreros y tú deberías tener uno al menos para conocer algo, ya que por lo que se, tú eres…-enmudece.

-Si, soy Virgen ¿Y que? –espeto con amargura.

-¡Oye! No te juzgo, solo te digo que eso podría cambiar si te lo propusieras, adelante, se que no te imaginas todo lo que te digo porque tienes vergüenza pero en estos tiempos eso es lo que menos vale, solo piénsalo ¿Vale? Tengo que irme.

-De acuerdo, entonces no te espero a dormir, genial, más espacio para mí.

-Buen intento Bella, se que no te gusta estar sola –carcajea –Muy buen intento, adiós.

-Adiós –cuelgo y dejo el teléfono a un lado.

¿Por qué mierda siempre tengo que pensar en perversión cuando hablo con Jessica? Esta mujer esta tan enferma como yo, solo que yo puedo vivir sin sexo, menos mal. Tecleo en mi computadora para contestarle el mensaje a Sue, cuando termino se lo envió y entro al buscador, tecleo con cautela como si sintiera que alguien estuviera viéndome "Libros de erotismo", me quedo pasmada cuando veo los montones de resultados, no puedo pensar en darle click a uno, a si que opto por el primer link en seguida me aparece una pagina con el fondo de una mujer en un babydoll negro, lápiz labial rojo y mordiéndose el labio, letras negritas grandes dejan ver el encabezado de la pagina **Técnicas sexuales para principiantes**, suspiro, doy más abajo y me encuentro con diferentes imágenes explicitas de una mujer teniendo relaciones con un hombre sobre una cama, otras en una bañera, otros sobre la mesa, sigo hacia abajo y veo a un hombre azotando a una mujer, en otra foto el mismo hombre mordiendo la espalda de la mujer con fuerza que ella gime, doy más rápido hacia abajo hasta ver al menos un texto en negritas que me toma esfuerzo en leer, me da pavor.

**¿Eres Virgen? ¿Te gustaría complacer a tu pareja? Hemos comprobado que a las mujeres se le es más fácil llegar al orgasmo que a los hombres, por ello podemos ayudarte a conseguir que ambos puedan conseguir placer al mismo tiempo. Lo primero es conseguir que el hombre se excite y que tenga una erección que logre durar aproximadamente los cuarenta y cinco minutos, todo se logra con seducciones como utilizar una prenda sensual, juegos eróticos (látigos, pinzas, trajes de látex...etc.) lo anterior se puede conseguir en tiendas por internet o pedirlos exclusivamente en esta tienda. La mujer disfruta mas de una penetración cuando trabaja en conjunto con el hombre, habrá productos como lubricadores o las famosas pastillas azules que aceleran la presión de la sangre en el hombre que lleva como resultado una erección duradera y constante, todo depende de las situaciones en las que se encuentre la pareja.**

**Siempre es bueno conocer a la pareja por completo, lo que le gusta, lo que le llame la atención y lo que por supuesto sea de su interés en el ámbito sexual, ya sea si disfrute más del acto sexual vistiendo a la mujer de alguna forma o que ella lo golpee personificando a una autoridad (policía, enfermera, doctor…)**

Doy más abajo con un nudo horrible en la garganta hasta llegar a unos puntos clave que están señalados

** ¿Cuál de estos métodos disfruta más? Estos son algunos métodos que usted podría intentar si esta interesado en cambiar su rutina sexual**

***Penetración **

***Sexo oral **

***Sexo anal **

***Vibradores**

** *Juguetes **

Termino por cerrar la pagina, me olvido de investigar sobre el estúpido libro y me voy directo a la cocina para apagar el agua hirviendo, el hambre se me ha ido de repente asi que me preparo un café y saco un paquete de donas glaseadas, las muerdo y bebo café, santo dios ¿Cómo pude hacerle caso a Jessica? Ella que sabe, demonios, sabe más que yo eso es cierto así que no habrá otra persona que sepa más que ella, podrá ser más directa que cualquier pagina de internet pero no me queda otra opción, necesito hallar una forma de dejar esto en claro para todos, deseo a Edward tanto como nadie. Como, lavo todo lo que ensucie y me voy a mi habitación, me hecho un regaderazo y salgo con un pants gris viejo y una blusa de tirantes azul, me pongo en el centro de la cama y busco mi diario en el cajón de mi mesita de noche, habrán pasado décadas sin escribir en este diario, lo he dejado demasiado solo que el sentimiento de culpabilidad no se apiada de mí, es casi como si hablara con un segundo Edward cuando escribo aquí.

Me olvido de poner la fecha y empiezo

_Edward:_

_Las cosas ya no fueron tan diferentes después de todo, no eras un mentiroso ni tratabas de engañarme, siento haber sido tan dura contigo, no esperé que lo que pasara fuera tan grave, bueno que se podría decir ya que lo único que hacías era desaparecer sin decir nada, aun asi me siento tan mal por lo que esta ocurriendo, me dijiste que nada volvería a la normalidad después de que supe que tenias cáncer y te diré algo…todo sigue tan igual desde el principio, inclusive mi deseo alocado por ti, se que te incomodara si te pido que tengamos intimidad, en realidad no lo sé pero puede ser que te incomode si te lo pido, siendo sincera te deseo en verdad y las cosas seguirán iguales para mí, no me importa cuánto tardes en entenderlo yo y dios somos testigos de la verdad. Sé que las circunstancias en las que me enteré al fin de la verdad no fueron las más agradables pero al menos ambos tenemos algo más en común, estamos tratando de ocultar las cosas que nos hacen daño al mundo, excepto a nosotros, a propósito le debo una disculpa a Alice y a Jacob, ellos te han apoyado mucho, tengo que decirte que tienes a personas magnificas contigo y a pesar de que no me dijeron nada tengo que admitir que fueron fuertes. Debo irme, estoy cansada por todo esto además del día en el trabajo._

_Descansa, te amo_

_Bella._

Dejo el diario sobre la mesita de noche, apago mi lámpara y dejo caer la cabeza sobre la almohada con una tonta sonrisita.

Escucho un golpe duro sobre la puerta, estoy tan somnolienta que lo dejo pasar, se escucha otra más fuerte seguido de una carcajada, alzo la cabeza y abro los ojos, miro hacia el reloj de pared y me doy cuenta que son las seis de la mañana, el sol apenas reluce y yo aun tengo mucho sueño. Busco mis pantuflas, me levanto y delicadamente abro la puerta de mi habitación para ver quién es, sigilosamente veo a Jessica dejar sus zapatos de tacón sobre el sofá, ella sonríe y jala a alguien del brazo, logro ver que es Alec, se besan durante un rato y se despiden, cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse, salgo con los brazos cruzados, veo que esta media ebria o tal vez solo tenga resaca.

-¿Jessica?

Me voltea a ver, tiene el cabello mojado y ojeras debajo de los ojos, esta descalza y me sonríe con timidez cuando nota lo indignada que estoy.

Se le dilatan los ojos.

-¿Te desperté?

Hago una mueca, no por nada estoy aquí parada, la miro durante un rato enfurecida.

-Son las seis de la mañana ¿No pudiste llamar antes?

-¿De que sirve? Tengo que ir al trabajo hoy de todas formas. –se aplasta sobre el sofá, estoy segura de que no ha dormido nada.

La observo, sacude la cabeza como si trata de deshacerse de un horrible dolor de cabeza, si, definitivamente tiene resaca.

-Entonces ¿Paso? –murmuro.

Ella revienta a reír, me ruborizo de inmediato olvidándome de lo que he dicho en voz alta, ella gira su cuerpo hacia donde estoy, da brinquitos sobre los cojines y sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-Claro que paso ¿Qué pensaste que hacíamos toda la noche de ayer? ¿Comer? –pone los ojos en blanco.

-Fue solo una pregunta –añado

Asiente.

-Ya lo sé pero estoy interpretando tu pregunta a ¿"Cómo fue"? Si es a lo que te refieres.

-No, no es así –corrijo de inmediato con un cabeceo.

Hace un ademan y se levanta, se pone las manos sobre las mejillas y da un gritito.

-¡Increíble! Es todo un maestro Bella, no sabes, hicimos de todo, inclusive paso debajo de la mesa –se muerde el labio -¡Fue maravilloso!

-¿A sí? –hago una mueca

-¡Sí! No puedo esperar a repetirlo. –da vueltas sobre sí misma.

Si, ella definitivamente puede saber mucho más acerca de esto que las paginas de internet ¿Acaso debo preguntarle sobre mis dudas? Seré su hazmerreir, sabe que soy una novata y no se resistirá a burlarse de mí, tal vez deba preguntárselo cuando este ebria, eso evitara que se acuerde de mi "inexperiencia". Pongo los ojos en blanco y me voy a la cocina, me sigue para sacar la caja de cereal y un tazón, enciendo la estufa y pongo agua, lo único que quiero es un café.

-¿Y tú? ¿Ya apareció Edward Coperfil?

Le saco la lengua, para Jessica, Edward ha estado desaparecido desde este momento, no sabe que fui a verlo y lo que realmente pasó, mis manos me tiemblan ligeramente cuando saco la caja de café y lo pongo sobre la barra, ella le echa leche a su tazón lleno de Cherrio's.

-Sí, apareció apenas ayer

-¿Y? No me digas que no le reclamaste nada

La miro de reojo, esta clavándome la mirada y eso solo me pone mas nerviosa, cielos santo ¿Debería decírselo? ¿Debería decirle que Edward tiene cáncer? Jesús, no se si pueda confiárselo a Jessica, Edward tiene motivos para aun mantenerlo en secreto y creo que yo no debería corromper nada.

Sirvo el agua caliente en una taza de porcelana.

-Discutimos un poco pero termino por explicármelo todo.

Da una risotada llena de falsedad y maldice para sus adentros, hay algo en mí que determina que Jessica nuca debe saber la verdad, pero una parte de mí anhela su sensibilidad, ella no es fría y lo sé porque no estaría aquí aun después de que le conté sobre mi intento de violación, ella es diferente, quizá después con el tiempo pueda descubrir a una Jessica sensible de verdad.

-¿Discutir? –alza una ceja a mi dirección –Bella pudiste bien haberle reclamado todo, acaso no sabe cuanto sufriste todos esos días ¡No! Definitivamente no lo sabe

-Jessica –me encaro hacia ella –No te concierne esto, ni siquiera lo que este pasando entre Edward y yo, a veces eres como mi madre.

Gruño y tomo mi taza de café directo a mi habitación, bien dicho, no habrá forma que siga molestándome con el tema de Edward por más tiempo, bueno, no al menos hoy. Rápidamente me bebo el café caliente, me estremezco de repente y me doy cuenta que afuera esta medio nublado, creo que hoy habrá grandes probabilidades de que llueva, corro a mi armario y me cambio con algo cómodo, por si las dudas me pongo mis botas de lluvia y salgo a toda prisa hacia la universidad, veo que Jessica aun esta en la cocina, me despido de ella y me voy.

El cielo esta casi negro, la gente saca sus paraguas y yo solo me cubro con mi gorra de la sudadera, me abrigo bien y camino por todo el campus, debo definitivamente ponerme al tanto con los trabajos de estos días, he estado muy distraída y no se si necesite algunos puntos extras para lograr pasar los exámenes que no presente por la boda de Charlie y Sue, espero haya una posibilidad, la necesito. Entro a mi sala y me siento en un taburete, hago cuentas detrás de mi libreta para sacar los puntos que necesito, hablare con el profesor después de la clase para arreglar un acuerdo. La clase empieza como siempre cinco minutos antes, llega escribiendo cosas sobre el pizzaron que debemos anotar antes de que las borre, el tiempo transcurre cada vez más lento y entonces nos pide sacar el libro (que parece una enciclopedia junta) y da su clase

Estoy tan aliviada cuando suena el timbre, el aula queda completamente vacía casi al instante, tomo mis cosas y me acerco al profesor, le explico lo que ha pasado con los exámenes y porque mi ausencia exactamente.

-Espero haya una posibilidad de presentarlos, de verdad no quiero estar mal en este Semestre. –le entrego en papel de mis cálculos –Necesito estos puntos para pasar, haré un trabajo extraescolar si eso quiere.

Lo mira y luego alza una ceja.

-No parecen ser demasiados

Asiento.

-Así es, es lo único que necesito.

Suspira y se sienta sobre su escritorio, se pone sus grandes gafas y escribe sobre un cuaderno, espero con impaciencia.

-Bueno señorita Swan –levanta la vista –Los puntos que necesita parecen ser exactos a un trabajo extraescolar bastante pesado ¿Está segura de que podrá hacerlo?

-Sí –maldición, el trabajo.

Me examina

-¿Segura? –pregunta dudoso.

Vacilo, al menos de que pueda explicármelo más detalladamente, en ese caso podremos discutir términos razonables, es imposible que le pida tiempo libre a James, fue suficiente con no ir al trabajo por tres días, la pobre de Tanya explotara.

-¿No habrá forma de que pueda presentar los exámenes? –le pregunto con timidez.

Niega, quiero enterrar mi cuerpo sobre la tierra, adiós Semestre.

-Me temo que ese derecho lo ha perdido, no se puede justificar con lo de la boda de su padre señorita Swan, eso no es un motivo alegable.

Sonrío

-Fue una boda muy bonita

-Señorita Swan, concéntrese, esto no es un juego, estamos hablando de su pase a los exámenes finales del Semestre, si ustedes no tiene calificación, no tendrá ese pase ¿Esta de acuerdo? Así que lo único que le queda es hacer un trabajo extraescolar para antes de terminar el semestre

-¿Que tipo de trabajo esta pidiendo?

Me entrega una hoja de papel amarillenta, le echo un vistazo rápido olvidándome por un segundo que es una lista que llega a la mitad de la hoja, este señor quiere que no me de ningún rayo de sol, ni siquiera intento leerlo, solo veo por debajo de la lista el número final que dice "Entrevista"

-¿Alguien en especial? –señalo el último punto.

-Quiero a alguien importante y si es el presidente de Estados Unidos de América, pasa el Semestre entero, señorita Swan –sonríe, ¿Quién es el que no lo toma en serio?

No conozco a nadie importante en esta ciudad, apenas si conozco gente, tiene que haber alguien y entonces la persona perfecta se me cruza por la cabeza.

-¿Conoce al empresario Carlisle Cullen? –entrecierro los ojos.

Se quita los anteojos y dilata los ojos.

-Claro, administra una de las grandes empresas de Nueva York ¿Quiere entrevistarlo a él?

Por dios, podría entrevistarlo cuando quisiera. Asiento complacida.

-¿Cuánto podría obtener si lo entrevisto?

-Cincuenta por ciento, los otros cincuenta son en base a los trabajos restantes, si es que logran convencerme.

-Perfecto, no necesito más detalles. Gracias por la oportunidad.

Camino por los pasillos con una grande sonrisa, realmente pensaba que no le conseguiría una buena entrevista, pues tal parece que este trabajo será pan comido solo por la mitad, la otra ya la tengo asegurada gracias al padre de Edward, salgo directo hacia el departamento, espero que Jessica ya se haya ido si no es así entonces tendré que pedirle disculpas respecto a nuestra pequeña pelea en la mañana, sé que no debí gritarle de esa forma ni mucho menos pedirle dejara que dejara de preocuparse por mí, somos como hermanas y nuestro primer trabajo es ayudarnos una a la otra.

Le echo un vistazo al estacionamiento solo para asegurarme de que ella aun este aquí, a menos de que Alec haya decidido recogerla, el auto aun esta aquí y eso solo me dejan dos posibilidades, ella esta en el departamento o me ha dejado el auto, lo averiguaré en cuanto llegue, no sin antes prestar atención al Jeep negro de grandes llantas que esta a unos cinco carros del de Jessica, reconozco ese auto, yo lo he conducido.

-¿Lo reconoces? –escucho decir detrás de mí.

Me giro completamente con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos de par en par, Jacob me sonríe con gracia y me da un asentimiento ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? Me quedo un segundo observándolo hasta que parpadeo atontada.

-Jacob ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya hace unas semanas que te graduaste ¿Qué buscas por acá? –frunzo las cejas.

-Unos papeleos insignificantes, de hecho estaba a punto de buscarte en tu departamento –suspira –Edward me conto lo de la llamada de Alice y bueno de lo que paso.

Trago saliva con dificultad, era obvio que lo supiera, es el mejor amigo de Edward.

-¿Qué lo escuche todo, no?

Tuerce la boca

-Sí, pero no vine a hablar de eso realmente –una sonrisita traviesa aparece en su rostro, de nuevo –Me intereso la idea que le diste a Edward respecto a lo de exhibir sus pinturas, tanto que a ambos nos encanto. Me llamo, hicimos planes y tal parece que podrá exhibirlos.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Exhibirlos de verdad! –doy saltitos, me llevo las manos a la boca para evitar gritar, siento un hormigueo en el abdomen –Es increíble ¡Super increíble! ¿Para cuándo los exhibe?

-Tres días, Alice mandará a hacer invitaciones y la lista de invitados, hemos llamado también a la fundación para la que venderemos los cuadros.

-¿Todo en tan solo tres días? -Alice y Rosalie lo organizaran –se encoje de hombros –Mujeres, se mueven mucho más rápido.

Asiento, estoy segura de que Joseph sería un caos junto con Edward si tuvieran que hacerlo todo, tengo que admitir que Alice y Rosalie pueden hacerlo solas, tienen bastante tiempo y experiencia.

-Eso puede ser solo una teoría pero no importa ¿Estoy invitada? –me cohíbo una sonrisa.

-No, no estas invitada

La sonrisa de mi rostro desaparece sin dejar rastro y él rompe a reír.

-Eres la anfitriona junto con Edward –admite entre risas divertidas.

Me quedo callada hasta que deja de reír, se muerde el labio preocupado por haberme hecho enojar cuando en realidad ni siquiera lo estoy, analizo lo que me dijo y solo puedo dejar volar mi imaginación.

Jadeo.

-¿Anfitriona? Eso le corresponde todo a Edward, él debería recibir la atención, es su trabajo –protesto.

Se vuelve a encoger de hombros, entrecierro los ojos y espero que no tuviera nada que ver con esto, debió ser solamente idea de Edward.

-Edward lo solicito, él esta al tanto de a quien invitamos y a quienes no y pidió que tú fueras su acompañante oficial, asi estas en la lista y ya no podemos interferir.

Si, definitivamente fue idea de Edward, Jesús, es más terco que yo.

-¿No puedes hacer algo? Tienes tres días

Niega, me exaspero.

-Nada, todo esta impreso, lo siento.

-¡Perfecto! –me aprieto los labios, lo miro –En fin Jacob, creo que no tienes la culpa, discúlpame. Si no hay nada que hacer, entonces las cosas se quedan como están.

-Eso es más que cierto, espero verte ahí Bella, será una gran noche.

Sonreímos.

-Seguro, gracias por avisarme.

Se despide con la mano y me toma de sorpresa cuando se inclina y me abraza, me quedo en shock cuando termina por irse y subirse al auto, me siento rara como incomoda, me voy directo al departamento, dejo mi mochila sobre el sofá de siempre y me encuentro con las llaves del auto de Jessica sobre la barra de la cocina con una nota que dice así:

Tu madre te dejo las llaves del auto, Alec me recogió de nuevo, por cierto, tomare mis clases en la tarde, no me esperes en la noche otra vez.

Jessica

Si, definitivamente esta enojada y muy enojada como para hacerse pasar por mi madre, tomo las llaves del auto y me voy corriendo hacia el trabajo.

Llegar de trabajar me deja agotada y sin la presencia de Jessica se siente todo mucho más solitario y ahora más que estamos enojadas, debí haberme callado cuando pude, maldita sea nuca puedo cerrar mi jodida boca, en fin, solo podré arreglar este problema hasta que llegue mañana, tener novio la ha tenido alejada por tiempo completo, debería aprender un poco de mí respecto a eso. Me siento en el sofá a ver televisión, lo único que hay son noticias, programas y videos musicales, la dejo encendida en cualquier canal mientras me hago de cenar, saco una ensalada de pollo que Jess compro apenas ayer, me la como con galletas saladas y me recargo para leer unas revistas viejas, cielos, nuca creí que pudiera aburrirme tanto, doy gracias al cielo cuando suena el teléfono, me levanto y contesto.

-¿Hola?

-Bella, soy Alice –sonrió cuando escucho su vocecita –Tenemos que hablar acerca de Edward, bueno, no es algo que sea preocupante, más bien para agradecerte.

-¿Agradecerme?–Entiendo por un segundo de que se trata –Debe ser por la exposición de arte, Jacob me acaba de avisar esta tarde que es en tres días ¿Cómo pretendes organizarlo todo en poco tiempo?

Ríe entre dientes.

-Las mujeres somos más rápidas para eso y si, es exactamente por ello, Edward no ha dejado de hablar de eso, la idea le ha venido muy a su salud, gracias bella.

-No hay de que Alice, creo que la idea también me ha gustado a mí, cuando vi todas esas pinturas, no pude evitar la idea.

-Si, yo también las he visto, soy buenas.

Rió

-Lo soy, son grandiosas, a propósito Alice –mi voz se vuelve más humilde –Te debo una disculpa, ya sabes por haber insistido en que me dijeras la verdad respecto a Edward, ahora que lo se todo no tengo motivos para seguir atormentándote.

-Oh bella –suspira –No tienes porque pedirme disculpas, yo también te trate mal ¿No recuerdas esa vez en el bar? Yo también lo lamento, debí ser menos ruda.

-No fuiste ruda, fue algo sobreprotector –corrijo entre risas.

Ríe conmigo también

-Lo admito, definitivamente lo fue, pero son cosas que pasan, algun día tarde o temprano la verdad se descubre.

-Lo sé, eso me queda claro aunque yo no descubrí la verdad como las personas lo esperan.

Bufa, sonrió.

-Dime algo que no sepa. Bueno querida bella ¿Asistirás? Que digo, eres la anfitriona junto con Edward.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, me lo recuerdan tanto como si disfrutara escucharlo, trato de no pensarlo demasiado. Me quedo callada.

-La idea no te gusto, lo sé, pero Edward manda en su exposición –me aclara con firmeza –No podemos cambiar nada.

-Si –hago una mueca –Ya me lo han dicho, gracias.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-Tener la misma atención que Edward, cuando él debería recibirla toda. Sí Alice, se lo que significa.

-Vaya, ahora comprendo tu enojo ya que me das tu razón –titubea –Como sea, iras ¡Te veo allá pequeña Musa!

Se me paran los pelos de punta cuando la escucho reír y colgar, estoy segura de porque me ha llamado así, no por nada la mayoría de las pinturas de Edward son sobre mí, quiero desaparecer en verdad, no podré soportar la atención de toda esa gente en la exposición, es como sentirse ser famosa ¿No? Me voy a mi habitación, he tenido como siempre un día agitado y lo único que quiero es dormir, no aguanto la cabeza, me doy una ducha de agua caliente y me meto a la cama con mi pijama de grabados con gatitos, es nueva ya que no tengo decidido nuca que es lo que me pongo para dormir, dejo mi lámpara de noche encendida y escribo un poco en el diario, veo la foto de Edward antes de irme a dormir como buen antídoto de un sueño placentero.

Me siento sobre la barra de la cocina con un café americano caliente como me gusta y el periódico para relajarme un rato, espero a Jessica sin mucha ansiedad, si se tarda sé porque y por supuesto lo que esta haciendo, son las siete, de todos modos tiene que llegar. Me sacudo cuando escucho abrir la puerta de la entrada, me quedo callada cuando veo a Jess entrar, nos miramos durante un rato, entra a la cocina y se sirve café en una taza, la miro de reojo.

Carraspeo.

-Buenos días. Bebe de la taza en un sorbo grande, se recarga sobre la puerta del refrigerador.

-Buenos días ¿Qué tal tu día de ayer?

Sonrió.

-Bien, todo bien ¿Y tú?

Asiente y se encoge de hombros.

-Normal, ya sabes, el trabajo.

-Entiendo –susurro, doy un sorbo. –Jessica…Perdón por lo que te dije, no quería herirte pero a veces no se lo que digo.

Nos miramos durante un rato, vuelve a beber del café y da un paso hacia a mí, se aprieta los labios hasta dejar escapar su sonrisa.

-Eres toda una ingenua bella, claro que te perdono ¿Crees que lo de ayer fue una relevación? –resopla –Por favor, me han dicho cosas peores.

Le regreso la sonrisa, las cosas parecen estar en la normalidad ahora, ni siquiera puedo asegurar cuanto tiempo me ha costado.

-¿No estás enojada?

Niega

-Claro que no, nuca. A propósito, no tengo intención de volverme a irme en la tarde, Alec se ira de viajes de negocios, parece que me tendrás aquí dos semanas, solo hasta que vuelva.

-¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? –alzo una ceja.

Rompe a reír.

-Siempre supe que odiabas la soledad. No te preocupes, estaré aquí siempre como en los viejos tiempos y eso quiere decir…

Demonios, cuando lo menciona realmente añoro mi soledad.

-Noche de chicas –me muerdo la lengua.

-¡Exacto!

Se acerca y alza su taza en alto, me mira y yo entiendo, alzo la taza y la choco contra las suya, bebemos al mismo tiempo, extrañamente el café dejo de saberme bien, un toque a la puerta interrumpe nuestra celebración, nos miramos paralizadas y soy yo quien se levanta para ir a abrir la puerta, un hombre con uniforme azul marino bajito esta parado con una gran caja blanca en las manos.

Me sonríe

-¿Isabella Swan?

Asiento, observo la gran caja.

-¿Si?

Me entrega la caja, saca una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo, me pide firmar de recibido, vacilo ¿Qué estoy recibiendo en primer lugar?

-¿Quién es el que lo envía?

-El joven Edward Cullen, pidió que lo trajéramos hasta acá para ustedes. ¿Podría firmar?

Firmo sin dejar de mirarlo, cuando le entrego el papel me desea buenos días, entro y Jessica es la primera como siempre interesada por saber quien toco la puerta, se queda a media palabra cuando ve la gran caja.

-¿Qué es eso?

Niego, lo único que esta en la caja es un moño rojo, no tiene tarjeta ni nada.

-No lo sé, iré a abrirlo –me voy directo a mi habitación y cierro la puerta.

Dejo la caja sobre la cama y rápidamente busco alguna abertura para poder quitarle la tapa, no esta sellada así que solo retiro la tapa, la dejo sobre el suelo y me quedo inerte cuando veo el elegante vestido de noche color rojo marca Carolina Herrera, entallado, de tirantes, de espalda descubierta y un escote en V, gimo, es atrevido como elegante, las mejillas comienzan a calentarse ante el pensamiento de cómo me vería con el vestido puesto, dios. Jessica me interrumpe tocando la puerta, no puedo evitar espantarme, siempre me sorprende en mis pensamientos más intimos.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Respiro, le doy el pase, escucho que se abre la puerta y en como jadea al ver el vestido, corre y se sienta en la cama, me mira con un brillo emocionante.

-¡Que bello vestido! ¡Dios mío! –se le dilatan los ojos, lo acaricia.

Sonrió, aun no sabe de que diseñador es, se infartaría.

-¿Puedo? –me pregunta señalando el vestido.

Asiento, lo saca de la caja dejándolo ver a la vista de ambas, casi diría que Jess quiere llorar.

-¡Carolina Herrera! ¡Divino..! ¿Qué es esto?

-¿Qué es que?

Se inclina hacia el suelo y levanta una tarjeta, se la quito de inmediato y me mira con escepticismo. Es letra de Edward.

**_Bella:_**

**_ Ansío con tanta fuerza verte con este vestido que compré pensando en ti, olvida la marca, el precio, todo, solo quiero hacerte feliz, no quiero ofender a Jess pero sus vestidos no pertenecen a tu belleza, que mejor que un vestido clásico para una dama como tú. Acéptalo, me harás feliz _**

**_Te amo,_****_Edward._ **

Me muerdo el labio con desesperación, solo imagino comprándolo exclusivamente para mí y en como me ha imaginado llevando puesto el vestido, joder se siente tan bien. Jessica me sacude el hombro, la miro desorientada, me apremia con la mirada y sonrió.

-¿Y? –me pregunta

Miro la tarjeta y luego a ella.

-Tengo que ir a una fiesta.

-¿En un bar?

Niego.

-En un museo y tienes que ayudarme a parecer una dama ¿Aceptas?

Me examina con cautela, mis ojos brillan ante la idea que tengo, algo me dice que será una velada bastante especial, ríe entre dientes y me da un codazo en el abdomen.

-¿Intento de seducción?

Me acaricio la barbilla y un plan bastante malévolo me sobrecarga la mente.

-Una dama mantiene su lugar –entrecierro los ojos.

Jess se carcajea, alzo una ceja.

-Sí, mantiene su lugar pero la cama de un hombre.

Ahora yo le propino un codazo, reímos juntas mientras guardo el vestido elegante que será parte importante de mi plan.

**Nota de la escritora:**

**¡Hola de renuevo! Ustedes saben que no me canso de saludarlas, son mi mejor regalo en estas fechas decembrinas! Mis hermosas y super inteligentes lectoras! 3 Yo sé que es algo tarde pero con toda la fuerza de mi corazón y de mi alma, les deseo una gran y hermosa feliz navidad! y un prospero año nuevo con toda su familia querida, que coman y disfruten de las comidas tan deliciosas que se dan en estas fechas, que esten llenas de bendiciones y amor**

**UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! LES DESEA CINNLUNA06 (:**

**espero que disfruten del cap, si tengo suerte o si puedo les subo el primero de enero o antes ¿ok? Agradeciendoles el apoyo incondicional que le dan al fic y pensar que tenía en mente en cancelarlo :S con todo este apoyo que tengo de ustedes la verdad es que esa idea quedo en el pasado, no les niego que tengo en mente ideas para otro fic, aun no lo escribo pero será diferente a este (: ojala y les guste tanto como me esta empezando a gustar, solo les digo ¿Les gusta la literatura de fantasia? Espero y que sí (:**

**las amooo chicas! y también a las lectoras silenciosas, uf! a ustedes también las recontra amo **

**¿Si te gusto el cap me dejas un Review?**


	17. Capitulo 17

Capitulo 17

-¿Quién vendrá a recogerte Bella? –me pregunta Jessica detrás de mí, mientras yo me doy los últimos retoques al rímel.

Me acomodo el cabello que llevo recogido en una peineta plateada que me ha prestado Jessica, me pinto los labios de rojo y me hecho un último vistazo, estoy perfecta y con un toque de estilo fino, realmente este vestido ha hecho una gran mejoría en mi, me hace ver mucho mayor, llegando a la edad de Edward, realmente deseo que mi madre pueda ver esto. Me giro hacia Jessica para contestarle.

-Edward –le respondo.

Me alza una ceja y luego se cruza de brazos.

-¿Sabes a que hora llegará por ti acaso?

Miro el reloj de pared, la invitación que me llego ayer dice que la exhibición es a las ocho en punto, son las siete con diez.

-Vendrá a recogerme aquí, no tiene porque llamarme. –tomo la cartera de mano con brillantes plateados y camino a como puedo a la sala.

Estos tacones no pudieron ser peor, Jessica me ha prestado unos altísimos, suerte que el vestido los cubre por completo. Me quedo parada en medio de la sala esperando algo interesante, Jessica me examina de pies a cabeza y eso termina por incomodarme, le hecho una mirada mordaz y termino por pedirle que deje de hacer eso.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto? –le exijo.

Parpadea y me señala como si deseara que yo pudiera contemplarme, pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Te vez realmente fabulosa Bella, te vez con mucha clase, esto si es lo tuyo definitivamente. Estoy segura de que yo me vería como una ramera en ese vestido, tú lo haces lucir.

Le sonrió a medias, siento el vestido de tela fina sobre mi piel que se eriza.

-No digas estupideces, tu eres muy hermosa Jessica, el vestido no importa.

Asiente

-Sí importa, si no solo mírate. –me hecha otro vistazo largo y sonríe –Espero que recauden mucho dinero, a propósito ¿A dónde lo enviaran?

Me quedo paralizada, siempre presiento que ella sabe la verdad, dios, claro que no lo sabe, estoy segura de que ni Alice se lo ha confesado, solo debo tomar calma y pensar en cualquier cosa que pase desapercibido. Inhalo aire.

-Alguna fundación, no tengo muy bien informado a donde.

Hace una mueca con la boca y se encoje de hombros.

-Edward hace un buen trabajo altruista al donar el dinero, después de todo es su trabajo, merecería quedarse con una parte.

-No le interesa el dinero Jess, lo único que quiere es exhibir su trabajo y que la gente pueda verlo.

El sonido de la puerta me hace dar un saltito, el corazón se estremece en mi interior, miro con urgencia a Jessica y ella rápidamente se dirige a su habitación, cierra la puerta y yo avanzo dándome cada tropezón en el camino. Las manos me tiemblan cuando detengo mi mano en la perilla, una fuerza sobrenatural me envuelve el cuerpo, tengo tantos sentimientos que estoy completamente perdida en la disturba, abro la puerta y lo único que no pasa por mi cuerpo es aire cuando lo veo en un perfecto esmoquin de moño, el cabello revuelto en un estilo formal dejando caer algunos mechones ondulados sobre su frente, sus ojos verdes resplandecen en regocijo cuando me ve frente a él.

Trago aire pero sigo asfixiándome con mis deseos revoloteantes sobre mi garganta. Me contempla de pies a cabeza y me sonríe tan fuerte que empeora mi estado ya delicado.

-Esplendida como lo imagine –suspira –Haces que mis sueños se conviertan en realidad Bella.

Jadeo, mis mejillas comienzan a arder y poco a poco mi cara también, le regreso la sonrisa.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, solo que me gusta más el estilo rebelde de tus camisas de traje –mis manos acarician la solapa, luego el moño, quisiera arrancarlo y dejarle la camisa desabotonada.

Ríe entre dientes, se muerde el labio con fuerza y mis energías se transportan hacia mi entrepierna hasta retorcerme por dentro, quiero gritar.

-Vayamos antes de que quiera quitarte ese moño de chico bueno –le digo tomándole de la mano.

Posa una mano sobre mi espalda desnuda y la desciende con lentitud hasta dejarme erguida y con el grito despavorido de mi entre pierna ¡Santo dios! Tengo que follarme a este hombre esta noche, antes de que pierda más control, no digo nada esta vez, camino junto con él hasta el estacionamiento, me freno completamente cuando veo una limusina estacionada ¿Nos iremos en esto? ¡Es como un cuento de hadas moderno! Si vamos a hacer los anfitriones de la noche que mejor que darnos una buena noche los dos, nos subimos, me quedo mirando perplejo a Edward que le da instrucciones al chofer, me ofrece champan frio.

Sigo mirándolo aun cuando me sirve, lo nota y ríe.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nuca me dijiste que yo iba a hacer la anfitriona de tu exhibición, eso rebaso una raya de mi límite Edward.

Toma una copa y ni siquiera se sirve la cuarta parte de lo que yo tengo en la mía, da un pequeño sorbo y me mira divertido, me enfurece más cuando me muestra una sonrisa burlona.

-No te lo iba a decir, sabía que no ibas a aceptar, preferiría mil veces a tener que hacerlo sin decírtelo a pedirte permiso.

-¿Y si decía si? –alzo una ceja –Tal vez con un poco de presión, suplica y…

Me interrumpe.

-No ibas a aceptar nuca –admite con voz firme.

-Tienes razón, no lo aceptaría jamás –bebo de la copa.

Me clava la mirada, me ruborizo y me oculto con la copa bebiendo más y más.

-Somos almas gemelas Bella, eres tan obstinada como yo que sabemos casi lo que piensa cada uno. Sabemos lo que queremos.

Claro, Edward puede saber lo que realmente quiero, eso jamás sería un hecho, yo no quiero regalos, ni atención, solo una noche apasionada con él, tenerlo sobre mi cuerpo, adorarlo, contemplarlo de verdad, quiero ser una de las mujeres que él considera arte y belleza, quiero que explore en mi lo insólito. ¿Es complicado hacérselo saber?

-¿De verdad sabes lo que quiero?

Asiente.

-Sí lo sé Bella, es lo que yo también he estado esperando. –se detiene para servirme más champan. Mira hacia al frente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Me quedo incrédula observándolo hasta que unos minutos después la limusina se detiene, es entonces cuando vuelve a tomar mi mano, nos conectamos un segundo con nuestras miradas y asentimos al mismo tiempo, el chofer abre la puerta y miles de flash caen sobre nosotros cegándonos la vista, apenas puedo dar un parpadeo, no he caído gracias a dios porque Edward me sostiene bien fuerte, me inclino hacia su cuerpo como si estuviera cubriéndome de alguna amenaza.

-Creo que se enteraron de tu exhibición ¿No te parece? –le susurro.

Asiente con una sonrisa hacia la cámara.

-El hijo del famoso empresario Carlisle Cullen nuca sale a la luz muchas veces y menos para una subasta de sus obras de arte –suspira –Sí, eso definitivamente atrajo sus atenciones

Me sostiene fuerte de la cintura mientras sonreímos para las cámaras de la entrada, una alfombra roja esta bajo nosotros hacia la puerta del museo, vamos avanzando lo más rápido que podemos hacia el interior, dejándolos al fin de nuestras vistas puedo parpadear tranquilamente, reímos y nos volvemos a tomar de la mano, eso fue bastante divertido como intenso, al entrar Jacob nos recibe con un elegante traje de corbata roja y el cabello bien peinado hacia atrás, nos sonríe.

-¡Al fin han llegado! La gente aguarda por ustedes.

Lo seguimos hacia una sala que tiene un cartel en letras negritas que dice "Exhibición de esta noche. Edward Cullen" entramos, en una sala completamente de paredes de mármol, hay demasiada gente, música en vivo y montones de cuadros colgados en las paredes, reconozco la mayoría, son las que Edward me enseño, la gente clava sus miradas hacia nosotros y entonces rompen en aplausos, presiento que estoy experimentado una sensación extra corporal nada comparada con el de nuestra entrada llena de flashes.

Me ruborizo, Edward saluda a la gente, Jacob se inclina hacia nosotros, mira con urgencia a Edward.

-Tienes que hablar y dar por iniciada la subasta amigo. Vamos –le señala el entarimado que esta junto con la banda en vivo.

Edward se abre paso entre la gente conmigo detrás, avanzamos por un pasillo largo de gente hasta llegar al escenario, yo tomo un asiento cerca y veo como habla por el micrófono, observo entre la gente a alguien conocido, me sorprendo cuando veo a Esme, Carlisle y Alice, los saludo.

Me quedo quieta cuando Edward empieza a hablar.

-Les agradezco profundamente su visita esta noche a todos ustedes, es un placer tenerlos aquí. Como sabrán esto es una subasta para caridad, les informo que el dinero no es para mí –escuchamos que la audiencia ríe –Esperamos contar con su ayuda, de verdad muchas gracias por su visita de nuevo y espero que disfruten esta velada.

Se detiene para girar su cabeza hacia mí, instantáneamente me congelo, no puedo creer, se realmente lo que va a hacer.

-Ella es mi acompañante oficial esta noche, Bella Swan, les aclaro que verán mucho de su bello rostro en las pinturas que hoy se subastarán, por favor denle un gran aplauso.

La gente rompe en aplausos mirándome exactamente a mí, mis labios tiemblan cuando trato de dar una sonrisa, veo toda esa gente que me observa y bajo la mirada completamente cohibida por el alago y la excesiva atención. Jacob sube al escenario con un caballete oculto por una sabana, lo deja en el centro del escenario y le susurra algo a Edward, este asiente y la gente empieza a sacar por lo que alcanzo a ver sus chequeras.

Inhalo aire.

-Señoras y señores, tendré el honor de abrir la subasta con uno de los cuadros que para mí ha sido mi mejor trabajo. –se acerca al caballete y de un jalón quita la sabana blanca, dejando al descubierto un cuadro completamente abstracto pero que entre las líneas sinuosas y finas puedo verme en un autorretrato, soy yo en la foto que me tomo aquella vez en el parque pero con un estilo impresionante, lo ha plasmado en un estilo a pincel y lápiz que lo hace ver increíble, los colores son a un mejor, rojos, amarillos, naranjas, como si proviniera de un amanecer.

La gente sonríe y recibe la pintura con un gran aplauso, Jacob es quien toma el micrófono esta vez

-La oferta comienza con veinte mil dolares ¿Quién da treinta?

Veinte mil dolares, esperen ¡Mi autorretrato vale veinte mil dolares! Santo dios, ¿Qué valdrá si solo fuese la foto? Un hombre de traje y cabello cenizo levanta la mano, Jacob lo señala

-Treinta y dos mil dorares –responde el hombre.

Una mujer rubia de vestido azul levanta la mano.

-Cuarenta mil dorares.

¡Joder! ¿Qué esta pasando en el mundo? Un hombre alto, joven de cabello negro toma la palabra.

-Cuarenta y cinco

Jacob sonríe al igual que Edward.

-Cuarenta y cinco…a la una…a las dos.

-¡Cincuenta mil dolares! –gritan.

La gente busca a su alrededor a la persona que grito, se escuchan murmureos, la persona que acaba de comprar mi cuadro a cincuenta mil dolares pareció haber salido del aire, no hasta que levanta la mano, tiene el cabello café, ojos azules y dentadura de porcelana, sonríe, algo en su sonrisa me es familiar.

Jacob lo señala con jubilo.

-Cincuenta mil dolares…a la una... a las dos… ¡Vendido!

La gente le aplaude, miro con atención al hombre (que debe ser millonario) con atención, esos ojos, esa sonrisa, la forma de su rostro pude haberla visto en algún lado pero no encuentro que pueda ser ¿Habrá solo sido mi imaginación? Ese hombre tiene un parecido con alguien que yo conocí y que odio con el poder de mi ser. Mis pensamientos dejan de molestarme cuando Edward se acerca a mí y me rodea la cintura con los brazos, me observa con sus ojos verdes abrasivos y me da un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hey Edward! No les has dicho a la gente presente el nombre de tú cuadro estrella –añade Jacob

Edward se muerde el labio, camina hacia el micrófono y se aclara la garganta.

-El cuadro que acaba de ser vendido esta noche se llama "La musa de Edward Cullen", podrán descubrir porque–ríe al igual que el público.

Edward vuelve su cabeza hacia a mí y con un gesto me invita a venir hacia donde esta, lentamente camino hacia allá y me coloco a un lado suyo, me contempla tan intensamente como si la presencia de más de cien personas no le importaran, me ruborizo, Edward me deja el micrófono, quiere que yo diga unas palabras.

Comienzo a sentir nauseas, la gente se pone de cabeza y mis piernas tiemblan tan fuerte que doy gracias a dios que el vestido que llevo puesto sea largo, respiro, Edward se mantiene a un paso alejado para dejarme hablar libremente ¿Qué se supone que deba decir? Tierra trágame ya, por favor.

Toco el micrófono pero hace un ruido molesto que hace estremecer a la multitud de gente, no soy buena dando discursos, ni mucho menos con un montón de gente adinerada observando, esperando a escuchar mis "sabias" palabras. Me inclino hacia el micrófono, las miradas penetrantes de la gente me cruzan el pecho como espadas punzantes.

-Les agradezco mucho su presencia, esperamos que disfruten de la levada y de la subasta que se realizara, diviértanse y gracias de nuevo. –sonrió torpemente y me alejo con urgencia, Jacob tomo el micrófono y da por iniciada la fiesta.

Corro hacia Edward que me recibe con una sonrisa burlona, se perfectamente que he hecho el ridículo, bueno al menos intente verme realmente esplendido como él, pero la lucha resulto ridícula y embarazosa. Le regreso la sonrisa.

-Lo hiciste mejor de lo que pensé –admite

Le hago una mueca, bajamos del escenario y nos unimos hacia la gente, estoy segura de que la multitud cada vez se hace más grande.

-¿Pensaste que entraría en shock? –añado.

Ríe entre dientes, me toma de la cintura y nos adentramos hacia el grupo de gente que ríe, beben y comen.

-Algo así, estaba dispuesto a ir a salvarte de la crisis pero lograste salir –me da un apretón, lo miro y sus ojos verdes relucen en fuego apasionado, gimo –Lo hiciste muy bien, realmente bien.

Me ruborizo súbitamente, desvío la mirada hacia la nada y nos unimos hacia la gente, vemos a lo lejos a su familia, nos dirigimos hacia allá, saludo cordialmente a Esme y Carlisle, Alice me da un abrazo enorme y me elogia el vestido, cuando me pregunta por el le digo que me lo ha comprado Edward y que es un Carolina Herrera.

Se queda muda.

-¡Bellísimo! Muy elegante, Edward –se dirige a él.

Edward asiente en agradecimiento.

-Gracias Alice ¿Lo vez? También puedo tener gustos que les agraden a las mujeres.

Esme ríe y Alice bufa con los ojos en blanco.

-Nuca me has regalado uno, ni siquiera para mi cumpleaños –gruñe.

-Te regale el Mini Cooper y tres pares de zapatos de la colección de Jimmy Choo.

Se encoge de hombros, sigue contemplando el vestido, definitivamente se lo regalare cuando deje de llevarlo puesto, quizá yo no pueda comprarle pares caros de zapatos pero al menos le puedo dar el vestido que tanto le ha gustado, claro sin que se entere Edward, aunque más tarde estaré extrañándolo, es un lindo vestido y fue un regalo de Edward.

Carlisle le da unos golpecitos en el hombro a Edward, Esme le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Edward, me encanto la pintura que han subastado, es increíble el trabajo que has hecho. Te felicito –repuso Carlisle con orgullo.

Edward le sonríe a Esme y Carlisle.

-Gracias Carlisle, es un gran sueño para mí que la pintura se haya vendido, es importante para mí.

-Claro que lo es Edward –intervine Esme, acariciándole la mejilla –Estoy segura de la gente esta viendo lo bueno que eres.

Le da un pequeño abrazo, Alice sonríe también.

-Es cierto Edward, eres un gran pintor –le da un golpecito en el abdomen –Sabes que estaremos aquí y en las próximas exhibiciones que hagas.

-Gracias Alice.

Carlisle me sonríe ahora a mí, me pongo nerviosa cuando me toma de la mano y me agradece en voz dulce.

-Eres un gran apoyo para Edward y no cabe duda que tú eres muy importante para él. Te lo agradezco.

No se que decir, santo dios siento que me pierdo entre un montón de humo que no me ha dejado pensar, Esme me da un beso también en la mejilla, sonrojo cuando ella también me agradece el apoyo, realmente siento como si mi lengua estuviera inmóvil, sin dejarme decir absolutamente nada.

Escucho la risa tenue de Edward cuando esperan una respuesta.

-Am…No tienen que agradecer, es un placer estar aquí –respondo desorientada.

Edward trata de distraer a Esme y a Carlisle de mi crisis hablándoles de la subasta, utilizo el tiempo que me brinda para recobrarme, charlo un rato con Alice respecto al vestido, la fiesta y los invitados que parecen nuca acabar, cada segundo parece venir más gente, me dice que la mayoría son socios de Carlisle, los invito para que pudieran estar aquí, igual Esme que invito a varias personas de asociaciones de artes en Nueva york para que pudiera ver el trabajo de Edward, estoy segura de que todos ellos quedarán impactados con su trabajo.

Edward se despide de sus padres y de Alice y me lleva junto con él para saludar a mas gente, la próxima subasta por lo que escuche será en una hora y media, nos da tiempo de estar un tiempo juntos, bueno, solo encontrando un lugar sin tanta gente. Saludamos a más de diez personas, no conozco a la mayoría y quizá tampoco Edward, un hombre bajito, calvo y de mediana edad se acerca hacia nosotros saludando a Edward con mucha cortesía.

Se presenta asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Buenas noches muchacho, me llamo Jeffrey Anderson y me sorprendí mucho al ver uno de tus trabajos más importantes, me ha gustado de verdad y no puedo aguardar a ver los siguientes.

Lo saluda de mano.

-Muchas gracias señor Anderson, es un honor para mí que lo aprecie.

-Sabes, soy un buen coleccionista y las obras que también son importantes para mí las expongo en mi Museo, aquí en Manhattan ¿Te gustaría ser parte muchacho?

Edward se queda anonadado, se vuelve para verme y yo le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Asiente.

-¡Claro! Me gustaría tener un acuerdo con usted, me interesa su oferta.

Jeffrey saca algo de su saco, es una tarjeta personal, se la entrega a Edward.

-Aquí esta la dirección del museo y el teléfono, detrás esta el de mi oficina, llámame después de la subasta, la verdad pienso exhibir tus cuadros. Eres bueno.

Le da la mano otra vez, me mira a mi y asiente, casi quiero llorar cuando a Edward se le quiebra la voz de la emoción, quien no quisiera estar en sus zapatos, sus cuadros tendrán éxito después de que acabe esta subasta, tanto tiempo de esconder tanto talento, ahora brillara como ninguno.

-Muchas gracias por la oportunidad señor Anderson. –murmura.

Jeffrey asiente.

-Espero tener noticias de ti pronto, muchacho –le da una sonrisa y se despide de mí –Señorita.

Le sonrió.

-Un gusto.

Se da la vuelta y en segundos se pierde entre la gente presente, Edward se queda mudo observando la tarjeta, se pone frente a mí y apenas se contiene tanta felicidad, me abraza tan fuerte que me levanta del suelo, me besa rápido en los labios. No soy la única que se queda en shock, me sorprende todo al igual que él.

-Es increíble, todo esto es increíble, increíble…-repite con entusiasmo, no deja de mirar la tarjeta.

-Sabia que alguien podría notar tu talento, no siempre se tiene que perder la esperanza –susurro.

Se vuelve y me sonríe dejando ver sus dientes perfectos, se guarda la tarjeta y me toma de la mano, ahora sus ojos arden en lujuria, me acaricia el labio con los dedos y mantiene sus ojos clavados en los míos, por fracción de segundos me pierdo entre la burbuja de su hipnótico color verde y olvido la gran cantidad de gente, despierto entre un montón de sueños eróticos en donde él y yo nos olvidamos de todo, realmente espero no despertar.

Rió entre dientes cuando inclina sus labios hacia mi sien y deja grabado rastro de ellos, miro avergonzada hacia la gente, que despreocupada no se dan cuenta de nada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo extra tenemos?

Me muerdo el labio, suficiente para hacerlo divertido.

-Una hora.

Ronronea sobre mi piel y pierdo el control de mis rodillas, nuca pensé sentir tanta adrenalina, bueno que esperaba, esta excitándome en un lugar público y rodeado de gente, miro si la gente se da cuenta de nuestro encuentro, no hay nadie que lo noté pero aun así me siento incomoda.

-Edward, no quiero ser grosera pero ¿Tienes una idea de cuando acaba la subasta? –le pregunto con timidez, puede que si sea una grosería para él.

Se aleja lentamente y me observa angustiado, las cejas se le juntas en un gesto de preocupación, quizá pudo malinterpretarlo mal, yo lo único que quiero es intentar fugarnos hacia su departamento, hacer el amor como locos porque mi cuerpo es insoportablemente indomable, ahora parece que sufro de un crisis de verdad.

-¿Ya quieres irte? Niego, miro por sí hay gente demasiado cerca de nosotros, me inclino y le susurro.

-Un momento para festejar en privado no nos vendría mal, entre más pronto lo sea, no necesito ocultar mi estado crítico.

Cuando se lo digo rompe a reír, suspiro y su aliento cosquillea mi oreja, me muerdo el labio, la presión de mi ingle es intensa que casi quiero morderle el labio también para saciar el deseo, me observa a los ojos lo cual no me mantiene de todo consciente de las cosas que me dice.

-Eres impredecible Bella –comenta, posa una mano sobre mi espalda y la desciende con lentitud, suelto un jadeo sordo y me envuelvo entre el sueño erótico de nuevo. –Hay cosas que también necesito hacer contigo, no eres la única con una crisis al borde la locura.

Me sonríe y me toma de la cintura, noto que me apega más a su costado lo cual me deja sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través del grueso esmoquin que lleva puesto, no le quito la mirada de encima en todo el recorrido ni tampoco en sus palabras, me pierdo entre la idea que me ha dejado "Hay coas que también necesito hacer contigo" ¡Follarme! Bueno ya era hora, necesito hacerlo con él de la forma más abrasiva, ahora tendré de que presumirle a Jess. Bebemos poco champan y comemos bocadillos, esperamos a la siguiente subasta, subimos al escenario de nuevo y presenta el siguiente cuadro, así sucesivamente hasta el último que se vende por ochenta mil dolares, me retuerzo cuando veo que también es mío.

-Muchas gracias por su generosidad, es muy importante para mí como se los recalque hace unas horas, es grandioso que gente como ustedes puedan estar presentes, quiero agradecerles a mis padres que están aquí a mi hermana Alice también y a Bella Swan –me señala con la mano –Sin ella, nuca hubiera podido exponer estos cuadros, un gran aplauso por favor a esta gran mujer.

Me estremezco cuando escucho otra vez los aplausos para mí, es difícil comprender que realmente estoy haciendo algo bueno en mi vida que no me requiera mucho esfuerzo, como ayudar a la gente y a Edward, hay cosas que también le agradezco, además de haberme plasmado en esos cuadros, madre santa, realmente estoy en cuadros que gente tendrá en sus casas, el tan solo pensarlo hace que se sienta extraño. Bajo con Edward de la mano, la fiesta aun sigue llena de gente y yo no me quito de la cabeza al hombre que compro el primer cuadro de la subasta, estoy segura de que lo he visto en algun lugar.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –me pregunta Edward cuando nos dirigimos a la barra de bebidas.

Niego, aun asi no dejo de buscar al hombre, es extraño que no aparezca o bueno tal vez sea mala suerte, todavía hay mucha gente por aquí, me pide de beber champan y el agua mineral, brindamos y tomamos.

-¿Tendrás que hablar con el hombre que compro la primera pintura? –le digo sin rodeos.

Bebe, ladea la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad.

-Bueno, la verdad es que sí, veremos de que forma pagara el cuadro ¿Por qué?

Vacilo, si le digo sobre mis sospechas le arruinare su perfecto día, me encojo de hombros y sigo celebrando con él durante horas hasta que vemos que la gente se va yendo conforme las horas transcurren. Aprovecho si logro ver al hombre pero desafortunadamente se ha ido, los únicos que quedan en la ceremonia son sus padres, algunos socios de Carlisle y Jacob, quien aprovecha para charlar con nosotros y lo feliz que esta por todos los cuadros vendidos, obviamente nada de esto se pudo haber hecho sin su ayuda.

Edward se lo agradece, Jacob se ruboriza y se ríe.

-No hay que agradecer, la idea fue de bella, ella es la que esta en todo este plan –me sonríe.

Ahora soy yo quien ruborizo, me cubro con mi copa de champan, si no fuera lo suficientemente consciente de contar las copas que llevo, estoy segura de que seguiría bebiendo más, me estoy sintiendo algo mareada y no quiero desperdiciar mi noche especial con Edward.

Edward me sigue hacia la barra de bebidas en donde dejo la copa, alza una ceja sorprendido, me quita un mechón de la cara y me sonríe, siento la presión de mis arterias inflarse como un globo a causa de la excitación.

-¿Estás cansada? Podemos irnos si lo quieres.

Mis ojos se abren de par en par instantáneamente, mi corazón esta lanzando confetis por todos lados ¡Sí! Esta si será mi noche, dejo de llamarme Bella Swan si esta noche no es mío, soy capaz de cometer el delito de hacerlo mío a la fuerza, estoy segura de que lo disfrutaría más. Asiento, miro de reojo hacia donde están sus padres aun charlando con varios socios, se da cuenta y me guiña un ojo.

-No hay necesidad de tener chaperones –sonríe de oreja a oreja, me pasa el brazo por la cintura y nos dirigimos a la salida.

Afuera esta frío y chispeando, Edward se quita el saco de su esmoquin y me ayuda a ponérmelo, me reconforto sintiendo el calor humeante de su cuerpo cubriéndome de este frío tembloroso, sonrió tan fuerte que de nuevo me pierdo entre las fantasías, espero solo unos minutos hasta que vuelve con su auto, me abre la puerta del copiloto y conduce por la ciudad oscura, adentro enciendo la calefacción aun asi no pretendo quitarme el saco.

Dejo recargada mi cabeza sobre el respaldo, ese maldito champan me esta mareando.

-Maldito champan, estaba demasiado cargado –maldigo en voz baja.

-¿Quieres que te deje en tu casa?

Me levanto casi como si me hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, el pánico me golpea el pecho.

-¡No! No hay necesidad –respondo ansiosa.

Sus ojos preocupantes se reflejan a través de la oscuridad dentro del automóvil, le regreso una sonrisa inocente y hago como si el mareo no estuviera atormentándome del todo. Conduce con tranquilidad mientras yo juego con la radio, no hay mucho que hacer mientras llegamos a su departamento, jadeo cada vez que lo recuerdo, es como estar esperando tu regalo de navidad, o más bien esperando a Santa Claus. Me quedo pegada al asiento sin poder mover ningún solo hueso al reconocer la calle del edificio en donde se aloja, me oprime por dentro el nerviosismo y la alegría cuando maniobra para estacionarse, estoy a punto de bajar la ventanilla y gritar, apaga el auto y bajamos al mismo tiempo, el chipi, chipi se vuelve más intenso asi que casi corremos para poder cubrirnos en el edificio, cuando entramos la recepcionista no esta en su lugar habitual, no nos preocupamos y subimos de todos modos, tomamos el ascensor y caminos hasta su habitación.

Abre la puerta y enciende las luces, me quedo impresionada cuando veo los montones de libros que están reunidos en el centro del departamento, deben ser más de trescientos libros, todos tirados en el suelo. Lo miro con los ojos envueltos en sufrimiento ¿Libros en el piso? Es como casi ofenderme, se muerde el labio.

-¿Limpieza? –murmuro.

Asiente.

-Tengo mucho más que todo los que están ahí, pienso venderlos o donarlos a una gran biblioteca.

Frunzo el entrecejo, si, definitivamente es como navidad ¿Regalarlos? Oh dios, estoy aquí, ha llegado su salvación, avanzo hacia la pila de libros, los veo y me alegra que estén en perfectas condiciones, me arrodillo para acomodarlos, uno por uno, leyendo su titulo, Edward se acerca.

-Puedes quedarte con los que quieras –añade en tono gentil.

Lo miro con una sonrisa chiflada y poco a poco voy separando los libros que me interesan, veo un libro verde entre un montón que ha llamado mi atención, esta sobre una pila, trato de levantarlos pero Edward los quita por mi, aunque la mayoría caen como una avalancha, Edward suelta un jadeo y yo me quedo congelada cuando veo un libro amarillo con letras grandes en negritas que dice "Sexo, métodos, lecciones, placer" cae frente a mí, la portada es sobre dos personas en una posición bastante comprometedora, me quedo lívida, no se que hacer ¿Debería mirar su reaccion? Jesús, y yo que pensé en comprar un libro de esos ¿Es acaso una coincidencia?

Lo tomo, lo abro esperando entrar en shock pero lo que veo y leo no parece tener una impresión bastante disgustante, es más, me parece interesante, atractivo, emocionante, las fotos son bastante…explicitas pero me hacen sentir excitada, realmente lo estoy, siento las bragas mojadas y aun ni siquiera lo he mirado.

-Bella…no es lo que piensas –musita, la voz le tiembla.

Me levanto, doy la vuelta a la hoja y me ruborizo, hay un montón de posiciones, juegos, métodos, de todo, parece un libro bastante completo, estoy segura de que no ha intentado con nadie estos procedimientos, a menos que me haya mentido acerca de sus "chicas desnudas" a las que solía pintar. Mis ojos se clavan a los suyos, esta como un niño asustado, la frente se le llena de arrugas y tiene las cejas fruncidas, me muerdo el labio y miro una posición.

Trago saliva.

-¿Alguna vez has intentado todo esto?

Parpadea confundido, mira la imagen y luego a mí de inmediato.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿A que si he tenido sexo?

Alzo una ceja.

-¿Algunas vez has follado?

-No, pero se lo bastante como saber a lo que te refieres, bella no soy un pervertido, solo estoy aprendiendo sobre todo tipo de arte y el arte del "sexo" también lo es.

-"Estoy interesado en conocer todo tipo de arte" –repito lo que una vez me dijo -¿Te refieres también a esto entonces? ¿Lo has hecho con alguna de tus "chicas"?

Resopla, se pasa los dedos por el cabello y se suelta el moño, lo deja caer, lo estoy poniendo bastante nervioso lo cual me resulta de igual forma excitante.

-Jamás Bella, ya te lo he dicho, no hay persona que desee más que tú –se aprieta los labios -¡Demonios! Sabía que tu madre tenía razón, tal vez si soy un maniático sexual, lo entenderás porque la palabra follar no es para mí, pero en cuanto tú la dices, me da ganas de hacerlo contigo sobre esta pila de libros.

Rompo a reír ¿Follar no esta en su vocabulario? Edward es más extraño de lo que pensé, me mira con mala cara.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo llamarías tú a esto? –le muestro la foto del libro.

Se encoje de hombros

-Hacer el amor brutalmente –me contesta calmado.

-Oh bueno, eso es más educado –murmuro –Me gustaría saber que es lo que realmente se aloja en tu mente.

Me da una sonrisa forzada, me arrebata el libro y lo cierra de golpe, me quedo callada con las manos extendidas.

-Tú madre tenia razón bella, no soy la persona que tu crees, también tengo locuras y tú fuiste la mia ese día que te encontré en la biblioteca, te soñé en muchas fantasías, te imagine conmigo en mi cama, en mi cocina, en mi baño, en todos lados y desde ese día me propuse a enamorarte, a que fueras la indicada, no solo me has inspirado más de lo que pensé, bella, quiero hacerte el amor brutalmente.

Me quedo observándolo como una estúpida, analizando sus palabras y contrayéndome en mi interior, ahora se que no fui la única que lo imagino conmigo en mi cama, el corazón me bombardea tan fuerte que la sangre me zumba en los oídos, mi cuerpo se estremece cada vez que intento respirar y mi parte intima esta a punto de explotar en un orgasmo si él esta a punto de besarme, respiro, no sirve de nada, por dentro estoy fundida entre las llamas de arrástralo hacia el suelo, quitarle la ropa, tocar cada centímetro de su cuerpo perfectamente creado por Adonis, carajo, no puedo pensar en nada más que tocar su erección a mi vista.

Trago saliva, el estar media ebria me ha dejado con sed.

-¿Puedes darme algo de tomar?

Se aprieta los labios y asiente.

-Claro, te traeré agua.

-Voy contigo –susurro, yendo de todas maneras detrás de él hasta la cocina.

Veo como toma un vaso de un estante y lo llena hasta la mitad, yo me quedo parada en la entrada viéndolo sacar un popote y colocándolo dentro del vaso, se acerca y me lo entrega con media sonrisa. Lo miro con escepticismo cuando levanto el popote, sorbo hasta acabármela, me ruborizo.

-¿Quieres más?

Niego, le entrego el vaso y entonces observa el popote que acababa de succionar, levanta sus ojos y yo me quedo congelada como una autentica estatua, intimidada por aquellos ojos verdes que se vuelven abrasivos, llenos de pasión, es cuando vuelvo a perder el control, ríe entre dientes para si mismo y deja el vaso en el fregadero, me muerdo el labio esperando a que alguno de los dos diga algo, yo aun sostengo el libro lo cual me hace sentir más nerviosa.

Bajo la mirada pero sus ojos están mas fijos que nada en estos momentos sobre mis reacciones y mis movimientos, me siento vigilada por esos ojos ansiosos. Me acerco hacia un sofá, dejo el libro ahí y retomo el valor para mirarlo.

-¿Eres un maniático sexual? ¿Te gustan las jóvenes? –le pregunto con voz firme, me cruzo de brazos.

Sus ojos verdes se apagan solo un momento cuando se lo pregunto, vuelve a destellar cuando responde.

-Tal vez lo sea y si te refieres a jóvenes, tú no eres precisamente una niña Bella, nuca estuve interesado en utilizarte como algo sexual, tampoco quiero que seas mi esclava, eso sería degradante, no viene al arte.

-Al arte del masoquismo sí –le contradigo.

Se encoje de hombros como si realmente le importara una mierda, lo examino.

-No estoy interesado en eso, no me gusta herir a la gente. No a menos que a ti te guste ¿Ya lo habías…?

Lo detengo negando rotundamente, lo miro con las facciones destrozadas ¿Acaso me cree capaz? Me siento sobre el sofá mirándolo desconcentrada como si realmente lo hubiese dicho como una broma.

-¿Ya no te acuerdas de mi pasado? ¿Realmente crees que yo podría pensar en intentarlo? Estas jodido.

-Bella ¡Claro que lo sé! Es por ello que nuca…-enmudece.

Escudriño su rostro que se inmoviliza cuando se detiene, sus ojos se esconden de los míos, lo apremio y eso solo evita que pueda mirarme, me levanto de golpe, estoy a punto de acercarme y exigirle una explicación pero cuando abre la boca espero a que hable.

-Nada –responde con suavidad.

-¡Escúpelo! ¿Es por ello que nuca que? ¿No querías pedirme que tuviéramos sexo? ¿Es eso? ¿Pensabas que entraría en crisis si me tocabas?

-¡Conozco la psicología Bella! Y solo la más obvia, estuviste a punto de ser abusada, cualquier pensaría que cualquier signo que te recordara aquella escena de tu pasado, podría afectarte, yo no quería hacerte pasar un mal rato, no lo quería, yo necesitaba estar preparado. ¡Maldita sea! –gruñe –De acuerdo, ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Estas en mi departamento, con ese vestido que te hace ver realmente deseable y yo estoy a punto de explotar.

Me quedo en silencio mientras se lamenta con las manos sobre su rostro, pienso en cuanto se puedo haber cohibido solo por ayudarme, pienso realmente en los días anteriores en todas las ocasiones en las cuales pudimos haber hecho el amor y no lo hicimos, solo por haberme considerado a mí más que todo, inhalo, esto no es así, yo no pienso en Edward como un descarad, él es diferente, me hiso creer en que podría vivir normalmente, en que mis fantasías no estaban del todo perdidas, es por eso que hoy haré de esta noche inolvidable para ambos, haré de nuestras fantasías más intimas, realidad.

Tomo el libro, me acerco a él y se lo entrego, se queda perplejo cuando me ve, lo toma y me observa más que nada asustado.

-No habrá traumas no habrá crisis, quiero que me folles, o que me hagas el amor brutalmente o como quieras tomarlo. Es por eso que estoy aquí, hazlo.

Me mira de pies a cabeza examinándome con detalle, el que sus ojos me recorran el cuerpo me hace estremecer, mis manos a los costados se vuelven puños cuando me imagino desvistiéndome en su cabeza, oh, eso solo me pone más caliente, tira el libro al suelo y sus manos tratan de alzarse hacia mí, se muerde el labio y le pido con suplica que lo haga.

Hecha la cabeza hacia atrás y jadea, me toma de la mano y corremos a través del departamento hacia su habitación, su cama tiene barrotes en la cabecera, cuando los veos me ruborizo y gimo para mis adentros, me olvido por un momento que Edward esta a mi lado hasta que sus manos caen sobre mis hombros, mi cuerpo arde debajo de la palma de sus manos heladas, sus ojos abrasadores de nuevo se inyectan en los míos gritando que desea arrancarme cada prenda que llevo sobre mí, le ahorro un trabajo y me quito los zapatos de tacón que me presto Jess, cuando los dejo en un rincón me vuelvo más pequeña.

Entrecierra los ojos y se pasa la lengua sobre la comisura de sus labios, el corazón se me encoge en el acto cuando lo veo, es como querer tener esa lengua explorando lo más apreciado de mi anatomía trémula.

-No por nada escogí este vestido, Bella –susurra, se inclina hacia mi oído y habla con perfecta sensualidad –Tengo que confesar que este te lo imagine en una de esas tantas fantasías, era exactamente igual, tan rojo, tan suave, tan encantador ¿Te importa si lo perdemos esta noche?

Hago la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo, su rostro queda a centímetros del mío, su aliento vibra sobre mi cara y eso me hace perder la cordura tan rápido como mi vagina quiere tener a su exigente miembro dentro, jadeo, apenas puedo hablar, realmente no creo necesitar mucho el habla cuando acabemos en esa cama.

-¿Perderlo? –repito, dudosa.

Sonríe maliciosamente cuando transporta sus manos hacia mi espalda y a la cremallera del vestido, en un acto furtivo desgarra todo el vestido hasta hacerlo tiras largas, lo desgarra completo hasta destruirlo y dejarme a mí sin protección, se arrodilla para terminar de romperlo y entonces lo jala para dejarme en mi ropa interior, estoy realmente sin nada, a excepción de mi sostén y mis bragas, lo observo y sus pupilas se dilatan como si hubieran visto lo más impresionante de su vida, su pecho se sobre exalta cuando se levanta y me tiene frente a él, me vuelve a sonreír y pone sus manos sobre mis caderas, las acaricia con lentitud, saboreando la calentura sobresaliente de mi cuerpo, roza su nariz sobre mi hombro e inhala mi aroma con fuerza que me hormiguea la piel, me eriza el vello de todo el cuerpo, mi vagina da golpeteos intensos cada vez que tengo su rostro tan cerca como para besarlo, sus manos descienden hasta mis bragas, jadeo, quiero llorar de la felicidad cuando introduce su mano dentro y exploran mi parte intima, rozando con mi vello púbico y mi sexo, pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros, y sumerjo mi cara en el hueco de su garganta cuando mete uno de sus dedos en mi interior, doy un saltito y mis ojos se abren de golpe cuando lo siento, ahí, meneando su dedo en mi clítoris, haciéndolo bailar en mi sexo con tanta gracia que me sumerge entre miles de llamas infernales que me consumen hasta el cansacio y la exaltación. Jadeo, una de sus manos libres se posa en mi espalda, me acaricia la espina dorsal y me apega aun con sus dedos dentro de mi vagina, estoy tan caliente que mi rostro esta al rojo vivo, lo siento arder como un relámpago.

-Bella, así, quiero que lo disfrutes, quiero darte un poco de lo que me has dado pequeña –sus labios me rozan la mejilla y me muerden duro el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¡Hazlo! ¡Agradéceme! –chillo con la boca en una gran "O", empieza a reírse cuando sus dedos se introducen más, los saca y los mete una vez más para terminar de quitarme las bragas lentamente, deslizándolas por mis piernas, mis muslos y mis pantorrillas, se las lleva a la cara y las huele, se muerde el labio con presión hasta dejarlos hinchados.

Los ojos se le dilatan y su erección se engrandece cuando lo único que se escucha en la habitación son mis jadeos. Me estudia cuando me ha dejado sin bragas, estoy solamente con mi sostén, sus ojos resplandecen como luces relampagueantes cuando ve mi sexo al descubierto, disfruta de la vista tanto como yo que este desnuda frente a él.

-Oh Bella, eres mucho más perfecta de lo que te he imaginado –se acerca y me quita de ramalazo el accesorio que sostiene mi cabello, cae sobre mi espalda haciendo cosquillas y en pequeños risos, hace un gesto cuando me ve otra vez y entonces sus manos se van a mi espalda y buscan abrir mi sostén, sus labios están en mi oreja otra vez y su voz me acaricia en un tortura demandantemente sexy. –Quiero ver esos pechos que me han dado más allá que inspiraciones, quiero que me hagan vibrar.

Rió entre dientes y aprovecho el tenerlo cerca para arrancarle de un tirón el saco que lleva puesto del esmoquin, lo dejo en el suelo y le desgarro los botones cuando tiro más fuerte de la camisa para quitársela, veo su cuerpo radiante frente a mis ojos, sus bíceps, su piel perfectamente ardida como la mía, grito, es mejor que el regalo de navidad.

-Quiero llevarte a esa cama, quiero pintarte con mi deseo –sisea

Mis terminaciones nerviosas gritan miles de montones de veces el Aleluya histórico, sonrío de oreja a oreja y asiento, no sin antes buscar por debajo de su abdomen el botón de su pantalón, cuando lo encuentro me detiene y niega.

-Eso será sorpresa –me responde con una sonrisa traviesa.

Rodea mi cintura con sus brazos y ambos caemos sobre la cama, reímos al unisonado, se pone a horcajadas y me contempla con una sonrisa que le llega hasta en los ojos, sin camisa y con pantalón parece que yo soy la única que esta dando de mi parte, toma mis manos y las pone a cada lado de mi cabeza, inclina su rostro a mi pecho y su nariz me acaricia el hueco de mi garganta, me estremezco y me retuerzo debajo de las sabanas, saca su lengua para saborear mi mandíbula y chuparme los labios, los dedos de los pies se me retuercen, al igual que las caderas.

-Quiero verte desnuda de verdad. Te ayudo un poco. –libera una de sus manos y se acerca a la mesita de noche que esta cerca, toma unas tijeras largas y filosas, me quedo pálida cuando las pone frente a mí, niega –No te haré nada con esto Bella, será de más ayuda para ambos.

Y entonces acerca las tijeras a mi sostén y lo corta completamente por la mitad, cae a mis costados liberando mis pechos y lo endurecidos que están mis pezones, se muerde los labios con impaciencia y deja a un lado las tijeras, su boca se vuelve a adherir a mi garganta, se desliza por el sur hasta llegar a mis pechos sobresalientes, mi cuerpo se convulsiona debajo del colchón cuando voy sintiendo el tacto húmedo de su boca llegar a mi pezón, su risa me penetra en los poros de la piel y sin esperarlo mete mi pecho a su boca y lo succiona tan duro que lo disfruta dando saltitos sobre mí, doy un grito que me aprieta completa, la garganta se me cierra cuando quiero hablar, me calla cuando succiona la punta de mi pezón y lame su alrededor, sigue el mismo procedimiento con el otro hasta dejarlos hinchados y purpuras, reviento entre miles de relámpagos y centellas cuando me palpitan, lo siento duro.

-Saben tan bien como lo imagine, estoy seguro de no es su único encanto –añade con otra sonrisa traviesa, se muerde el labio y sus manos se aplasta sobre mis senos, los moldea con fuerza como si fuera una gran masa. Gime –Son suaves, Hum…demasiados suaves, oh, Bella, con esto podré hacer magia toda la noche.

Sigue moldeándolo con las manos, me quedo boquiabierta retorciéndome y obligándome a sentir sin piedad el vibrado movimiento de mi ingle, lo siento hasta en el trasero, apretándome con fuerza.

-Dame lo que merezco, quiero…-mi respiración se entrecorta cuando quiero hablar –Dame lo que tienes para mí.

-Es todo tuyo también –me guiña un ojo, se quita sobre mí y se para frente a la cama, de un movimiento se quita los pantalones, me recargo sobre los codos para ver el espectáculo, lo veo en bóxers y entonces niego, se ríe, coloca sus manos en el liga elástica y rápidamente los deja caer al suelo, da un paso delante para dejarme ver la verdadera obra de arte, es como ver la perfecta anatomía de _Migue Angelo_, en cuerpo y alma, entro un estado critico que me embarga de orgasmos cuando veo definidamente y con precisión su pene en perfecta erección, reviento en gritos eufóricos por dentro cuando vuelve a echarse sobre mi a horcajadas, veo como su pene se sostiene parado y firme.

Mis manos se posan en sus muslos torneados, me incorporo para alzar mi cabeza y verlo completamente desnudo, aprecio con orgullo cuando veo lo satisfecha que he quedado al respecto, es estar sobre lo magistral de su cuerpo y lo puro de todo lo que él es. Nuestras miradas se encuentra y cuando lo ve a la cara sostiene un paquete negro de aluminio, veo como se enrolla el pene en esa pequeña bolsa transparente gelatinosa y da una mirada salvaje cuando tira el envoltorio ¿Acaso se ha puesto un condón? Resulta extraño como excitante ver como pertenece concentrado unos segundos para colocárselo.

-Sube las rodillas, Bella –me pide.

Subo mis rodillas en alto, con delicadeza las separa y no puede evitar observar mi sexo al acceso, se queda unos segundos observándolo, inclina la cabeza y da un pequeño beso en mi pubis, meneo mis caderas al reflejo de mi sobresaltado orgasmo momentáneo.

-Regálame de esa inspiración Edward, haz que suceda –suplico entre jadeos

. Se inclina solo un poco para mirarme firme a los ojos.

-Mi pequeña Musa…todavía hay mucho por donde indagar. Píntame de ese encanto, tuyo.

Me aprieto los labios con fuerza cuando siento la punta de su erección en la entrada de mi vagina y sin verlo venir mi alma se dispara desde mi boca cuando doy un grito al sentir la penetración, mis manos se enroscan en las sabanas debajo de mi, su trasero se menea al momento en que yo quiero retorcerme, se balancea delante y detrás cuando el clímax se aproxima al corriente de mis sentimientos, el orgasmo se apodera de mí sin piedad hasta hacerme polvo, mis músculos se contraen de todos lados hasta hacerme pequeña, tan indefensa, mi única sensibilidad la siento ahí, en mi sexo, mientras Edward se balancea sobre mí y se sostiene de mis rodillas, empuja con más fuerza aun cuando doy gritos y jadeo con la garganta inflamada, mis ojo se dilatan, mi frente esta bañada en sudor, quiero morder algo, mis labios se vuelven ansiosos y es cuando Edward se inclina hacia mi rostro y estruja con brusquedad sus labios a los míos, aprovecho la intensidad para introducir mi lengua y explorar cada ángulo de su boca con precisión, mis dientes sujetan sus labios hasta tenerlos prisioneros.

Los suelto cundo se introduce más fuerte en mí, llevándome por sorpresa. El orgasmo se vuelve cada vez menos incontrolable, mis venas quieren explotar, mi cuerpo se sacude debajo del colchón, quiero que siga, quiero que me lo haga durante toda la noche, quiero llevarlo dentro de mí siempre.

-¡Ah! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Ahí! –grito como puedo, aplastándome los labios cuando mi alma es tocada por el placer ardiente, todo se esta consumiendo dentro de mí.

Mi piel es fuego, mi interior es el infierno, el aire de la venta choca contra mi rostro produciéndome ardor, al principio lo siento hasta que Edward sujeta mis caderas y suelta un gemido cuando levanta un poco las piernas para dar de la penetración todo el furor, mi sexo esta invadido por completo de su pene, mi clítoris esta palpitándome duro y esta gritando ese aleluya que tanto ha deseado, mis terminaciones nerviosas se despegan de mis sentidos, mi cabeza se envuelve en una ranura de inconsciencia, me estoy mordiendo los labios tan duros que estos sangran, me limpio con la lengua y en seguida siento ese sabor metálico que me revuelve aun más la cabeza, mi pecho se inflama y mis pupilas se dilatan cuando de repente siento que se aleja y termina por salir.

-Oh bella…Eso fue mejor que la teoría –murmura despacio. Se inclina para verme la cara y se acerca, ve que llevo sangre en los labios, se inclina para limpiarlo con su lengua y succiona, cierro los ojos, mis manos se van hacia su cabello, lo jalo más hacia mi rostro y ríe.

-Eso…-respiro –Siempre será mejor que la teoría.

Su lengua esta sobre el hueco de mi garganta, desciende hacia mi pecho y rápidamente se dirige a mi seno izquierdo, mordisquea mi pezón duro y yo me estremezco, se me retuerce la entre pierna al contacto, jadeo cuando sigue con mi otro pezón.

-Me he enamorado de tus pechos Bella, daría lo que fuera por tenerlos plasmados en una gran obra de arte. –sus manos moldean mis pechos de nuevo, esta vez con dulzura, graba con precisión su tamaño, su textura. –Son todos míos.

Rió entre dientes somnolienta, se tira a un lado mío sobre la cama, sus manos están sobre mi pecho aun, apenas logro mirarlo, mis ojos están cerrándose sin darme cuenta, acaricio su abdomen torneado, sigo las líneas perfectas de su trabajo constante de lo que ha hecho con su cuerpo, lo digo, es tener a Miguel Ángelo sobre esta cama y es mío.

-Haz lo que quieras conmigo, soy tu musa ¿No?

Suspira, traza con delicadeza líneas en mi piel, estallo en placer, no ha pasado ni un minuto y mi otro yo interno me aclama otra ronda, encaja su uña recta dejándome rayas casi invisibles.

-A este paso ya no se quien soy, no se que lo será de mí contigo a mi lado bella, pero estoy seguro de que lo disfrutaré tanto que no habrá vida después que pueda remplazarlo.

Me incorporo para mirarlo a los ojos, brillan con satisfacción que me complace totalmente, le sonrió y lo beso rápidamente.

-Quiero terminar ese libro contigo y me refiero a ese libro amarillo, podrás tener mucha teoría al respecto porque se que has estudiado esto con precisión pero nadie hace al maestro sin practica.

Me da una sonrisa burlona y me levanta una ceja consternado.

-¿Me llamas maniático sexual ahora?

Reviento a reír, me ruborizo sintiendo con profundidad el color rosado en mis mejillas y asiento, se queda boquiabierto.

-Me gustan los locos, bueno los raros –sonrió de oreja a oreja, acaricio su frente bañada en sudor como la mía.

-Prefiero más el termino loco, eso viene más a mí –arruga la nariz –No, pensándolo mejor, la gente creía que yo era raro, ahora entiendo que fue lo que te llamo la atención de mí Bella. ¿Alguna respuesta?

Suelto una carcajada, bosteceo y el acerca una sabana grande, me cubre completamente y me acomoda una almohada bajo la cabeza, lo veo borroso pero se que no he contestado su pregunta, lo contemplo con el cabello desordenado, sudado y ruborizado, valla, que buena imagen me llevo al dormir.

-Tú –respondo en susurro.

Me quita el pelo que llevo sobre la cara, me da un beso en la frente y se mete conmigo en la sabana, nuestros cuerpos hacen una fricción de calor que hace más renconfortable la cama, el estar todavía desnudos me mantiene un poco alerta y con adrenalina.

-Eso es una respuesta parcial, pero la dejaremos para luego. Duerme Bella, aun dormida me llenas de inspiración.

Me envuelve con sus brazos, me aprieta contra su pecho y cierro los ojos completamente exhausta. Ya vivo mi propio sueño en carne propia, dormir con Edward, en su cama, en su casa, sentirlo como esta noche me ha dejado con pocas probabilidades de que pueda sucederme algo mucho mejor que haber hecho el amor brutalmente con este hombre

**(...)**

**¡Hola mis queridas lectoras! ¿Como están? Espero que super bien, yo se que es algo tarde pero no quiero saludarlas sin desearles un FELIZ AÑO 2013! Espero que hayan disfrutado de la fiesta :) y que hayan comido super rico, acá donde vivo se acostumbra a hacer carne asada, salchicha y papas asadas, tomamos un poco de tequila y mucha soda lml en fin, y solo les deseo un año lleno de salud, amor y muchas bendiciones, les quiero agradecer el apoyo incondicional que me han dado en estos meses, son las mejores lectoras que una escritora podría tener, ustedes hacen que pueda seguir con este proyecto y que claro llegue a su fin, no habrá momento en que no me acuerde de ustedes, ojala y pueda darles un abrazo, un beso y un millón de gracias **

**Lo único que les deseo es lo mejor de la vida, porque lo merecen. ¿Y les gusto el cap de esta semana? juju Edward y Bella han tenido su primer encuentro ¡al fin! jajaja ¿Les gusto? Si es así dejame tu Review y sabré que me amaras jaja no es cierto! Yo se que me quieres tanto como yo a ustedes**

**Si el cap tiene errores ortograficos o de cualquier tipo, les pido una disculpa, como les dije mis archivos de word estan algo dañados, pero ya lo arregle, asi como para el capitulos 19 no habrá más errores, o al menos eso espero xD**

**Las quiero! Saludos y muchos abrazos Cinnluna06**


	18. Capitulo 18

Capitulo 18.

El sonido de una ligera canción de fondo me obliga a abrir los ojos, el sol ya esta en su punto más intenso, la luz se refleja a través de la ventana, golpeándome la cara y obligándome de nuevo a entrecerrarlos, me froto la cara y se que aun estoy media dormida, la canción se escucha solo un poco más fuerte y es cuando logro incorporarme sobre la cama, bostezo, abro los ojos cuando por un milímetro de segundos me quedo boquiabierta al darme cuenta de que no estoy en mi casa y esta no es mi cama, miro a mí alrededor y recuerdo haberme quedado dormida en el departamento de Edward después de haber follado ayer, jadeo, demonios, había olvidado casi todo lo de la noche anterior, si no fuese porque estoy cubierta con un cubrecama y el pelo desarreglado, hubiera jurado que me había quedado por borracha. Me levanto de la cama rodeada aun con el cubre cama, busco algo en el piso que ponerme, veo mi vestido rasgado, mi sostén roto y mis bragas, hago un gesto con la boca cuando los tomo, es lo único que me queda de ropa para irme a casa, anoche si fue realmente intenso. Voy corriendo al baño y rápidamente me los coloco, me envuelvo con el cubre cama otra vez y salgo con pasos cautelosos hacia donde se escucha la música, debe ser una grabadora encendida, avanzo a medida que la escucho más fuerte y entonces me quedo parada completamente inmóvil al ver a Edward pintando en la sala, tiene periódico sobre el piso y ha quitado los sofás, tiene un montón de latas sobre el piso y pinceles manchados sobre una mesa de madera, me da la espalda así que todavía no se da cuenta que he despertado, lleva solo sus bóxers, me quedo solo unos segundos mirando aquella espalda envidiable y placentera y aquel cuerpo que fue mío.

Carraspeo, la canción es reconocible ahora que la escucho mejor_. Para Elisa_, de Beethoven, se da la vuelta con una paleta de pinturas sobre las manos y con un pincel en el otro, sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando me ve, me muerdo el labio con fuerza cuando veo una mancha roja sobre su mejilla.

-Bella, has despertado. ¿Tienes hambre?

Me quedo en silencio mientras lo veo, me acerco hasta lograr ver lo que ha estado pintando todo este tiempo, es una persona que esta mirando un amanecer de espaldas, tiene el cabello negro como el mío y la piel pálida, aun no esta terminada del todo, apenas lleva los grabados, mis ojos se van directamente a los suyos, ruboriza.

-Nuca te había visto pintar, es hermoso –siseo.

Deja sobre la mesa la paleta de pinturas y el pincel, suspira y da un paso hacia mí.

-Esta mañana amanecí con mucha inspiración, lo de anoche me ha hecho sentir algo especial. –se acerca lo suficiente para acariciarme el hombro descubierto, alza la ceja cuando me contempla con el cubre camas envuelto, señalo con la mirada que él también esta casi desnudo, sus ojos resplandecen de inmediato.

Ríe.

-Se que no tienes que ponerte, tengo una camisa que puede quedarte en un cajón, el desayuno esta listo desde que me levante, quiero que comas.

No se ni siquiera que horas son, ni cuando habré estado durmiendo, lo único que sé es que la cuidad se ve bastante despierta como para que sean las ocho, dilato los ojos pensando en la única persona que debió haber estado interesada en que no llegue a dormir ayer, Jessica, ¡Maldita sea! No tardará en preguntar por mí o quizá ya lo hiso, ayer no le avise así que debe estar enojada conmigo, a menos de que se haya imaginado que pude haber estado haciendo ayer, espero que lo haya hecho.

-¿Qué horas son? ¿A que hora hiciste el desayuno?

Vuelve a reír.

-Son las doce y lo hice hace una hora, debe estar algo frío pero puedo prepararte otra cosa.

Niego rápidamente, miro por encima de su hombro la barra de la cocina, solo logro ver el jarrón lleno de jugo de naranja y leche, el estomago me gruñe así que voy corriendo otra vez a su habitación, busco entre los cajones como me ha dicho una camisa que pueda quedarme, tomo una azul de botones y me la pongo, voy directo hacia la cocina, paso por la sala en donde Edward aun esta pintando, entro a la cocina, busco un plato y cubiertos, voy hacia donde me espera el jarrón de jugo y no solo eso, pan tostado con mermelada, huevos revueltos en jamón ahumado, hot cakes, cereal y fruta cortada, trago saliva al ver tanta comida ¿Espera que coma o también se unirá? Llega hacia donde estoy, se recarga sobre un brazo en la barra esperando a que tome algo, me quedo pasmada, no se por dónde ir, todo se ve bastante delicioso, tomo un pan tostado y fruta picada, comienzo por morder el pan.

Sonríe complacido mientras me sirve jugo, me observa fascinado mientras me ve devorando el huevo.

-¿Qué? –le pregunto cuando bebo.

-Es otra obra de Arte verte comer –se carcajea –Muy interesante Bella.

Sonrió a medias, cuando acabo con el huevo me sirvo un hot cake, luego me sirvo leche para tragar, nuca pensé que Edward pudiera cocinar tan bien y preparar tanta comida en tan solo una hora, es impredecible, quien lo diría, un pintor experto en sexo que sabe cocinar ¿En que otra cosa no es especialista? Cuando acabo me inclino sobre la barra, atraigo su rostro al mío y le doy un fuerte beso, parpadea y una sonrisa le cuelga del rostro iluminado.

-Estuvo delicioso, dime ¿Qué no sabes hacer Edward Cullen? –alzo una ceja, me muerdo el labio.

Duda, se pasa el dedo por la barbilla y luego por la base de mí mandíbula, fantaseo.

-No soy bueno en carpintería, no puedo ni siquiera meter un clavo, realmente necesito ayuda para eso, aunque me especializo en otras cosas, eso es lo importante

-Interesante, pues diría que el tiempo no es tu enemigo, no sé realmente cuanto tiempo llevas aprendiendo de la materia pero ayer en práctica tienes una excelente referencia. –me inclino más cerca hasta ver como sobresale su labio superior frente a mí –Quiero seguir aprendiendo del mejor maestro, no me separaré de ti hasta que logré verlo todo.

Suspira, su aliento me embarga la sangre como una exquisita fragancia que me hace vibrar el cuerpo, mi parte intima salpica deseo por cualquier lado, me retuerce el control, Edward posa su mano detrás de mi cabeza, sujeta mi cabello manteniéndome firme cerca de su rostro, me inhala de arriba hacia abajo.

-Hueles delicioso por la mañana Bella, otras de ms fantasías era verte despertar por la mañana, me has complacido en todo –gruñe bajo la tentación de comerme la boca –Quiero hacerte el amor brutalmente de nuevo, no se que hacer con esta desesperación.

Hago a un lado los platos, los cubiertos y los vasos para tener la barra libre, me subo a ella sin dejar de tener contacto cercano con el rostro de Edward, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y lo beso apasionadamente mientras me toma de la cintura y me alza por los aires para caer automáticamente en sus brazos, aferro mis dedos a su cabello, me acarician la espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero, sus manos arden a través de la tela fina de mi braga, me acerca en un acto súbito haciéndome encajar en su cuerpo, chupa mis labios para dejarme sin respiración en menos de segundos, jadeo, mi boca se abre para tomar aire.

-Bella, mi pequeña y traviesa Musa –murmura en cada beso sobre mi piel. Antes de que pueda cargarme se escucha vibrar mi celular, abro los ojos de en par cuando recuerdo la única persona que debe estar esperándome desde ayer, debe ser la misma que llama.

Edward me suelta y de repente dejo de sentir el encanto eufórico de hace unos segundos, hago un mohín y busco mi bolsillo de mano con mi celular dentro, cuando lo encuentro veo en la pantalla el número de Jess, comienzo a maldecir y veo como Edward retoma la pintura otra vez, contesto, espero su chillante voz al otro lado del celular.

-¿Hola?

-Lo hicieron ¡Y no me mandaste un mensaje de texto!

Pongo los ojos en blanco, si, ella realmente estaba preocupado por mí, veo de reojo a Edward que mantiene una sonrisa bien escondida pintando el cuadro.

-Cállate y gracias por preocuparte por mí Jessica, eso debió haberte mantenido con el ojo abierto toda la noche ¿No es cierto?

Escucho su tono de lamentación, claro que me equivoco.

-No digas eso bella, claro que me preocupe por ti, no contestabas mis llamadas y Alice me dijo que te fuiste con Edward, por dios no soy estúpida, no quise molestar.

Suelto carcajadas, siento la mirada de Edward clavada en mi espalda.

-Valla Jessica, te juzgue mal, eres muy considerada. Gracias.

-Bella…Basta

-Volveré en media hora, no te preocupes, ve al trabajo tranquila ¿Irás solo medio turno?

-Sí.

-Ok, espero llegar para despedirme. Nos vemos.

-De acuerdo Bella, adiós. Cuelgo el teléfono y lo dejo a un lado, me giro hacia Edward que me mira firmemente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus ojos destellando por la anticipación de volver a tocarme, me encojo de hombros, tal parece que no podré quedarme aquí mucho tiempo, Jess me espera al igual que mi jefe, llegaré tarde si no me apresuro.

-Jessica solo se preocupa por ti Bella, no creo que sea tan malo –comenta con tono poco convincente, él también conoce a Jessica lo suficiente tanto como yo.

Suspiro, no sé si creer eso o mandarlo al demonio, Jessica son de esas chicas que solo piensan en divertirse y tener sexo ¿Quién puede culparla? No sabía que se podía sentir tan bien.

-Se puede decir eso cuando no vives con ella –alzo una ceja, recuerdo que hoy es un día de trabajo para mí y que si no llego probablemente no me ira bien con James. Me acerco a la barra de la cocina otra vez, le doy una mordida al pan tostado y lo observo, aun esta tan excitado como yo, me olvido de todo mientras me habla con esa voz tan cálida y suave.

-Siento lo de tu brassier Bella, no pensé mucho cuando lo corte –se muerde el labio, examinándome con su camisa puesta –Pensándolo bien ¿Por qué no te llevas una de mis camisas? Así estaríamos a mano.

Gimo ¿Yo, llevarme sus camisas? ¡Joder! Cada una de mis fantasías van recobrando realismo, folle ayer con Edward Cullen y hoy me pide llevarme su ropa por haber destruido mi brassier ¿Qué pasará cuando me deje sin bragas? Santo dios, me gustaría descubrir eso. Ruborizo al instante, vacilo, tengo contras y pros ante esa idea.

-No puedo –le contesto levanta la mirada.

Su cuerpo se echa para atrás, ladea la cabeza observándome desconcentrado, quizá pensó que aceptaría de inmediato, se lame el labio con curiosidad, mis ojos se van directo hacia su abdomen hasta recorrer su definida y puntiaguda erección.

-¿Por qué no puedes llevártelas?

Trago saliva, no vivo sola. Nos miramos durante un rato y el asiente, hace una mueca.

-Jessica no sabrán que son mías Bella, no seas ridícula ¿Prefieres salir a la calle con un cubre camas?

Lo pienso, gruñe y rompo a reír. Su boca se hace una línea recta y me doy cuenta segundos más tarde que se ha molestado ¿Qué he dicho?

-No me gusta esa idea Isabella Swan, hay hombres allá afuera –espeta.

-Que bueno que lo mencionas, tu puedes ver mujeres desnudas diciendo que es arte cuando ni siquiera se la verdad sobre eso.

Sus ojos se dilatan y su boca se abre en una grande O, su piel comienza a tomar una tonalidad rojo intenso. Me quedo inerte mirando su rabia.

-¡¿Sigues creyendo que me ha costado con una de ellas?! Bella eso es estúpido, realmente estúpido. ¡No puede creer que dudes de mí! Ya te lo he dicho, ninguna de ellas me intereso, nadie.

Mis ojos se clavan en su rostro hundido en coraje, se cubre el rostro con las manos y toma aire, lo espero recobrarse hasta que me regresa la mirada, veo como exhala con dificultad.

-No dudo de ti pero no confío en ellas Edward, si vamos a querer que esto funcione tienes que decirme si alguna de ellas se intereso por ti, solo dímelo, necesito saber si alguien te amo. ¿Por favor? –le suplico de buena gana.

-¿Qué pretendes Isabella? –me pregunta con un gesto.

-Solo dímelo, joder –mascullo.

-No entiendo porque quieres saber algo así si esto paso hace años –se gira dándome la espalda, camina hacia la pintura que aun no termina.

Corro hasta alcanzarlo y ponerme frente a él, lo tomo de un brazo y lo retengo, veo en sus ojos una intimidación que me pone los pelos de punta, él no huye así a menos de que intente ocultar algo, no titubea, ni mucho menos me deja con la palabra en la boca, tiene que ser verdad, alguien lo amo antes que yo, sus ojos se mueven ansiosos, trata de ocultarlo manteniendo la compostura.

La voz se me escapa cuando vuelvo a hablar.

-¿Cómo se llama?

Suspira, levanta una mano para acariciarme la mejilla mientras me examina tan intensamente que por un segundo olvido lo que estoy haciendo, parpadeo, intenta hacerme olvidarlo intimidándome con sus ojos verdes que me derriten hasta hacerme vibrar, se lo suplico con la mirada, cae ante mí cerrando los ojos.

-Irina.

-¿La amaste?

-Bella…

-Contesta. ¿La amaste? –le pregunto.

Suspira, abre los ojos pero no me observa, aun mantiene su mano sobre mi mejilla y solo escucho con atención sus palabras.

-Ella me declaro su amor después de que fuimos a cenar, ella poso para mí solo profesionalmente, cuando me lo dijo le pedí una gran disculpa pero le conté que yo no estaba interesado en ella ni que me interesaba una relación, estaba tan ocupado en mi carrera que me olvide de eso. Además, ella no era mi tipo para nada.

-¿Por qué?

Carraspea.

-Era prostituta.

La sangre de mi cuerpo desciende hasta las puntas de mis pies, siento un dolor agonizante en el pecho cuando trato de respirar y cada centímetro de mis extremidades comienzan a estremecer con una sensación de hormigueo horroroso. Trato de no pensar en lo que me ha dicho pero es imposible tanto como el imaginar a una mujer bellísima, con tacones altos, maquillada y acercándose a Edward de manera insinuosa mientras yo estaba aun viviendo en Seattle con mi madre, maldición, un rencor y una sensación acida me recorre la sangre cuando lo pienso, esa mujer pudo haberme quitado a Edward, lo pudo haber logrado pues ella sabe mucho más de seducción que yo. Tal vez Edward no buscaba una musa tan exótica.

Me levanta el rostro con uno de sus dedos sedosos, trago saliva con dificultad tratando de no pensar en la imagen de aquella mujer junto a la suya.

-¿Estás contenta ahora que sabes las cosas Isabella?

Meneo la cabeza, baja la mano y pasa a un lado mío para volver a tomar los pinceles, la paleta de pintura y recomenzar el trabajo. Me quedo callada, observando como pinta sin mirarme, quizá no quiso recordarlo, quizá no quiso decírmelo por alguna razón sea cual sea, lo único que sé es que las cosas no salieron como él las esperaba.

Veo que no intentará llamar mi atención así que tendré que hacerlo yo misma.

-¿Estás molesto?

Sigue pintando, me quedo parada sin escuchar respuesta así que me cruzo de brazos.

-¿Estás molesto? –repito la pregunta.

-No Isabella, no lo estoy –responde sin dejar de pintar.

Resoplo y lo miro pintar sin ninguna reacción al respecto, su postura esta intacta y eso solo me deja más molesta.

-¿Por qué me dices Isabella? Eso se oye molesto.

Deja de pintar para mirarme, hace una ademan con las manos en el aire y levanta ambas cejas.

-Ese es tu nombre ¿Acaso no lo es?

Gruño.

-Solo me dices Isabella cuando estás molesto asi que eres tú el que miente. –murmuro. –Estás molesto.

-¡No! –Protesta –No lo estoy, además puedo llamarte Isabella si quiero, no cambia nada si lo hago.

-Que curioso, ayer me llamaste Bella mientras follábamos ¿Eso no cambia nada, eh?

Suspira, regresa otra vez a la pintura sin hacerme caso, se concentra y yo me quedo otra vez parada sin ser considerada una cosa viviente. Me aprieto los dientes y me dirijo a él de nuevo para una sola cosa.

-¿Puedo ducharme?

Asiente.

-Claro. –se encoje de hombros.

Me aprieto los labios tan fuerte que salgo a zancadas de la habitación, me voy directo hacia al baño y cierro la puerta con fuerza, empiezo a protestar para mis adentros lo peor de mis pensamientos ¿la amaba? Ni siquiera fue para responder de nuevo con un "si" o un "no" Edward Cullen tiene problemas en responder siempre a mis preguntas, no ha sido la primera vez que ha querido evadir una, maldita sea todo esto solo me pone más furiosa ¿Qué otra cosa puede demostrar que se haya enfadado al tocar el tema? No encuentro respuesta alguna, si no le importaba mucho decírmelo ¿Por qué le molesto? Tal vez lo presione demasiado, pudo haber sido eso. Me meto a la regadera y me empapo de agua caliente, disfruto del vapor que me penetran en los poros pensando en una solución, no tengo ropa ni mucho menos un sostén, no tengo idea de cómo pensaré salir de su apartamento con su ropa y con solo mis bragas puestas, valla, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé, además, no tengo quien pueda llevarme a casa, Edward esta ocupado en su pintura, sería una grosera si le pido llevarme. Masajeo mi cabello envuelto en la espuma del shampoo, tiene un olor frutal que me hace sentir mejor, cierro los ojos cuando la espuma me cae a los costados de la cara y descienden hasta mi pecho y finalmente a mis pies, rompo en susto cuando alguien toca la puerta.

-Bella, te traje algo, esta sobre la cama –la voz de Edward se escucha serena detrás de la puerta.

Tomo aire y le respondo.

-De acuerdo.

Me pregunto que podrá ser, rápidamente me quito la espuma del cabello, tomo una esponja y me limpio cada parte del cuerpo en donde no cayo la espuma, cierro la llave y tomo una toalla de un estante blanco, me miro una vez más en el espejo para asegurarme que al menos no he perdido mi personalidad después de lo que he hecho la noche de ayer, salgo cautelosamente del baño buscando a Edward en la habitación. Esta quitando las sabanas de la cama con mucho cuidado, veo que se ha puesto una camisa y unos pants que le quedan aguados, esta descalzo y tiene el pelo desarreglado como siempre, se vuelve a mi cuando escucha las gotas de agua caer sobre el piso, dilata ligeramente los ojos cuando me ve y regresa la mirada hacia la cama sin sabanas.

Frunzo las cejas ¿Qué sucede con la cama? Jadeo cuando veo una mancha de sangre sobre un cubrecama blanco, me ruborizo de inmediato y lo único que quiero es regresar a la ducha y no salir de ahí hasta que se valla, Santo dios, esto es más vergonzoso que haberle pedido que me follara, lo miro, él esta con el rostro en el piso sin poder mirarme también.

-Es natural Bella –susurra despacio sin mirarme.

Trago saliva, realmente me hubiera gustado platicar con Jessica sobre esto mucho antes, esto me ha tomado por sorpresa, suspiro.

-¿A sí? Pues no entiendo mi sentimiento de culpabilidad –respondo con la voz temblorosa.

Deja la sabana en el piso y se acerca a mí, me quedo atontada cuando acuna mi rostro entre sus manos y me examina los ojos con fuerza, no puedo evitarlo y lo observo fijamente, parece tan nuevo que me regale una sonrisa torcida después de nuestra discusión, realmente pensé que estaba molesto, me acaricia las mejillas y me da un beso en la frente.

-Bella, no pienses que me moleste hace un momento por lo de Irina, es solo que no me gusta tocar el tema –hace una mueca –Es un pasado que ha quedado en el olvido.

-¿En el olvido? –vamos bella, deja de presionar.

Suspira frustrado, niega con la cabeza pero recupera su compostura afable.

-Ella no estaba muy bien que digamos, sabes que tenía una vida difícil porque te lo acabo de contar y a decir verdad fui su única familia. La considero como una amiga y ella me considera su familia.

No puedo evitar suspirar de alivio cuando me lo confiesa, no es que haya tenido celos hacia la mujer, por dios ha tenido una vida difícil me queda claro, pero el hecho de que haya intentado seducir a Edward en el momento en el que él y yo no nos conocíamos, me resulta irritante y no se porque ¿Será que si Edward no me hubiera conocido, estaría con ella ahora? _Si claro bella ¿No escuchaste que no era su tipo?_

Me mira el semblante y yo le regreso una sonrisita, ¿Qué más puedo decir? Me pillo, no puedo evitar decir que si estaba celosa, me acaricia el hombro con lentitud al ritmo silencioso en el que palpita mi corazón eufórico.

-No tienes porque explicarme nada, ya acabo esto. A propósito ¿Qué has traído para mí?

Sus ojos verdes relucen con un sentimiento alegre al recordádselo se ríe para si mismo y camina hacia el borde de la cama, recoge una bolsa y me la entrega, me quedo escéptica al tomarla y verificar lo que hay dentro, reconozco dos pares de brassiers, unas blusas y pantalones de mezclilla, rompo a reír.

-Espera ¿Me has comprado ropa? –le pregunto con el rostro burlón.

-No quieres llevarte la mía, no iba a dejarte ir con el cubrecama, además necesitas brassier para salir, hay una tienda de lencería cerca de aquí, me fue fácil salir, comprarla y traértela.

-¿Qué sucede con la talla?

Alza una de sus cejas frente a mí y presiento que mi sistema quiere colapsar, sus ojos brillan mucho más cuando responden, me muerdo el labio sin poder evitarlo, es el único refugio que encuentro para no tirarme sobre él.

-Bella, después de lo de anoche, no hay duda de que sé exactamente que talla eres de brassier.

Ruborizo de inmediato, saco uno de los brassiers y miro la talla en la etiqueta ¡Jesús! Son mi talla, 32B, ¿Cómo…? Ya me ha dado la respuesta. Veo la demás ropa y en que si podrá quedarme después de todo, saco una blusa y unos vaqueros, tendré que llevarme los zapatos de tacón que Jessica me ha prestado.

Me quedo con la ropa y la bolsa sobre el pecho, esperando a que se valla. Ríe incontrolablemente.

-¿De verdad esperas que me valla? Bella.

Le muestro una sonrisa forzada.

-No, no espero, necesito privacidad. ¿Puedes?

Pone los ojos en blanco, toma la sabana manchada de sangre y se va caminando hacia la sala, en cuanto me quedo sola me dejo caer la toalla y me pongo todo tan rápido como puedo, regreso al baño para peinarme el cabello y secarlo con la toalla, salgo y busco en la habitación los zapatos de tacón de Jess, voy descalza hacia donde él esta recogiendo los platos de la cocina, tomo mi bolso de mano, la única cosa junto con mis pantis que han quedado vivos después de lo de anoche. Edward me ve poniéndome los zapatos y hace un gesto en negación, chasquea la lengua y me los quita.

-No es buena idea que te vayas en tacón a esta hora y con esa ropa Bella, llévate algo más cómodo.

Le hago un mohín ¿quiere que me valla descalza?

-¿Cómo que?

Sonríe maliciosamente.

-Llévate algo de mi colección de zapatos ¿Unos Nike te gustan? O unos Vans, adelante te dejo escoger.

Levanta las cejas y suelto risas, atontada, no fue broma cuando me pidió usar su ropa y creo que tampoco es un chiste ahora que me ofrece sus zapatos para ir al departamento ¿Qué pretende? Lo miro confundida, espera con una sonrisa mi respuesta, no hay mejor forma que decidir irme descalza.

-¿Bromeas? –echo la cabeza hacia atrás para estudiarlo.

Niega.

-Lo digo enserio Isabella Swan, será mejor que decidas rápido si no quieres quedarte sin empleo, llegarás tarde.

Demonios tiene razón, no deberíamos estar para juegos, rápido me decido por los Vans, va a su habitación y regresa cinco segundos más tarde con un par de Vans y uno de calcetines, me los da y yo rápido me los pongo, era tan obvio que me quedarán grandes pero al menos no luciré estúpida con los tacones. Me levanto y me siento como pie grande, gesticulo mientras él se acaricia la barbilla con los dedos, reconozco su mirada segundos más tarde, me esta capturando con los ojos bien puestos, tan puestos que es como si no pudiera mirar hacia otro lado.

Santo dios, sé indiscutiblemente que significa esa mirada tan indagatoria.

-No te queda nada mal mi ropa bella, no se porque la rechazas tanto, Jessica se sentiría celosa si te viera. –se muerde el labio mirándome de pies a cabeza.

Jadeo, la sangre me revolotea por el rostro hasta llegar a mis mejillas, mi cuerpo arde a la intensidad de la lava ardiendo, tomo aire y lo ignoro, a decir verdad es bastante cómoda, mucho más que mi tonta pijama. Tomo mi bolso de mano, los zapatos de tacón de Jess y avanzo hacia la puerta, antes de que pueda avanzar me toma del codo, gimo cuando me da la vuelta y me mira con confusión.

-¿A dónde vas? –me pregunta dudoso.

Alzo una ceja, supongo que al único lugar donde tengo en esta cuidad, el departamento.

-Al departamento ¿Qué pasa?

-Bella –suspira -¿Pensabas irte en taxi o en tren?

-Bueno yo…

Me calla poniendo la mano en la boca, se me dilatan los ojos.

-Calla, estaba tomando en serio que te ibas a salir por esa puerta sin mí, yo te llevo. Vamos.

-Espera… ¿Me vas a llevar? ¿Tú?

Se encoje de hombros tomando las llaves de su auto convertible.

-¿Pensabas en alguien más?

-No pero –me muerdo la lengua, no bella, no se lo dirás –De acuerdo, vamos.

Voy hacia la puerta esperando que valla detrás de mí pero no es así, se queda justo donde esta observándome sin mover ningún músculo, lo observo con escepticismo mientras me da una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ríe para si mismo ¿Ahora que es lo gracioso? Para él todo es gracioso maldita sea, espero a que me lo explique cuando termina de reír pero parece olvidarlo cuando cabecea.

Me aprieto los labios.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora que es gracioso? –le exijo con voz ruda.

-El no querer que las demás personas te vean bajar de mi auto y en ropa deportiva de hombre –se ríe aun más –Oh bella, debiste haber pensando en traer ropa extra cuando decidiste venir a mi departamento a follar.

Le sonrió de forma arrogante, me ha dado muy buenas ideas al respecto de nuestra "próxima vez"

-Lo tomaré muy en cuenta, gracias por el consejo, por cierto, aun no acabamos ese libro –lo miro fijamente.

Se aproxima hacia a mí con una sonrisa que llega a los ojos, se encara conmigo y me planta un beso apasionado sobre los labios, oprime mi labio inferior con el suyo y lo muerde con delicadeza mientras yo trato de quitarle las llaves del auto, jaloneo sus manos y el mi labio, al final le propino un codazo y se da un paso hacia atrás automáticamente, le quito las llaves y las alzo a la vista.

-¿Puedo manejar? Mm… sabes que, si, yo manejo. No permitiré que tu lo hagas.

Frunce las cejas y me cierra el paso cuando quiero salir, mis ojos lo retan como si quisiera que se quitara del camino, ladea la cabeza y me observa cuidadosamente.

-Temo decirte que el auto me pertenece a mí Isabella, además ¿Por qué no puedo manejar? Sí eres tú la que no va muy bien vestida.

Hago un gesto con la boca.

-¿Desde cuándo se tiene que manejar con ropa decente? Yo manejo por que hoy tengo ánimos y se acabo la discusión.

-Yo manejo Bella.

-No, yo manejo. -Bella…-me reprime

-¡Edward! –protesto

-¡Isabella! – grita con los dientes apretados y entonces clavo mis ojos a los suyos que me encierran por completo cuando se inclina repentinamente a mi rostro y me encaja sus labios borrases a los míos.

Una de sus manos se entierra en mi nuca, me levanta la cabeza tan rápido que me produce un ligero espasmo, la otra se aferra a mi columna y me jala con fuerza hacia el hueco de su cuerpo, donde me clava tan fuerte que logro jadear, el cuerpo se estremece ante la chispa flameante del orgasmo cuando desciende la mano que tiene en mi columna hacia mi trasero, lo masajea con una sola mano sintiendo la suave textura sobre los viejos pants que llevo puesto, deja mi boca libre y me deja escuchar con libertad sus jadeos impasibles que me sacuden y me hierve mi parte íntima, me pego aun más a su cuerpo para sentir el majestuoso bulto de su erección que se levanta de sus pantalones, dejándome ver lo esplendido que luce. Me besa con rudeza que sujeta mi cabello para acercarme el rostro lo suficiente para dejarme sin respirar.

Su mano en mi trasero se mete en mi pants viejo y explora sin censura mi sexo, cuando se acerca a la entrada de mi vagina doy un grito, introduce sus dedos sin imprevisto y hace que de un brinquito, poso mis manos a cada lado de sus hombros y los aprieto dejando que el orgasmo entre con total libertad, siento esa sensación que me retuerce el clítoris.

-¡Edward! ¡Para! ¡Ah!...-quiero tragar pero no puedo, me encierro entre la proximidad del clímax -¡Edward! Por favor…dios mío, por favor.

Deja sus labios cerca de mi oído, ríe y me mordisque el lóbulo de la oreja, retorciendo más sus dedos dentro de mí, los saca y cuando creo que parara los introduce de nuevo dando giros.

-Oh Isabella m gusta que me contradigas ¡Hazlo de nuevo! –Da un ronroneo –Quiero que lo sigas haciendo, me gusta y mucho. Córrete toda Bella, adelante quiero saberlo todo de ti. Quiero complacerte.

-¡Ya Déjame! –grito

Sale de mi interior al igual que su mano del pants viejo, me mira mientras yo recupero el aire, la cabeza me da vueltas y mis venas vibran por todo mi cuerpo dejándome agotada, exhalo e inhalo cuando dirijo mis ojos a los suyos, están ardiendo, están regocijándose después de haberme tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Quieres que te Folle? –me pregunta.

Estoy media desconcentrada, parpadeo y trato de evitar aquel punzante espasmo que esta dándome duro en la vagina, quiero que lo vuelva a hacer, quiero doblarme toda sobre su cuerpo mientras me excita con su voz, con su respiración y sus sagrados labios que me exploran cada centímetro.

Carraspeo, me doy cuenta que estoy sudando y me limpio con la mano.

-Sí, si quiero que me folles pero ahora no. Llévame a casa, tú ganas –le entrego las llaves

Las toma con una sonrisa burlona y me abre la puerta.

-Esto es mucho más divertido que discutir con palabras ¿No crees?

Asiento con una sonrisa.

-Te contradiré más a menudo, me parece un juego sexual bastante complaciente.

-Ya Veremos cómo funciona en la cama –me guiña un ojo

. Me ruborizo cuando cierra la puerta del departamento con seguro. Genial ¿Ahora quien es la santa Jessica?

**(...) N/A**

**Hola de nuevo mis queridas lectoras! saludandolas con muchisimo gusto, que les puedo decir estoy subiendo capi a las 12:44 de la noche jajaja, acá en México ya esta marcando el reloj casi la una y yo sigo levantada pero no saben las cosas que he tenido que hacer, con lo de la escuela y el fin de semestre y los examenes finales, a que no saben! mañana salgo de vacaciones otra vez...! jajaja podré disfrutar todo enero de libres vacaciones porque ya se acabo el semestre. Así que aprovechare a leer Cazadores de sombras ll y Hermosas criaturas, en febrero sale la pelicula así que me quiero leer el libro primero (: la historia es muy interesante  
**

**Espero de verdad que les guste mucho el capitulo, que lo disfruten y obviamente trataré de subir capitulos en una semana o menos ¿ok? tengo un montón de planes para dos fics, uno es de fantasia y otro se basa en una historia de amor de los años 30 así que ya veremos como se dan las cosas. Si te gusto el fic ¿Me regalas un Review? Te adoraré jajaja **

**Los amo con todo el calor de mi alma, nos leemos luego. También a aquellas lectoras silenciosas, me gusta que aun así apoyen este hermoso proyecto.**

**No se olviden de unirse a mi pagina donde me encuentra a disposición para lo que sea u publicaré portadas de mis proximos fics! El link esta en mi perfil**

**Cinnluna06**


	19. Capitulo 19

Capitulo 19

_16 de diciembre del 2012 _

_Edward: _

_Te extrañara que te haya escrito más temprano que de costumbre, lo sé, es demasiado temprano, son las seis de la mañana y parece ser que soy la única despierta, creo que es mi imaginación pero escucho los ronquidos de Jessica desde las paredes, ella debe estar más cansada que de costumbre, su trabajo la ha mantenido en desvela estas ultimas semanas, supongo que también su nueva conquista, ya lo conoces, ese tal Alec, lo único que pido es que jamás la lastime como lo hiso Mike, no soportaría verla sufrir, es mi mejor amiga tanto como mi hermana. Tengo que decirte que he estado estresada estas semanas, aun no he hecho el trabajo final que me pidió el maestro para poder tener pase a los exámenes finales, demonios, necesitaré tomarme unos días para hacerlo, si es que no quiero terminar con los días que me quedan para entregarlo. Sabes soñé con nuestra primera noche, conté los días y han pasado solo un dos semanas de aquello, es tan poco que aun puedo percibir aquella energía tan poderosa tuya, necesitaré más de eso para cuando termine completamente estresada por el trabajo. _

_Me tengo que ir, Jessica no terminara de roncar si no me escucha haciendo el desayuno, a propósito no quiero nada de cumpleaños a menos que seas exclusivamente tú, aun no puedo creer que cumple veintidós años, la vida se pasa en corto. Me pregunto que harás para este día ¿Una noche entre nosotros? Eso me parecería bien. _

_Te amo. Bella._

Guardo el diario en mi cajón de la mesita de noche, doy un salto fuera de la cama y voy hacia la puerta, asomo la cabeza hacia afuera para asegurarme de que Jessica aun sigue dormida, efectivamente, sus ronquidos podrían ser más molestos si no fueran por la puerta de su habitación. Salgo a toda prisa para irme hacia la cocina, saco un sartén, huevos, tocino y jugo de naranja de una jarra, comienzo a quebrar el cascarón y a freír el tocino a fuego lento, enciendo la televisión a volumen extremadamente bajo para que Jess no crea que intento despertarla.

Doy vuelta a las tiras de tocino y escucho la puerta de su alcoba abrirse en un rechinido, no puedo mirar porque los huevos se me han pegado al sartén

-¿Bella? ¿Qué huele a quemado? –escucho su voz somnolienta desde la entrada de la cocina.

Doy vueltas a las tiras de tocino mientras trato de despegar el huevo con una cuchara, giro mi cabeza hacia la entrada de la cocina donde Jess esta parada con una pijama de Hello Kitty frotándose los ojos y arrugando la nariz. Le muestro una sonrisa en disculpa cuando quito el sartén del huevo y lo pongo sobre un plato.

-Es el tocino, lo lamento. Por cierto, buenos días –le sonrió.

Ella me regresa la sonrisa y se acerca para servirse jugo de naranja, le da un sorbo y en seguida sus labios se contraen en un gesto, rió a carcajadas.

-El jugo esta ácido –da un sorbo –Pero me despertó, buenos días bella ¿Quién es mayor ahora?

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y ella ríe ante mi expresión malhumorada, tal vez tener veintidós años pueda ser bastante joven para algunos pero para mí es como cumplir los treinta a pesar de ser aun menor que Edward. La ignoro sirviendo el huevo y el tocino.

-No soy mayor, solo un año mayor que tú, además soy bastante joven, no llego ni a los veinticinco –replico.

-Ya lo sé, solo quiero molestar –me saca la lengua y luego se acerca a mi y me da un gran abrazo, sonrió aunque no se de cuenta –Feliz cumpleaños Bella, espero que tengas un día fantástico.

-Gracias Jess, eso espero

-Te compré algo –entrecierra los ojos sutilmente y saca una cajita del bolsillo delantero de su pants rosado. –No es algo tan caro pero es de corazón.

Lo tomo y jalo la tapa hacia arriba encontrándome con una pulsera de plata con un dije en forma de corazón que lleva grabado en letras pequeñas las palabras "_Friends 4 ever_". Sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo saco para observarlo, ella levanta su muñeca donde lleva también la misma pulsera.

-Es para que las dos nos llevemos una a la otra –se encoge de hombros. -¿Te gusta?

Asiento, es mi primer regalo de cumpleaños y hasta ahora para mi ha sido el mejor.

-¡Me encanto! –libero mi muñeca de la manga de mi blusa de dormir y la deslizo. La contemplo dándole giros sobre mi muñeca –Gracias Jessica, es hermosa.

-No hay de que, es tu cumpleaños y te lo mereces. Eres una gran amiga bella, a propósito creo que tus padres enviaron sus regalos por correo.

-¿Correo?

-Sí, ayer trajeron dos paquetes, preguntaron por ti pero les aclare que no estabas en casa, así que supongo que deben ser de tus padres.

Quizá Charlie y Renee decidieron no compartir obsequio este año, así que ahora tengo dos regalos por parte de mis padres, Jessica me trae los dos paquetes, son de cartón, los deja sobre la barra de la cocina, con un cuchillo filoso abro el primer paquete y saco una tarjeta decorativa con un grande "feliz cumpleaños" Es de Renee y de Phil, me han obsequiado ropa y un par de tenis Converse negros de mi talla, le hecho una hojeada a la tarjeta y la guardo con los obsequios, abro la de Charlie y Sue, me encuentro con otra tarjeta con estampados florarles, la dejo a un lado y saco una gran caja de chocolates y una cartera morada con un gran moño pegado, suelto un suspiro, me encuentro con otra cosa más cuando indago en el interior de la caja, hay una foto de Charlie y Sue abrazados en el patio de nuestra casa, Sue tiene la barriga ligeramente hinchada, me quedo anonadada cuando veo a mi padre sonreír en la foto, debe estar pasándola en grande con Sue y ahora aun más que será padre de nuevo, le doy la vuelta y leo la pequeña felicitación con la letra de Sue.

_**Te amamos Bella, eres una de las personas más importantes de nuestras vidas. Feliz cumpleaños querida.**_

_**Sue & Charlie**_

Sonrió ligeramente, recordando lo difícil que debió costarle a Sue que Charlie se pudiera tomar una foto, mi padre es algo así como enemigo de las fotografías, nuca le gustan aparecer en ellas, si apenas tengo unas cuantas donde podemos vernos juntos, tal parece que ese problema jamás se resolverá.

-¿Qué es? –me pregunta Jess

-Una postal o eso creo–alzo una ceja. –El hecho es que quieren que sepa que están felices juntos y como va todo por allá.

Escucho un suspiro de Jessica.

-¿Extrañas Forks?

-No y menos ahora que tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí en Nueva York, creo que tampoco extraño Seattle, supongo que encontré mi verdadero hogar aquí.

Jessica me sonríe fuerte y me da un apretón en el brazo, le regreso la sonrisa y le doy un ligero abrazo.

-Edward es lo que pienso yo que te tiene aferrada a este lugar porque no pensaría que lo haces por la carrera de leyes, tu la odias –me recuerda con un tono burlón.

Suelto una carcajada y asiento, que más podría desear que olvidarme de la carrera de leyes pero las cosas en la vida se complican demasiado que las opciones rápidas no siempre terminan siendo una salida efectiva, no puedo dejarla.

-La odio pero eso no significa que no podré terminarla –doy un suspiro –Tengo el apoyo de Edward, eso al menos me reanima.

-Bueno, pero al menos espero que sepas que las cosas podrían no terminar bien si no haces lo que a ti te gusta bella, complacer a tus padres no te hará una mejor persona, se trata de lo que quieres no de lo que te pidan hacer, recuerda eso.

Me vuelvo hacia la estufa para tomar mi plato de huevos y tocino, me lo como sin cubierto y trato por un segundo de imaginar mi vida en un pequeño Flashback, en como terminare si intento acabar esta carrera, en un escritorio pequeño, de madera tallada, lijada, con un montón de papeles sobre el piso y el escritorio, montones de vasos desechables con café frío, una oficina sombría, melancólica y fúnebre con la escasa luz que se proyecta desde una ventana con cortinas opacas, la Bella que esta sentada sobre una mesa chillante e incomoda no parece ser yo, ni siquiera ha dejado restos de la bella de mucho antes, tal vez porque aquella bella desapareció, las cosas no resultaron como ella esperaba, ahora paga el precio de un destino inconforme.

Meneo la cabeza olvidándome de la imagen perturbadora y miro mi plato de huevo con tocino, volviendo a comer ahora con velocidad.

-Pensaré en mi futuro quizá más detenidamente, gracia por el consejo Jessica. Sabes, necesito darme una ducha, necesito llegar a la universidad y de ahí al trabajo, ya sabes que las cosas por hacer nuca terminan.

-Ni terminarás a menos que tengas un destino asegurado –bufa Jess.

La miro con suspicacia y trato de razonar lo que ha dicho ¿Destino asegurado? Mi madre alguna vez hablo sobre eso, o al menos eso intente comprender en una de sus platicas sobre la vida precoz.

-No entiendo a que te refieres.

-El matrimonio es un destino asegurado, no necesitarás estudiar si te casas con alguien que te lo puede dar todo, pero olvídalo, yo no estoy pensando en casarme ahora, no quiero terminar compartiendo mis pocas riquezas después del divorcio, ni vivir en bienes mancomunados.

Doy unas risitas nerviosas, ella me mira como si acabara de perder la cabeza.

-Dices cosas que no tienen sentido para nosotras Jessica, eso no es una opción para librarse de algo como lo nuestro y si deberíamos olvidarlo. No son más que idioteces.

-Llámalo como quieras pero espero no terminar siendo infeliz con un destino tan cruel –hace una mueca y me clava la mirada. -¿Quieres un pastel? Será mi primer intento de chef

Asiento y me voy directo a mi habitación.

-¡De vainilla por favor! –le grito.

(...)

Estoy saliendo del trabajo, James me ha restado horas de trabajo por mi cumpleaños así que tengo la suerte de salir dos horas antes, es un día bastante bueno a pesar de estar a mediados de diciembre, camino por la calle hasta sentir una vibración en mi bolsillo, respiro cuando recuerdo que es mi celular, lo saco y leo en la pantalla el nombre de Edward, no puedo evitar sonreír a la extremidad de todo mi rostro cuando me viene a la cabeza aquella voz suya resonando en mi cabeza como una canción en repetición.

Oprimo el botón y hablo.

-¿Hola?

-Las cosas el día de hoy son bastante especiales ¿No te parece? A los veintidós años yo era una persona que aun buscaba lo que era una vida llena de aventuras y tu acabas de encontrar la tuya esta noche. –la calidez de su voz se vuelve una embriagadora sensación de placer atravesándome la travesía de todo mi cuerpo.

Suspiro.

-¿Esta noche?

Ríe.

-Estoy dando los últimos toques a tu sorpresa o más bien a tu regalo, las cosas no han cambiado en nada bella, sigo queriendo más de ti. Te recogerá un chofer hasta tu departamento y te llevará hasta el punto de encuentro.

Parpadeo ¿Qué esta haciendo ahora?

-Creí que nos encontraríamos en tu departamento.

Resopla.

-No es lo bastante bueno.

-Para mi lo es.

-Al menos no para esta noche, el chofer te esperara a las nueve y como te dije, te llevará al punto de encuentro.

Hago un mohín.

-Eso significa que no te veré hasta llegar allí ¿Al menos me dices si tengo que ir lo bastante presentable? Lo digo para no causar una impresión ridícula.

Ríe entre dientes y por el sonido de su voz se que esta meneando la cabeza en desaprobación.

-Bella, eso no importa, puedes ir como tú quieras, es tu cumpleaños, además la ropa es la que menos importará, créeme. –ahora una gran sonrisa se aparece en su rostro cuando su tono se vuelve baja pero tan intensa, lo perfecto para saber que esta planeando algo.

Meneo la cabeza, las cosas se profundizan en mi mente a un extremo que se vuelve bastante incomodo, trato de tomar el control y olvido lo que según creo que Edward tiene planeado esta noche, quizá es una simple velada, una típica velada inofensiva al aire libre en un balcón contando estrellas en el cielo y escuchando buena música o puede que sea algo totalmente diferente, tirando al suelo la idea cursi y ridícula de una velada convencional de una pareja.

Suspiro.

-Lo que sea puede ser bueno, si es lo que tratas de decir. De acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer ¿Esta noche a las nueve?

-Así es, te espero.

Sonrió ¿Qué lugar en Nueva York pudo haber escogido Edward? Todo el tiempo restante que tendré para averiguarlo, me será de utilidad.

-Gracias Edward, nos vemos. Adiós.

Estoy segura de que sonríe cuando su voz se vuelve apacible y con una lentitud seductora que me corrompe los latidos del corazón desenfrenado.

-Nos vemos esta noche Bella. Feliz cumpleaños.

Guardo el celular en mi bolsillo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja clavada en el rostro, la gente pasa a mi alrededor dándome ligeros empujones ya que yo aun sigo parada en el mismo lugar, pensando como siempre más de lo debido. Le hago la señal a un taxi rumbo al departamento, confirmo la hora con mi reloj de mano, son las siete, Jessica aun debe estar trabajando así que definitivamente esta noche no la veré, lastima, ella estaba entusiasmada en que pudiéramos comer pastel al llegar del trabajo, tendré que disculparme con ella mandándole un mensaje, antes de que ella haga sus propios planes. Cuando llegamos le pago al chofer y salgo a toda prisa para prepararme, tengo dos horas para bañarme, escoger la ropa y arreglarme a mi estilo y aun así el tiempo es demasiado corto, cuando entro voy hacia el teléfono, hago una llamada rápida a la oficina en donde Jess trabaja y entonces se lo explico todo.

-Por supuesto Bella, adelante, diviértete no tienes por que detenerte por mí. Este es tu día. –me dice con una voz resplandeciente.

-Gracias Jess, nos vemos luego.

-O hasta mañana –murmura a carcajadas.

Le hago caso omiso a sus indirectas y voy hacia mi habitación, busco entre el armario alguna ropa decente, algo que sea lo bastante formal pero cómodo, me hubiera gustado indagar un poco sobre el lugar a donde Edward piensa llevarme pero sería perdida total, el discutir con él es bastante innecesario, nuca se deja convencer. Entro al baño y me hecho un regaderazo, el agua esta a su temperatura perfecta, me inundo en el agua caliente que me reconforta a ligeros toques sobre la piel, me lavo el cabello con mi shampoo preferido, olor a lirio y jazmines que es también el preferido de Edward, salgo con una toalla envuelta en el cuerpo y con el cabello chorreando agua por todo el piso de mármol, dejo mi ropa lista sobre la cama y me cepillo el cabello, apenas cuento los minutos cuando el teléfono de la sala comienza a sonar, cierro los ojos con fuerza deteniéndome con el cepillo enterrado en el cabello. Maldición ¿Quién podrá ser en esta hora? Salgo de mi habitación y evito con despacios movimientos caer al piso con los pies húmedos.

Tomo el teléfono y espero ansiosa a que respondan.

-¿Hola?

-¿Bella? ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Me aprieto los labios con una ligera rabieta cuando reconozco la voz de Alice ¿Tuviste tanto tiempo de llamar y lo haces ahora? Hay cosas que no se explican. Me quedo parada aun con agua goteando en el piso, esperando de verdad que no solamente me hubiese llamado para eso.

-Gracias Alice ¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Recibiste mi regalo?

Alzo una ceja, miro por todos lados de la habitación en busca de algún obsequio, no hay nada y si fuese así Jessica ya me lo hubiera comentado.

-¿De que hablas? No recibí ningún regalo de parte tuya. –mis piernas se mueven desesperadas sobre el piso a la espera de que esta llamada termine. Trago saliva

Alice se queda pensativa, escucho su silencio y es cuando deseo cortar la llamada pero me retengo.

-¡No puede ser! Pero…-resopla frustrada –Sabes, olvídalo, la próxima vez te lo llevaré personalmente, no fue buena idea dejarla frente a tu puerta ¿Verdad?

-Quizá Jess lo dejo en alguna parte, eso puede ser. Alice tengo que irme, lo siento tanto y gracias por todo

-Pero que hay de la celebración, es tu cumpleaños.

-No gracias.

-Pero…

Le corto antes de que pueda protestar y regreso a mi habitación dejando la toalla caer al piso para cambiarme, me termino de cepillar el cabello, tomo un rubor y me espolvoreo la cara sin exagerar por supuesto, labial rosado y un poco de rímel me hecho un poco de perfume y salgo de mi habitación dando saltitos cuando intento ponerme los zapatos, me abalanzo en un solo pie y antes de que pudiese caer me mantengo en posición recta. Se escucha la puerta y la respiración se me encoge de ramalazo, debe ser el hombre que me llevará con Edward, dios, nuca me había puesto más nerviosa o tal vez exagero.

Corro hacia la puerta, cuando la abro me encuentro a un hombre alto, con el cabello oscuro rizado bien peinado con traje y corbata, me sonríe levemente y se presenta dando un asentimiento.

-Buenas noches señorita ¿Esta lista para irnos?

Me quedo un segundo observándolo, mis ojos recorren su rostro, no me parece conocido así que quizá lo contrato solo para el trayecto, me pareció extraño que no llamará a Jacob. Asiento, tomo mi bolso y cierro la puerta detrás de mí con llave, el hombre va detrás de mí cuando bajo las escaleras, me encamino hacia el estacionamiento con las pisadas suyas escuchándose sobre el piso agrietado y lleno de hojas secas, el campus esta vacío a esta hora nadie esta fuera excepto yo, soy la única que esta afuera con un hombre alto y con quizá más fuerza que yo siguiendo mis pasos.

Me detengo cuando reconozco el auto de Edward aparcado, volteo a mi alrededor ¿Estará aquí? Es extraño, no logro entender, el hombre alto debe de saber.

-Será el auto que usaremos para viajar esta noche señorita –me responde el hombre cuando ve el escepticismo pintado en el rostro.

Parpadeo incontrolablemente ¿Su auto? Esto se vuelve cada vez mas confuso, pero en fin, Edward tendrá que explicármelo todo cuando me encuentre con él. El hombre me abre la puerta de atrás, me escabullo cautelosamente dentro y espero a que tome su asiento, cuando enciende el auto y da reversa para salir logro verle mejor la cara, sigo sin reconocerlo, me pregunto si estará contratado para que también me lleve de regreso.

-¿Usted también me llevara de regreso? –le pregunto en voz baja.

Se vuelve hacia el frente y me contesta mirando el retrovisor.

-No señorita, el joven Edward me dio la instrucción de llevarla solamente a su punto de encuentro, me dijo que él mismo la llevaría de regreso a casa.

Me aprieto los labios, _Me llevará de regreso a casa pero por la mañana. _Pienso para mi misma, me rió yo sola al recordarlo.

-¿Es muy lejos a donde vamos a ir? –le vuelvo a preguntar.

-No señorita, de eso no hay porque preocuparse.

-Estoy segura de que Edward no le tiene permitido decirme a donde vamos ¿No es así?

Veo que sonríe desde el retrovisor.

-Así es, me contrato solo esta noche y me pidió con mucha insistencia que no se lo dijera.

Pienso una y otra vez que lugar pudo haber conseguido para nuestra reunión y todo esto me tiene muy nerviosa, dios mío no se si estoy correctamente vestida para la ocasión o más bien para el lugar, me he puesto lo más cómodo como también lo más elegante que tengo, llevo una falda corta con medias negras, una chamara ligera de cuero con unas botas de tacón mediano, espero que vayamos a permanecer sentados un buen rato. Miro por la ventanilla la cuidad con la típica lluvia de luces elegantes que decoran cada rincón, miro los establecimientos, los edificios y pienso en la pregunta de Jess esta mañana _"¿Extrañas Forks?" _mi vida se había encargado de intentar buscar su verdadero hogar, pero ni en Forks ni en Seattle pude encontrarlo, si algún día tuviera la necesidad de huir de Nueva York, lo haría junto con Edward.

-¿Señorita?

Apenas logro comprender que el hombre esta hablando conmigo, cuando volteo hacia el frente me mira de nuevo desde el retrovisor, le sonrío tímidamente y me mantengo alerta para cualquier cosa.

-Lo siento ¿Me decía?

Me sonríe, también me doy cuenta muy tarde que el auto no esta ronroneando ni que tampoco se mueve debajo de mí, eso quiere decir que no esta entendido, quiere decir que ya hemos llegado.

-Estamos en el punto de encuentro. –me responde, baja del auto y me abre la puerta.

Educadamente el hombre da la mano para que salga, me levanto y me quedo sin respiración en el cuerpo cuando veo a donde hemos llegado, hago recuerdo de las montones de veces que he visto por televisión este lugar, es considerado uno de los más elegantes y muy caros de Nueva York, apenas tomo memoria de las personas famosas que se han quedado por noches aquí ¿Yo que podría estar haciendo en un lugar tan resplandeciente? Claro, esperando el encuentro con Edward.

Tomo aire con el pecho levantándose por la emoción cuando me imagino cruzando el luminoso umbral del hotel "El plaza", la vista de afuera es inclusive tan apabullante que me retengo y olvido avanzar. Mantengo el ritmo en control cuando levanto los pies y camino hacia le entrada, observo la gente que sale y entra al hotel, examino sus caros y finos trajes que pueden costar más de todo el salario que puedo ganar en un año. _Demonios Edward, me haces sentir tan extraña con todo esto. _Avanzo hasta llegar a la puerta giratoria, pienso en las veces en que he visto a las personas utilizarla con facilidad, espero no complicármelas demasiado y hacer un ridículo horrible, me meto en uno de los espacios de entre los cristales y doy pasos pequeños, el circulo se mueve conmigo dentro y me transporta hacia el interior en un tiempo que me deja aliviada, al menos logre pasarlo sin hacerlo mal.

Hay bastante gente dentro, caminan por todo el umbral con prisa, hay quienes están transportando equipajes, empleados que guían a los turistas a las habitaciones, gente que sube por el ascensor, la recepción esta en una fila enorme con personas que parecen estar perdiendo la paciencia, murmureos que no terminas por entender, suspiro, santo dios es como estar en una jungla sin salida tratando de encontrar algún auxilio, no hay quien pueda acercarse para brindarme un alivio, todos parecen estar ocupados y yo no quiero intervenir. Camino a pasos cortos para entrar completamente al hotel, las personas siguen cruzando frente a mí con prisa, tienen suerte, al menos ellos saben a donde ir ¿Debo tomar el ascensor? No, definitivamente no, sería una estupidez, trato de encontrar a alguien que me diga donde puedo encontrar a Edward así que me acerco a un hombre bajito con poco cabello que esta arreglando un centro de mesa con flores de temporada navideña ¡IOh claro! Estamos en diciembre, por ello hay tantas personas.

Me pongo detrás de él y lo interrumpo tocándole con los dedos la espalda, se gira, es un hombre de mediana edad con canas y arrugas en los ojos, aun asi parece ser una persona simpática y agradable.

-¿En que le puedo ayudar señorita? –me da una sonrisa cálida.

-¿Podría ayudarme a encontrar a una persona?

Se pone frente a mí.

-¿Esta extraviada? ¿Quiere llamar a seguridad?

Niego sonriéndole a medias.

-No, no estoy perdida, me quede de verme con una persona aquí o en alguna parte de este hotel, el problema es que no se en donde –me muerdo el labio.

-¿Tiene reservación?

Me encojo de hombros aunque tal vez pueda que sí haya reservado una habitación, bueno no por nada pudo traerme a un hotel.

-Tal vez sí

El hombre asiente y me pide seguirlo hacia recepción donde la gente esta casi haciendo explotar el lugar, tenemos que pedir permiso a la gente para que nos deje pasar, el hombre agradable se va a una computadora separada de las demás que están registrando a los que se están quedando en el hotel, me pregunto que tendrá de diferencia con las demás computadoras, tal vez la usen de emergencia.

El hombre teclea y levanta la mirada hacia mí.

-¿Me puede dar el nombre de la persona que busca?

-Edward Cullen,

Teclea, esperamos en silencio que la computadora le de la información, con un sonidito el hombre lee cuidadosamente y me vuelve a mirar.

-Aquí esta la persona que busca señorita, Edward Cullen ha reservado para hoy una Suite en el piso veintidós, cuarto 243.

El corazón se me acelera a un ritmo tremendo, estoy casi pidiéndole que me vuelva a leer la información ¿Suite? Tal parece que lleva planeando estos por semanas, realmente ha sido una gran sorpresa.

Trago saliva con las piernas temblándome, hacen que la falda baile sobre mis muslos.

-Gracias, supongo que debo tomar el ascensor para ir hacia allá ¿Verdad?

Rio nerviosamente y el hombre me da otra sonrisa agradable.

-Así es.

Carraspeo y le agradezco, me voy directo hacia el ascensor esperando que no esté tan lleno de gente, aunque dándole paso al montón de personas que también quieren llegar al piso veintidós, entonces me quedo muerta, tendré que subir con mucha compañía, tanto que estaba anhelando un tiempo libre para poner las cosas claras cuando estoy a unos minutos de encontrarme con Edward, puede que sea ridícula pero me siento como si fuese la primera vez que me voy a encontrar con él, algo asi como nuestra primera cita. Aprieto el botón para el ascensor descienda, espero a que las puertas se abran, me quedo helada cuando veo que hay un montón de gente, me tengo que hacer un lado para que todos bajen y yo pueda entrar, rápidamente le doy al botón del piso veintidós, solamente han logrado subir cuatro personas incluyéndome a mí, bueno, al menos no es toda la jauría.

El ascensor sube con un ligero movimiento que me hace perder el equilibrio, siento la presión en mi pecho cuando va subiendo, dándome un mareo un poco molesto, lo ignoro porque no puedo comportarme claustrofóbicamente con personas tan refinadas cerca de mí. Esperamos minutos que se hacen siglos hasta que al fin se detiene y entonces las puertas se abren, salgo yo primero sin darles oportunidad, ignoro las miradas sobre mi espalda y busco entre el montón de puertas de un largo y estrecho pasillo la habitación 243, va a hacer otra tarea difícil. 236, 237, 238…Debe estar cada vez más cerca.

La cabeza me da vueltas de verdad cuando me detengo frente a la habitacion 243, miro la gran puerta de madera tallada y pintada de un color cremoso con mucha atención ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer ahora? ¿Tocar? Tomo aire y exhalo con mucha impaciencia, la frente me suda como si me estuviera recorriendo una ola de calor abrasadora, me armo de valor y levanto la mano para dar unos ligeros golpes, espero con mis tobillos dando giros, a este paso terminarme doblada sobre el piso.

La puerta se abre y entonces mi mundo se abalanza sobre mi cabeza cuando veo a Edward al fin, suspiro al ver su rostro que he estado extrañando todo el día, su despreocupante sonrisa y sus petrificantes ojos verdes que me clavan la mirada cuando me ve casi sin vida frente a él, mi rostro se convierte en una máscara lívida cuando me contengo la respiración, se ve irrefutablemente atractivo, con un suéter azul marino y unos vaqueros, el cabello desarreglado con su peculiar estilo.

Jadeo, parpadeo al mismo tiempo que le sostengo la mirada y me mantengo en pie a como puedo.

-Bienvenida Bella, pasa, te he estado esperando. –susurra con una voz baja pero sensual. Me deja el paso hacia el interior de la habitación.

Doy pasos hacia el frente manteniéndome erguida, cuando entro a la Suite me es imposible contenerme a tanta impresión, la habitación es enorme, elegante, inclusive hay una chimenea en el centro de la sala en donde los muebles parecen haber sido traídos del mismísimo palacio de Buckingham, sonrió para mí misma cuando me detengo con la mirada hacia una mesa redonda con un mantel pulidamente en un blanco claro con encaje por debajo, cayendo como una leve cascada sobre los extremos, dos sillas de madera color chocolate con unos cofines que sobresalían de un color vino, en el centro de la mesa hay dos velas sobre una estructura de acero en forma de un árbol pequeño y una pequeño centro de mesa con rosas tupidas.

Me quedo boquiabierta observando todo, apenas siento los pasos sigilosos de Edward acercándose por detrás de mí con la respiración entrecortada y la sensación vibrante de su cuerpo rodeándome como un campo de fuerza indestructible, trago saliva y me vuelvo para mirarlo, tiene la expresión tranquila pero con una sonrisa torcida que me despierta una chispa que me estremece.

-Esto es hermoso Edward, es perfecto –murmuro yo con un tono bajito. Aun me siento tan desprotegida y débil, presiento que en verdad caeré al suelo.

Suelta una carcajada y toma mi mano entrelazando sus dedos, me lleva directo hacia la mesa me ofrece una silla y me ayuda a sentarme, me mantengo quieta en mi lugar mirando lo que hay frente a mí, un plato con una pechuga de pollo a la Cordon Blue con puré de papa, verduras al vapor y espagueti blanco con hojas de laurel. Edward toma una copa y se agacha bajo la mesa para tomar una botella de vino, en la otra mano sostiene una botella de agua mineral.

-Me temo que no podré acompañarte en lo del vino –se muerde el labio en disculpa. La abre y me sirve un poco.

Lo observo sirviéndome el vino, lo notó bastante nervioso pero al mismo tiempo relajado, me pregunto si en verdad esta sintiendo una culpabilidad por no acompañarme con lo del vino, indago sus facciones y se que no podrá ser nada que me tenga preocupada más allá que una simple copa. Deja la botella y me mira con mucha atención, desliza la mano sobre la mesa tomando la mía, sus ojos resplandecen a través de la luz abrasadora de la chimenea.

-Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa por tu cumpleaños, aunque no es el único regalo –me dice con una sonrisa aun más ancha –No quiero ser un agua fiesta bella pero quiero estar seguro de que no lo tiraras por la chimenea ¿Me lo prometes?

Frunzo las cejas con los ojos pintándose en curiosidad, imagino que puede ser algo a prueba de fuego o al menos eso pienso.

-¿De que se trata?

-No me lo has prometido. –me recuerda con tono serio.

Pongo los ojos en blanco sintiéndome idiota.

-Lo prometo, adelante, muéstralo.

Me examina y luego vuelve a agacharse para tomar algo, espero con los dedos flexionados totalmente nerviosa, cuando se levanta pone sobre la mesa una cajita envuelta en un papel brillante color rojo, con un moño dorado sobre este, me lo acerca dejándolo frente a mí, lo miro esperando a que me diga algo pero solo se queda sentado con una sonrisa divertida. Levanto las manos hacia el regalo y con las uñas trato de desgarrar el papel, me resulta fácil romperlo, le quito todo y dejo que tofo caiga al piso, cuando quito todo me encuentro con una caja de cartón, de nuevo miro a Edward sospechando en verdad que sea algo a prueba de fuego pero no me dice nada, parece que disfruta mucho del suspenso, quito la tapa y meto la mano, abro los ojos como plato cuando siento que es algo grande y pesado, tengo que meter la otra mano para sacarlo y entonces salto sobre mi asiento cuando veo que es una cámara, igual a la que el gano aquella vez en la feria cuando tuvimos nuestra primera cita.

Parpadeo, le doy giro a la cámara sobre mis manos para contemplarla, parece ser una reliquia bien conservada, rió perpleja y es cuando Edward da una carcajada.

-¿Cómo…? ¿No me digas que es la misma? Me refiero, a que no es la tuya ¿No me la habrás regalado a mí? –le clavo la mirada con recelo.

Niega y da una sonrisa tan grande que deja ver sus dientes blancos a la vista.

-Sabía que nuca me la aceptarías Bella, no iba a recibir un regaño tuyo si me atrevía a regalártela. Esta es diferente –alza la mano sobre la mesa para tocar la cámara y señalar un ángulo en forma de circulo en el borde de la cámara. –Esta tiene diferente tamaño y es algo más ligera que la mía.

-¿Ligera? –repito con un tono poco convincente. Creí que la mía era la más pesada.

Se ríe y se encoje de hombros con las cejas levantadas, sigo mirándolo sospechando en algo de que esta cámara sea la suya, aunque a decir verdad esta cámara no se parece mucho a la de la feria ¿Dónde la habrá conseguido? La contemplo con mucha euforia, ya estaba deseando una de estas para mi próxima colección de antigüedades.

-Es maravillosa Edward, no quiero imaginar cuanto te costo ni menos en donde pudiste conseguirla –una imagen de Edward viajando por toda la ciudad buscando esta cámara hace que sienta una punzada, la idea de que se hubiera matado buscando un regalo perfecto para mí me hace sentir culpable.

-No fue fácil pero tampoco difícil, mi madre sabe exactamente donde conseguirlas aquí en la ciudad, tiene una lista de sus tiendas favoritas en donde puedo conseguir antigüedades, sabes que ella es toda una aficionada y me ayudo un poco. Inclusive la escogió para ti.

-¿En serio? –comienzo a temblar. -¿Estuvieron por toda la ciudad buscando un regalo para mí? Valla, no me lo hubiera esperado ¿Por qué hacen esto? Un simple cupón para una buena tienda de comida hubiera bastado.

Pensé que reiría pero no lo hiso, cuando levante la mirada para comprobar su apática actitud repentina me di cuenta que miraba hacia la chimenea con un aire ausente, su mandíbula estaba tensa en una línea recta, la luz de la chimenea cubría su rostro, dejando una parte entre la penumbra.

-Edward –siseo, mi voz se mezclo entre los chasquidos de la madera que se quebraban con el fuego.

No me mira pero al menos se que me escucha cuando da un suspiro largo, dejo la cámara a un lado y me detengo un segundo en concentrarme en su rostro fúnebre que me muestra más que una simple molestia, algo le preocupa y lo noté desde que hace un momento, algo tiene que decirme y lo sé porque su cuerpo emanaba algo más que también deseo, incompetencia.

-Edward –repito con voz más alta –Dímelo antes de que me enteré de todos modos preguntándoselo a Alice o Jacob ¿Es que acaso no confías en mí?

Me quedo inmovilizada cuando sus ojos viajan hacia mi rostro y se quedan aquí con una intensidad que me mantiene sin movimiento, cuando baja la mirada hacia su plato intacto es cuando logra atravesarme el aire al pecho otra vez, sus respiraciones se vuelven jadeos continuos cuando se le agrietan los labios y se le cristalizan los ojos. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con…? Maldita sea, no se si quiera enterrarme.

-Alice dice que mis estudios están cada vez más complicados –susurra con voz dura –Quizá tenga que hacerme más análisis y me ha pedido que mañana mismo valla con ella a mi nueva capacitación.

Me quedo en silencio esperando a que diga algo, espero durante un rato y entonces tengo que preguntárselo.

-¿Mañana te vas de viaje?

-No solo de viaje, mañana empiezan mis quimioterapias.

La garganta se me cierra en un agonizante reflejo inesperado, mis piernas comienzan a temblar debajo del mantel hasta descender a mis caderas y luego hacia mis extremidades, no quiero hacer otra cosa que dejar de pensar y poner mi cabeza en claro, quiero olvidarme de que hoy es un día de celebración, ni siquiera me importa que es mi cumpleaños, inclusive podría estar pidiendo el deseo de que Edward no estuviera lamentándose para siempre de su vida si al menos creyera en un estúpido hechizo mágico que lo hiciera realidad.

Los hombros se me tensan, trato de relajarme cuando dejo de apretarme las manos al punto de hacerme dolor en los nudillos.

-Tu dijiste que no los harían dentro de unos meses, al menos eso te dijo Alice.

-Bella, mi cuerpo se esta deteriorando si no recibo un tratamiento mucho más seguro que unas simples píldoras y chequeos mensuales. Todos sabíamos desde un principio que esto sería difícil, mucho más para mí –se inclina hacia la mesa y me toma la mano, ahora sus ojos son demasiado confusos –Bella, te lo digo ahora porque no hay nada que te detenga a poder olvidarlo todo, no podré ser para siempre, al menos no a una edad que llega una persona normal.

-¿Qué…Qué tratas de decir? –la voz se me sacude en un acto reflejo cuando se que es lo que me trata de decir.

-Bella –musita con palabras claras y voz lenta –Puedes dejarme si no quieres ver como terminara esto, te lo digo porque yo lo he vivido, se lo que me pasara, serán semanas, meses y no podrás soportarlo y …

-¡¿Qué?! –lo interrumpo con la voz afligida y gimoteos que me pican la garganta. Quiero salir, quiero evitar por un momento el tema de su enfermedad y olvidarlo todo con el tacto de su cuerpo sobre el mío, el rose de sus labios sobre mi piel que arde y funde bajo la palma de sus manos cuando me recorren con una suavidad infinita, eso es lo que quiero aun siendo la hora de mi tonto cumpleaños. –Basta no escuchare más.

-Solo trato de ayudarte, quiero que lo sepas antes de que las cosas sean mas difíciles para todos –un brillo fulminante aparece tan rápido como también desaparece –Mira donde terminamos, se supone que este era tu cumpleaños y ni siquiera hemos hablado de ti.

-Olvida también eso –le respondo sin mirarlo.

-¿Olvidar qué? ¿Tú cumpleaños? Bella llámame idiota por arruinarlo todo, termino por siempre echar todo a perder, quizá no fue un momento para hablar de eso pero solo quería que lo supieras, no pienso engañarte.

Me armo de valor para encararlo con los dientes bien apretados para contener mis ganas de llorar y de gritar un montón de estupideces acerca de toda la situación que estamos viviendo juntos, no sabe que yo podré soportar todo hasta el final, no me importa cuando terminara por costarme estar a su lado, el precio será un gusto que yo estaré orgullosa en pagar, lo miro con su semblante aun aturdido.

-Engáñate a ti mismo Edward, no sabes de lo que hablas –murmuro con tono mortecino –Y no quiero oír más, por favor.

Baja la cabeza, escucho con atención como respira con dificultad, mira hacia la chimenea sin siquiera tener un poco de intención para mirarme, veo como la luz se vuelve a reflejar sobre su rostro rígido y se queda en una máscara de silencio que no puedo traspasar con nada, me siento inútil, me siento como si las cosas de repente se hubieran hecho demasiado grandes con la charla que acabamos de tener, todo se esta volviendo un problema que no puedo controlar. Presiento que las cosas seguirán a un rumbo que no soportaré, me levanto de la silla, tomo la cámara como regalo y mi bolsa de mano.

Al escuchar la silla rechinar sobre el suelo vuelve la cabeza de súbito y se levanta para detenerme el paso, sus ojos están alterados, vibrantes con un aura de complejidad y dolor, ahora soy yo quien me siento mal.

-Bella, por favor no te vayas, por favor –me suplica con un tono apagado pero firme.

Me quedo unos segundos sin escuchar, sin siquiera darme cuenta que estoy sintiendo su mano alrededor de mi brazo y su aliento golpeándome como un resorte sobre mi rostro, puedo al menos sentir el cosquilleo que me penetra sobre mi piel. Trago con dificultad y lo miró, me observa con intensidad, sus ojos me contemplan todo el semblante y se quiebra cuando intento zafarme pero me retiene con un leve apretón.

-Es mi cumpleaños y te estoy pidiendo que me dejes ir –mi boca se vuelve un gesto torcido y mi voz se vuelve poco amigable.

-Bella, no…

-Gracias por la velada, pero me tengo que ir.

-Bella, no –repite con voz sosegada pero aun sosteniendo su mano sobre mi brazo, sus ojos firmes me inmovilizan –No quiero que te vayas, por favor perdóname.

-¿Perdonarte? Me acabas de decir todo lo que necesita saber y no quiero saber más –me quito su mano en un acto abrupto y lo examino una vez más antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

Me aprieto los labios con tanta fuerza para evitar decir otra cosa más, camino a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta sin querer mirar hacia atrás, retorciéndose en una pequeña sensación de deseo en regresar y poder besarlo, pero maldita sea era tan egoísta que ni yo misma podia darme un buen regalo de cumpleaños junto con el hombre que más he amado. Mi mano se detiene en la perilla de la puerta, doy un respiro silencioso y regreso mi rostro hacia su dirección, me encuentro con sus ojos fúnebres y ansiosos, su cuerpo inmóvil apenas dando respiros que se marcan en su pecho.

Exhalo.

-Perdóname –siseo con la voz quebrada y la frente crispada en un gesto de dolor. No, no podía ser una persona demasiado cruel como para dejarlo solo en esta situación, en todo esto solo por mi infantil actitud, creo que no es único que tiene un gran problema, yo suelo ser mucho peor.

Atravieso la habitación como un bólido a toda velocidad sin preocuparme de el tamaño mediano de mis zapatos de tacón, dejo caer la bolsa de mano y cago sobre sus brazos que ya me esperan en un recibimiento abrigador que me envuelve cada milímetro el cuerpo con la temperatura que emana su piel, siento y escucho la presión de sus latidos sobre mi oído que se pega a su pecho suave.

Gimoteo incontrolablemente en el hueco que me cubre el rostro, dejo ahí las huellas de mis lágrimas hasta que termino por levantar la vista y ver que es lo que lo tiene tan callado, me mira con una sonrisa que resplandece en su rostro aun cubierto entre las sombras de una preocupación.

Le sonrió también.

-No llores Bella eso me hará sentir mas mal de lo que ya me estoy sintiendo –alarga un dedo y me quita una lágrima trazando una línea sobre mi pómulo –Hoy es tu cumpleaños y tú eres la que menos debe estar disculpándose.

Niego.

-No hay nada que me prohíba llorar en mi cumpleaños y menos si te he lastimado.

Chasquea con la lengua y me acaricia el pelo con suavidad, me levanta el rostro con una mano y entonces se inclina hacia mi boca y presiona sus labios contra los míos comenzando con una tierna caricia y luego se cierne en ellos con fuerza que me deja sin respirar, su mano se posa sobre mi espalda y se aferra a ella que me hace estremecer sobre el placer que he estado esperando toda la noche, es la primera vez que me besa desde que llegue a la habitación y parece estar dando sus recompensas tanta espera. Abalanzo mis brazos detrás de su nuca y aferro con rudeza mis dedos a sus cabellos sedosos dejando que mi lengua se enrosque a la suya con facilidad, me siento poseída por el potente sentimiento de la excitación que me retumba en la sangre del cuerpo.

Me acaricia la espalda, desciende sus manos hasta llegar a mi cintura, me aprieta y me atrae a él con fuerza que me produce un jadeo entre los labios, las llamas del deseo se colapsan dentro de mi cuerpo como una pelea que no me deja controlar. Cuando se detiene me quedo atónita y desorbitada.

Se aleja para mirarme a la cara, escucho que ríe para si mismo.

-Creí por un segundo que te irías de verdad sin antes haber pasado la noche conmigo –se acerca para chuparme los labios, apretarse con fuerza los ojos saboreando lo carnosos que son –No, no lo podría haber creído.

Rió entre dientes apegándome a su abdomen, siento la vibración de su cuerpo a través de mi piel como una canción reverberando sobre mí, sonrió de forma maliciosa y me atraigo lentamente a su rostro hasta clavarle la mirada, se retuerce entre la excitación, da una rápida mirada al sofá que tenemos enfrente y se queda callado con una sonrisa que es imposible desaparecer de su rostro.

-¿Hacemos algo nuevo? –me pregunta con un tono casual.

Miro el sofá, es bastante grande, aunque preferiría la cama de la gran suite, dios, esto pondrá loca a Jess, es como si lo hiciera en un castillo, hago una mueca con los labios y niego, se queda atónito ante mi negación, le sonrió y entonces le tomo la mano y lo llevo detrás de mí hacia la habitación, lo único que escucho son sus risas cantarinas pegándome en el oído. Abro la puerta de la habitación, me quedo sin aliento cuando la veo, es un gran palacio, es enorme sin duda, con grandes ventanas cubiertas por finas cortinas de encaje dorado, una alfombra tapizada, muebles coloniales, un candelabro de cristal con piezas circulares que terminaban en pequeños y finos rombos, luces amarillentas y tenues provenían de las dos lámparas de noche que estaban al costado de la gran cama esponjosa que ocupaba un gran espacio en la habitación.

Me acerco a la cama aun con Edward tomando de mi mano, acaricio las brillantes sabanas de seda de un color vino oscuro y una cabecera de madera cuadrada bien sujeta a la pared, me giro hacia Edward quien me mantiene a la vista, sonríe y me acaricia la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, mi respiración se entrecorta deseando quitarle de una vez lo que lleva puesto.

-Me supongo que no quiste desperdiciar la habitación de la suite ¿Verdad?

Asiento, mordiéndome los labios, no era mala idea lo del sofá pero que va, es mi cumpleaños y lo quiero disfrutar en grande. Nos miramos un par de segundos, tomo aire despacio evitando que Edward vea mi exagerada y desesperante exaltación, se me retuercen los sesos cuando Edward hace a un lado el cabello de mi hombro, da una vista lenta a lo que llevo puesto y entonces se detiene en mi falda, sus labios se contraen.

-Oh bella, de verdad quiero pasar una gran noche contigo y empezaste eligiendo bien la ropa de hoy –susurra.

Me estremezco cuando sus manos tocan mis piernas cubiertas por las mallas que llevo puestas, la piel de la nuca se me eriza cuando sus manos ascienden y entonces, las rasga completamente, utiliza su fuerza para poder deshacerlas, alzo la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados, el hecho de que desgarre mi ropa para dejarme desnuda es tan parecido a que bailara para mí con pasos excitantes, lo disfrutaba tanto. Miro hacia abajo para comprobar que mis mallas yacen en el piso cerca de mis botas completamente desechas, Edward me acaricia cada vez más frenéticamente las piernas, se arrodilla y yo acaricio su cabello, la explosión hormonal de mi cuerpo aumenta a un nivel peligroso, indomable, fuera de mi control.

Jadeo, el aliento de Edward se acerca a mi parte íntima, dejando beso sobre mi piel y entonces me quita la falta de un movimiento repentino, me quedo en bragas pero aun llevo puesto mi chamarra ligera, me la quito completamente ignorando que el zíper se pudiera haber roto.

-No estás dando de tu parte –mascullo, lo levanto del piso y le quito el suéter que lleva puesto, lo tiro al piso y me voy a su pantalón, tengo la fortuna que pueda tener apoyo de Edward cuando trato de quitárselo, me deshago de sus zapatos y de su camisa. –Quiero el paquete de hoy por mi cumpleaños Edward Cullen.

Sonríe de oreja a oreja llevando las manos a mi espalda y quitándome el sostén, respiro aliviada cuando se que este no lo ha intentado romper como aquella vez, lo deja caer al piso con nuestra ropa.

-Hare Arte contigo está noche Isabella Swan –musita, me envuelve entre sus brazos y nos dejamos caer sobre la cama.

Me quita las bragas, retuerzo los dedos de los pies sobre las sabanas de seda sintiendo la liga elástica recorriéndome las piernas, gimo, empiezo a sudar cuando sus labios húmedos se aplastan sobre mi vientre luego a mi obligo, se detiene en mi pelvis, las llamas de mi cuerpo se encienden sobre mi piel dejándome entre el fuego humeante de la excitación, quedo sin aliento cuando abre mis piernas y masajea mis muslos una y otra vez.

Levanto la cabeza para ver que aun lleva puesto sus bóxers.

-Creí que estarías cooperando –siseo entre jadeos.

Tuerce la boca pero una sonrisa aparece de inmediato.

-Siempre tan apresurada –admite entre risas, me mira a los ojos y en acto instantáneo se saca los bóxers, hecho mi cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo.

Tengo los ojos hacia el techo, doy un brinco sobre la cama cuando siento que su lengua viaja sobre uno de mis pezones endurecidos, me incorporo sobre mis codos para mirarlo, jalo su cabeza con una mano hacia la mía y lo beso con fuerza hasta sentir la profundidad de su boca, se separa rápido con la cara completamente roja, el cabello desarreglado, con el aire expulsado ferozmente de entre sus labios hinchados, sus manos me sostiene los hombros dejándome acostada y sin movilidad. Lo miro, sus ojos están cubiertos por el aura salvaje de su deseo, reflejándose como una luz cegadora que me enloquece el cuerpo.

-Amarte, Desearte, Follarte, eso se llama Arte en mi excelencia – murmura casi para sí, me mira y me estampa sus labios de nuevo a mi boca, mis dedos se retuercen en su cabello y lo jalan con suavidad, apenas puedo respirar y cuando quita su boca de la mía apenas logro tomar una ráfaga de aliento porque penetra duro en mi.

-¡OH DIOS MIO! –logro gritar, mis dedos en su cabello se clavan en su nuca. -¡Ah!

Nos sacudimos debajo de la cama, escucho el rechinar de la madera, apenas me doy cuenta de lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor, estoy envuelta en una masa de placeres extra corporales que me dejan invadir mundos completamente distintos.

Sujeto su cabello con más fuerza, cierro los ojos cuando siento su aliento caliente alrededor de mi cuello, sujeto con más fuerza mis dedos presenciando la fortaleza del clímax que me golpea desde el cuello hasta en lo más arrinconado de lo que siento de mi enloquecido cuerpo.

Mi ser se hace trisas sobre la cama cuando siento a Edward en su totalidad con su aliento golpeándome con fuerza sobre el rostro…

(...)

**Hola mis queridas lectoras ;D ¿Cómo están? Espero que super bien, este día les traigo el capitulo 19 y sip, es un poco largito jajaj pero tuvo su recompensa al final xD esos encuentros de Ed y Bells son cada vez más alocados, me fascinan, si no se han muerto del aburrimiento por el capi tan largo jajaj ¿Me dejan un Review? Se los agradecería de aqui al fin del universo, eso equivale a...¡Sin límite alguno! Mi amor por ustedes no tiene límite, las adoro con el alma por tomarse la molestia en leer las ideas locas de esta muchacha que esta escribiendo en estos momentos jajaja, como saben también estoy subiendo capi a las 2 de la mañana acá hora México, si lo se, es una locura ¿Que si no tengo colegio mañana? Nop! estoy de vacaciones LOL hasta el próximo 5 de febrero (:**

**Aunque eso sí, es aburrido no tener nada que hacer u.u a excepción de estar leyendo varios ratos y escribiendo fanfics 3**

**Las amoo! gracias por todo, disfruten Saludos Cinnluna06**

**P.D (Lectoras silenciosas... las amoo como una loca sin remetido a ustedes también! 3)**


	20. Capitulo 20

Capitulo 20

Voy manejando en el espectacular convertible de Edward hacia su departamento, lo único que deseo es llegar, nuca me he permitido estar mucho tiempo en su departamento pues yo siempre he respetado su privacidad, yo sé que él tiene mucha más personalidad que yo y una persona como el necesita el espacio. Mantengo la vista hacia el frente para no perder el control y hacerle algún rasguño a su increíble y nuevo auto, no me lo perdonaría, como tampoco me perdoné el aceptar que me lo dejará por dos días mientras iba con Alice y su familia hacia Colorado, sé que en estos momentos esta pasando por una etapa importante de su vida, sus quimioterapias empezaron y más que nuca necesita de ellos como de mí. Ayer pasamos una grandiosa noche, mi cumpleaños al principio no fue como lo esperé pero termino bastante mejor de lo planeado, nos quedamos un buen rato en la suite hasta que Edward tuvo que irse antes de que pudiese perder su avión, me pidió quedarme en su departamento hasta que volviera, me quería tener cerca cuando llegase.

Estoy aparcando el auto en el estacionamiento trasero del edificio, saco mi pequeña maleta de cuero que lleva dentro solo lo indispensable, ropa, cepillo de dientes, zapatos, en fin, no era una estancia permanente. Entro por la parte de atrás, saludo a la mujer de recepción que últimamente había visto continuamente y subo por el ascensor, una música sutil me relaja en el viaje, cuando abren las puertas avanzo por el pasillo, voy jugando con las llaves del departamento, avanzo con pasos ligeros hasta que veo a una mujer de pelo rubio, alta, esbelta con un abrigo que le llega hasta las rodillas color gris pálido, botines negros con hebillas y un intenso labial rojo teñido en sus labios. Esta recargada sobre la pared justo a alado de la puerta que corresponde a la de Edward, juega con un mechón de su cabello, cuando me escucha acercarme alza la cabeza, la puedo contemplar mejor, sus facciones son de una mujer madura, seguramente entre los treinta y dos, unos ojos azules transparentes que apantallarían a cualquiera, me sonríe a medias.

Me planto frente a la puerta, saco las llaves y las meto a la cerradura, doy vuelta y abro la puerta, mis ojos no pueden evitar mirarla con bastante cautela, ella no me dice nada pero ve todo lo que hago.

-¿Edward Cullen? –me dirige la palabra con una voz apacible, su tono es bastante agudo para lo que su apariencia muestra.

Trago saliva con fuerza, lo bastante para recrear un sonido gutural, mi corazón se estremece como la mitad de mi cuerpo, santo dios esta mujer lo conoce, esta mujer bella, elegante y sobre todo hermosa conoce a Edward ¿Quién demonios es? La miro con el semblante críptico, las manos comienzan a sudarme.

-¿Quién lo busca?

Se endereza.

-¿Tú lo conoces?

Alzo una ceja, mis ojos penetran en los suyos muy ansiosa.

-Sí, lo bastante bien como para saber que no podría tener alguna conexión con personas como usted –recalco, echándole una mirada de pies a cabeza.

Da un largo suspiro, me mira con suspicacia y sé que tal vez ella esta perdiendo su tiempo, a menos que yo me esté perdiendo de algun detalle que Edward olvido decirme.

-Soy Irina –sonríe –Una vieja amiga de Edward.

Las piernas me dejan de responder, la sangre me choca contra el cráneo y lo único que resuena en el hueco de mi consciencia en su voz, el recuerdo de Edward confesándome todo sobre esta mujer, lo que ella sentía por Edward, sus intenciones, su apariencia, ni siquiera parece tener aquella imagen de mujer galante que yo imagine, todo es confuso, ella no parece ser…no puede ser ella ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Y porque ha regresado? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Me sostengo contra la puerta, nublándome de recuerdos tontos, infames que ni siquiera debían estar atormentándome.

-¿Irina? –Mascullo con falta de reafirmación -¿Irina…?

Asiente.

-¿Tú eres?

La ignoro

-¿Para que volviste? –replico con los dientes apretados, me muerdo la lengua, la sangre me fluye por el cuerpo como el despego de un cohete.

-Eso no te concierne a ti –frunce el ceño –No se quien eres tú, yo necesito hablar con Edward, se que esta pasando un momento delicado.

-Lo está pero ya tiene quien pueda estar con él.

Sus ojos parpadean, se fijan en mí de una forma extraña, bastante perturbadora, incrédula se acerca a mí y niega ¿Se habrá equivocado? Por dios Bella ¡Claro que no!

-Eres Isabella Swan, por dios, lo lamento, no quise hacerte pasar un mal rato. Edward me hablo de ti hace una semana, tú debes ser la chica que lo ha llenado de vida, cuanto lo siento por el incidente.

Me encojo de hombros ¿Disculpándose? ¿Qué clase de juego es este? Mi boca se curva en media sonrisa, fulminantemente la examino de nuevo, algo me dice que solo quiere saber información acerca de la salud de Edward, no veo nada de malo, aunque mi lado egocéntrico me dice que le deje en claro que Edward ya tiene a alguien alado suyo para estar con él.

La invito a pasar.

-No hay problema, adelante.

Pasamos al mismo tiempo, cierro la puerta detrás de mí sin seguro por si acaso, voy hacia la sala dejando mi maleta sobre un cojín, se pasea por todo el departamento, observa las pinturas inconclusas que Edward dejo en un rincón de la sala, las toma y las acaricia con cuidado, la miro de reojo, estar aquí puede hacerla tener recuerdos que a ella le satisfacen.

-¿Desea algo de tomar? –le pregunto dirigiéndome a la cocina.

-Un vaso de agua es suficiente.

Busco entre el refrigerador agua fresca, saco una jarra de limonada y la vacio en dos vasos de vidrio ancho, tomo un paquete de galletas glaseadas del estante, cuando regreso dejo todo sobre la mesita de centro, me siento sobre el sofá viéndola contemplar las pinturas con mucho esmero, se lleva la mano al pecho cuando ve un montón de pinceles amontonados en un pila de paletas con pintura.

Vuelve la cabeza hacia a mí con el rostro afligido.

-Buenos recuerdos, muy buenos –murmura con voz lenta.

Suspira, no logro quitarle la mirada de encima.

-¿No desea sentarse?

Se acerca al sofá, toma asiento alado mío y toma con delicadeza del vaso con limonada, trato de no mirarla tanto cuando esta cerca, pero es inevitable pensar que una mujer como ella pueda ser, bueno una mujer de la vida galante, una prostituta que posa para pinturas.

Meneo la cabeza para borrar tal pensamiento amargo, ella me sonríe.

-No me digas señora, me haces sentir vieja, dime Irina, ese es mi nombre –me sonríe con más fuerzas –Es la primera vez que vengo en más de dos años, es como si el recuerdo de la primera vez me golpeara. Es agradable volver.

Carraspeo.

-¿Volver? Pensé que no volverías, bueno usted…-me corrijo –Bueno tú debes tener planes diferentes, ya sabes, viajar, trabajar, en fin cosas importantes.

-No lo creo, no nací para eso, soy de esas personas que habitan en un lugar por mucho tiempo, me fui de Nueva York por planes distintos, regrese solo para venir a ver a Edward y que me ayudará con un problema que tengo en estos momentos.

-Supongo que sabe que tiene…

Asiente, su boca se forma en una línea recta.

-Me desaparecí cuando lo supe, sabía que ni estando aquí le sería de ayuda, no soy una persona que se podría decir "Decente", Edward debió contarte sobre mí y lo siento si alguna de las cosas que hice te ofenden, ya no soy la misma que Edward conoció. Cambie.

_Ahora lo puedo ver. _Pienso, no parece ser una persona que alguna vez haya estado detrás de Edward, ni mucho menos como una prostituta, su comportamiento es cortés, amigable y muy elegante. ¿Qué pudo hacerla cambiar?

Me distraigo comiendo una galleta, bebo limonada con rapidez, no me mira más cuando comienza hablar para si misma.

-Edward no me conto nada que no quisieras –le confieso con timidez. Me ruborizo.

Ríe entre dientes.

-Bella, ¿Sabes que era prostituta?

Me quedo callada, me mira para apremiarme y yo solo puedo ruborizar más y más ¿Qué le puedo decir? No es una pregunta que se le hace a alguien, ni mucho menos a una persona que acabas de conocer, demonios, para que pedi una explicación a Edward, fue mala idea.

Mi boca se queda abierta pero no puedo omitir sonido alguno.

-Eso es fácil, es tan obvio, claro que te lo dijo –añade –No es algo que se pueda ocultar de mi vida, no siendo lo que fui.

-¿Tienes miedo a algo? ¿Te puedo ayudar?

Se aprieta los labios con fuerza, juega con el vaso que tiene entre sus manos y observa al piso, el silencio de la habitación esta presente aun y cuando ella habla en voz baja.

-Me siento atrapada en un pasado que no puedo borrar, quisiera rehacer mi vida como cualquier persona pero no puedo, necesito una oportunidad y simplemente no la encuentro y menos por lo que estoy pasando. Edward es mi única familia, la única persona en la que puedo correr para consolarme y no quiero perderlo.

Me acerco lentamente y la examino sin hacerla molestar, un nudo en la garganta le atraviesa cuando intenta hablar pero su voz se corta a media frase, se aprieta los ojos y se gira al lado contrario para que no pueda mirarla sollozar, me mantengo inerte en mi asiento sin hablar, ni hacer nada. ¿Qué puede estar pasándole a esta mujer?

Le ofrezco una servilleta, la toma y se quita las lágrimas con cuidado.

-Valla, no quería que vieras aquello –se disculpa con la voz hecha un ronquido.

-No hay mejor desahogo que llorar ¿No?

Sonríe con los labios temblándole.

-Algo así dicen –se sigue limpiando las lágrimas y toma aire.

-Irina…No quiero ser descortés pero si te sirve aunque se que no soy quien para escuchar tus problemas, puedes intentar confiar en mí, conozco el sufrimiento humano, en realidad ¿Quién no lo conoce? Pero se lo que es casi perderte en una abismo oscuro sin salida.

El recuerdo de aquella noche en forks, esos hombres, mi rostro hundido entre el agua de la lluvia y mis lágrimas ácidas me trae recuerdos que me perturban aun. Me pierdo por un segundo y para cuando recobro sentido veo que Irina me observa, bajo la mirada.

-No creo que haya problemas en contártelo a ti pero Edward es como mi familia, me gustaría decírtelo pero es una situación delicada, no puedo.

Asiento.

-No tienes porque contármelo, pero si deseas al menos hablar con alguien, estaré aquí hasta que Edward regrese.

Me sonríe amistosamente, apenas logro ver venir cuando me toma la mano y me da un apretón, sus ojos aun destellan entre las lágrimas que desea salir, se contiene apretándose los labios con fuerza.

-Gracias –se las arregla para articular.

Le dedico una sonrisa larga, ella suspira de nuevo observándolo el lugar como queriendo mantener los recuerdos que tiene de este departamento para siempre.

-De verdad espero volver algún día no muy lejano, pero me tengo que ir –deja el vaso en la mesa de centro y se levanta. Me da la mano para despedirse –Fue un gusto bella, me temo que mi tiempo esta contado, me gustaría charlar contigo un buen rato sobre muchas cosas, eres una chica muy linda.

Me levanto y le doy la mano, sigo paralizada al ver la imagen de esta mujer completamente renovada, imaginándome a una mujer con una minifalda de látex, un maquillaje cargado, un cabello teñido de un flamante rojo, zapatos de tacón alto y fumando un cigarrillo, oliendo a perfume mezclado con aroma a alcohol, la comparo con la Irina que tengo frente y realmente me hace pensar como una idiota ¿Cómo pude llegar a odiarla tanto? No piensa quitarme a Edward en su regreso y yo no puedo evitar que Edward la vea, Irina es una mujer de vida difícil y creo que sobre todo ella le tiene estima a Edward por los momentos que pasaron juntos, no debo de tener peligro a esta mujer ¿Por qué debería tenerla? Bueno, nadie puede negar que luce realmente bella y no habrá hombre que pueda resistírsele pero no creo que este en busca exclusivamente de Edward.

La conduzco hasta la puerta, nos detenemos para despedirnos de nuevo.

-Gracias por recibirme bella, estaré al tanto de cuando regrese Edward.

Asiento.

-Regresa en dos días, me mantendré al tanto cuando hable su hermana, estoy segura de que volverá bastante pronto, no le gusta estar mucho tiempo fuera de la ciudad. –doy una media sonrisa.

Se carcajea.

-A Edward no le gusta viajar, le gusta estar en un lugar siempre y cuando esté le agrade, creo que Nueva York le sienta bien, no ha querido irse de aquí desde que murió su padre, debe ser un lugar especial –le da un vistazo a su reloj de mano, su rostro se exalta y sus palabras con mucho más veloces que de costumbre –Me tengo que ir, llegaré tarde a un encuentro. Me dio gusto conocerte Isabella, Edward es un hombre afortunado.

Me despido de ella de nuevo pero cuando intento contestarle ella sale disparada hacia el ascensor con pasos largos y apresurados, me quedo observándola hasta que entra, escucho como el ascensor desciende y entonces entro al departamento, cierro la puerta y me quedo recargada sobre ella hasta reflexionar bien las cosas. ¿Edward sabría que Irina vendría a verlo? ¿Desde cuando tiene comunicación con ella? ¿Por qué dijo que había hablado con él hace una semana? ¿Qué me esta ocultando Edward?

[…]

-¿Cómo va todo en Colorado, Alice?

Estoy recostada en la cama de Edward, leyendo uno de los tantos libros que alguna vez quiso donar a una biblioteca, tengo a un lado el libro amarillo, aquel libro de la discordia. Tengo al teléfono a Alice, me ha llamado porque Edward le ha dicho que estoy aquí y no en mi departamento, Jessica esta pasándola en grande sola, trajo a Alec para pasarla bastante agradable, así que no tengo porque preocuparme.

Escucho detrás del teléfono una recepción de hospital, están llamando a un tal Doctor Greene.

-Todo esta perfecto, Edward esta hablando con Esme y Carlisle esta conmigo, están acabando de hacer las quimioterapias, tal vez volvamos mañana en la tarde.

Un dolor punzante me recorta en la espina dorsal, solo puedo pensar a un Edward bastante dolido, se me apaga el corazón por un instante. Juego con mis dedos en un intento de relajar mis pensamientos.

-¿Cómo esta Edward?

Da un suspiro, su voz se vuelve más monótona y logro captar algún sonido que vibra desde el tono de su voz.

-No te puedo mentir Bella, las quimioterapias tienen efectos secundarios, mareos, vomito, en fin, las cosas se pueden complicar un poco, hablaré con algunos asistentes para lograr si podemos hacer las quimioterapias en Nueva york.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza olvidándome de todo lo que pueda venir después de esto, lo único que quiero evitar es ver a un Edward abatido, completamente perdido entre la melancolía y la depresión, nadie nos juro que sería fácil, las cosas se complicaran lo sé pero eso no significa que tendré que dejar a Edward para no verlo sufrir, será un sacrificio para ambos si queremos llegar al final juntos. Solo espero llegar sin que ninguno de los dos se rinda primero.

Doy un largo suspiro y subo las rodillas cubriéndolas con mi brazo.

-¿Está contigo?

-Esta en una sala de observación, sabes lo único que lo motivo mientras practicaban su quimioterapia era hablar de ti –puedo ver a través de mi mente una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro a juzgar por el tono de su voz –Me pidió que le hablara sobre ti mientras le inyectaban la aguja, no sabes lo bien que le sirvió Bella, pensamos que sería difícil como las anteriores veces pero esta vez resulto menos doloroso para todos.

Me incorporo de inmediato cuando escucho lo que me dice, mi corazón resuena entre chispas de esperanza, mi rostro dibuja una sonrisa sinuosa al darme cuenta que fui su gran anhelo y que hacerlo pensar en mi fue la motivación suficiente para lograr pasar sin problema sus quimioterapias, es una locura pero lo es, es verdad. Ahora me puedo dar cuenta de la fuerza de que una persona puede causar una impresión tan poderosa y que ser considerada una de ellas me hace sentir honrada

Me llevo la mano hacia la boca, descargando en mi interior un grito regocijado.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Y que le contaste? –me apresuro a decir.

Alice ríe.

-Le conté sobre cómo eres en la escuela, la noche de chicas que teníamos, tus gustos literarios, lo de la boda de Sue y Charlie, luego me pidió que le contara sobre tu rostro, luego sobre cómo era el sonido de tu voz, como sonaba mientras reías, también cuando te enfadabas. –Reímos a la misma vez –Y como te sonrojabas…Creo que fue un cuento de nunca acabar, te diría que concluimos en un montón de cosas.

Me mantengo aun con la boca cerrada, mi respiración se entrecorta de repente y lo único que se me ocurre hacer es gritar, sacar mi energía entre saltos sobre la cama y quedarme despierta hasta la madrugada de tan solo pensar en lo que me acaba de decir, dios mío, estoy segura de que en verdad no podré dormir, al menos necesito escucharlo.

-Alice ¿Podría hablar con él, por favor? –mantengo el teléfono bien pegado sobre mi oreja tratando de escuchar en donde pueda encontrarse, además de la recepción.

-Claro bella, veré si puedo tener acceso, espera un minuto.

Los sonidos son indescifrables, tan distorsionados que me impiden tener un lugar en mente de donde pueda estar, solo escucho un raro parloteo que parecen ser de personas que hablan al mismo tiempo, escucho ligeramente la voz de Alice y eso no me dice nada, trato de ver si puedo escuchar la de Edward pero es imposible.

Miro hacia todos lados de la habitación para distraerme, pego un salto grande sobre la almohada cuando escucho que alguien toma el teléfono, me quedo sin aliento y mis sentidos se recorren hacia mi oído para escuchar cualquier cosa desde el teléfono.

-Bella, estoy aquí –se escucha ansioso, emocionado, apenas puedo hablar.

Quiero gritarle, quiero decirle que vuelva por dios hay tantas cosas en mi cabeza que no se logran aclarar. Tomo aire, respiro con cuidado, siento mi piel erizarse, me sensibilizo cuando escucho mi voz.

-Edward…Edward –es lo único que puedo decir.

Ríe entre dientes, su voz se mezcla entre mi respiración que choca contra la tapa del teléfono, me recuerdo tranquilizar pero es imposible, apenas si quiera puedo concentrarme en lo que digo.

-Aquí estoy bella –repite con voz dulce –Y no me volveré a ir, te lo prometo.

El alma me zumba entre las costillas, la cabeza me da vueltas y trato de mantenerme concentrada a la hora de abrir la boca, siento como si me hubiese dando un golpe seco en el pecho, robándose todo mí aliento.

-No te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien, me alegro que al menos Alice te haya puesto al teléfono.

Reímos juntos, el sonido de nuestras risas unidas hace que los cabellos de la nuca se me ericen.

-Tuvimos suerte, ¿Cómo esta todo por allá? Espero que no te estés sintiendo demasiado sola en mi departamento, si te incomoda puedes volver con Jessica, siento estar reteniéndote a ti como prisionera.

Bufo, es bastante incomodo permanecer con Jessica en estos momentos imaginándome que estará haciendo ella ahora y con quien.

-No me incomoda, es bastante placentero, me agrada estar aquí, tu departamento es muy relajador –sonrió –Alice me dice que tal vez vuelvan mañana, eso significa que estarás aquí por la tarde ¿Me equivoco?

-No –afirma con un tono satisfactorio –Volvemos mañana mismo, así que tu espera no será sin más ni menos que de unas cuantas horas. A propósito ¿No ha habido nadie que haya preguntado por mi hoy?

Me paralizo, mi mente se llena de la imagen renovada de Irina sonriéndome, luego llorando en la sala contándome sobre su antigua vida, pienso en las palabras que me dijo cuando ella me reconoció _"Edward me hablo de ti hace una semana, tú debes ser la chica que lo ha llenado de vida". _Mi subconsciente se concentra en la primera frase, Edward e Irina hablando hace una semana sobre los viejos tiempos, sobre ellos mismos y sobre mí ¿Por qué debería ser yo un tema de conversación entre ambos? Quizá Edward insistió en hablar de mí.

No me doy cuenta que aun lo tengo en espera hasta que me doy cuenta de que aun tengo el brazo levantado y con el teléfono aun pegado sobre mi oreja, no hay sonido alguno que venga desde el otro lado del teléfono ¿Habrá colgado?

-No que yo sepa….-vacilo, mis ojos vagabundean por la habitación para distraerme, mi voz esta temblando desde mi garganta y eso no es una buena señal – ¿Esperabas a alguien?

Hay un corto silencio ahora de su parte, me muerdo los labios y se que ambos nos mentimos sin intención.

-No, solo era una pregunta sin importancia.

Decido cambiar de tema cuando se que si seguimos con esto no terminaremos con mentirnos uno al otro, él no quiere que sepa que se contacto con Irina y yo no quiero que sepa que Irina vino hasta acá sin encontrarlo ¿Acaso debería hacerlo? Decirle de todos modos que ella vino y que no tuve ni la menor idea a lo que se refirió cuando no quiso contarme acerca de su problema que era bastante delicado. ¿Qué se supone que deba de hacer?

-Te esperaré esta tarde aquí mismo, espero que tengas buen viaje, llámame en cuanto aterricen ¿Si?

-Claro que sí bella, serás a la primera a la que tenga en mente en cuanto entre al avión. Te amo

Una sonrisa fulminante me cruza el semblante, me ruborizo como si el sol me hubiera dado sobre las mejillas durante todo el día, mi cuerpo se estremece ante el recuerdo de tenerlo aquí en unas cuantas horas.

-Te amo Edward, te esperaré aquí con ansias.

-No tantas como las mías.

Doy una ultima sonrisa, escucho como cuelga y el sonido del teléfono me agudiza el oído. Me quedo sentada sobre la cama imaginado en que persona fui al haberle mentido a Edward ¿Fue lo correcto? ¿Cómo habría reaccionado Edward? El hecho de que yo e Irina nos hubiéramos encontrado por primera vez. Por alguna desconocida razón solo quiero que ella vuelva a desaparecer

(...)

**NOTA DE EMERGENCIA! **

**¡Hola a todas mis lectoras! Estaba leyendo sus maravillosos Reviews y había uno que me llamo la atención en referencia a lo que decía, dijo dos cosas que quiero aclarar para que ustedes puedan disfrutar así mucho más el fic ¿ok?**

**La persona no puso su nombre pero se ve como "misterioso" en el review que dejo OJO! no me estoy quejando de aquella persona, solo digo que me parecio super bien de su parte que haya aclarado esos dos puntos y ahora vamos con los puntos que quiero aclararle a esa persona y a todos ustedes**

**1-Días en que debo actualizar para que ustedes como lectores puedan leerlo sin perderse de un capítulo (PUNTO QUE ES CIERTO Y NO HABÍA PENSANDO, LA PERSONA TUVO RAZÓN EN QUE DEBÍA ELEGIR UN DÍA ESPECIFICO PARA SUBIR Y QUE USTEDES PUDIERAN ESTAR AL TANTO, ASÍ QUE DESPUES DE HACER UNOS CÁLCULOS DE LOS DÍAS EN QUE DEBÍA Y PODÍA SUBIR SON...MIERCOLES! **

**VEAN BIEN...¡MIERCOLES! ¡MIERCOLES! ¡MIERCOLES! ACTUALIZO CADA MIERCOLES DE LA SEMAMA, ASI QUE ESTE MIERCOLES ES LA PRIMERA SEMANA QUE SUBO YA EL SIGUIENTE SERÁ POR SUPUESTO EL MIERCOLES 30 DE ENERO Y ASI SUCESIVAMENTE, NO JUEVES, NO MARTES, NO DOS VECES A LA SEMANA (SOLO UNA VEZ A LA SEMANA SUBO Y SERÁN LOS MIERCOLES)**

**2- Deberías hacer un pov de Edward para poder variar la historia (J-o-d-e-r ¡Me gustaría un montón! sería super interesante lo se, pero no voy a poder hacerlo porque ya tengo escrito muchos capitulos como para agregar ya casi al final de la historia un pov, lo siento pero cuando me imagine esta historia pensé en bella solamente en perspectiva, no en Edward :S)**

**Espero que todas las dudas se hayan aclarado, gracias por todo de nuevo! :) las recontra adoro, disfruten mucho del capi y dejen su bello Review para comentar que les parecio **

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE AGREGARME A TUMBLR SI TIENEN MIS AMORES! YA DEJE EL LINK EN MI PERFIL! ECHEN UN VISTAZO ;D**

**Saludos Cinnluna06**


	21. Capitulo 21

Capitulo 21

-Mamá estoy bien, ahora estoy haciendo los deberes de la universidad ¿Alguna cosa que desees saber? –le preguntó con tono apagado desde mi móvil.

Ella gruñe pero se logra tranquilizar, se molesto un poco cuando me llamo esta mañana y Jessica le había contestado diciéndole que no me encontraba allí si no en el departamento de Edward, eso sin duda la molesto un poco, no dudo en llamarme después de haber hablado con Jess para alegarme un gran monologo con preguntas tan obvias como ¿Qué carajos haces ahí? ¿Te ha secuestrado? ¿Te tiene encerrada? En fin, eran muy obvias para mi sabiendo la clase de madre que tengo.

Tecleo desde La "Mac" de Edward los trabajos de la universidad que debo entregar en una semana si no el maestro me tendrá en la lista de reprobados este Semestre, Renee sigue gruñendo pero en cuanto rió rompe en cólera.

-¿Qué se te hace gracioso Isabella Swan? Estás viviendo debajo de un techo que no te pertenece ¿Por qué estás cuidando el departamento de Edward? Eso no te concierne a ti.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, le doy una gran mordida a la dona de chocolate y me entretengo escribiendo una investigación previa a los artículos constitucionales de los Estados Unidos de America, llevo pegado el móvil a la mejilla pero no logro aun así escuchar del todo a Renee, me es casi imposible escucharla y hacer mis trabajos a la vez.

Hablo con casi la mitad de la dona en mi boca.

-Me ofrecí en hacerlo, eso lo hace sentir seguro, no le gustan los extraños en su casa –comento en tono casual, encogiéndome de hombros –Mamá en serio, llevamos más de treinta minutos hablando, necesito acabar el trabajo para una semana y no llevo siquiera la mitad.

Renee jadea atónita

-¿Me estas pidiendo que te deje de llamar? Bella, entiendo lo ocupada que estás, lo único que quiero es saber como te va eso es todo ¿Acaso me lo estas prohibiendo?

Rio entre dientes, la actitud melodramática de Renee siempre ha sido algo que me ha causado mucho humor, niego sin dejar de teclear.

-Claro que no Mamá, llama cuando quieras y a la próxima para no causar problemas hazlo desde mi móvil ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, te dejo, eres una mujer ocupada. Te quiero Bella, no lo olvides.

Le mando un beso desde el móvil, ella se carcajea.

-No mas que yo Mamá, te quiero. Chao.

Dejo a un lado el teléfono para seguir tecleando desde la Mac con mucha concentración, trato de coordinar mis movimientos en el teclado para equivocarme lo menos posible, llevo puesto unos lentes redondos para evitar causarme problemas oculares, la luz blanquecina de la pantalla hace que los ojos se me encojan, miro desde la Mac la hora exacta, son las cuatro de la tarde, eso solo me hace sentir con una presión enorme, en cualquier momento Edward llegara de Colorado y no se como explicarle que Irina ha venido hasta acá para encontrarse con él, tampoco he tenido señales de Irina, quizá se canso de esperar a pesar de haber transcurrido solamente un día, no se que asuntos podrá tener esa mujer pero seguramente deben ser muy graves.

Descanso la espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla para darme un merecido respiro de todo el trabajo que llevo avanzado, bebo Café y doy más mordidas a la dona que casi termino, me relajo escuchando el sonido Neoyorquino de los autos pasar por toda la calle, el de las aves y la brisa templada del aire, todo parece ir tranquilo hasta que pego un brinco sobre el asiento, con el pecho saltándome como resorte sobre las costillas cuando escucho mi móvil vibrar otra vez.

Lo tomo y veo el número con mucha sorpresa, alas enormes se expanden en mi corazón cuando veo el nombre de "Edward" en la pantalla. Contesto, aclarándome ligeramente la garganta.

-¿Diga?

-Bella, acabamos de aterrizar, Alice esta llevándome al departamento, no tienes idea de las ganas que tengo por llegar, como deseo estar en casa.

Suspiro, no tiene idea de cuánto he estado esperándolo, un día entre la soledad de estas paredes me dejan un trago amargo, sin la presencia de Edward es como un vacio tenebroso que me asusta.

-Me has dado una excelente noticia, estaré esperándote porque esta lugar no es lo mismo sin ti, deberías saber que se siente realmente vacio.

Suelta una carcajada.

-Ya veremos quién se siente realmente vacio, estoy esperando llegar y poder pasar una increíble noche contigo, mi cuerpo ya aclama por ti.

Me ruborizo, miro desde la ventana el paisaje destellante por la luz intensa de la tarde.

-Y el mío aguarda por el tuyo

Mi corazón se resguarda contra mis costillas, reverberando como un tambor enloquecido, me ruborizo de inmediato y lo único que puedo pensar en estos momentos es en que estará aquí en menos de una hora, en su departamento y yo seré la única que lo recibirá.

-Entonces me prepararé, te dejo, aun tengo deberes de la universidad. Te espero

Se ríe y yo lo único que siento debajo de mi son mis piernas temblar al escuchar el ruido resonante de su carcajada.

-Aquí estaré.

Cuelga, cierro el móvil de golpe y lo dejo a un lado de la Mac, me levanto a toda prisa hacia la cocina para preparar una verdadera cena de recibimiento.

Estoy extendiendo un gran mantel blanco puro sobre la mesita de centro que esta en la sala para que esta no se ensucie, acomodo con mucha gracia el platillo que me ha costado más de cuarenta minutos, es un rico estofado de cordero con pasas, salsa de arándano, verduras al vapor, puré y una lechuga picada completamente fresca, todo descansa sobre un enorme plato de porcelana blanco con forma de ovalo, casi parecido a un plato donde podría bien colocar el pavo de navidad. Corro para traer la botella de vino y una de agua mineral, dos copas y los cubiertos, los dejo sobre la mesa ya preparada asegurándome que tienen una excelente vista, enciendo el mini componente que esta a un lado y dejo que suene una canción desconocida como música de fondo.

El timbre suena, una extraña sensación brincotea en mi interior como una mariposa atrapada, corro, me acomodo el vestido de franela azul marino que me llega hasta las rodillas y abro la puerta, mi felicidad se queda sumergida en mi garganta cuando me recuerdo no gritar, esta aquí, parado frente a mí con una sonrisa que iluminaria el extremo entero del departamento, sus ojos verdes resplandecen como dos gemas enormes perforándome la respiración, su rostro no ha cambiado a excepción de un ligero cambio debajo de sus ojos que se consume mi atención, parece que no ha dormido bien, tiene unas ojeras que bien podrían ser de desvelo.

Le sonrió con fuerza que los ojos se me encogen.

-¿Por qué has tocado? Puedes entrar, es tu casa –le recuerdo con una ceja alzada.

Ríe, asiente frente a mí y luego se encoje de hombros, me aprieto los labios y dejo su camino libre para que entre.

-Quería saber como se sentiría ser recibido por ti en mi propia casa –su voz desciende en un tono que no favorece al tono extremadamente rítmico de mi corazón, sus gemas verdes se colisiona en su interior en un sentimiento de extrema excitación. Me hecha una hojeada de pies a cabeza, una sonrisa torcida se cruza por su rostro y luego sus ojos se vuelven a clavar en mi rostro sin expresión. –Azul marino, no hay cosa que no te quede perfecto Isabella, me gustaría saber como los has combinado con tu ropa interior.

Me quedo callada sintiendo como la sangre se me acumulaba directo hacia la cara, entramos al departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros. Bajo la mirada cuando observa el departamento o más bien lo que he hecho con el, el olor a jazmines y vainilla han sido idea mia con los inciensos que compre en una tienda de aromática cerca de aquí, pensé que tener un poco de ambiente aromático podría relajarnos a ambos, había cerrado toda las ventanas dejándonos en una especie de nocturno calor gracias a las velas rojas sobre la mesita de centro, además había descendido un poco el tono de las luces del departamento a un nivel casi extinto, la música se convirtió en una pieza clave en la decoración también, había dejado _More than Words_ como nuestra canción de fondo perfecta.

Edward dio un recorrido con pasos lentos hacia el interior mirando con mucha precisión lo que había puesto en la sala, sus ojos se dirigieron a mí con una sonrisa y una expresión perpleja, doy una risotada y cuando hablo siento el calor abrasador con el que mis ojos se expanden al mirarlo.

-Bienvenido a casa –susurro con voz ligera, mi cuerpo se estremece en euforia al recordar que lo tengo aquí, para mí y que si se va, iré tras él siempre.

Se queda quieto observándome durante un largo rato con la boca en una línea recta, avanza con pasos largos hacia donde estoy, alza su mano para acariciarme la mejilla con ternura, mis ojos se cierran al sentir el tacto suave de sus manos rozando los poros de mi piel, nuestros ojos se encuentran durante una infinita cuenta de tiempo, respiro su aroma cuando se acerca y se queda quieto a unos centímetros de mi boca, respiro con dificultad hasta que por fin estampa sus labios a los míos, mis manos se echan hacia su cuello y buscan sus cabellos sedosos, me aferro a ellos parándome de puntas para prolongar el beso a una densidad que me parte el corazón en una bomba, mi alma se dispara desde mi interior hasta mis labios que devoran los suyos con mucha urgencia, mi desesperación se apodera de mis sentidos cuando atrapo a Edward en las armas indestructibles de mis brazos, lo dejo sobre mi acercando el calor de su cuerpo al mío, mi interior de un grito profundo y agudo cuando las manos de Edward se rencuentran con la bragueta de mi vestido.

Sus labios se separan de mis labios para descender con lentitud hacia mi mandíbula y de ahí hasta el hueco de mi garganta, suelto un gemido, mi cabeza da un viaje directo al único sentido que puedo percibir sobre mi cuerpo, sus labios que exploran el grosor de mi piel, me estremezco, caigo al precipicio sin fondo de la felicidad que me traga entera cuando escucho el ruido del zíper de mi vestido bajar dejándome la piel de gallina. Nuestros labios se encuentran una vez más entre la lucha de las abrasivas emociones de nuestros cuerpos, entrelazándose con mucha fuerza sobre nuestras bocas.

Me quedo petrificada al escuchar dos toques leves sobre la puerta del departamento, Edward y yo nos alejamos, la música se ha detenido, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que se había terminado el Cd, claro como iba a notarlo si apenas era capaz de mantenerme en pie sobre los brazos de Edward, me quedo pálida, con el cuerpo temblándome como si hiciera un frio tremendo, veo a Edward que tiene el rostro cubierto en sorpresa y pánico, nos miramos unos segundos tratando de adivinar quien podría estar tocando ¿Jacob tal vez? Ni siquiera puedo estar segura.

-¿Esperabas a alguien? –le pregunto cubriéndome el cuerpo con los brazos, un terror incontrolable me recorre la espina dorsal como pequeñas agujas.

Edward se queda inerte, mirando la puerta con perplejidad.

-No –me responde. Avanza rápidamente hacia la puerta y la abre de un tirón.

-¡Edward! –pronuncia con urgencia la voz de una mujer.

-¿Irina? –murmura Edward asombrado, embargado por un ansiedad que se le sume en la voz.

Mi boca se abre de golpe, mi rostro se convierte en una máscara dura y sombría de lo que rodea a mi mente en estos momentos, lo único que pienso es en Irina plantada en la puerta, estando frente a Edward ahora, justo aquí. Hay un montón de sentimientos que se mantienen picándome el abdomen como una herida que sangra sin detener, lo único que quiero es sentarme, tranquilizarme pero ni siquiera puedo moverme estoy sin vida, sin razonamiento.

Lo único que siento sobre mí son los ojos penetrantes de Edward dirigiéndose a mí en cuanto Irina avanza dentro del departamento.

-Edward necesito hablar contigo, por favor –le suplica con los ojos hinchados, sostiene un pañuelo de seda blanco entre sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes, lloriquea en silencio, en cuanto me ve se le quiebra la voz y se le abren los ojos llenos de sorpresa. -¿Bella?

Ni siquiera puedo asentir, me quedo con los brazos colgándome a un lado del cuerpo, observándolos, mis ojos se van directo al rostro de Edward que se queda sin expresión alguna. Abro la boca para hablar pero la vuelvo a cerrar, Irina da unos pasos hacia a mí pero se detiene, vuelve a mirar a Edward.

-Necesito hablar contigo ahora –le susurra.

-Irina…Yo –Edward enmudece. No me deja de mirar. –No puedo irme.

Irina le toma del brazo, lo hace volverse hacia ella, no es hasta que lo obliga para que Edward pueda mirarla, ella dice algo a regañadientes, se muestra indeciso, confundido, niega y luego me echa una mirada fugaz, respiro con velocidad, no puedo ni quiero mirarlos pero mis piernas no responden ni hasta cuando maldigo con las fuerzas que aun me quedan para respirar

Irina me ve y con sus ojos aun hinchados me habla con voz amigable.

-Bella, lo siento tanto, de verdad no tienes idea por favor perdóname.

Trago saliva, me raspa la garganta como vidrios quemándome la carne cuando me dirijo a ella.

-No te preocupes.

-De verdad necesito hablar con él –me dice, mira hacia el departamento, las luces, la música, la comida, todo lo que yo hice y se le desfigura su hermoso rostro en un gesto –No sabes cuánto lo siento, de nuevo.

-Bella…-sisea Edward avanzando hacia a mí con nerviosismo. Se encara a mí, veo reflejado en sus ojos el miedo, el perdón y la necesidad de ir con ella y yo no puedo impedírselo, se que hay algo que le grita en su interior que se necesitan.

Toma mis manos, su tacto sigue siendo cálido pero apenas puedo sentirlo, me siento frágil al igual que todo aquí.

-Ve, ella necesita tú ayuda, yo te mentí aquella vez que me preguntaste si alguien había preguntado por ti y no te dije la verdad –trago saliva –Irina vino a verte, se que te necesita Edward, yo lo sé, no hubiera venido hasta aquí.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de todo esto? –miramos juntos hacia la mesa decorada con velas, con comida, copas, una botella de vino, agua mineral, música…

Niego.

-Será en otra ocasión, ve con ella por favor –una sonrisa llena de dolor se despliega sobre mi rostro. –Es en serio, estaré bien.

Se detiene un segundo para mirarme y darme un beso sobre la frente, va hacia Irina que me da una mirada de disculpa por última vez.

-Lo siento –la veo articular con los labios.

Edward e Irina caminan hacia la puerta, no es cuando veo a Edward derramando una disculpa también con los ojos cuando cierra la puerta con cuidado. Me quedo parada entre la soledad profunda de estas paredes que se enfrían sin la presencia de Edward otra vez, mi gimoteo se repite desde cualquier rincón con mucha claridad.

Me dejo caer sobre el sofá, abro la botella de vino y me olvido de las copas, le doy un sorbo grande mirando como el fuego se consume las velas dejando caer la cera en gotas rojas que se pega sobre el mantel blanco.

(...) **N/A**

**Espero que el capi les haya gustado muchisimo :D como ahora ya todos sabemos que día subiré estamos seguros de que ya no me fusilaran xD jajsjjs inclusive yo estoy más tranquila de saber que día debo tener el capitulo listo, en sí espero que lo hayan de verdad disfrutado y si les gusto ¿Me dejan un Review? Yo amo todos sus Reviews! no lo olviden, siempre me alegran el día **

**P.D Sigueme en tumblr si tienes :) yo les dejo el mío en mi perfil, no es nuevo ya lo tenia pero jamás lo publique jajaja **

**Cinnluna06 Saludos mis amores **


	22. Capitulo 22

Capitulo 22

El día en la universidad me distrae lo suficiente para dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido con Irina y Edward, tratar de poner atención a una persona que en estos momentos parlotea sin sentido frente a un pizzaron con un montón de garabatos, podría ser una forma de decir que trato de poner todo de mí para eludir aquel pensamiento con facilidad, pero cada vez que trato es imposible lograrlo, aun me atormenta como una horrible alergia que no me deja en paz, trato de mantenerme tranquila pero solo aumenta mi paranoia, podría ser que empeore cada vez más. La clase mejora para mi estado cuando el maestro comienza a dictar la tarea para esta semana, nos da un montón de información y nombres que debemos apresurarnos a apuntar, eso me recuerda, llevo en mi mochila los trabajos extra escolares que me ha pedido el profesor Cooper, no lo he terminado, aun me falta unas investigaciones y la entrevista que debo entregarle sin falta para evitar tener que pasarme estas vacaciones hundida en mis libretas.

Cuando la clase acaba me acerco a su escritorio, ya esta guardando sus materiales y sus papeles que siempre mantiene en un desorden poco común en una persona de su categoría.

-Señor Cooper, esta es la mitad de mi trabajo, ojala y pueda tener el tiempo suficiente para entregarle la otra parte –le entrego un folder amarillento con mis datos escritos en tinta negra en gel.

El maestro abre el portafolio, le da un vistazo rápido, saca sus anteojos de una cajita color marrón y se los coloca con mucha delicadeza, da vuelta a las hojas sin hacer ningún solo ruido, aquel silencio solo me pone más nerviosa, no quiero pensar que ha sido demasiado tiempo para solo haberle entregado la mitad. Carraspea y entonces su ojos se alzan hacia a mí, tiene una ceja alzada y eso solo puede significar una cosa.

-Señorita Swan este trabajo tiene cosas incompletas, puede que esto ni siquiera pueda darle los puntos necesarios para considerar darle el examen final ¿Lo sabe?

Asiento.

-Si lo sé, ese trabajo no esta terminado, aun me falta un investigación y la entrevista al señor Carlisle Cullen, solo quiero entregarle lo que ya llevo terminado. Usted me dio una semana, me quedan cuatro días.

Sigue mirándome con aquella ceja canosa suya.

-Bueno señorita Swan –cierra el portafolio y lo desliza hacia mi dirección –Me haría el favor de entregarlo cuando este completo. No me gustan las cosas a medias.

Debí haberlo imaginado cuando el señor Cooper es una persona bastante concienzuda, guardo el portafolio y me despido.

-No se preocupe, lo terminaré para entonces –susurro sin mirarlo y salgo casi con prisa del aula.

Salgo del edificio hacia los jardines del campus, voy contando el tiempo que tengo para llegar al trabajo, tratar de localizar a Edward y pedirle que me haga una cita con su padre, necesitaré terminar el trabajo para antes de que se cumpla el plazo de los siete días que tengo. Son las dos de la tarde, hoy entro a las tres al trabajo así que me queda una hora bastante productiva, si no consigo hablar con Edward será entonces con Alice, ella tendrá la disponibilidad completa para ayudarme. Avanzo por el estacionamiento de la universidad, ya no hay casi autos aparcados, la mayoría de los estudiantes salen volando cuando es el último timbre del día y bueno quien no podría evitarlo, de verdad añoraba un auto para mi sola, poder salir a mi cuenta sin tener que pedirle el auto a Jess, no fuese que a ambas nos molestase tener que usar el mismo pero un poco de autonomía no es malo para nadie, mis ojos no pueden evitar contemplar los autos aun estacionados imaginándome yo en el volante hasta que mis piernas se frenan al instante cuando reconozco aquel convertible casi frente a mí los libros que llevo sobre los brazos se me caen al piso, gimo, la cabeza comienza a darme vueltas tan rápido que las cosas no se pueden aclarar del todo. _Edward esta aquí, en cualquier lugar pero aquí._ Hay un solo lugar a donde Edward llegaría y sería el departamento.

Corro a toda velocidad hacia el departamento, trato de tranquilizarme acordándome que deje bien cerrada la puerta, es imposible que este adentro esperándome a menos que…Jess le haya perdido hacerlo, maldita sea, sabía que debía dejar que Jess se fuera primero, carajo, ¿Desde cuando estaría esperándome? ¿Por qué? Casi deseo tirar mis libros al piso para correr con total libertad y expandir mis brazos al aire para llegar, mis huesos se estremecen cuando llego al pasillo, doy pasos más cortos y continuamente lentos, tom una bocanada de aire cuando me quedo a un lado de la puerta, veo que lleve seguro pero no puedo estar segura del todo, levanto la mano con mucha cautela, tratando de evitar gritar, mis dedos titilan de emoción como de miedo. Abro la puerta y entonces una figura que se pierde entre la oscuridad silenciosa del apartamento se gira para mirar hacia mi dirección, mis dedos acarician la pared para encontrar el interruptor cuando lo encuentro lo aprieto y la luz artificial de la bombilla estalla para iluminar aquella silueta que se logra deshacer de aquella mancha sombría que le cubría.

-Bella…-sisea Edward con una emoción, como de un nerviosismo que su voz no pueden ocultar.

Trago saliva con mucho esfuerzo, mis emociones se convierte en una sonrisa afligida que desaparece fulminantemente cuando me encuentro con sus ojos que emanan un disgusto como la fuerza de un deseo que no me preocupe en descifrar. Dejo los libros en el suelo junto con mi mochila, cierro la puerta detrás de mí, meto las manos a los bolsillos de mis vaqueros medios gastados, avanzando hacia donde su cuerpo no se ha movido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado esperándome? –le pregunto sin evitar entrar en aquellos ojos que han estado ausente toda una noche.

-Una hora –me responde con la voz ahogada, casi como si le hubiese propinado un golpe en el pecho.

Le hecho una mirada evaluativa cuando noto que lleva la misma ropa de ayer en la noche, cuando se fue con ella, ni siquiera se ha preocupado quizá en mirarse en un espejo, lleva el cabello desarreglado, su rostro esta lívido, unas orejas casi negruzcas están pintados debajo de sus ojos, casi con la misma apariencia de hematomas, dándole la apariencia de un enfermo en una crisis alarmante.

Desvío la mirada, es imposible mirarlo en ese estado, el pecho se me destroza de tan solo pensar en las cosas que pudieron haber ocurrido ayer. Sus labios se contraen en un gesto de dolor.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Lo mire de reojo, lo invito a sentarse en el sofá de la sala, doy un traspié cuando evito pasar a un lado suyo, fue inevitable, nuestros hombros se rozaron por unos milímetros entonces el corazón me dio un salto inesperado, causándome un jadeo inaudible.

-Estoy segura de que Jess fue quien te dejo pasar ¿Verdad? –insinué, sin evitar mi desacuerdo con una mueca.

-Sí pero no la regañes, fui yo quien le pidió el permiso de esperarte aquí –da un suspiro largo –Estoy cansado de todo esto.

Mis cejas se levantan mostrando una leve sorpresa al respecto, estoy segura de que sus energías pudieron haber sido bastante bien utilizadas ayer, oculto mis manos hechos puños sobre mi regazo.

-No me queda duda –afirmé

-Me refiero a toda esta situación, siempre terminamos así Bella ¿Te has puesto a pensar en eso? Las cosas son abrumadoras de esa forma, no quiero lastimarte, no pretendo hacerle mal a nadie, pero por un segundo podrías dejar de pensar en eso.

Doy una risotada y me vuelvo a él con el ceño fruncido ¿Acaso quiere que me los imagine tomando el té?

-No estoy pensando en nada, no sabes lo que ocurre en mi cabeza, ni siquiera sé porque estás tratando de darme una explicación.

Da otro suspiro, descarga su aire cargado de frustración dando resoplidos, lo miro de reojo otra vez, tiene la apariencia de un padre desesperado tratando de que su hijo pueda entender un problemas de matemáticas de segundo grado, tal vez estoy actuando como una imbécil.

-Lo haces, estas pensando en que tuve sexo con Irina pero no es así, todo tiene la explicación perfecta para mi apariencia y porque llevo la misma ropa de ayer. Bella –pronuncia mi nombre con aplomo, lo miro –Irina es quien me pidió venir a explicártelo todo.

-¿Por qué? –enarco las cejas.

Su mano busca mis manos ocultas sobre mi regazo, las toma con suavidad y las sostiene depositando un beso sobre el dorso, había olvidado el calor proveniente de la magia de sus labios sobre mi piel. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y es cuando verdaderamente siento que dejo de respirar, me quedo con la mente en blanco sin darme cuenta que sus ojos exprimían en mi la cordura que jure tener bajo control.

-Bella, Irina no es la persona que te has creado en esa cabeza, ella esta pasando por algo terrible, bastante terrible y ahora tenemos algo muy en común –su voz se vuelve tan apagada que me altera casi como el imaginar lo que piensa confesarme –Las cosas para ambos están cambiando, ella nuca quiso lastimarte ni hacerte daño.

-¿Y porque no me lo conto? Si no desea hacerme daño ¿Por qué te aparto de mí?

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, cuando los volvió a abrir me dio el presentimiento de que lo que Irina podría estar viviendo era algo confuso.

-Ella no quiso decírtelo sin hablar conmigo antes, no porque no quisiera.

-Ella te llevo fuera….-mis labios se apretaron fuerte, tan fuerte cuando recordé el momento en que ella se lo llevo cuando yo había preparado su bienvenida –Cuando yo preparé tu bienvenida Edward ¿Por qué no llamo? Ni siquiera sabía que ella seguía rondando por el apartamento. Fue un truco y vaya que lo planeo bastante bien…

-Bella –me interrumpió con voz grave, sus ojos se clavaron a los míos con mucha resistencia que me quede muda. –Te lo estoy tratando de explicar, ella esta pasando por algo terrible, fue una urgencia, nadie puede evitar las urgencias.

-De acuerdo ¿Cuál fue la urgencia? ¿Debe dinero? ¿Necesita que le pongas un departamento? Adelante, dímelo, quiero saber que urgencia pudo tener para interrumpir, puede que sea considerada y lo olvide.

-No lo pareces entender –musito con voz débil, sus ojos se separaron de los míos directo hacia la nada, se levanto del sofá y comenzó a rondar de un lado al otro con mucha ansiedad -¿Por qué no puedes entender que ella no me busca a mí para alejarme de ti? Bella, me ha pedido que venga a darte una explicación.

-¿Y es que acaso tu no pensabas venir hasta acá y decírmela? –confieso con las cejas fruncidas en un gesto de incredulidad.

Se detiene y entonces se arrodilla frente a mí, buscando mis manos para sostenerlas firmemente sobre las suyas, comienza a acariciarlas con una angustia que su rostro es incapaz de ocultar, se muerde los labios para evitar parecer una máscara de preocupación pero nadie parece funcionar, puedo leer en sus pupilas que desea gritármelo pero las cosas no son fáciles, se cohíbe tanto que se esta lastimando a sí mismo.

-Claro que sí bella pero ahora debo estar más cerca de Irina y espero que puedas comprenderlo, ella es como una amiga, recuerda soy la única familia que tiene…-la voz se le quiebra, traga saliva para aclarase la voz –Ella esta muy enferma.

Mis ojos escudriñan los suyos para encontrarme alguna respuesta pero están tan afligidos que no me puedo encontrar con el reflejo del Edward que conozco. Mi corazón comienza a dar unos golpes que reverberan en mi interior como en una especie de sentimiento lleno de culpabilidad, ni siquiera debería estar juzgando a Irina, no quiero hacerlo pero si tan solo me hiciera a la idea de imaginar que puedo perder a Edward es como si mi instinto más cruel se apoderara de mí.

-¿Qué le sucede?

Edward alza su rostro para encontrarse con el mío, sus cejas se juntan, su frente se crispa en arrugas de preocupación que quisiera borrar con el tacto de mis dedos.

Abre la boca y apenas escucho su voz susurrar audiblemente.

-Tiene VHI

(…)

-Bella ¿Estás bien?

Mi mano comienza a titilar cuando estoy sosteniendo la taza de azúcar, me estoy preparando un insignificante café, ni siquiera pude reconocer el sabor amargo cuando le di un sorbo. Edward esta detrás de mí, recargado sobre la puerta del refrigerador, siento que me ha estado observando desde que me levante del sofá hasta la cocina, comencé a mover las cosas sin ningún sentido, de repente se dio a la idea de que podría cometer una estupidez. Me volví hacia él dándole tragos a la taza de café, mis ojos no se quisieron encontrar con los suyos durante un rato, lo escucho suspirar y apenas rozan nuestras miradas.

-Bella me estas preocupando, por favor di algo –me suplica acercándose a mí un paso.

Dejo la taza sobre la barra y me cruzo de brazos sin pronunciar ningún solo sonido, puedo sentir que sigue observándome y tal vez lo hará hasta que pueda responderle algo, no se si pueda hacerlo, después de lo que me acababa de decir, me sentía lo demasiado culpable para no mirarlo a la cara.

Me aprieto los labios con fuerza que mi boca se convierte en una línea recta.

-¿Bella?

Mis ojos se van directo a los suyos, sus ojos impacientes me exigen una señal de vida, suspiro y niego con la cabeza tantas veces de las que puedan hacerme entrar en razón

-Lo siento –es lo único que puedo susurrar, mi voz se rompe cuando la culpabilidad se aprieta en mi interior como un dolor. –Lo siento Edward.

Edward se acerca a mí, de repente me encuentro rodeada por sus brazos que me aprietan suavemente hacia su pecho, me quedo ahí, acunando mi cabeza debajo del hueco de su garganta respirando lo más lento que puedo, tranquilizándome y cerrando los ojos para repetirme con mucha insistencia un _Esta bien, nada malo puede pasar. _Edward busca mi rostro para depositarme un beso sobre la frente, aquel beso me hace suspirar y abrir los ojos, al instante me reencuentro con una media sonrisa que me refleja una luz directa hacia una paz interior.

No puedo evitar regresarle la sonrisa, se detiene para contemplarme un rato.

-¿Estás mejor? –me pregunta

Asiento, me aprieto más a su cuerpo, embriagándome un poco del calor que siempre me tranquiliza.

-Sí, se podría decir eso. –mi sonrisa casi desaparece por completo cuando mi voz vuelve a resonar por el recuerdo –Edward escucha, yo no quería ser una entrometida, de verdad, no tenías porque decírmelo, creo que eso era entre tu e Irina.

-Irina te ve como una amiga, sabe que eres bastante importante para mí, le he contando sobre ti las veces que nos hemos encontrado, se sintió muy mal cuando tuvo que pedirme que me fuera en medio de la bienvenida que me diste ayer por la noche, eso le incomodo.

No creo que ella haya sentido la incomodidad que yo estoy sintiendo en estos momentos. Vuelvo a suspirar.

-Ahora entiendo lo desesperada que estaba por encontrarte –le informo con una voz tan baja, casi para mi misma.

-Ella sabe dónde encontrarme, el único problema es que yo no supe nada de ella después de que se fue, desapareció, no fue hasta que me envió algunas cartas y me dio su número telefónico, hablamos pocas veces y todo se trato acerca de su vida. Ella, dejo de ser lo que era para convertirse en una persona responsable.

El recuerdo de Irina aquella vez en el departamento conmigo me atrajo a un remolino de recuerdos borrosos que me atormentaron como una gran masa de humo, ni siquiera llegue a reconocerla, la forma en que vestía, la forma en la que hablaba, su apariencia, su belleza, ya no era más de aquella mujer que fue algún día, en verdad había cambiado, había dejado todo ello atrás.

Las manos de Edward rozando mi mejilla de arriba hacia abajo me distrajo de mis pensamientos profundos, di un brinco cuando sus dedos comenzaron a trazar el grosor de mis labios, sonreí.

-Ya no quiero distracciones –le dije, con los ojos aun así haciéndome mentir, el brillo de la tentación en ellos era superior a cualquier cosa que yo pudiese decirle.

Levanto ambas cejas y alejo sus manos de mi rostro con un ademan, aun así sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

-¿Ella estará bien? –le pregunto

Se aprieta los labios con un leve reflejo de preocupación en su semblante, lo miro fijamente y él asiente solo una vez.

-Claro que estará bien, no te preocupes. –me da una sonrisa, mi corazón se paraliza cuando veo sus labios titilar

Hago como si no hubiera visto aquel error suyo, me voy hacia la barra deshaciéndome del escudo de sus brazos sobre mí, voy hacia la barra de nuevo y tomo mi taza de café, le doy sorbos pasándome el líquido infernal sobre la garganta reseca.

Me muerdo la lengua, me arde por el calor del café.

-No pensé que la plática entre tu e Irina se alargaría tanto como para no tener tiempo de irte a cambiar. Además de lo que te confeso, ¿Qué fue realmente lo que te pidió?

Reino un silencio que me estremeció entera trate de aferrar bien mis manos sobre la taza de café para evitar que esta cayera, mantenía atentos a mis oídos para cualquier respuesta, el tiempo se alargo, mi curiosidad crecía y mi poca paciencia se caía al suelo como un reloj de arena, lo mire, él estaba inexpresivo.

-Ella fue bastante clara cuando me pidió ayuda, me pidió que contactara a alguien para que la pudiera ayudar así que llame a Alice, pase toda la noche contándole sobre lo que necesitaba saber de Irina –carraspeo, sus ojos se desviaron de los míos –Me quede toda la noche apoyándola, ella necesitaba a alguien, esta sola en esto, somos los únicos que podemos entender la situación. Le conté sobre mi también, sobre el Cáncer y ella me ofreció su apoyo.

-¿Alice? –cabeceo, no puedo imaginar a Alice metida en esto -¿Ella sabe realmente…?

-No, ella no lo sabe. Le conté que era una vieja amiga, pero Alice no se mete en mis asuntos más allá de lo que debería.

-¿Cuándo la van a ayudar?

-Ella esta rentando un cuarto en Brooklyn –sus ojos se posan en mí –Lo bastante cerca de mi departamento, creo que por ello llego tan rápido ayer por la noche. Alice la mando con un gran medico, la revisaran, le darán lo que necesita. Me haré cargo de todo.

-Irina tiene mucha suerte de tenerte Edward, has llegado a su vida como un enviado del cielo.

Edward se carcajea, muestra una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que deja relucir el contorno redondo de sus pómulos, deja caer sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo destensando un poco la presión que tenia bajo sus hombros. Niega con la cabeza.

-Ella es una gran amiga, el hecho de que haya confiado en mí y que tenga una gran fe me ayuda y me hace sentir muy bien.

Asiento.

-Hablando de ayudas…-me muerdo el labio con aire codicioso. Edward alza una ceja -¿Recuerdas el trabajo que debía darle al señor Cooper para no reprobar este semestre? Creo que necesitaré hacerle una entrevista a tu padre para lograr tener esos puntos a mi favor. ¿Crees que podrías hacerme un espacio en su agenda?

Se encoje de hombros.

-Claro, no habrá problemas con ello, hablaré con Carlisle mañana, estoy seguro de que te la dará de inmediato. –me asegura con una sonrisa que le cubre el rostro.

Me llevo las manos al pecho sintiendo un gran alivio, había estando deseando hacer esa entrevista desde hace mucho tiempo, en el momento en el que me deshaga de esa horrible obligación podré darme el placer de volver a mi vida normal. Miro el reloj de pared, faltan veinte minutos para que entre mi turno en el trabajo, necesitaré buscar mi bolso y mi uniforme.

Dejo la taza de café en el fregadero, limpio con un pedazo de servilleta la barra media sucia y salgo de la cocina directo a mi recamara, busco mi bolso, mi uniforme y unos cuantos billetes de mi mesita de noche. Para cuando me vuelvo hacia la puerta Edward esta parado, mirando hacia el interior de mi recamara, estudia cada detalle, cada rincón, se queda con la boca media abierta cuando da un paso hacia dentro y se fija en mi diario sobre mi cama recién tendida. Me quedo sin movimiento, completamente inerte a causa de la presión de su mirada sobre mi cara.

-¿Aquí es tu habitación? ¿Por qué jamás me has invitado a verla?

Parpadeo aturdida, miro en dirección a mi diario a la vista y completamente desprotegida a lectores imprudentes.

-Porque nuca me los has pedido –le contesto con un hilo de voz, trato de inclinarme hacia la cama y tomarlo.

Pero Edward esta mucho más atento que yo, se queda con la boca formada en una gran O cuando reconoce lo que ha sobre mi cama, en ese momento solo quiero convertirme en tierra, hundirme hasta en lo profundo y no volver.

-¿Es el diario que te regale? –avanza con más velocidad hacia la cama, me interpongo de inmediato para detenerlo, se hecha para atrás cuando le exijo con la mirada que no se acerca más -¿No puedo verlo?

Le pongo una mano sobre el pecho.

-No puedes leerlo –le corrijo con tono de aplomo, me inclino y tomo el diario antes de que lo haga.

Menea riendo entre dientes.

-Es es una tontería Bella, me prometiste que podría leer algo de tu diario algún día.

-¡Que! –escupo, con la boca hecha una mueca grande, hundida entre la perplejidad de sus palabras que no muestran veracidad -¡Jamás te dije eso! No seas mentiroso.

-Tal vez no lo dijiste pero tendrás que hacerlo algún día, merezco leer algo ¿Tampoco recuerdas que tu gran deseo es poder estudiar Literatura inglesa? –me toma de los hombros sosteniéndome firme para mirarlo, sus ojos se empiezan a encender como una mecha de fuego que se balancea de un lado al otro sobre mi mirada. –Bella, no quiero que me dejes leer nada si no quieres, pero al menos dime que soy demasiado importante para ti ¿Quieres?

-Edward ¿Por qué haría eso?

Su rostro se acerca al mio con tal lentitud que puedo examinar aquellos ojos que me retienen con una fuerza sobrenatural.

-Porque lo necesito tanto como el respirar aire, como el seguir de pie aquí en este momento sin dejarme abatir. Lo necesito como mi mejor medicina.

Mis manos se van hacia su rostro, lo acarician con la exactitud de poder sentir bajo mi piel sus rasgos, la suavidad y el calor que siempre emana de su piel, se queda quieto dando suspiros cortos mientras yo me embriago de su ser, me acerco sutilmente hacia su rostro rozando nuestros alientos que se expanden sobre mi cara como toques de seda que me hacen sonreír.

Verlo sonreír tan cerca de mí me hace experimentar una de los sentimientos más placenteros, mágicos e inhumanos que haya podido existir.

-Eres más importante que cualquier otra cosa que haya deseado Edward, cualquier cosa y por una alguna razón que aun no he llegado a comprender, hoy te tengo aquí.

Ahora es él quien sostiene mi rostro sobre sus manos, sus ojos examinan cada parte de este, con la presión de su exaltación andando, me aprieto los labios para controlar las fuerzas que me salpican por dentro, tan poderosas, tan inmensas que es casi imposible encontrarme en ellas cuando estoy tan cerca de poder besarlo, de poder hacerlo mío de nuevo, mis deseos parecen tener un dominio tan propio que me aterraba

Se acerca a mis labios con movimientos infinitesimales que me apremian a poder besarlo.

-No hay coincidencias, solo obras del destino –susurra, empujando su aliento a la sensibilidad de mis labios.

Hecho mis brazos hacia su cuello, rodeándolo y tal vez aprovechando lo cerca que me puedo proporcionar. Escuchamos al momento la alarma de mi móvil, rápidamente me llevo mi mano a la vista para confirmar la hora en mi reloj de mano color marrón.

Le sonrío negando con la cabeza, tomando mi uniforme y mi bolso de mano.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar.

Edward da una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, saca las llaves de su auto que estaban en su bolsillo trasero, le agradezco el aventón con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Será alguna vez el momento que podamos completar la bienvenida que me diste? –me pregunta dándome el camino libre para salir de la habitación, va justo detrás de mi pisándome los talones.

Me giro hacia él y alzo las cejas, las obligaciones nuca terminaran, ni mucho menos los problemas. Me quedo un segundo pensativa, imaginando algún momento posible.

-Me gustaría tener una respuesta para eso.

**N/A**

**Chicas les había puesto en mi facebook que tenía algo que anunciarles ahora que es miércoles, pues se los voy a decir para no dar tantos rodeos...**

**Este fic se mantiene fuera de actualización hasta nuevo aviso, así que con este capítulo y unos cuatro más que ya tengo escritos serán los que esté subiendo cada miércoles, lo siento tanto de verdad para quienes siguen esta historia, lo siento con todo mi corazón, pero como les había avisado tengo otros planes para otro fic, ya tengo la foto que subiré en mi pagina de fics y en mi pagina de Cinnluna06 (los links estan en mi perfil) ahi proximamente subiré el summary y tal vez lleve acabo un trailer que harán unas chicas para traer promoción**

**Después de haber subido los capítulos me voy a mantener totalmente ocupada en la historia, la verdad me parece una idea excelente la historia que llevo en mente y quisiera desarollarla correctamente y tranquila para que ustedes la disfruten más, comenzaré a subirlas cuando tenga unos diez capítulos o más**

**Gracias por todo y por supuesto el apoyo, tal vez cuando acabe la otra historia pueda seguir con esta, la verdad no les aseguro nada, espero tener una clara idea al respecto de este fic :S**

**Saludos Cinnluna06**


	23. Capitulo 23

Capitulo 23

-¿Desea un poco de café, señorita Swan? –me ofrece amablemente una mujer rubia con una sonrisa, inclinándose a mí para que pueda escucharla.

Estoy en la recepción de la oficina de Carlisle, estoy esperando que termine una reunión, la mujer me dijo que me recibiría en seguida en cuanto le dije mi nombre, así que no me pareció incorrecto esperarlo unos minutos sentada en la pequeña habitación en donde además de mí, unos más lo esperaban.

Levanto la mirada de una revista empresarial que hojeo con mucha rapidez, el contenido es un poco confuso así que termino por dejarlo en la mesita de centro donde hay un montón de revistas y periódicos.

-No gracias. Estoy perfecta –le respondo en voz baja, sonriéndole a medias.

Ella asiente y se va hacia su puesto, vuelve a teclear en su computadora y a contestar el teléfono, como no hay mucho que hacer mientras lo espero miro un poco por los alrededores, me sorprendo de lo amplia que es, bastante luminosa, tiene unos colores azules y blancos, con piso de madera tallada que resuena al toque de los zapatos de tacón de las secretarias que no dejan de pasar, hay algunos árboles que decoran cada rincón, me inclino hacia uno que tengo justo a mi lado, verifico que es de plástico, estoy segura de que la mujer de recepción no le da tiempo de poder regar una de verdad con lo ocupada que debe estar.

Miro a la recepcionista que se levanta de su asiento y vuelve a caminar hacia donde estoy, por un momento pienso que le hablara justamente al hombre de cabello dorado que esta alado mío pero cuando pronuncia mi nombre me siento aliviada.

-Señorita Swan, el señor Cullen la solicita en su despacho, ya esta saliendo de la junta. ¿Gusta pasar por favor?

Me levanto torpemente con mi móvil (ya que no tengo una grabadora especial para una entrevista elaborada) y un cuaderno con la portada de cuero viejo que tengo años en no usar, le sonrió mientras me lleva hacia la puerta que esta cerca de la sala de espera y me abre la puerta, entro al despacho de Carlisle que en seguida me embarga de un olor a tinta de impresora y a lápiz, arrugo la nariz mientras la secretaria me guía hacia el escritorio y me señala una silla acojinada hecha de madera de roble.

-Ya viene el señor Cullen, señorita, ¿No le gustaría en verdad un café?

Niego con media sonrisa.

-No muchas gracias, en verdad, estoy bien.

-¡Oh! Charlotte, ya que estás aquí ¿Podrías traerme mi capuchino descafeinado? Me harías un gran favor.

Rápidamente me vuelvo hacia la puerta y veo que Carlisle esta entrado al despacho, trae un traje de corbata azul oscuro y el cabello hecho hacia atrás, trae un portafolio cuadrado en la mano que en seguida le entrega a Charlotte, mira hacia su escritorio y da una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando me ve sentada allí.

-¡Bella! Que bueno que estás aquí, me da un gusto verte.

Le sonrió

-Igualmente Carlisle.

-En seguida vengo con su capuchino señor Cullen –le dije Charlotte –Oh espere señor Cullen, debe pasar un momento a recepción, tiene que firmar algo, llego una solicitud esta mañana, le tomara solo un segundo.

Carlisle hace medio gesto con la boca pero va detrás de Charlotte, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él, me da una sonrisa grande de nuevo.

-Ya vengo, querida.

Me quedo quieta mirando la oficina de Carlisle, igual de espaciosa, bueno, más espacio que recepción, tenia también varias plantas sintéticas que decoraban el lugar, un montón de ventanas que estabas justamente cubriendo parte de todas las paredes del lugar, su escritorio era de una madera barnizada que brillaba como si tuviera caramelo derretido sobre este, instintivamente levanta mi mano y lo acaricie, era suave y debía tener un olor embriagador, mis ojos reconocieron el periódico dejado sobre su escritorio bien acomodado, nadie puede evitar encontrarse con las enormes letras del "The New York Time" así que me incline para tomarlo y leer solamente la noticia de la primera plana, mi estomago se encogió cuando leí el encabezado una y otra vez como si estuviera tratando de enterrarlo en mi cabeza tratando de poder tomarle realismo a lo que decía ahí, era imposible o tal vez una coincidencia. "Violación en callejón de Brooklyn ayer por la noche cerca de un bar, no hay testigos" Joder ¡No! Mi mente entra en un Flashback imposible de controlar, llenándome la mente de la imagen del hombre que compro mi primer cuadro, aquella sensación extraña e incomoda cuando lo vi y me pareció vagamente reconocible, aquel rostro, aquella sonrisa…Oh no.

Dejo rápidamente el periódico en su lugar cuando escucho el abrir de la puerta y el sonido de los tacones de los zapatos de Charlotte entrando al lugar, trato de controlar mi alterada estabilidad dándole una sonrisa a Carlisle cuando viene hacia su escritorio y toma su asiento, Charlotte le deja su capuchino a un lado y se va.

Carlisle me regala otra sonrisa, se quita el saco y lo deja sobre el escritorio. Teclea algo en su computadora y luego se va hacia el teléfono oprimiendo un botón verde.

-No me pases llamadas Charlotte, ni tampoco citas.

-Si señor Cullen

Deja sus manos sobre el escritorio entrelazándolas.

-Edward me dijo que ibas a entrevistarme para un trabajo de la universidad, asi que adelante Bella, puedes preguntarme lo que sea –me da una sonrisa.

-Trataré de ser breve para no quitarle mucho tiempo, en realidad porque no tengo cita –me muerdo el labio.

-No la necesitas –me responde con rapidez. –Eres como de la familia y por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, no tuve suerte de poder felicitarte personalmente, espero que el regalo de Edward te haya encantado.

Me rió entre dientes, ruborizando sin poder evitarlo, las manos comienzan a temblarme, no puede ser que este hablando con un gran empresario acerca de mi cumpleaños y sobre su hijo ¿Debería comportarme como alguien realmente conocida para su familia?

-Fue hermoso, me gusto mucho. Se los agradezco

Carlisle se encoge de hombros, toma una taza color arena que humea a causa del capuchino y le da un pequeño sorbo.

-No fue nada, nos hubiera encantado poder celebrarlo con algo más pero bueno…-su voz comienza a perder algo de fuerza –Las quimioterapias de Edward fueron al siguiente día.

Trago saliva a cómo puedo, evitando ponerme lo suficiente nerviosa para que pueda notarlo, bajo la mirada solo un poco, jugando con un hilo suelto del suéter morado que llevo puesto.

-Lo sé.

-Nuca has podido ir a nuestra casa ¿Por qué no vienes algún día? Quizá este sábado, Rosalie se acaba de recibir de su Maestría y regresara a Nueva York, tú puedes venir.

Me quedo boquiabierta a punto de dejar caer el móvil al suelo, rápidamente niego con las manos en un ademan, mi nerviosismo aumenta haciéndome temblar la voz, el tan solo colocarme a mí entre la gran familia Cullen y en su gran y hermosa casa me deja a mí sin espacio para lucir, no encajaría ahí, no con su familia, podría ser como la chica que no ha tenido tan grandes logros como todos ellos.

-Carlisle…Yo no me sentiría del todo cómoda, es la celebración para su hija, no creo que yo deba estar ahí.

-¿Y por qué no? –Inquirió con las cejas fruncidas –Tú eres la persona más importante para Edward, si no estás ahí, es como si la mitad de Edward no estuviera con nosotros, Rose te adora, Alice, Esme, todos te adoramos asi que ¿Aceptas?

Pienso en la insistencia de Edward si se lo niego a su padre así que prefería mil veces el poder decirle que sí a Carlisle a un Edward rogándome por toda una semana y asi enfrentarse a mi paciencia hecha trisas y sufrir las consecuencias. Mis labios se deslizan en una sonrisa de suficiencia y asiento.

-Claro, me gustara estar ahí –imagino a un Edward realmente complacido.

Carlisle sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-Perfecto, así que ¿Comenzamos querida Bella?

Rápidamente preparo la grabadora del móvil dejándolo sobre el escritorio, abriendo mi cuaderno y sacando un bolígrafo de tinta negra lista para hacer la primera pregunta.

-¿Cómo empezó su gusto por el negocio?

(…..)

Carlisle esta abriéndome la puerta de su despacho después de haber terminado la entrevista de veinte minutos, para ser sincera me han parecido un tiempo de diez minutos, habíamos hablado con mucha confianza y Carlisle era un hombre muy transparente, simpático y afable, el tipo de persona con el que cuentas el tiempo demasiado corto.

Afuera, Charlotte espera a Carlisle con un hombre justo a su lado, es alto de cabello canoso, va bien vestido con traje y corbata roja.

-El señor Walter esta listo para la cita de hoy señor Cullen.

-Gracias Charlotte

-¿Carlisle? –escucho su voz justamente hacia los asientos de la sala de espera.

Mi cabeza se gira automáticamente al igual que la de Carlisle, sorpresivamente ahí esta, sentado sosteniendo la misma revista que yo había dejado sobre la mesita de centro, nos sonríe a ambos, mis ojos se clavan en los suyos cuando guía su mirada a la mía

-Edward, me alegra que estés aquí, no te esperaba.

-No te esperábamos –corrijo sin dejarle de mirar.

Edward da media sonrisa, aquel brillo de sus ojos tiembla un poco cuando se dirige a Carlisle, me quedo parada en donde estoy mientras escucho la voz de Edward tranquilamente.

-Espero no haber interrumpido nada.

Carlisle hace un ademan y arruga la nariz, Charlotte tiene el rostro ansioso, tal vez porque el hombre llamado Walter necesita hablar con él y un montón de gente en espera también.

-¿Interrumpido? Para nada, acabamos de terminar la entrevista ¿Verdad Bella?

Asiento sin quitarle la mirada a Edward, este me sonríe casi a escondidas.

-Sí.

Charlotte carraspea y Carlisle rápidamente invita a Walter hacia su despacho.

-Lo siento chicos, tengo que irme. Nos vemos en la noche Edward.

-Claro Carlisle –susurra Edward.

Doy un suspiro largo, colocándome un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, escucho unas carcajadas alado mío provenientes de Edward, me vuelvo hacia él, mantengo las cejas alzadas preguntándome ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí? Edward lee mi expresión, quizá dándose por enterrado mi notable curiosidad.

-Charlotte –me responde en tono suave –La llame y me dijo que estabas haciendo la entrevista.

-Eso lo explica todo –pongo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista?

-Increíble –saco de mi bolsillo el móvil y lo meneo ante su vista –Material perfecto para el trabajo final. Gracias

Sonríe de oreja a oreja, levanta una mano hacia mi rostro y pasa sutilmente sus dedos por mi mejilla, me muerdo los labios dando un leve respingo ante su tacto cálido y electrizante, miro a mi alrededor asegurándome si alguien pudo haberlo notado.

-No hay nada que agradecer, me gusta ayudar. ¿Quieres comer algo? Te veo un poco nerviosa.

Mi corazón da un latido fuerte que casi me perfora el pecho, mi estomago empieza a darme un cosquilleo desagradable que me hace pensar en el semblante que pude haber puesto cuando salí de la oficina de Carlisle, gracias a ese encabezado del periódico.

El tan solo recordarlo me hace estremecer, doy una sonrisa casi forzada y asiento.

-Si bueno, no estoy nerviosa, lo estuve porque bueno Carlisle es alguien importante, no me sentí tan preparada de entrevistarlo.

-¿A Carlisle? ¿El que tanto te adora? –suelta una carcajada y me toma de la mano, conduciéndome por la recepción directo al ascensor –Creo que es solo la apariencia, las cosas no son como parecen bella.

Las cosas nuca son como yo lo creo, por ello me equivoque tanto acerca de Irina. Subimos juntos al ascensor, no puedo mantenerme tranquila en todo el trayecto que pasa hasta llegar a la planta baja, me siento tan nerviosa y no precisamente por la entrevista, algo me golpea el pecho tan fuerte, una premonición tan intensa.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren salimos hacia la recepción principal de la empresa, Edward levanta la mano para despedirse de la mujer detrás del escritorio.

-Adiós Estela.

La mujer de mediana edad le da una sonrisa a Edward. Salimos hacia la calle, en frente de nosotros esta un puesto de revistas y periódicos, mis piernas comienzan a temblar cuando reconozco el encabezado y como la gente lo compra como si fuera pan caliente recién horneado, Edward esta a punto de seguir pero yo me detengo, voy hacia el puesto y le doy al hombre dos dolares, tomo el periódico y lo guardo en mi bolso para que Edward no pueda mirarlo, yo tengo que leerlo a solas.

Voy hacia donde Edward se queda perplejo esperándome con una expresión neutra.

-¿Qué fuiste a comprar?

-Una revista que me ha pedido Jess –le miento, mirándole a los ojos para que no pueda descubrirme.

No me pregunta más, me vuelve a tomar de la mano, cruzamos la calle directo hacia el restaurante _Applebee's_, entramos y rápidamente nos instalamos en una mesa, toman nuestras ordenes y esperamos tomando limonada, yo mordisqueo un pedazo de pan de fibra, dejando migajas sobre una servilleta. Edward me contempla con mucha firmeza, le sonrió cuando veo que alza una ceja.

-¿Todo bien, Bella?

Asiento, sin dejar de hacer trisas las migajas del pan.

-Estoy bien –carraspeo, trato de tener una buena escusa para cambiar de tema –Cuando te llame me dijiste que tenias la cita con ese hombre, el que te dio la tarjeta ese día en tu subasta ¿Anderson, se llamaba? ¿Cómo te fue?

El brillo de sus ojos vuelve a transcender hacia sus pupilas que se dilatan, lo hacen ver más relajado, su sonrisa lo dice todo cuando me lo platica, aquello me hace sentir mucho mejor.

-Estupendo, hablamos por dos horas acerca de un contrato por veinte mil dolares –se le dilatan los ojos -¡Veinte mi dolares! Me dijo que le gustaría que le llevara dos pinturas para poder asi exhibirlas en su museo y que algún cliente pueda comprarlos. Todo el dinero será para mí, no se que haré con tanto dinero.

-Es tuyo, es por tu trabajo –sonrió.

-Tal vez ya se en que pueda utilizarlo. –dice casi para si mismo, aun asi logro escucharlo, sus ojos se clavan en mi semblante.

Su mirada intimidante hace que me quede con media boca abierta y la sensación de estar siendo acariciada por aquellos ojos verdes que se aferran a mí completamente, mis nervios se ponen de punta cuando no puedo siquiera mirar hacia otro lado, la insistencia de sus ojos se vuelven profunda que me mantienen encerrada entre la agonía.

-¿Qué? –le pregunto en voz baja.

Niega, sostiene una sonrisa imborrable.

-Nada.

Y apenas cuando puedo objetarle con una pregunta la mesera llega con nuestros platillos, a mi me deja la ensalada con pollo a la plancha y a Edward una pasta de ravioles en salsa de albahaca. Me olvido un poco de la situación mientras comemos con mucha tranquilidad, no hay preguntas hasta que la simple curiosidad me mata con cada recuerdo que me viene a la mente, el hombre de la pintura.

-Edward ¿Ya hay algún comprador que te haya pagado por los cuadros que vendiste en la subasta?

Se limpia la boca de la sala de albahaca que tiene sobre la comisura de los labios con un pañuelo blanco, levanta la mirada.

-Sí, todos ya han pagado. ¿Por qué?

-¿Todos? –inclino la cabeza.

Asiente.

-¿El hombre que compro el primer cuadro también?

Asiente de nuevo.

-¿Y hablaste con él?

-No, normalmente ellos mandan un cheque ¿Qué pasa bella? ¿Qué tiene ese hombre? ¿Lo conoces?

El rostro de Edward se convierte en una fría muestra de escepticismo, me quedo un segundo callada y hablo para que no termine por hacerme escupir toda la información que tengo apenas en mente.

-No –concluyo en tono cortante -¿Pero sabes cómo se llama?

Suspira

-John Focus

Me quedo petrificada con un zumbido que me taladra los odios, logro reconocer que es mi corazón quien lucha despavoridamente por salir, el pánico me inunda el estomago provocándome una nausea desagradable, mi garganta se contrae y lo único que quiero es olvidarme de haber escuchado aquel nombre en presencia de Edward, mis manos tiemblan sobre la mesa, rápidamente las oculto debajo respirando hondo tratando de evitar entrar en un colapso nervioso que ponga en peligro a Edward.

Por un segundo desvió la mirada de Edward para fijarme en algún otra cosa que no sean aquellos ojos que sostienen una fuerza que me perfora, de reojo se que me mira de forma especulativa, mi error fue haber preguntado demasiado.

-Bella ¿Lo conoces? ¿Por qué te interesa saber acerca de él?

Tomo fuerzas para mirarlo a la cara y restarle importancia a la situación encogiéndome de hombros, tomo un poco de la limonada fría para humectarme la garganta.

-Me pareció interesante saber quien fue el comprador que le intereso la pintura en la que yo estoy ahí.

-Pero estás en la mayoría de ellas –me recuerda, sus ojos solo me examinan cada vez más o más bien cada vez que abro la boca para hablar.

-¿En serio? –Resoplo con aire despreocupado –No me acordaba.

Nos entretenemos más en comer, ya que nos hemos pasado el tiempo charlando y yo de verdad me moría de hambre, no había desayunado después de haber salido del departamento y la ensalada se veía realmente buena, no hablamos del tema, yo trato de hacerlo olvidar platicándole a Edward acerca de mis días en la universidad, el trabajo y Jess, lo enloquecida que se ha puesto con ese tal Alec, nuca la había visto tan emocionada, ni siquiera con Mike.

-¿Te asusta lo entregada que esta en su relación? –me pregunta Edward cuando le comento lo nerviosa que estoy al respecto.

-Sí, no quiero verla triste, no como su antigua relación, ya sabes en que termino –el tan solo recordarlo me hace estremecer, era algo que jamás querría volver a ver.

-Si tu le adviertes y no te escucha, será mejor que predetermine las consecuencias luego, aun así sería difícil hacerla entender.

Nos reímos juntos, Jess tenia una cabezota dura, valdría más que semanas para hacerla entender una cosa o más bien para lograrla convencer, era una tarea dura que yo me echaba sobre la espalda.

-Será una mujer obstinada, pero aun así tiene corazón de pollo.

Mi bolsillo comienza a vibrar justo alado mío, rápidamente abro la bolsa y saco mi móvil, es un mensaje de texto y es ni más ni menos que de Jessica.

-Hablando del rey de roma –hago un gesto con los labios. Entro a la bandeja de entrada de mis mensajes de texto y leo cuidadosamente lo que me ha mandado

_Bella_

_No me esperes está noche a dormir ¿Ok? No llegaré hasta mañana, estoy algo ocupada _

_Te quiero._

Cierro el móvil con un solo pensamiento ¡Espero que esta vez no comete otra locura! Meto el móvil en mi bolso y regreso la vista hacia la mesa con un poco de exasperación presente en mi semblante, Edward me ve y se cohíbe un poco al preguntarme.

-¿Todo bien?

Asiento.

-Sí, solo que Jess no llegará a dormir o eso creo a menos que llegue hasta la madrugada –meneo la cabeza olvidándome de los pensamientos abrumadores –Creo que ese ya no es mi problema.

-¿Quieres ir a mi departamento?

Le sonrió de buena gana, inclusive la idea me parece maravillosa pero no creo poder con las miles de cosas que debo hacer.

-Me gustaría pero tengo que hacer el trabajo para mañana, creo que tampoco dormiré esta noche con tanto trabajo –suspiro y pongo los ojos en blanco, ahora mismo el señor Cooper acaba de arruinarme un día increíble en el departamento de Edward.

Él ríe, alarga su mano al extremo de la mesa y toma la mía, sus ojos se suavizan en un calor abrigador, su tono es dulce y tan suave que logra relajarme, me hace presenciar un cosquilleo en mi interior.

-No te preocupes, mañana podremos hacer algo juntos, además el sábado Rosalie viene de Praga…

Lo interrumpo porque se lo que se aproxima.

-Harán una fiesta por la maestría de Rosalie el sábado en tú casa, acepte desde hace una hora con tu padre, él me lo pidió primero.

Espero su reacción con bastante emoción, sus ojos se le abren como plato, se queda boquiabierto y alza una ceja completamente atónito, asiento aguardando una risotadas.

-¿Carlisle te lo pidió primero? A mi me hubiera gustado hacerlo.

-Creo que te hubieras cansado –arrugo la nariz.

-No lo creo ¿Recuerdas la vez en que dijimos que discutir sería más divertido hacerlo?

Mi mente se llena del recuerdo en el que Edward y yo peleamos por las llaves del auto en el que protestamos uno del otro y de repente él me tenía en sus brazos besándome sin dejarme respirar, a punto de casi follar de nuevo en el suelo, yo vestida con sus holgados tenis _Vans _

Me ruborizo mirando hacia mi ensalada, juego con las hojas de la lechuga sin mirar a Edward que por lo visto se mantiene regocijado por el recuerdo, se ríe para si mismo mientras yo me cubro con aquella sensación odiosa de mis mejillas.

-No sé, a lo mejor hubiera aceptado al primer intento.

-No lo harías.

Levanto la vista, sostiene una de esas sonrisas que le embellecen el rostro, me produce un estrujante sensación de saltar sobre la mesa y besarlo pero conservo la cordura recordándome que estamos en un restaurante con un montón de gente. Maldita sea si tan solo tuviera oportunidad de ir con él a su departamento.

Gruño, eso solo lo divierte más.

-Acepte con Carlisle al primer intento –enarco las cejas, dando una risa seca.

Se inclina sobre la mesa y me habla con voz baja, clavo mis ojos a los suyos que por un momento me roban la respiración, aquel control sobre la realidad.

-Eso fue trampa, tú sabes que caíste porque Carlisle te intimida.

Eso era cierto, ni siquiera sabía como debía actuar aun dentro de su despacho, a pesar de ser para él una persona muy preciada yo me sentía una extraña, como aquel sentimiento en donde crees que nuca serás suficientemente buena para la familia del hombre que amas.

Me recargo sobre el respaldo de la silla y le hago un mohín, vuelvo hacia mi ensalada comiéndomela para encontrar alguna distracción del tema, Edward sabe muy bien como distraerme con mucha facilidad. Lo miro a los ojos, muy especulativa.

-No lo sé, tal vez fue el hecho de que no quería que perdieras tu tiempo suplicándome. –me aprieto los labios, hago un gesto –Si, definitivamente fue eso.

-Tal vez pondremos a prueba la facilidad que tienes para aceptar la próxima vez –admite.

Asiento.

-Cuando quieras –levanto mi vaso con limonada y bebo sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

(…)

Enciendo las luces del departamento asegurándome si hay alguien, no puedo evitar sentirme aliviada, contenta de que Jess aun no haya llegado. Cierro la puerta con seguro detrás de mí, corro hacia mi cuarto y abro la puerta para dejarme caer sobre la cama, aun puedo sentir el pesar que me molesto desde la comida con Edward hasta el trayecto hasta el departamento lo que me ha causado ese periódico en mi bolso, mis más grandes miedos me brotan con facilidad desde mi interior hasta mí piel, me pongo a temblar, ni siquiera quiero sacarlo, no quiero leerlo pero tengo que estar segura de si se trata de una simple coincidencia o sí el destino me esta jugando una mala partida.

Tomo el bolso, deslizo el zíper mordiéndome los labios, el corazón se me acelera, puedo ver todo a mi alrededor como una amenaza, el ruido del aire desde la ventana hace que apenas pueda respirar. Saco el periódico y lo expando por todo el espacio de mi cama, leo el encabezado otra vez y luego a la noticia que lleva en sí toda la primera plana, me llevo la mano hacia la boca para evitar soltar un gran grito desesperado, mi corazón esta rasguñando mi pecho con tanta ansiedad que me produce un agujero insoportable, el dolor viaja hacia la garganta impidiéndome tragar, mis ojos se humedecen conforme sigo la lectura, mis manos se estremecen cuando lo levanto para leer el último párrafo, la mujer describe aquel hombre, que le arruino la vida.

"_Llevaba un abrigo grande color negro, sus ojos eran enormes, y su voz era áspera, sus manos también, todo en sí en él era horrible, tenía una marca en el brazo izquierdo, parecía la cicatriz de una quemadura, es lo único que logré ver antes de que me cubriera la cara con una bolsa de plástico, su rostro estaba cubierto con un pasa montaña, pero aun así logre verle la felicidad en los ojos cuando me tomo."_

_Cicatriz... _¿Una cicatriz? Una tormenta de recuerdos agonizantes me abruma, todo se vuelve un flashback, me quedo fijamente mirado hacia la nada cuando el recuerdo de aquella noche gélida y oscura en Forks marco mi vida, la voz de esos dos hombres, sus rostros sobre mí, el lloriqueo de una chica, quien era débil como yo, porque era yo quien sufría, era yo quien me sentía sola, maldita y sucia, el recuerdo del maldecir de uno de aquellos hombres cuando le rasguñe el rostro y luego el brazo, su cicatriz logro sangrar y lo vi pero jamás logre recordarlo porque me propuse a olvidarme toda señal de aquellos hombres. Ahí estaba, la cicatriz, su cicatriz.

Mi pecho junto con mi cuerpo sufrieron el descontrol del recuerdo y me empujaron con fuerza hacia atrás como el recibir un golpe asfixiante, parpadee desorbitada, asustada, cubriéndome con los brazos intentado cuidar de mí mientras podía.

-Es él –murmuré, los sollozos no tardaron en iniciar –Es él.

¿Qué podía hacer? Repentinamente me sentí verdaderamente sola, sintiendo que nadie podía protegerme de esto, ni siquiera Edward.

**N/A**

**Hola mis amadas y guapas lectoras! siento haber subido tan tarde capítulo, lo sé, soy una mala persona :S pero he estado mega ocupada tratando de bajar unos videos para hacer el trailer del nuevo fic que tengo en mente, quizá cuando lo termine lo suba a youtube y pueda dejarles el link en mi perfil! De hecho ya lo tengo pero no me deja abrirlo, algo pasa con movie maker o los videos, la verdad espero averiguarlo, voy a hacer el intento, tenía planeado terminarlo para hoy y poder darles la sorpresa pero creo que no será hasta el próximo miércoles que puedan verlo, junto con la portada oficial **

**Espero y disfruten el capítulo chicas! las adoro, las quiero, porfavor no lo olviden, ustedes me hacen sentir bien cada vez que me siento mal (a propósito tengo nueva Beta! yeah! jajsajsjajs**

**Saludos...Cinnluna06**


	24. Capitulo 24

Capitulo 24

El día en la universidad había estado tranquilo o al menos la mitad del día ya que aun no podía contar mi salida todavía, hoy me iba a quedar hasta tarde, había pedido permiso al trabajo y Jessica se iba a quedar conmigo también, mi trabajo le encanto al señor Cooper, tuvo éxito tanto como el que esperé, al señor Cooper le fascino que yo conociera a Carlisle como un gran amigo, le conté que salía con su hijo Edward Cullen y que por ello se me facilito un poco hacerle la entrevista, eso fue lo que al menos paso cuando le entregue el trabajo de la entrevista y los trabajos restantes que completaban una perfecta nota para contar mi pase hacia segundo semestre, al principio pensé que le degradaría mis otros trabajos pero creo que con lo demás logre mi objetivo.

Jess se sentó conmigo en la cafetería, aun así siendo pasada de las cuatro de la tarde la gente en la universidad nuca terminaba, tuvimos que hacer fila para comprar nuestra comida, como hoy no tenia apetito solo me compre una coca cola y un paquete de _Pop-Tarts_. Mi cabeza aun tenía el recuerdo amargo de ayer por lo que había descubierto en el periódico, ni siquiera podía estar segura de que podía olvidarlo, mi cabeza era un manojo de plegarías.

-¿Bella? ¡Bella!

La voz chillante y furiosa de Jess hiso que lograra recobrar el sentido, me aleje un poco de los pensamientos cuando la vi frunciendo el ceño y sus labios contraídos en un gesto.

-Perdóname, estoy distraída por el día de hoy ¿Me decías?

-¿Qué es lo que te mantiene así Bella? ¿Todo va bien con Edward?

Mi poca concentración este día la ha mantenido seguramente muy curiosa y no podía culparla, las cosas se habían puesto difíciles, mi concentración era algo que apenas lograba sostener cuando hablaba con alguien o tenía que prestar atención. Negué con la cabeza, solté un resoplido.

-Todo va increíble, no pudo estar mejor.

-Entonces ¿Qué es? –Suspira –Escucha bella, admito que no me gusta como estas actuando el día de hoy y cada vez que trato de sacártelo siempre me evades. Dímelo, ten confianza en mí.

-Jess, no es nada –le repito con la voz temple, le doy una sonrisa por si logro así tranquilizarla.

-¿Estás segura? –frunce las cejas.

-Muy segura –le muestro los dientes en una sonrisa –Ahora dime que es lo que querías que supiera.

-¡Oh sí! –exclama, saca de su mochila una cajita azul, las deja frente a mí, sus ojos dan un giro sorprendente cuando los notó codiciosos y pícaros. No puedo evitar sospechar -¿Edward y tú usan protección?

Abro los ojos como plato, casi expulsando el gas de la coca cola por la boca ¿En serio deberíamos hablar de esto? ¿Y más cuando estamos comiendo? Suerte que llevo poco en el estomago para lograr sentirme tan mal.

Jadeo.

-¡¿Qué?!...-vacilo, miro hacia nuestro alrededor, la gente es escasa pero aun así siento mucha desconfianza –Claro que sí usamos.

-¿Estás tomando algo o es él quien se protege?

Estoy cien por ciento segura de que las preguntas son demasiado intimas para revelarlas si quiera con mi mejor amiga, pero si alguien debía saber sobre esto prefería un poco a Jess quien era un poco más confiable para mí que Renee. Me inclino hacia ella para evitar que mi voz logro ser escuchada por imprudentes.

-Él es quien usa protección –siseo

-¿Y resulta muy incomodo a veces? ¿Verdad? Ya sabes, quisieras que no tuviera que utilizarlo.

Suelto una risa nerviosa, me toco las mejillas ligeramente cálidas por la vergüenza.

-Am…bueno tenemos que, no quiero embarazarme, no ahora que estoy estudiando y siendo todavía muy joven.

-Exacto –musita, entonces desliza la caja azul frente a mí y alza una ceja –Te presento los parches anticonceptivos, son lo mejor que me receto el Ginecólogo.

Trago en seco cuando veo la cajita azul frente a mí, la tomo y la suelto sintiendo una sensación ácida en el estomago.

-¿Parches? Jess pero esto no se si sea correcto usarlos en una persona como yo, me refiero a que tú fuiste con el Ginecólogo porque ya te ha examinado ¿Qué tal si yo necesito otra cosa?

Pone los ojos en blanco.

-Bella esto ya están a la venta sin receta médica, son de libre venta y cualquier mujer puede utilizarlos.

Toma la caja, la abre y saca frente a mí dos parches de un color traslucido, las deja sobre mis manos, yo solo quiero tirarlos al piso.

-Tómalos, ponte uno esta tarde y el otro cuando ya haya pasado una semana ¿De acuerdo? Quizá te alteren la conducta pero será normal, es la hormona.

Tomo con cuidado el parche del tamaño de una bandita, lo inclino para olerlo, arrugo la nariz, tiene un olor a pegamento.

-¿Desde cuando vas con un Ginecólogo? –repuse aun con mala cara.

-Desde la semana pasada, no había venido mi regla, me espante horrible así que sali corriendo por una prueba, dio negativo pero me asegure consiguiendo la cita con un Ginecólogo del hospital de centro, desde entonces voy con él para revisión. Y me dio los parches

Sonríe, niego con la cabeza preguntándome si de verdad disfruta del momento porque yo no. Escuchamos el timbre para la siguiente hora de clase, rápidamente guardo los parches mientras Jess mantiene la calma guardando los suyos, la observo intrigada.

-¿Qué te mantiene tan despreocupada? –le pregunto molesta.

Se levanta recogiendo su mochila y sonriendo de nuevo como si las cosas para ella nuca fuesen tan complicadas.

-El saber que podré seguir disfrutando sin ninguna restricción

(…)

Hoy no tenía ganas de quedarme en el departamento, tengo la noche libre y sin trabajo que cumplir lo único que pienso es estar con Edward en estos momentos, así que con una llamada lo tengo manejando por Manhattan hasta acá para irnos juntos hacia su departamento a charlar, necesitaba escuchar su voz, estar con él y tenerlo tan cerca como pudiese y después de lo que había descubierto necesitaba distraerme, respirar otro aire, congeniar con otra persona que no fuera Jess.

Mientras lo esperaba en el estacionamiento de la universidad aproveche el momento para verificar el parche sobre mi hombro, podía sentirlo com una marca o un tatuaje que me hacía sentir extraña, ni siquiera puedo entender como logre convencerme de que esto sería algo para mí, ni tampoco el tiempo que use en el baño entre clases para ponérmelo. Mi cuerpo se sacude completo cuando su auto se estaciona frente a mí, camino casi corriendo hacia donde esta y abro la puerta, tiro mi mochila hacia la parte trasera y le sonrió.

Su sonrisa logra hacerme vibrar hasta el aliento cuando me recobro para respirar.

-¿Cómo estuvo tú día en la universidad? –quita el cambio y se prepara para acelerar.

Evadiendo el momento de los parches y lo de Jess…estuvo bastante bien.

-Tranquilo, yo diría bien –respondo.

-¿Jess no estará esta noche?

Me giro para mirarlo, esta dando vuelta hacia la avenida así que no pueda mirarme, examino su perfil con mucha atención mientras gira el volante para entrar a la avenida recargada de autos, debe ser la hora en la que todos salen del trabajo, siete de la tarde con veinte minutos, creo que debí esperar al menos dos horas antes de llamarlo para evitar ponerlo en un embrolló.

Parpadeo, mi dificultad de concentración esta empeorando cuando me acuerdo de su pregunta.

-Sí pero decidí darme un respiro de ella y todo lo demás.

Me echa una mirada furtiva, suelta una carcajada de esas tan suyas, alza una ceja.

-¿Darte un respiro? Mmm… es razonable, todo esto del semestre nuevo debe mantenerte muy estresada.

_Si tan solo supieras que no es lo único. _Respiro, no, ni siquiera me perdonaría el preocuparlo con mis problemas, no hoy que he decidido una noche para ambos. Maneja con tranquilidad cuando el trafico logra sosegarse y los autos minuto a minuto desaparecer por diferentes rumbos, mi estabilidad se destroza poco a poco cuando me pongo a jugar con la radio, luego con la puerta de la guantera.

Edward logra desaparecer su vista del parabrisas y me examina con suspicacia.

-¿Nervios?

-Algo –hago un gesto –Debe ser ese parch…

Me muerdo la lengua, ahora mi siguiente problema se ha convertido en hablar de más, desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla que tengo a mi lado, me concentro en las personas, los arboles, los edificios que veo muy difuminado cuando pasamos a gran velocidad por la acera. Maldigo con los dientes apretados cuando Edward se detiene en un alto del semáforo, me aprieto los labios tan fuerte que no se si podré mantenerme así por mucho tiempo, no hasta que Edward intente escudriñar.

-¿Qué dijiste? –me examina con los ojos clavados en mí.

Carraspeo, juego de nuevo con la puerta de la guantera.

-Pash.

-¿Qué?

-C_apichi _

-¿Capichi? ¿Pash? ¿Qué demonios es…?

-¡Parche! –grito sin poder contenerme, de todos formas no habría forma de ocultar la palabra "parche" cuando ya has hablado de más.

-¿Parche? –repite confuso, enarca las cejas para mirarme fijamente al rostro, trato de mirar hacia otro lado pero es imposible cuando Edward esta realmente perplejo mirándome de ese modo.

Asiento.

-¿Al menos podrías decirme para que te pondrías un parche?

Me muerdo el labio, la forma correcta sería diciéndole para que sirve el parche, quien me lo dio y que es completamente seguro pero mis nervios me sacuden la carne al punto de quedarme muda sin siquiera poder responderle, respiro aliviada cuando el color del semáforo se pinta de verde, Edward pisa el acelerador tan fuerte que me sacudo en el asiento, aferro las uñas en el asiento, levanto las rodillas y me hago un ovillo en el asiento, Edward mantiene la mandíbula tensa, los labios apretados y la mirada inquebrantable hacia la avenida.

Me inclino con cautela hacia delante para lograrle mirar el semblante, mira por el espejo retrovisor.

-Me lo dio Jessica ¿No sabes realmente para que es?

Me extraña que no lo sepa, bueno, me extraña que al menos Alice no se lo haya mencionado, sabiendo que ella sabe más de medicina que yo. Edward aprieta las manos en el volante, las venas se le marcan en la parte de sus nudillos, me olvido de dificultades y se lo digo sin resentimientos.

-Es un parche anticonceptivo, evitara que tengas que cuidarte, sirve muy bien o al menos eso leí en una revista.

-¿Anticonceptivo? –gira su cabeza hacia mi dirección, los ojos se me dilatan ahora que él ya no mira hacia la calle –Bella pero ni siquiera has ido con un Ginecólogo ¿Cómo pretendes que aquello te haga bien?

-Porque es de libre venta, no yo he ido con un Ginecólogo pero Jessica fue hace una semana, él se los recomendó. Hasta ahora me siento bien.

-Es una estupidez –masculla con los dientes apretados, vuelve la mirada hacia la calle.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Necesitamos recapacitar el estar cuidándonos Edward, es algo que debe estar en nuestros planes de vida hasta que…-enmudezco al imaginar aquella palabra, aquel sentimiento que me eriza la piel.

-Hasta que pensemos en casarnos ¿Es eso?

Me quedo petrificada, siento mi cara palidecer y mi boca cae en un gesto de inmensa sorpresa.

-Nadie menciono aquello –susurro con cierto desdén. Me recobro cuando trago de nuevo –Escucha, es solo que no esta en mis planes tener hijos a esta edad ¿Bien?

Otra para de alto en el semáforo me hace estremecer, esta parada será tan eterna como esta charla sin final. Edward espera detrás de un Jeep que enciende sus luces traseras, nuestros rostros se tiñen del rojo brillante de las luces.

Se vuelve a mi con el rostro sereno y las facciones completamente suavizadas, suspira, el brillo de sus ojos se vuelve abrazador solo por un segundo.

-¿Nuca has pensando en el matrimonio? ¿En tener hijos?

Me quedo sin aliento retorciéndome en el asiento lentamente, parpadeo, lo observo por si intenta explicarme si se trata de una broma pero no se muestra alterado, mi estomago se hunde en un fuerte dolor que me impide hablar. Edward espera mi respuesta con una ceja alzada y media sonrisa a punto de posarse sobre sus labios.

-¿Y bien?

La imagen de un bebe recién nacido en mis brazos me hace temblar, siento un aire frio cruzándome por la espina dorsal que me hace fruncir el ceño.

-No esta en mis planes ahora, ni mucho menos si estoy en la universidad, Renee y Charlie estarían…decepcionados, no sé, ni siquiera se cual podría ser su reacción en tal caso.

Sonríe, las luces rojas sobren nuestros rostros desaparece cuando el conductor avanza, Edward vuelve la mirada hacia la calle y avanzamos sin decir nada hasta su departamento, me quedo hecha bolita sobre el asiento mirando la ventanilla otra vez, el único sonido que podemos presenciar es el ronroneo del motor cuando acelera, me quedo rígida cuando veo el edificio, Edward entra al estacionamiento, maniobra para quedar con la defensa del auto de frente y apaga el motor. Mi cabeza no deja de pensar en sus palabras de hace un momento _"¿Nuca has pensando en el matrimonio? ¿En tener hijos?" _Tantos pensamientos me hacen querer vomitar, estoy tan confundida, tan ansiosa por las cosas que están pasando que no se realmente lo que quiero ahora, mi vida se encoge a cada segundo que pasa por culpa de aquel hombre que presiento que esta más cerca de mí de lo que pensé.

Cuando llegamos a su departamento al menos puedo sentirme segura de esa presencia que me ha mantenido aturdida todo el resto del día, cuando entro junto con él veo algunos cambios que han transformado su departamento o al menos eso me hace notar, hay un montón de litros de pintura, botes de plástico transparente en una mesa de madera en el centro de la sala, montón de periódico en el suelo y pinceles, manchas y olor a agua oxigenada, veo una maquina con una pequeña bombilla y una manguera larga, esta justo en el rincón cubierto por las cortinas que se ondean por el aire de la ventana abierta.

Apenas me doy cuenta que Edward esta detrás de mí cuando esta quitándome la chamarra que llevo puesta.

-Pintura en aerosol o es así una forma más moderna de hacerlo –me informa con un tono ligeramente divertido.

-¿Para que lo necesitas?

-El señor Anderson me pidió algo nuevo, una nueva forma de realizar los cuadros –se acerca hacia una silla vacía y deja con delicadeza mi chamarra.

Miro a mi alrededor en busca de alguna pintura realizada o al menos incompleta para lograr entender un poco ese concepto que el señor Anderson esta alentado a Edward a probar, no veo ninguna sola pintura, ni siquiera una iniciada, los litros de pintura están sellados, al igual que las fibras de los pinceles que no han sido utilizados, a pesar de ellos el olor a pintura y agua oxigenada es tan intensa que no hayo la fuente principal de lo que pueda ser aquello.

Me vuelvo hacia Edward pero para cuando creo que estará detrás de mí él ya lleva la ventaja de estar al otro lado del departamento con una paleta de pintura y un pincel largo hecho de madera con la punta fina, me sonríe, yo me quedo quieta esperando a que pueda decirme algo.

-No encuentro realmente algo que pueda hacer con esa máquina en aerosol –me dice con voz suave –Busque en internet y encontré uno al menos bastante interesante. ¿Conoces el arte de pintar sobre el cuerpo de una persona?

Mis pocas sabidurías del arte no eran lo suficientemente buenas como las de él para lograr imaginármelo con precisión pero gracias a dios las revistas que alguna vez Renee quiso tirar a la basura sobre el arte contemporáneo me ayudan a poder encontrar una imagen bastan precisa de lo que trata de explicar. Había visto bastantes cosas sobre el arte de pintar sobre personas pero jamás imagine que algo así se volvería bastante atemorizante.

Juego con mis manos una y otra vez antes de responderle, la presión que se estaba acumulando en mi interior me estaba dejando con la cordura trisas sobre el piso.

-Sí, algo me he encontrado en revistas. –hago un ademan, me voy hacia el sofá y me encorvo para tomar asiento.

Escucho que Edward se va hacia la cocina, puedo detectar que esta sacando algo de la alacena, no se que pueda ser y realmente me guardo la curiosidad mientras regresa, me inclino hacia la mesita de centro para echar un vistazo a unas impresiones acerca de varias muestras de pinturas en personas, me entretengo viéndolas y por supuesto a Edward realizándolas con perfecta concentración solo que, el imaginar aquella mujer que pueda estar realizando el rol de maniquí me produce bilis.

Doy un salto cuando Edward se para justo a mi lado con una botella de agua y uno de té Lipton, el que tanto me gusta, le sonrió a medias con los labios temblándome por el desconcentro.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte, te veías bastante concentrada –admite con tono casual, se sienta a mi lado y me da la botella de té.

Le agradezco con una sonrisa más recobrada, suspiro y dejo las impresiones a un lado.

-Yo no quería ser inoportuna, es solo que me llamo la atención todos esos colores y la forma –me encojo de hombros.

-Son bastante interesantes –coindice conmigo dándome una de esas miradas tan fijas que me dejan congelada de cada parte de mi inquietante cuerpo. –Creo que decidiré por aplicar la técnica, me gusta y muero por ver como queda en resultado final.

-Entonces ¿Es definitivo? –me dirijo a él con las cejas alzadas.

-¿La técnica? Por supuesto, será interesante como se desarrolla todo esto, los colores, las texturas, me muero por darle paso para comenzar.

Bajo la mirada hacia mis manos de nuevo, juego con la tapa del té escuchando cada vez más cerca sus respiraciones, no sé que hacer para evitar sentirme tan nerviosa, es como si estuviera pasando por aquella crisis de esta la primera noche con él, me siento como una novata.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y me incorporo para mirarle a la cara, esta tranquilo, observándome de esa forma tan protectora que me cubre con mucha delicadeza.

-¿Con quién piensas iniciar la pintura? ¿Has contratado a alguien?

Y de repente rompe a reír, no puedo sentirme más estúpida en estos momentos que estar causándole risa cuando mis peores temores, enojos y tristezas se están encontrando en un solo sentimiento, me quedo perpleja mirándole de forma acusadora, menea la cabeza como si intentara borrar lo que acaba de escuchar.

-¿Qué es gracioso? –le exijo saber con tono firme.

Se muerde los labios, menea de nuevo la cabeza y luego sus ojos me arrebatan otra ráfaga de aliento que me toma por sorpresa, jadeo, aquel brillo me tiene atrapada con firmes fuerzas de acero, es como si quisiera intentar salir pero cada intento fuese en vano.

Mis ojos no dejan escapar los suyos mientras me contesta.

-Sería una propuesta muy indecorosa, pero no estaría del todo seguro si no te lo preguntará antes –me susurra con la voz dulce.

-¿De que se trata? –le sonrío sin problema alguno, mi corazón ya empezaba a bailar al ritmo de mis desenfrenados latidos insaciables.

Sus ojos me miran mucho más firme que segundos después no puedo escuchar lo que me dice, su voz me resuena como un murmuro sin sentido, me ha atrapado con esas garras suyas de su mágico encanto, aquellos ojos que me atrapan sin piedad alguno aun cuando se lo suplico.

-¿Bella? –me pregunta dudoso, escudriñándome el semblante.

Alzo una ceja, media desorientada pero segura de que me he recobrado.

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres posar para mí?

Mi respiración se detiene por un segundo, mi mandíbula cae completamente dejándome con la boca abierta, mi cabeza junto con mi cuerpo se echan hacia atrás pero logro evitar caer lográndome sostener con las uñas aferradas al sofá, la sangre me recorre al principio como una chispa para luego convertirse en una explosión resonante de puritísima alegría que mi cuerpo no puede resguardar.

Me quedo un segundo en silencio analizando cada una de sus palabras por sílabas, mi cabeza quiere romperse en dos, la emoción como el estar tan confundida no me deja pensar con mucha claridad ni menos los ojos de Edward tan concentrados en mí.

-¿Posar? Espera ¿Quieres pintarme con aerosol?

-Claro que si aceptas Bella, no estas obligada a hacerlo –añade en voz casual.

¿Imaginar a otra mujer en mi lugar haciendo el trabajo de que Edward pueda pintarle el cuerpo? Realmente estaría tan mal de la cabeza si dijese que no, sería aquella mujer tan estúpida que se ha tirado a su propio poso, inclusive aquello con Irina y las demás mujeres que posaron frente a Edward solamente para su trabajo me ha atormentado desde entonces, no puedo dejar que otra nueva historia me siga torturando más.

-No me siento obligada –respondo con un hilo de voz –Quiero hacerlo, me gustaría muchísimo averiguar como trabajas en estos casos.

Me sonríe y luego toma mi mano, la lleva hacia su boca y le da un beso en el dorso, la acaricia con esos dedos suyos que me hacen vibrar.

-Gracias Bella, prometo no decepcionarte.

Me deslizo por el espacio que nos separa hasta llegar a su lado, me escurridizo directo hacia su pecho colocándome con mucha comodidad, apoyo mi cabeza debajo del hueco de su garganta escuchando su respiración tan cerca que me eriza la piel, trato de ocultar esa ansiedad en mi cuerpo al tenerlo tan cerca, tan maravillosamente mío.

-Soy yo la que espero no decepcionarte, no soy buena modelo –hago un mohín. –Nuca he modelado para nadie.

Sus dedos juguetean con mi cabello, lo siento respirar mi aroma tan cerca que mi pecho se encoge, la emoción, la necesidad me toma cada vez más fuerte.

-No necesitas ser una profesional bella, me encanta lo humilde que eres, le darás a mi trabajo una nueva identidad, además yo seré quien esté aquí, eso lo hará más fácil para los dos.

Rió.

-Eso es cierto ¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete ¿Por qué?

Me incorporo para mirarle a la cara y esta se ilumina al instante cuando le contesto:

-¿Por qué no comenzamos ahora?

**N/A**

**Hola! a todos mis lectoras, ¿No me digan que ya no me quieren? Cheque los Reviews del capítulo anterior y tal parece que no se percataron del capítulo 23, casi no hubieron Reviews, refiriéndome de las demás personas que siempre comentan ¿Que paso? Bueno la verdad es que yo no sé lo que pase, cada quien tiene sus problemas y tal vez a muchos se les complico pasarse por la pagina, yo entiendo. En fin, les tengo buenas noticias y adivinen...**

**¡Ya salió el trailer de mi nuevo fic que lleva por nombre "La Sombra del Otoño"! toda la información incluso la portada oficial estarán en mi perfil así como en mi pagina "Fanfics Cinnluna06" que esta también en mi perfil y es de Facebook, en el video viene el Summary de la historia para ver si les interesa la trama. **

**PLIS! COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIÓ EL TRAILER :) Pues yo fui quien lo hiso, hice otro del que les conté pues no me dejaba subirlo a youtube **

**TODA LA INFORMACIÓN DE MI SIGUIENTE FIC EN MI PERFIL!**

**Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo. Las amo con toda la fuerza de mi corazón lectora :)**

**Cinnluna06**


	25. Capitulo 25

Capitulo 25

Mis ojos iban al compás del movimiento de Edward por todo el departamento, lo observaba mover el sofá grande, la mesa de las pinturas, los cuadros todavía inconclusos, lo único que podía permanecer en su lugar era la máquina de aerosol que parecía tener un valor único entre todas las cosas de la habitación. Estaba parada con los brazos cruzados mirando a Edward volar entre el aire, tan ocupado, concentrado en que todo pudiera quedar a su gusto, me sentía mucho mejor si yo no andaba cerca molestado aquel aura autentico de su concentración. Estudie con mucha curiosidad como tomaba los botes de pintura, los deslizaba sobre el suelo y los abría con una sola mano, de inmediato las chispas coloridas se impregnaron en el suelo de madera como un toque de luz, Edward ya tenía su propio toque pintado en su mejilla.

-Creo que con eso será suficiente, el espacio es amplio y no habrá nadie que pueda estar observando desde la ventana –miramos al mismo tiempo las ventas completamente cubiertas por las cortinas color caqui.

Suspiro.

-Todo esta en orden

-Eso parece, aun debo llenar la maquina con pintura ¿Esperarías? –me preguntó con ligeras arrugas en su frente, un perfecto reflejo de preocupación.

Río entre dientes pero de inmediato conservo seriedad, mis manos sudaban a causa de tanta impaciencia que ya era mucho más fuerte, era una tensión sobre mi espalda que no me dejaba en paz.

-Claro, sabes no se si deba preguntar esto pero ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Qué es lo que hacen tus modelos cuando tú preparas los materiales?

Se mantiene quieto por unos segundos, titubea al tratar de mirarme a la cara y luego frunce el ceño, su voz se convierte en parte de una grave calma.

-Ellas…-Carraspea, su rostro se nubla entre la sombra de la confusión –Se…Bueno, esperan las ordenes.

-¿Ordenes? –inquirí, gesticulando.

-No necesitas desnudarte Bella –me aclara con tono de aplomo, su rostro al fin se encuentra con el mío –Tú no eres ni serás como ellas, esto es muy especial y lo haré de manera diferente.

Trago saliva, me sostengo de lo más cerca que tengo y trato de respirar lo más tranquilo posible, asiento y de nuevo me quedo como la audiencia del espectáculo, mirándolo tomar pintura, abrir más botes hasta que todo se convierte en una urgencia, me quedo sin decir nada y aguardando el momento lo mejor que puedo. Refunfuño y de repente mis actos deja de corresponderme a mí, todo se vuelve un caos bajo presión, apenas estoy dándome cuenta que me estoy deshaciendo de mi blusa dejándome en mi brassier, luego me quito los zapatos, los calcetines para finalizar con mis vaqueros medios gastados, todo lo dejo sobre el piso haciendo bolita en un rincón.

Edward levanta la mirada completamente anonadado, sus labios se transforman en una sonrisa jovial, aun así noto en sus ojos una explicación a todo esto.

-Estoy lista –le aviso, mirándome a mi misma que he quedado en ropa interior.

Se carcajea, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja me deja sin respiración, me hacen prisionera de nuevo entre la inestabilidad de mi frenético corazón.

-Yo también –afirma.

Me acerco a pasos cautelosos, el piso helado me hace dar saltitos, lográndome poner de puntitas a cada paso, mis manos comienzan a sudar de nuevo, el sentimiento de la emoción se agrupa en mi costado revoloteándome como el aleto vibrante de un colibrí. Jadeo cuando Edward se agazapa frente a la máquina de aerosol y se saca la camisa, la deja sobre el suelo igual que yo y de repente mi cuerpo se consume la emoción, se me dificulta tanto el respirar que no se sí intentar tomar aire pueda funcionar.

-Mancha la ropa –sisea regalándome otra sonrisa.

No puedo evitarlo, ni siquiera cuando intento ignorarlo, mis ojos estudian con tanta afinación sus hombros, su pecho torneado, sus brazos, la anchura de su espalda que me hace gritar, el vello que le recorre como un camino directo a la más gloriosa perdición que haya podido existir, donde yo no terminaría de buscar cada vez más su perfección, es imposible, es una enfermedad el desear tanto a una persona al grado de olvidar de que estas hecho, de donde vienes y que tú alma queda en juicio de su existencia.

Se levanta con movimientos lentos y luego me toma de la cintura, me jala solo un poco más cerca de donde esta y se queda parando observándome de pies a cabeza, nuestras miradas se cruzan, entrelazándose sin dejarnos escapar, mi respiración se hace tan sonora que ambos podemos escuchar toda la sensación atrapada en mi alma que desea explotar.

Logra sonreírme, sus labios tiemblan tan cerca de mí que la tentación sube, sube cada segundo que ya no puedo encontrarme entre las paredes de esta frustración. Toma la máquina de aerosol la acerca a donde estoy y toma la bomba de repente solo me percato de un crujir de la máquina, zumba, hace un sonido tan extraño que ni eso lograba sacarme de mis pensamientos, de mi sentimiento, de todo lo que llevo dentro, en segundos puedo sentir la pintura aferrarse a la piel de mi abdomen, es tan fría, pero tan ligera que me hormiguea hasta la punta de los pies, cierro los ojos dejándome transportar por el viaje dulce de la sensación, de los sonidos, del olor y de las manos de Edward que me sostienen para no caer.

Me estremezco cuando siento la presión de la pintura más fuerte sobre mi piel.

-Eso se siente bien –añado, me percato del sonido de mi voz como si fuera la única cosa que pudiese escucharse, además del sonido de la máquina.

Escucho reír a Edward, me percato de su movimiento cuando se levanta y el chorro de pintura se alza también, trato de no temblar por el frío ni para cuando mi cuerpo se derrite al sentir una de las manos de Edward sobre mi espalda, trato de definir su movimiento cuando hace varias líneas sobre mi espina dorsal, me pregunto como no pierde control de la otra mano que sostiene la pintura en aerosol.

Abro los ojos, su rostro esta tan cerca del mío que puedo sentirlo y ahí va, sus ojos verdes brillan con la intensidad de la oscuridad de la habitación cuando se ve reflejado en mi mirada, ya no puedo controlarme, ni intento hacerlo, al paso que doy prefiero morir en sus brazos si estoy en el borde de una muerte.

-Tan delicada, tan perfecta…-Susurra con voz dulce, su aliento cae a tientas en mis labios que reciben la delicadeza como una señal.

Mi aliento es expulsado como un volcán sobre su rostro, sonrío a medias y tomo la pequeña pistolita de donde sale la pintura, la agito y le pinto el pecho con la pintura color rojo, veo como su vello se eriza frente a mis ojos, mi corazón da un salto fascinado, rápidamente le logro pintar lo que puedo del pecho y me voy hacia sus pantalones que garabateo con líneas sinuosas.

-Mancha la ropa ¿No? –le recuerdo con una ceja alzada.

Me regresa el gesto.

-Cierto –contesta y en el acto se desabrocha el botón de sus pantalones, le ayudo a desalojarse de ellos con una sola mano.

Dejo caer la pistola de pintura y abalanzo mis manos hacia su cuello, levanto mis pies para lograr alcanzar sus labios al acto más fulminante, jadeo sin controlarme, sus labios se despliegan sobre los míos con la ferocidad pero con la delicadeza que merece, sus manos aprietan mi cuerpo al suyo apasionadamente que encuentro mi propio espacio en el suyo. Me hecho encima de él que no considero que apenas se puede sostener, caemos al suelo y cerca de la mesa de madera en donde se encuentran los botes abiertos de pintura, a continuación botes de pintura caen sobre nosotros llenándonos de la espesa mezcla.

-¡Maldita sea! –gruño, chorros de pintura azul, verde y amarilla cae sobre mi cabeza y mi espalda.

Me levanto y me miro caer gotas de pintura mezclada en distintos colores en el suelo, mi ropa interior negra no se logra salvar como esperé, ni tampoco la de Edward, su bóxer azul claro se llena de pintura azul que combina bastante bien. Ríe entre dientes mientras se levanta, se echa un vistazo de pies a cabeza, se agita el pelo para quitarse la pintura pero eso solo logra salpicarme más.

Me cubro con las manos, arrugando la nariz.

-Ya estoy suficiente cubierta, gracias –protesto, mirándolo a los ojos, ya siento el porvenir de una sonrisa sobre mi rostro.

-Iré a buscar algunas toallas, estoy seguro de que tengo bastantes en el baño para limpiarnos –me sonríe de oreja a oreja, sale caminando de la habitación hacia el baño.

Veo con carcajadas sumiéndose desde mi pecho al ver el desastre que hemos dejado, hay un montón de pintura sobre el piso, inclusive llego a caer un poco sobre el sofá marrón, mis manos están frías al igual que mi cuerpo, el olor es abrumante, un dolor de cabeza comienza a prosperar con cada inhalada que doy, realmente me haría bien retirarme unos cuantos metros de la escena. Doy pasos silenciosos hacia el baño, donde de repente se oye abrir la llave de la regadera, el sonido de un chorro de agua que cae sobre el piso de mármol me hace pensar que debe ser Edward limpiándose el cabello, me apresuro hacia el baño, abro la puerta y veo como Edward efectivamente se esta quitando el resto de la pintura que lleva impregnada en el cabello con agua caliente, el vapor comienza a salir dejando el gran espejo empallado, todo se ve como una neblina ligera tan cálida, embriagante y relajante

Entro sin que pueda escucharme, apenas y si me doy cuenta yo misma que hago ruido, avanzo hasta llegar a donde esta, tiene la cabeza sumergida en el chorro de la regadera que cuando alzo mi mano para dejarla sobre su espalda descubierta se sorprende, levanta su cabeza chorreando agua por el piso, las gotas de agua me cae en los pies, le sonrió, se queda estudiándome unos segundos y me regresa la sonrisa.

-¿Quieres entrar? –me pregunta fascinado.

Lo contemplo con el cabello mojado, me aprieto los labios y luego miro hacia la regadera, el agua se sienta exquisita, perfecta para quitarme todo esta pintura congelante. Doy un paso dentro y de repente ya no respondo, me meto dejando caer el agua sobre mi cabeza y sobre mi cuerpo, doy un gemido cuando de repente el agua se siente tibia, doy saltitos y me cubro con los brazos.

-Se ha puesto fría –le digo alejándome del agua.

Edward le da vuelta a una de las dos llaves que están sobre la pared, de inmediato el agua vuelve a su temperatura de antes y yo lo único que hago es suspirar, relajarme y el trabajar con aquellas manchas de pintura que se están quedando pegadas sobre mi piel, tomo una esponja y tallo con mucha fuerza y rapidez.

-Creo que el experimento con pintura y aerosol no fue lo que esperabas –suelto una carcajada.

Se encoje de hombros y toma otra esponja para ayudarme a quitarme las manchas sobre la espalda, se ríe junto conmigo.

-Yo diría que fue de lo mejor, ahora hemos rediseñado mi departamento –sus pupilas comienzan a destellar con ese vibrante brillo de sus ojos que me convierte en su mas fiel esclava. –Y he aprendido una nueva lección, no hay mejor modelo que tú, contigo siempre me pregunto que es lo que va a pasar y ahora, mirarnos, hemos encontrado nuestro Picasso interior.

Le saco la lengua y meneo.

-Lo dirás por ti, Picasso me odiaría si viera el desastre que he hecho –me ruborizo.

-Pues sería un imbécil si él lo hiciera, me has dado las mejores ideas hasta ahora.

Me vuelvo a carcajear, sería una tontería si Edward pudiese tener ideas nuevas con una mega mancha de pintura sobre el suelo de su sala, la única nueva idea que podría tener sería cambiar el piso ya que esa madera quedaría chirriante después de tanto tallarla.

Resoplo.

-Eres un mentiroso –me vuelvo para mirarlo –Esa mancha de pintura no daría ni siquiera una alagacion de Picasso, inclusive yo doy mi vista negativa y por supuesto te ayudaré a quitarla.

-Bella –murmura mi nombre en un tono de reproche.

-¿Piensas hacerlo tu solo?

No hay respuesta, lo miro fijamente y me doy cuenta que se ha cohibido una sonrisa, alzo una ceja y espero con urgencia alguna palabra.

-¿Es en serio? –frunzo el ceño.

-Pensaba más bien –se detiene, da una larga pausa dejando la esponja con la que me ha tallado la espalda y se seca las manos –Que podríamos experimentar alguna otra cosa más con aquella pintura.

Los latidos del corazón me baten con fuerza el pecho, suelto un jadeo y luego trago saliva con mucha fuerza, me quedo quieta y en silencio, escuchamos juntos el agua caer en un chorro que me estremece

-Me gustaría mucho complacer esos experimentos tuyos–susurro dejando más fuerte el sonido del agua caer.

Se muerde el labio, lo único que puedo hacer es contemplar, contemplarlo hasta que nuestro deseo se sumerja en nuestros cuerpos.

-Creí que te resistirías.

Alzo una ceja

-¿Crees que soy una novata? –le pregunto dando una sonrisa a medias.

-¿Y tú crees que me quedaría duda de eso? –una sonrisa seductora se asoma desde sus labios hasta mi corazón.

Reímos en complicidad y entonces le tomo de los brazos y lo jalo hacia mí junto al chorro de agua que ahora cae sobre los dos, la pasión me quema hasta las venas cuando me abalanzo sobre él y pego mis labios a los suyos con un beso encendido que me deja sin aliento, los brazos de Edward se estrechan sobre mí, me dejan en los universos más perfectos cuando sus labio me comen la boca con urgencia y con la necesidad que yo sentía hace unos momentos, quiero gritar, quiero que se aferre a mi hasta los días de eternidad, el agua se siente mucho más caliente o es que mi cuerpo se consume entre las llamas que me devoran a cada caricia ansiosa que deja sobre mi piel.

Me recarga la espalda sobre la pared de granito de la regadera, jadeo, mi cabeza junto con mi cuerpo están en un delirio que no me hace pensar, me aferro a su cuello cuando me acaricia los muslos y luego los sube para entrelazarlos en su cadera, alzo la cabeza para dejar correr el agua sobre mi garganta junto con las huellas de sus labios que dejan humeante los poros de mi piel, aferro mis uñas a su nuca cuando sus labios se encuentran con el hueco de mi garganta, siento la suavidad, la delicadeza y el grosor de su boca, me aprieto más y más a su cuerpo como un instinto de placer.

Edward ronronea sobre la piel de mi garganta.

-Oh Bella, me haces encender en un segundo, me haces enloquecer –gruñe –Te quiero, aquí, por favor.

Me inclino hacia su oído con mi respiración estremeciéndose cada vez más y más.

-Hazlo, Tómame aquí, ya –hundo el rostro sobre su hombro.

-Oh, lo haré bella –su boca se transporta hacia la mía de súbito, me da un beso apasionado que me destroza los latidos, siento la abrigadora caricia de su aliento sobre sus labios cuando vuelve a hablar –Lo haré, no habrá nada que pueda apagarme, querida.

Incorporo mi cabeza para mirarlo cara a cara, apenas y se cruzan nuestras miradas cuando una de sus manos descienden por mi cintura y luego hasta la liga elástica de mi braga, la jala hasta hacerla caer lentamente y luego dejándola caer al piso mojado, suelto un grito ahogado.

-Rápido –le suplico a jadeos –Rápido por favor, no te detengas.

Suelta una risa entre dientes y luego me despega de la pared solo unos centímetros para lograr pasar sus manos por detrás, logra zafar los seguros de mi brassier, ahora soy yo quien me lo quito, quito mis manos de su cuello y me deshago de el dejándolo caer junto con mis bragas al piso, no tardan en humedecerse.

Mis manos sostienen su rostro atrayéndolo al mío, le clavo los ojos que se están agonizando por las suplicas de mi alma.

-Hazme tuya, por favor, quiero ser solo tuya –admito. Pongo los ojos en blanco echando la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared de granito.

Edward pasa sus manos por mi cintura de nuevo y cuando se donde realmente se dirigen mis sentimientos hechos un hilo delirante se hierven en mis arterias como agua quemante. Suelto un grito cuando introduce uno de sus dedos en mi sexo y toca mi clítoris, menea su dedo cada vez más y más proporcionándome el orgasmo a lo total.

-Sí bella, vamos, disfrútalo, vamos… –musita con voz arrulladora.

-¡Oh!, adelante, adelante –farfullo.

Una risa suya suena de nuevo, deja un beso húmedo sobre mis labios y luego sobre mi frente, cierro los ojos con fuerza, apretándolos cada vez más.

-Sostente fuerte Bella –me pide

Aferro mis brazos a su cuello, me recargo sobre la pared manteniéndome erguida lo mejor posible, dejo escapar otro jadeo y un sentimiento florecer en mi alma cuando me da un beso, siento como saca el dedo de mi sexo y como se deshace de sus bóxers llenos de manchas de pintura, me muerdo los labios, ya puedo saborear el placer hundido en mi boca.

-Disfrútalo, siénteme bella –y entonces sostiene firmes mis caderas y me apoya en su regazo introduciéndose en mí de golpe. -¡Oh si bella! Has estado lista desde hace mucho.

Aullé sobre su oído cuando el clímax se aproximo de golpe a mi sistema, me he quedado sin voz, sin aliento, mis manos tiemblan sobre su piel, mis uñas se clavan en su espalda dejando marcas de mis rasguños cuando me sostengo lo más fuerte que puedo, él se sostiene tomando mis caderas pero cambia de agarre cuando se va hacia mis pechos, los toma firmes, los aplasta con las palmas de las manos y pellizca mis pezones, apenas recuerdo quien soy.

-Grandiosa idea la del parche Bella –gime, saborea una vez más mis labios y vuelve a hablar –Te podré tomar cuando quiera, cuando lo necesite, todos los días, a cada hora…

Le respondo dejándole otros besos, acariciando su pecho con las gotas del agua hirviendo marcas de lujuria.

-Cuando me desees –declaro, con la voz mas gentil, estremeciéndose en mi lengua.

Se carcajea

-Eso es siempre, mi amada Bella –afirma dejándome besos sobre el pecho, sobre las mejillas, sobre el cuello y al final un beso que se roba toda mi fuerza.

Logro sonreír, abro los ojos y me encuentro con los suyos, nos arropamos en nuestro calor interior durante un rato y entonces me cubre el rostro con el suyo en un beso impaciente, delicadamente me acaricia y de improviso sale de mí, dejándome caer entre las estructuras de sus brazos.

(…)

-¿La mancha de pintura seguirá ahí? Creo que deberíamos ir a quitarla –murmure yo con muy poca convicción, la idea de separarme o de al menos incorporarme he ir a echar un vistazo me provoca odio conmigo misma. El estar acostada sobre el pecho de Edward y el manteniéndome cubierta con el cubrecamas que si apena podía cubrirnos a los dos, me parecía maravilloso, aun estábamos húmedos por el agua, nuestro cabello estaba mojando las almohadas nuestros cuerpos el colchón, la ropa que también se vio afectada descansaba en un rincón cerca de la ventana, nuestras manos entrelazadas al igual que nuestros cuerpos mientras miramos algún lugar indefinido por la habitación.

Suspire y él se estremeció.

-¿De verdad quieres ir a limpiar una mancha de pintura cuando podemos disfrutar de esto durante mucho tiempo? –me pregunto, me acaricio el hombro y luego se detuvo cuando miro el parche anticonceptivo de Jess. –Aun tengo bastantes preguntas respecto a esto Bella, no me parece de muy buen gusto.

-¿A que te refieres? –levante la cabeza para mirarle con más reafirmación, aun llevaba mechones pegados a su frente.

Hiso un gesto con la boca y de inmediato regreso a un semblante más considerable, destensado la preocupación de su mirada.

-No niego que fue una gran idea, me gusto, lo disfruté en serio pero el que no hayas ido con un Ginecólogo no me deja tranquilo, tú y Jess son muy diferentes, por favor necesito que vayas a consultar con uno y que te recomiende lo indicado a tu cuerpo.

-Pero me siento bien –admití

Se levanto solo un poco para mirarme mejor sosteniéndose de sus codos, me sonrió delicadamente y me acaricio la mejilla con lentitud, disfrutando del ligero pero notorio rubor que comenzó a sumergir de mi piel.

-Pero eso no me ayuda a entender que todo anda bien, nadie me dará una respuesta firme si no es un doctor, yo se lo que te digo ¿Lo harás?

Nuca había ido con un Ginecólogo, ni siquiera cuando comenzó mi regla a los doce años, nuca me había preocupado por saber que ocurría en mi interior ni tampoco le prestaba atención porque realmente jamás había presenciado ninguna molestia que necesitara ir a una visita, me daban tanto miedo como los dentistas, yo no era partidaria a los doctores.

-Pero…-me mordí el labio, el rubor incremento –Nuca he ido con un Ginecólogo, Renee nuca me ha llevado y yo tampoco creí necesitar ir con uno.

-Eso esta muy mal –respondió Edward con severidad –No es posible que jamás te hayas ido a checar bella. Iré contigo.

-¿¡Que!? –exclame cuando sus palabras comenzaron a tornarse demasiado serias. Pestañee -¿No piensas ir conmigo a un Ginecólogo? No voy a dejarte ir conmigo.

-No hay nada de malo con ello ¿O piensas llevar a Jess? –alzo una ceja.

En sí Jessica tenia más experiencia con esto que yo así que ella sería una perfecta candidata si decidiera ir con alguien a ese lugar. Bajo la mirada pero Edward logra mantenerla a su altura alzando con un dedo mi barbilla y luego sosteniendo mi cabeza con sus dos manos, me obliga a responderle con una mirada apremiante.

-No lo sé –conteste con voz bajita.

Cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir dando un suspiro más largo que el mío.

-Iré yo entonces, hablaré con Alice, ella conoce a una muy buena, creo que se llama Andrew Stone, ella podrá darte más seguridad si tu intención es que sea alguien de confianza.

Los Ginecólogos no solo me daban pavor por ser doctores, si no por el motivo de ser hombres, de tener como obligación mirar a las mujeres en un lugar donde a una mujer le cuesta mucho mirar o siquiera tocar, no me sentía segura, ni confiada de que algun hombre pudiera verme así y más con todo lo que me había pasado, no quería hacérselo saber a Edward, no quería romper nuestro momento juntos sin ser yo quien lo echara a perder, sabía que yo andaba mal, demasiado mal como para detenerme a no ir con un Ginecólogo, yo sabía que iba a dolerme mucho.

Trague saliva y mis ojos brillaron pidiéndole a gritar suplica.

-Por favor, dile a Alice que me lleve, ella puede ayudarme un poco más con esto ¿Sí?

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Quieres que ella sea quien te lleve entonces?

Asiento.

-No es nada contra ti, lo digo en serio –le explico acariciando sus manos sobre mi cabeza, mi voz se vuelve mortecina, sin vida –Necesito un tiempo, solo déjame pensarlo y yo misma hablaré con Alice. Lo prometo.

Edward me sonríe con ternura, inclina su rostro hacia el mío y me deposita un suave beso sobre los labios, me clava la mirada con seguridad y entonces me envuelve en sus brazos, manteniéndome la cabeza sobre su pecho, me vuelve a acariciar los hombros y me besa cada parte de mí que tiene al acceso.

-Entiendo bella, no te obligaré, dejaré que te tomes tu tiempo, lo único que quiero es que estés bien y con mucha salud.

Deposito un beso sobre el grosor de su mandíbula y dejo mis labios sobre su piel un momento, recobrando un poco el momento mágico que teníamos hace un rato.

-No necesito nada más que tú a mi lado para sentirme más que bien, es por ello que a veces entiendo porque la vida nos ha unido.

Me estrecha más a su pecho y yo me deleito escuchando sus latidos resonándome en el oído y su calor que se adhirió al mío de inmediato.

-Y estaremos unidos para siempre, eso tenlo por seguro. Ya verás –me dijo, con cierta seguridad que me dejo entre las indiscutibles incógnitas de la duda.

**N/A**

**Hola mis amadas y hermosas lectoras! Me siento ultra feliz de poder dejarles a tiempo el capítulo como cada miércoles, espero que sea de su agradado :) En otro tema no se si quiera decirles esto pero como lectoras deben estar enterradas de que con este capítulo y el 26 son los últimos que hay de este fanfiction :S lo sé, deben estar odiandome, yo también me odio por decepcionarlas, ojala y no me tomen tanto odio xD **

**Les traigo la noticia de que estoy empezando a escribir el otro fic que les mencione en el capítulo anterior (que lleva por titulo "La Sombra del Otoño") inclusive acabé apenas ayer en la noche el capítulo 4, estoy por comenzar el cinco, cada vez que termino un capi me siento tan emocionada, no saben cuanto, hubieron chicas que vieron el trailer del fic (El link por si quieren verlo estan en mi perfil) y me comentaron que si el fic estaba en fanfiction, le dije que no porque aun no estaba del todo lista y que tal vez pueda subirlo a mediados de marzo, no les aseguro mucho espero tener una fecha decidida para hacérselas saber, prometo dejárselas para el siguiente capi**

**En fin mis amadas lectoras, les dejo un grato saludo a todas ustedes y a aquellas lectoras silenciosas, yo se que andan muchas por ahi jajaja, les agradezco mucho que se tomen el tiempo de leerme ¡Oh! y otra cosita, en estas dos semanas había estado leyendo el libro de orgullo y prejuicio y luego me vi la pelicula y bueno OH DIOS MIO! me enamoré como loca de Mr Darcy ¡Es mi tercer personaje ficticio del cual me he enamorado locamente! No saben, me baje el soundtrack de la pelicula, las canciones estan hermosas, he estado escribiendo "La Sombra del Otoño" con esas canciones, me dan mucha inspiración, comencé a subir fotos de la pelicula que encontrar en mi Tumblr (link también en mi perfil)**

**Creo que eso es todo. Las amo Cinnluna06**


	26. Capitulo 26

Capitulo 26

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa Bella? Es solo una visita al doctor, no veo el problema –insistió Alice conduciendo su lindo Mini Cooper hacia el hospital central donde conocía a la doctora Andrew Stone, mi Ginecóloga personal desde este momento.

Ayer le había pedido a Edward que me permitiera llevar a Alice conmigo a la visita al Ginecólogo, accedió como esperé, no quise incluir a Jess porque no sabía realmente como lo hubiera tomado Edward, no es que a Edward le desagradara Jessica pero creo que ambos nos sentíamos mejor si fuese una persona con la experiencia necesaria en estos casos y Alice era la persona perfecta, ya estaba a punto de graduarse de su carrera de Medicina y a mi me fascinaba llevarla, era como mi hermana.

La mire con mala cara.

-No es un doctor es un Ginecólogo, creí que notarías la diferencia –repuse con tono frustrado.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, condujo sin que tomara mucho en cuenta mi comentario

-Tengo algo para ti bella –me dijo con la comisura de los labios alzándose en una sonrisa amplia –Abre la guantera, es un regalo de cumpleaños muy atrasado ¡Lo siento! –se mordió los labios.

Enarque las cejas y me incline para abrir la guantera, me encontré con una bolsita de plástico de un color morado metálico, cerrado con un nudo de un listón rosa pastel que estaba hecho en divertidos y movibles chinos, los agite para que se movieran, desgarré el papel sin siquiera deshacer el nudo y me encontré con un certificado de Regalo para _Amazon_, me pregunté como supo Alice que yo era una loca compulsiva de las compras por internet, le eche una vistazo y me sonrió.

-Ahora podrás comprar todos los libros electrónicos que quieras para tu *_Kindle_

Mire la cantidad que me había depositado en el certificado ¡100 dolares! Alice estaba al tanto de todo, quien hubiera pensando que ella sabía muy bien sobre mí.

-Gracias Alice es increíble, muero de ganas por entrar y ver el nuevo Top Ten de los libros más vendidos y poder descargarlos –me apreté los labios por la ansiedad -¡Es maravilloso!

Se rió entre dientes.

-Sabía que te encantaría, Edward pensó que era mucho mejor que un perfume _Calvin Klein_ que pensaba regalarte o las cremas corporales de _ Victoria Secret, _me dijo que tu preferías algo más, algo menos costoso –hiso una mueca con la boca.

Solté una risita, seguí mirando con adulación la certificación de regalo que moría por gastar, el estar distraída ayudo mucho a Alice pues cuando alcé la mirada hacia el parabrisas ella ya se estaba estacionando cerca del hospital central, el estomago se me revolvió y apenas pude respirar, me puse inmóvil sobre mi asiento mientras ella apaga el auto, cuando deje de sentir el movimiento del motor me quede con las piernas y los brazos completamente ajenos.

-¿Bella? Tenemos que bajar, llegaremos tarde a la cita –me informo ya afuera del auto con la puerta del conductor abierta.

Tome una bocanada de aire. _No puede ser tan malo, Alice esta aquí, si algo sale mal le echaré la culpa._ Tal vez pensar en ello me haría sentir más segura, baje del auto con el certificado en la mano, lo mire y lo guarde en mi bolsa de mano, Alice se acerco a mí y me dio una palmadita en el hombro, mire a la gente que entraba y salía del hospital, podía estar segura de que ya comenzaba a oler de esa manera tan extraña, a desinfectante y alcohol, el pensarlo solo me hacía sentir peor. Cuando entramos seguí a Alice sin despegarme de ella, me mantuve a su lado como si presintiera una amenaza cerca, muy cerca.

La recepcionista que llevaba un uniforme color menta nos recibió.

-¿Puedo ayudarlas?

-Tenemos cita con la doctora Andrew Stone esta tarde, dígale que soy Alice Cullen, ella y yo quedamos de vernos.

-¿Vienen a cita?

-Sí, yo soy una vieja amiga y la paciente es ella –me tomo del brazo para colocarme frente a la recepcionista –Bella Swan.

-De acuerdo –termino de decir la recepcionista con una sonrisa amigable.

Deduje que Alice había dicho su nombre a la recepcionista para que así pudiéramos pasar más rápido, aunque lo dudaba nosotras ya contábamos con una cita ¿Verdad? Todo esto me tenía tan nerviosa, la gente, el olor, el lugar, era peor que venir al dentista, no se porque me deje convencer por Edward pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Lo único que no quería era que se preocupara y el venir con Alice pensé que sería más fácil pero creo que todo resulto igual.

La recepcionista hablaba por teléfono, cuando termino nos miro a ambas.

-Pueden pasar, la doctora las espera –aseguró con voz amable.

Alice y yo asentimos al mismo tiempo, seguí pegada al hombro de Alice cuando subimos por el ascensor hacia el consultorio de la doctora, cuando el ascensor se sucumbió di un grito ahogado. Alice se quedo alarmada.

-Bella, por dios, parece como si te estuviesen torturando, es solo una visita ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?

-Es mi primera vez –le respondí con los ojos ligeramente dilatados.

Alice me indago con la mirada y se mantuvo fija en mi rostro.

-Estás pálida, eso preocupara a la doctora. –murmuro.

Ahora lo que menos me preocupaba era lo que la doctora pensara, suspire y me trate de calmar moviendo los pies. Alice estaba a punto de alegar otra cosa pero en ese momento se abrieron las puertas, me aferre al brazo de Alice y a esta no pareció molestarle que la estuviera tomando como escudo, llegamos hacia otra recepción y la secretaría no fue para preguntarnos nuestros nombres, nos dio el acceso hacia el consultorio.

Nos acercamos a la puerta y Alice solo dio dos toques y la abrió, me quede congelada cuando escuche una voz femenina bastante aguda como la de Alice.

-¡Alice! Adelante.

Las piernas comenzaron a temblarme como gelatina, no podía evitarlo, el olor, el color de las paredes tan blancas y limpias me daban pavor, lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo, olvidarme de esta tontería de Ginecólogos y olvidarme de los parches si eso dejaba a raya a Edward y sus ideas. Una mujer de cabello corto color negro, la piel clara con hoyuelos sobre las mejillas, ojos cafés algo tristones y una sonrisa afable me miro por detrás de su escritorio de madera, la mire y me sentí fuera de conocimiento, desconecta de mi mente que no supe que responder cuando ella pregunto por mí nombre.

-¿Bella Swan? Tú debes ser la chica de la que Alice me hablo esta mañana. Mucho gusto –se levanto de su silla y puso su mano a mi dirección.

Di dos pasos y le tome la mano, estaba helada, trague saliva.

-¿Por qué no se sientan? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

Levante la vista hacia Alice y ella se ruborizo, le dedico una sonrisa a Andrew que no supo que pensar.

-Las dejaré solas, creo que ustedes necesitan hablar –dio unas risitas avergonzadas y se fue directo hacia la puerta para salir.

Andrew y yo nos quedamos solas, ella puso sus manos sobre su escritorio y me miro firmemente para que pudiera hablar, no sabía que decir, no sabía como decírselo, era tan vergonzoso, tan embarazoso que ni siquiera a mi madre pudiese contárselo ¿Cómo podría sentirme confiada de esta mujer? Tal vez porque sabía mas que yo de esto, más que Jessica sin duda.

Andrew rompió la tensión cuando hablo primero.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti bella? ¿Hay alguna cosa que quieras decirme?

La mire a los ojos, creo que ahora que podía verla a la cara la valentía me sumergía desde una parte de mi que me hacía pensar las cosas con más claridad y certeza, me aclare la voz y hable con voz nítida pero audible para que pudiera escucharme

-Estoy usando un parche anticonceptivo, una amiga fue quien me los recomendó porque a ella le están sirviendo muy bien y me aseguro que no habría problemas –abrí mi bolsa para sacar uno de los parches que no estaba usado, el único que tenía.

Andrew lo tomo, no dijo nada pero lo miro de forma extraña, no supe definir que podía estar pensando. La examine hasta que hablo.

-Estos son parches de libre venta así que no habría problemas para tú amiga, seguramente el doctor que la estudio dedujo que eran lo mejor y los más efectivos para ella pero eso no significa que también lo sean para ti. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veintidós

Saco un bloc de notas de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y comenzó a anotar en su pluma que saco de su bata extremadamente blanca, no me quise inclinar para ver que era lo que estaba escribiendo.

-Alice me contó que salías con su hermano, Edward, escucha bella no quiero que piensas que soy una entrometida, estás cosas son muy delicadas y necesarias para darte un diagnostico seguro y efectivo ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí.

-¿Hace cuanto tienes relaciones sexuales con él?

Me quede petrificada en la silla, sentí mi boca encogerse, el corazón acelerase tan rápido que me impedía respirar, no sabía a donde mirar, podía sentir sus ojos clavándose en mi hasta que pudiera darle una respuesta, tenía que dársela, no habría forma de eludirlo ni tampoco podía mentirle.

Un nudo en la garganta me atravesó fulminantemente cuando trate de responderle.

-Unos tres meses –baje un poco la mirada.

-¿Se habían estado cuidado esos tres meses?

Me ruborize, cada vez era más insoportable contestar estas preguntas, me recordé que no podía ser tan grave, ella vivía escuchando estas cosas, era su trabajo, ella no se podía sentir incomoda.

-Edward es quien se cuidaba, hubo una vez en la que no se cuido, fue el día de mi cumpleaños. Hace un mes.

Andrew asintió para si misma y seguía anotando en su bloc de hojas.

-De acuerdo, entonces este parche ¿Lo llevas puesto? ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Bastante bien –admití con tono rápido –No parece que me sienta mal, lo probé apenas ayer.

-Necesitamos hacer algunas pruebas, no tomaran mucho tiempo ¿Me permitirías?

Una sonrisa sin ganas se me escapa de la boca.

-Claro.

Las pruebas son bastante inofensivas, comienza por tomarme la presión, luego el peso, me examina el parche sobre mi hombro izquierdo y luego un cuestionario rutinario, me es más fácil contestar estas preguntas, me pregunta sobre mi saludo, la de mis padres y si había estado consumiendo algunos otros métodos, sobre mi regla, si es regular o no, cada cuando viene y si sufría de algún trastorno.

Volvemos hacia nuestros lugares, ella no deja de escribir en su bloc.

-Parece que todo esta en orden, te mandaré a hacer una prueba de sangre y luego de embarazo.

Jadeo, mis ojos se dilatan y lo único que hago para no caer de lado a causa de la sorpresa es sostenerme firme de la silla, ella se echa a reír y me mira sin preocupación.

-No te alteres, es solo para descartar algo, llevas usando el parche solo un día, debemos ver como esta actuando y como van tus hormonas. ¿O prefieres que te haga la prueba de embarazo aquí mismo? Es más fácil y rápido.

-Bueno –mi voz se quiebra a la mitad de frase –No veo el problema, así nos descartamos de dudas ¿No?

Después de haber ido al baño de su consultorio y haber orinado sobre una prueba de embarazo de esos que vas y compras en una farmacia, que por cierto parecía no funcionar porque ni siquiera había marcado nada, me pregunté si había servido de algo que me hubiese tomado un bote de agua y el haber estado encerrada en ese baño por media hora.

Andrew se sentó, agito el palito blanco y me lo mostró, solo había unas rayas rojas o eso me parecía ver.

-No lo entiendo. –entrecerré los ojos.

-No estás embarazada Bella, eso es buena señal, creo que solo te tomaremos esta muestra de sangre, te haré la cita para dentro de un mes, estamos llenos así que no podré hacértela de inmediato. –arranco la hoja del bloc de donde escribía y me la entrego –Dejarás de usar esos parches, no soy buenos para tu peso y tu presión arterial, necesitarás unos que no alteren tus hormonas, tampoco puedo recetarte pastillas o inyecciones ya que tu has elegido el parche.

-¿Y porque no puedo usar pastillas? –pregunté con escepticismo.

-Ya no puedo recetarte otra cosa dentro de tres meses, en ese laxo de tiempo serán solo los parches, después de los tres mese hablaremos de otros métodos que quieras usar. Por ahora bella –me clava los ojos y me habla con voz de aplomo –No quiero que dejes de utilizarlos, los vas a usar cada siete días, ni más ni menos, si los usas como se deben son completamente efectivos, si no se usan en un tiempo de siete días, no esperes que puedan tener algún efecto.

Le echo una hojeada a la receta y la vuelvo a mirar, Edward tenía razón, era mucho mejor que fuese con un Ginecólogo para quitarme de dudas y evitarme una catástrofe, me levanto de la silla, le vuelvo a dar la mano y le agradezco.

-No se preocupe, lo haré como se debe –le prometo.

Asiente y me sonríe.

-Eso espero Bella, me dio un gusto conocerte, nos vemos en un mes.

Cuando salgo Alice se levanta de uno de los tantos taburetes que están en la sala de espera, caminamos juntas hacia el ascensor, aprieto el botón hasta que se ilumina y se escucha el subir de la maquina.

-Te dije que no era tan malo. –me renegó con voz chiflada, como si quisiera echármelo en cara.

-No importa –me encogí de hombros –No pienso volver a menos que sea una emergencia.

Aunque en realidad no había sido tan malo como lo pensé

(…)

-Supongo que irás a la cena de esta noche ¿Verdad? –me preguntó Alice al dejarme frente a la puerta del departamento, aun sostenía como una niña chiflada el certificado de regalo que me había dado, aquello me había quitado el sabor amargo del viaje al Ginecólogo.

El recuerdo de Carlisle pidiéndome que aceptara ir me vino a la mente como una espesa manta, inclusive me había olvidado que hoy era Sábado, con tantas cosas que había pasado lo único que se me pudo haber ocurrido que podía hacer hoy era ir finalmente a la casa de los Cullen, era una cosa extremadamente extraña.

-Sí, iré porque tu padre me lo pidió –le recordé con tono renegón. –Lo más gracioso es que Edward me lo pidió después y resulto muy gracioso haberlo tomado por sorpresa.

Me eche a reír y Alice me miro con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro, rápidamente abrí la puerta del departamento, todo estaba oscuro así que supuse que Jess no estaba en casa, apenas me había dado cuenta de que eran pasada de las seis de la tarde, seguramente debía estar pasándola en grande con Alec, invite a Alice a pasar, ella entro junto conmigo.

-¿Ya tienes idea de que ponerte para la reunión? –me pregunto Alice, dejando su bolsa sobre la mesita de centro de la sala.

Ni siquiera me había parado frente al closet y verificar lo que podía ser apropiado para la ocasión, había pensando un vestido de franela y unos zapatos de tacón plateados que pensaba pedirle prestados a Jess pero como ella todavía no llegaba, no sabía quien podría ayudarme a verme bien.

Fui meditándolo sirviendo limonada en dos vasos de cristal hondos y cortando queso en cubitos como refrigerio, Alice comenzó a hojear el periódico que yo había comprado aquella vez que mis sospechas fueron tomando sentido, ella estaba leyendo la primera plana. Jadee, tome los vasos de limonada y me acerque casi corriendo para que dejara el periódico a un lado.

-Limonada –le tendí el vaso con una sonrisa nerviosa, ella lo tomo y me agradeció.

-¿Entonces? ¿Tienes algo que ponerte esta noche?

Me apreté los labios con mucha fuerza, Alice puso cara de pocos amigos y me miro llena de culpabilidad, no podía mentirle, no a Alice.

-No.

Puso los ojos en blanco, hiso un gesto con la boca y luego se quedo mirando hacia la nada fijamente, supuse que estaba pensando en como arreglar las cosas, esa era la forma en la que Alice le gustaba.

-Bien, te ayudaré, en fin ¿Para que sirven las amigas? –añadió con voz cantarina, me guiño un ojo, me tomo de la mano y me llevo detrás suyo hasta mi recamara.

**N/A**

***Kindle -**** es un lector de libros electrónicos (e-books), un dispositivo portátil que permite comprar, almacenar y leer libros digitalizados, creado por la tienda virtua l .**

**Y este es el último capi del fic chicas :( lo siento tanto de verdad, espero que lo disfruten, las amo muchisimo, muy pronto regresaré con buenas noticias, esperen mi siguiente fic a finales de este mes. Gracias por todo su apoyo, como también el de las lectoras silenciosas ¡Un trillón de gracias!**

**Las querré por siempre y para siempre mis guapetonas y sexys lectoras :D**

**Cinnluna06**


End file.
